Tales Of Vesperia, The Price Of A Victor
by spike1970
Summary: Based on, and set six years before Hunger Games Galaxies by war292004. A young noble, Julia DuBois volunteers for the game of the gods, becoming the first noble to do so in over a century. AU version of both TOV and HGG. rated M for safety.
1. Prologue, A Day's hunting

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Vesperia, Nor any of it's characters, they are the property of Namco-Bandai. **_

_**I do not own the hunger Games, that's the Property of Suzanne Collins. **_

_**I do not own The Starving Games(2013), That's the property of Aaron Seltzer, Jason Friedberg, The Safran Company and 3 In The Box, And they can keep it.**_

_**I do not own the Fan-Fic series, hunger Games Galaxies, that's the property of fellow fan-fic writer war 292004. **_

_**This story is about my OC, Julia DuBois and her ordeals in the 2006th Galactic Hunger Games. It takes place six years before the events of Tales of Vesperia, as well as Hunger Games Galaxies.**_

* * *

_**TALES OF VESPERIA/HUNGER GAMES GALAXIES: THE PRICE OF A VICTOR**_

_**Part. 1 Prologue. A Day's Hunting.**_

* * *

_**(Aboard the Tour plane, Just outside Zaphias, following the events of Brütal Legend: Victory Tour)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

"...So what are going to do now, Paul...?" I asked the sole surviving member of Kabbage Boy.

"Dunno, Julia..." Paul answered. "...Though I'm thinking of carrying on the band with some new members, and maybe become the new lead singer and guitarist. Not to mention, I've been wanting to go back to the roots of classic heavy metal. No more of that S.W.A.T.M.R.M. hooey, too boy-bandy. Just plain old fashioned hard rock and heavy metal."

"I'm sure Eddie would've loved that, Paul..." Ralph, the new head roadie said. "Man I'm gonna miss that guy."

"You're not the only one, Ralph." Marcia said. "We'll all miss that big lug."

"Yeah, but the night he went out…. Holy moley on a cracker." Jacob added, and I certainly agree with him on that. I mean that giant beast that emerged from the floor, wiped out most of Kabbage Boy, and disappeared along with Edward. "You know, Paul, we're kinda wondering."

"...You mean about why I'm still breathing and my friends ain't?" Paul replied. "I dunno, I was just standing there looking at that thing when I heard this voice in my head telling me to 'leave this place. And make the Metal great again.'. I think that thing looked into my soul or something and felt that I was meant to live or something… I dunno. Erik, Raz, Sid and Reggie might have been jerks, but they were my friends… I'm gonna miss 'em that's for sure. I'll have to let their folks know."

"I'm gonna miss 'em too..." Nan added. "Especially Erik, he was just soo cool… Why must those damn monsters take away everyone I like…? First my parents and now…. I swear, next time I see that thing, I'm gonna kill it!"

"Have you seen the size of that thing!? Or, for that matter what it could do!?" I interjected. "I simply do not think you can kill it! Not even with an army of Hunting Blades and Royal Guardsmen at your side… Anyway, seeing as this is our stop, I do suppose it's time we parted ways." I turn towards Natz, Paul and the roadies. "It was a pleasure traveling with you all." I politely bow, and me and Nan exit the tour plane.

"Ditto, Julia." Paul replied.

Shortly after we get on the ground, the hard light stairway disappears and the plane lifts off and flies off to the southwest, no doubt to take Natz home to Nordopolica before portaling on towards Earth. Nan joins up with Clint and Tison, who teases her about being mentored and tutored by a housemaid... Heh heh heh... And I step aboard a coach that returns me to the castle.

* * *

_**(The Castle, audience hall)**_

The first thing I see when the door opens was… "Welcome home, head maid Julia." A row of footmen and a row of my fellow maids bowing and curtsying respectively.

"Honestly, guys, you don't need to go through all this..." I felt my cheeks turn red. Really they don't need to do that for a fellow maid. Never mind one that is, after all, a daughter of an earl.

Standing next to the vacant throne was my master and mistress, prince Ioder and princess Estellise respectively along with our housekeeper, Margaret.

"Welcome back, Julia..." Estellise greeted as she approached. "So how was the Gods Realm?"

"Same as last time..." I answered. "As opulent and rather garish as ever."

"Julia, I can't help but notice..." Ioder inquired as he also approached me. "That your pin appears to be missing. Did you put it away?"

"I wish I did, master Ioder..." I answered. "...But due to a… certain incident in the Gods Realm, they decided to confiscate my pin. I was almost smited because of what happened."

"Oh my..." Estellise dainty moves her hand up to her chin.

"So I guess you'll be going up to Aspio in a few days to take those scholar exams." Ioder inquired.

"Yes, master Ioder..." I politely bowed. "So I'm afraid I won't be here for lady Estellise's 18th birthday."

"Awwwww..." Estellise moaned.

"Well I suppose Charlene Mackenzie will be continuing her duties as acting head housemaid at least until springtime." Margaret declared. "You should he honored, miss Mackenzie."

"Yes, ma'am..." Charlene curtsyed.

"That will be all. Everyone, you all may resume your daily duties..." Margaret clapped her hands and the maids and footmen left the hall to go about their daily chores. "I had your room tidied up while you were away, Julia. Use the time to rest up and get things straightened away before you go north."

"Thank you, Margaret.." I politely bowed. "I'll see you all at supper..."

* * *

_**(Julia's room, Later that evening)**_

I was just finishing my latest entry in my newest diary, which I'll call 'Edward Riggs last tour.'. I had made a few diaries in the last six years, going back to my own hunger games… I'm kinda thinking about making a novel out of it like I did with 'Scattered Flowers'. I had just finished packing some of the things that I'll be taking to Aspio(Which includes a certain grey book that I was trying to decipher) when…

Then I heard knocking on my door. "Who is it…?" I asked.

"...It's me, Estellise..." Estellise answered. "...May I come in?"

"Sure..." I answered. Estellise enters my room. "Was there anything you wanted to ask?"

Estellise sits down on my bed. "I just wanted to wish you the best when you go to Aspio, that's all." She said. "It's too bad you won't be here for my birthday."

"Well I was here for your last birthday..." I smiled back. "...'Course I was tutoring master Ioder at the time, remember."

"Oh yeah..." Estellise said as I pulled up a chair and sat down. "I was wondering… How much has the games changed Nan…?"

"What do you mean, lady Estellise?" I asked.

"Well, master Drake told me that all the victors are never quite the same person coming out of those games as they are going in..." Estellise replied. "...Although I'm sot sure how it's affected both him and commandant Alexei. But I have seen how it affected your mentor..."

"Yes, it made the poor guy an alcoholic."

"How awful… And it turned Titus into a bloodthirsty psychopathic killer… And a cannibal besides." Estellise shuddered. "Just thinking about it..."

"...Although, to be honest, lady Estellise, I always thought Titus was a bit...unbalanced going in to begin with." I said.

"Is that so… But how did it change you, Julia?" Estellise asked.

"That's a … good question, lady Estellise..." I scratched my chin. "I know that I'm not the same person I was six years ago. The games did change me, that's for certain. And some of those changes I still don't quite care for… And still a bit touchy about."

"I see… well..." Then Estellise notices a couple of knights at the door. "...Oh, I'm afraid I'll have to cut this short, Julia, I have to return to my quarters for evening studies. We'll talk later. Good evening." She stands up, and exits my room, escorted away by the two knights.

I close the door, and sit down at my desk. As I lean back in my chair, my mind starts to wander, drifting back to about six years ago…

...Six long years ago…

* * *

_**(Early summer, A pre-games interview between Seneca Crane and Caesar Flickerman, six years ago)**_

_**(standard point of view)**_

**From the Treaty Of The Sin:**

**In penance for their uprising against the Gods, each world shall offer up a male and female between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public "reaping".  
These tributes shall be delivered to the custody of the realm of Panem.  
And then transferred to a public arena where they will fight to the death until a lone victor remains.**

**Henceforth and forevermore this pageant shall be known as the Galactic Hunger Games.**

"I think it's our tradition." Seneca said. "It comes out of a particular painful part of our history. Where our civilization was almost destroyed, and, some say, the very sky above us was cremated."

"Yes, yes." Caesar agreed.

Seneca continues. "But it has been the way we've been able to heal. At first it was a reminder of the rebellions. It was a price that the worlds have to pay. But I think it has grown from that. I think it's something that knits us all together."

The audience of Panem nobles applause and cheers.

"This is your third year as gamemaker." Caesar comments. "What would define your personal signature?"

Looks like this interview will be cut short, Cause next stop in our story is…

* * *

_**(District 8, Terca Lumireis, Zaphais, Lower Quarter)**_

"NOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOO!" A young girl, aged 12, with olive skin and blonde hair woke up screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Shhhhhh..." An older girl, aged 15, also with olive skin and dark-brown hair, comforted her frightened younger sister. "It's okay. It's okay. You were just dreaming. Just dreaming."

"It was me..." The little girl sobbed.

"I know. I know, but it's not..." The older girl continued to comfort. "It's your first year to Nordopolica, Prim. Your name's been only in there seven times. But they're not gonna pick you." She rubs Prim's head. "Try to go to sleep."

"I can't." Prim sobbed. "I mean seven times in my first year."

"Just try...Just try..." The older girl said. Prim lies down on her bed, and her older sister sings her a soothing lullaby. "You remember that song…? Okay… You finish it...I gotta go…. Don't wanna keep little miss four-eyes waiting. She doesn't like when I'm late."

"I don't really like her...She's such a snob." Prim commented.

"I know, she's a stuck up arrogant prissy-skirt, Prim..." The older girl replied. "...But that what you'd expect from someone from the Noble Quarter. Besides, her family pays good. Don't worry...I'll be back...I love you."

As she heads downstairs to gather her things for her excursion outside the barrier, she passes by the local house-cat who hisses at her. "I'll still cook you." She threatened the grumpy cat. She puts on her hunting jacket, backpack loaded with the necessities needed for survival in the forests. Her quiver full of arrows and her recurve bow and exits the flat.

She jogs down the narrow cobblestone streets of the lower Quarter, passing by the various locals going about their business, and the beggars asking for whatever gald one can spare,...

...Eventually she reaches the bottom of the hill near the outskirts. Waiting for her was a group of armed men and…

… A noble girl, aged 15, mounted, side saddle, on a dun horse. Its face shield bearing the rider's family crest.

"Katniss Fotiá Larchwood…. You are late!" The noble scolded, looking down at Katniss, a haughty expression on her face. She wore a blue tailor made _**(Victorian **__**style Would be quite common In The Noble Quarter, Author**__**)**_ riding habit, but with a skirt that reached down to her calves as opposed to her ankles, her riding boots and belt were made of high-quality brown leather and held with well polished silver buckles. Her white kid-leather gloved hands held both the reins and a riding crop. Underneath her top hat, her dark brown hair was as long as Katniss's but instead of being styled into a braid, it was compressed into a bun at the back of her head. And her cold sapphire-blue eyes, behind a pair of oval crystal lensed eyeglasses, looked down at Katniss.

"Well, excuse me, Julia." Katniss replied.

"That is lady Julia to you, Larchwood..." Julia retorted. "... Or milady. Do remember that… Honestly..."

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

Well it certainly took her long enough to get here. "If it weren't for the fact that you are one of the best guides that my father hired for me, I would have departed without you." I stated.

I mean just look at her; it's not bad enough that she has dark skin (she's probably been out in the sun too much obviously), and she is from that absolutely disgusting Lower Quarter(Why do we even allow that quarter to remain under the barrier's protection is simply beyond me), But she must be the most um-feminine girl that I've ever met, I mean she is even wearing... trousers… Leg wear that is meant for only men to wear. Zaude... What a tomboy.

"Well, since you are here, you may board my personal baggage wagon so we can depart." I ordered.

"As you wish… milady." Katniss boards the wagon that I pointed to and we depart, along with several other hunting parties, for the forest on the eastern edge of the Northern Mayoccia Plain just south of Deidon hold.

* * *

_**(A few days later)**_

We arrive at the hunting camp at the edge of the woods. Me and my father chatted with the other nobles as our servants set up our tents and prepared the evening meals.

"How nice of you to join us, archduke Kyle..." Father greeted archduke Kyle Nicolas(however did a dark-skin from Desier ever become a noble, let alone an archduke of all things, is certainly beyond me). "How are you enjoying the late-spring weather?"

"It's still a bit cold and damp for my tastes, earl Robert." Archduke Kyle replied. "The dry warm climes of Desier, Mayoccia is not..." Then he notices me. "And who is this lovely bespectacled young fawn?"

"This is my lovely daughter, Julia." Father introduced me. "She recently turned 15."

"A pleasure to meet you good sir." I curtseyed. "I do trust you'll enjoy the spring hunt."

"I most certainly will..." Archduke replied. "I hope to acquire a few more trophies for my home." the he turns his attention to my father. "There are a few things I'd like to discuss with you in private, if you don't mind."

"I see… Julia could you go and oversee our camp setup while I discuss things with the archduke?" Father suggested.

"As you wish, Father" I curtseyed, and went back to our camp. Along the way, I chatted with some of my friends from my finishing school. It was sundown before father returned to our camp. Tomorrow, we go hunting.

* * *

_**(The next day)**_

"One more cloth swab, please." I told the maid who was helping me with prepping my rifle for today's hunt. My rifle happens to be a state-of -the-art percussion cap with a lever action falling block breech-loader with a 30 inch octagonal barrel, double set trigger, peep sights, finely engraved metalwork, checkered grips on the forearm and butt-stock, and it weighs a rather hefty 10 pounds. And it shoots .54 inch lead bullets propelled by about 80 grains of black powder all wrapped in a waxed paper cartridge. This gun is practically a prototype! I shot it a few times before, it's quite accurate and strong… but the recoil...

"Jeez, lady Julia… Just how many more swabs are you gonna use..." Katniss asked me as she checked her longbow and arrows. "You're gonna wear the grooves right outta the barrel at that rate."

"That's simply unlikely, Larchwood..." I replied as I attached the new swab to the cleaning rod and inserted it into the breech. "Besides my father told me that if you wanted to make sure your weapons work right, clean them yourself…. Ah… much better." I pull out the swab and it was quite clean. Also I took the time to dissemble, clean, oil, and re-attach the moving bits of the breech and hammer so it wouldn't jam, and made certain that the opening for the primer cap was clean and unobstructed. Then I wiped down the rifle with a clean cloth and sheathed it into its holster. "There we go ready for today's hunt. I suppose I should freshen myself up so I can be presentable a the breakfast table. Miss Devons, have a bath drawn up for me. And do make sure that the water's warm."

"As you wish, milady." Devons, my personal maid curtseyed and exited my tent. After several moments she returned to inform me that my morning bath was ready… Took them long enough… oh well… can't complain… seeing as we are, after all, practically out in the middle of nowhere…

_**XXX**_

… Well, it wasn't exactly as good as the baths I have back at the estate, the water wasn't as warm as I hoped. I fear I may catch a cold… _*HAHCHOO*_… Oh good grief. Anyway, after I got out and my servants toweled me off, applied powder, did up my hair a d dressed me for today's hunt. I headed over to the table to join my father at breakfast. Mmmm…. Looks like sausages and hash browns today.

"Good morning, Father." I greeted as I sat down next to him.

"Good morning, Julia..." Father replied as he got himself a plate and loaded it up a rather large serving of sausages and hash browns, And a rather large cup of strong smelling Desier coffee. "Looks like it should be a good day to bag some monsters… Show those Hunting Blades a thing or two."

I helped myself to a much smaller portion of sausages and hash browns, and a small cup of Peyoccian red tea. I do have to mind my figure you know, so that I can land a really good husband with as good a pedigree as me or better. "It would appear so, Father." Then I noticed that there were others at out table. "Oh, good morning lord Gealan, Eliza, Neil. Will you be joining us…?"

"Indeed we are, young Julia..." Viscount Gealan answered. I never did get his first name, although I do recall his wife's name is Ruth. And I happen to know the siblings from my finishing school. "Your father and I will be staking out a spot a bit north of here."

"Whereas me and Eliza have a spot picked out a bit to the south..." Neil added.

"Our guide, Hedgerow will be leading us to said location and there we can shoot some game… Or maybe have a picnic." Eliza said. Will you be joining us?"

"Hmmm… Don't see why not..." I scratched my chin. "There's good spot that miss Larchwood knows… Oh well I suppose we can visit that tomorrow. Will it be alright is she accompanies us? She's a very good archer."

"Yeah… I suppose." Neil agreed to my request. We talked some more about the current events until breakfast was finished.

Soon afterwords, me, Katniss, Devons and a couple of bearers got our things and my horse ready and, with Katniss's suggestions divided our gear evenly amongst ourselves. We then met up with the Gealans, their horses, two maids, bearers and their guide, Gale Hedgerow(age 18). Handsome enough chap… For someone from the Lower Quarter, pity. "Heya, Katnip. Are those the lambs you're guiding? He greeted. Heya…? Must be how they greet each other. And Lambs…? Honestly, do I look like a baby sheep…?

"Yeah, Gale..." Katniss replied. "… The girl in the top hat, glasses, blue jacket and calf-length skirt's Julia DuBois, some earl's kid. And the girl next to her is her maid, Stephanie Devons."

Gale looks both me and Devons over. "I see… Well that we're all here, let's head out."

"Right then… Off to the hunt…" I said. "...But before we go… Neil, Eliza…? Are you two sure you want to go out there dressed like that?" Well that because both Eliza and Neil were wearing, like me top hats and riding jackets except they were red. But what concerned me was that Eliza was wearing a floor length skirt and high heel boots, Perfect for the streets of the Noble Quarter but out here...

While Neil was wearing tight white trousers and black mid-heel boots. Good for horseback but…

Well let's just simply say I've had a bit of experience that led me to wearing a slightly shorter skirt and low-heel walking boots and leave it at that.

"Of course we do, Julia..." Neil answered.

"We always dress like this when we go fox-coursing. I'm sure this hunt will be no different… Oh ho ho ho..." Eliza added.

"Only this isn't an open field, it's a forest." I stated. And we won't be chasing game on horseback accompanied by hounds, we'll be staking out a game trail that a half mile from where well be leaving our horses. Am I correct, Hedgerow?"

"Actually we'll be only a few hundred feet from where we'll leave the horses and bearers." Gale answered. "And we'll be in a more open area. Don't worry, there'll still be enough cover at the spot."

"Um...okay then… Shall we be off?" I said. Me, and the Gealans mounted up and we all followed Gale to the spot he picked for us.

* * *

_**Gaealan's hunting spot, mid-morning)**_

Well the ride up was somewhat uneventful, And the trail leading up to overlook to the Gealans game trail was obviously been manicured for ease of walking. There was almost no underbrush to snag a skirt and the trail itself was paved with cobblestones.

I should've known.

The Gealans have always pampered their children.

My family, however always insisted that we grew up expecting to do military service in the Royal Guard, so no pampering for a DuBois, for we are expected to one day guard the lives of the Heurassein family. So basically, I'm quite physically fit from doing a fair bit of exercise and hand to hand combat training and cross country hiking compared to my fellow noble kids. So basically, I'm different than your average noble girl. Can't wait to see how the Gealans do at my hunting spot...

"Well here we are..." Gale said when we reached the spot in question. "Neil, Eliza, whenever you're ready, I'll signal the handlers."

Wait a second. "Handlers?" I asked.

"Oh? You don't have monsters pre-caught a few days in advance and then released and driven into your sights, Julia?" Neil answered.

"It makes the hunt so much easier..." Eliza added. "Today we have a sounder of rhinossuses for us to shoot."

"I see..." I replied. "Though my family does things a tad differently. Where we stake out an area and our servants head upwind and make a lot of noise, thus driving the game towards our location resulting in a more random selection of beast and fowl."

"That old practice…?" Eliza said. "That is like so… last season. You know the new trend in sport hunting is to pre-catch the monsters you want to shoot a few days in advance and our catchers are the best hunting blades gald can buy. Oh ho ho ho.. I cant believe you still use those antiquated and more frustrating methods. Not to mention what's with your outfit? It doesn't look like your wearing a corset, That skirt's too short for your age. It ought to be down to your ankles not your calves. And those boots… Although they cover your legs their heels are way too low. Hardly feminine… Hardly fashionable."

"Honestly..." I sighed. True, my skirt's length is more suited for a ten year old than a fifteen year old. And I don't bother with a corset.. too confining. "...But from my personal experience, the forest simply does not care for fashion."

"Whatever… Do what you want, Julia." Eliza said. "If the forest doesn't like our refined fashion sense then we'll just have it clear cut and fed to the sawmills. Oh ho ho ho..."

I just shake my head. Some of the things we nobles do… honestly… Anyway I noticed both my guide and Gale talking. "...If you'll excuse me for a moment..." So I picked up the picnic basket that Devons prepared for me, and walked over, and sat down next to them to listen in… And maybe throw in my two gald if you will. "So, Larchwood, Hedgerow, What are you two discussing?"

"We were just talking about the upcoming Hunger Games, lady Julia." Katniss answered. "...It's going to be my little sister's first year to Nordopolica."

"Is that so..." I cocked my head.

Then Gale interjected. "You know, What if they did? Just one year. What if everyone just stopped watching."

"Stop watching the games, Hedgerow? Highly unlikely." I stated.

"Like she said, they won't, Gale." Katniss added.

"What if they did? What if we did?" Gale asked.

"Won't happen, Gale." Katniss replied. She's quite right. Seeing as watching the event is mandatory by law. Not even royalty is above the law of the gods.

"You root for your favorites. You cry when they get killed." Gale commented. "It's sick. Especially last year." We won last year but that that tribute… Titus Weaver I believe his name was… did to those he killed… ugh… How disgusting.

"I kinda agree with you, Hedgerow..." I replied. "Especially with last year."

"Gale! Lady Julia!" Katniss interjected. "I'm trying to forget that."

"Anyway..." Gale continued. "If no one watches, then they don't have a game. It's as simple as that."

"If it weren't mandatory by law, Hedgerow, that would certainly be the case..." I replied. "But you know how it is… And I simply don't see it changing anytime soon."

Gale looks at Katniss. "We could do it, you know?" Do what I wonder. "Take off, live in the woods. It's what we do anyway." Oh, that. I wonder if that's wise. You know with all those monsters running about.

"They'd catch us, Gale." Katniss stated.

"And I do agree with Larchwood, Hedgerow. Monsters do like to attack small groups of people." I said.

"I was thinking about the peacekeepers, lady Julia." Katniss retorted. "… But yeah, monsters too."

"Maybe they will, maybe not..." Gale pondered.

"Cut out our tongues and make us avoxes or worse..." Katniss said. "We wouldn't even make it five miles before even running into a squad of knights, peacekeepers or monsters."

"Worse than becoming an avox…?" I asked. An avox is those voiceless slaves that serve the gods. I have heard rumors about them from previous reapings, mostly from idle chatter from the representatives that visit our world each year. "I dread to even think."

"No we'd get five miles..." Gale argued. "We'd go that way." he points towards the west. "We'd hide out in those woods west of Deidon Hold."

"Are you absolutely mental, Hedgerow!?" I gasped. "Those woods are cursed!" I shuddered.

"That's the idea, your ladyship..." Gale grinned. "They'd be too scared to follow us in there."

"But that curse will still get you!" I nervously replied. "You'd rather face the curse than the peacekeepers? That's just… I don't know what to say." Really! I mean...Really! Hiding out in the Quoi Woods! Really! Just mentioning that place sends chills down my spine.

"I have Prim, and you have your brothers." Katniss said.

"They can come too." Gale suggested.

"And get cursed too!?" I added. "...Good grief."

"How do you even know there's even a curse?" Gale asked.

"I read it in a book..." I answered. "You ought to try that, Hedgerow...Honestly."

"Prim in the woods?" Katniss asked.

Where I added. "Either getting turned into a frog or a snake… Or being lured to her doom by the voices of the corpses buried alive beneath those trees. The chills running down my spine." … Which are quite jagged I might add.

Gale chuckles at our reactions to his somewhat foolish suggestion. "...Or maybe not, you two. You sure got an interesting client there, Katnip."

"Yeah, Gale… That's a noble for ya..." Then, out of the blue, Katniss brings up this. "I'm never having kids."

"I might, If I wasn't living on a world that the gods don't control." gale replied.

"But you do live on such a world, Gale." Katniss stated.

"I know, But if we didn't." Gale countered.

I do admit, it's a rather interesting concept and all but… "Oh, almost forgot..." I reached into the picnic basket. "Here...You two must be hungry." And offered them a loaf of bread.

The look on Katniss's Face. Heh heh. "Oh my god! Is this real…!?"

"It should be..." I answered. "Cost me 20 gald per loaf at Mellum's Bakery." Katniss breaks the loaf, takes a bite out of her piece and gives the other piece to Gale, who then eats it. They were both really enjoying that bread.

"Happy hunger games." Gale said… With an understandable hint of sarcasm.

Then Katniss added… "...And may the odds be ever in our favor." In a rather interesting impersonation of the Noble Quarter accent. That, or she's impersonating me.

"Not bad, Larchwood… But… As a noble… I can do it better...Let me show you..." I place my hand dainty on my chest and tilt my head back slightly. "Happy hunger games… And may the odds be ever in our favor..."

"She's got you beat there, Katnip..." Gale grinned.

"Well it's easy for her… She's born with that accent..." Katniss commented. How true. "So how many times has your name been put in, Gale?"

"Since it's my last year…Forty nine..." Gale answered. "Guess the odds aren't exactly in my favor." (I'll explain this variation to system in the Author's notes, Author)

"While me and lady Julia here… As well as your employers are about...Hmmm… twenty eight..." Katniss said. "Although it's unlikely they'll ever go in, 'cause if they get reaped, they have someone who'll volunteer for 'em in exchange for a few years of extra food, gald and supplies." If you are wondering… yes… I have someone who will volunteer for me and give up her life for mine. And no doubt the same thing goes for Eliza and Neil.

...Speaking of which...

"Hey, Julia!'' Eliza called out. "If you're done talking with those lowly commoners, We're ready to do some shooting!"

"Alright! Be right over." I got up and walked back to them.

"Really, Julia, just what were you thinking, talking with those two peons… And giving them your bread..." Neil said. "As a noble, you ought to know better than that. Honestly. Well let's get our guns loaded, shall we?"

"Maids, ready our guns for us!" Eliza ordered. The two maids, Candace and Dorothy as I recall, Takes the rifles from their holsters. Both the guns were like mine, breech loaders, but they both had flintlock actions and crank-action falling blocks.

"The finest guns only the Gealans can afford." Neil gloated. "Flintlock action, breech-loading, .61 caliber. Accurate out to 700 yards. The best guns on Terca Lumereis." And, I do admit, they were quite finely made. However...

… I think that I'll see their two flintlocks, and raise them one percussion cap. "… Is that so… Devons, Would you be so kind." I ordered. Devons curtseyed, then fetched my gun and my cartridge case. "..So what do you two think of this…?" Heh heh. You should've seen their faces when I drew my own personal rifle from its holster.

"No bloody way…! Is that what I think it is…?" Neil gasped.

"Neil what is it…?" Eliza asked her surprised brother.

"...She's...Got...A...Percussion...Cap…Breech-loader..." Neil stammered. "Do you have any idea how expensive those are?"

"… That is you have to ask about the cost, you simply cannot afford it. Oh ho ho ho ho..." I gloated. Actually, my rifle's about one and a half times as expensive as their flintlocks. But don't tell them that.

"Neil, we'll have to get father to purchase us those percussion caps for our next hunting trip..." Eliza said. "And make sure they're twice the price as Julia's." … Seriously…?

"I agree, Eliza..." Neil nodded. "We'll tell him that when we get back… Anyway..." He looks at their two maids. "Candace, Dorothy, Load our guns..." They pass their riffles to the maids. "And be quick about it!"

"Yes, milord..." Candace bows, and takes Eliza's gun while Dorothy takes Neil's gun. They set the hammers at half-cock, and open the guns by pulling on the handle rear of the trigger guard and, with a bit of difficulty, crank the trigger guards around until the breeches were fully opened. Judging from how dark those threads were, it appears that those mechanisms aren't well cleaned, almost gummed with fouling. Then they take a lead ball and drop it into the breeches, using their fingers to push the balls forward as far as possible. Next, they each pour a measure of powder into the breeches and crank the breeches shut, again both maids were straining to seal them up. Normally, it shouldn't be that difficult. Next, they tilt the frizzens forward, exposing the flash pans, and pour a small amount of powder into the pans and close them. They hand the now loaded guns back to Neil and Eliza… Who wipe the guns with scented handkerchiefs which they toss away. Somethings tells me that's the only maintenance those guns ever get.

"Well, might as well load mine..." I set the hammer to half-cock, pull down on the trigger guard thus lowering the breech mechanism. Next I take a pre-loaded paper cartridge and push it ball first into the chamber. Then I close the breech, cutting the back end of the cartridge spilling a little bit of powder, which I blow off with a couple of puffs. Then I take out a primer cap and seat in the nipple. "...And I'm done. So easy, even a noble girl can do it."

"You do your own loading…?" Neil said. "How commonerish."

"Well my father always told me that if you wish to have something done correctly… Then do it yourself." I replied. "And do you two even clean your weapons? I noticed that your maids were having trouble opening and closing them."

"Now why would we even dirty our hands with such a disgusting commoner task?" Eliza replied. "Such a thing is beneath the children of viscount Gealan. Oh ho ho ho. Our lowly servants should be honored to even be allowed to even touch them."

"...But your guns will not function properly or accurately if they are left dirty..." I stated. "It's worth a bit of dirt under your fingernails to insure your tools work correctly… It could make the difference."

"You're correct, milady..." Devons agreed. "...Milady even does her own maintenance on her rifle. Clearly she isn't too concerned about dirtying her own hands."

"You actually…?" Eliza asked. I nodded. "Oh, EWWW! I can't believe… And on top of doing your own loading…. And you call yourself a noble.?"

"It doesn't matter weather we clean our guns or not, Julia… so long as they still shoot and hit." Neil replied. "And speaking of shooting…. I guess it's time to signal the handlers to release the monsters and begin ours, don't you agree, my dear sister?"

"Why yes...yes it is, Neil… You heard him, Hedgerow. Signal away." Eliza agreed.

"Whatever you say." Gale nodded. He took out a flare gun, loaded a charge, and fired it into the air. Then he readied his crossbow, Katniss readied her longbow, And me and the Gealans took our shooting positions overlooking the trail that those monsters will be heading down.

Suddenly… "KYAAAAAH! NEIL! GET THAT DISGUSTING THING AWAY!" Eliza yelped.

"Eliza what is it?" Neil asked, looking at where Eliza was pointing. "Oh yuck! A worm! Gross! I'm not laying my hands on that filthy slimy thing."

I also look at there she was pointing… "Oh really, Eliza..." I reach down to pick it up. "It's only a five inch long earthworm. I doubt it's poisonous."

"I don't care if it's poisonous or not. It's gross, it's slimy, it's icky, And I can't believe you're even touching it! Throw that thing away!"

"Oh all right, Eliza..." And I casually toss away the worm, which I admit was rather gross and slimy… even through my gloves… yuck. "Honestly… yelling like will just alert those monsters… Do try to panic quietly next time."

It wasn't long before the first group of monsters appeared…. Rhinossuses… Pig-like beasts averaging over six feet at the shoulder hump… weigh up to several hundred pounds… And taste like chicken. At first the pause at the edge of the field and sniff the air… I'm guessing they're trying to sniff out the source of certain girl's yelps earlier. I'm told that they have a rather keen sense of smell. Fortunately We're downwind of that particular sounder. After a few tense moments, the sounder started to move within range.

"Okay everybody, keep it quiet… Don't wanna spook 'em again..." Gale told us. "...Who wants to shoot first?"

"I will..." Neil answered. "Then Eliza will shoot next… That fine with you, Julia?"

"Suit yourselves… Providing that sounder doesn't bolt… I'll shoot last." I replied.

Neil and Eliza pointed out which monsters they'll bag, and we took up shooting positions. They set their hammers to full cock, took aim and Fired their flintlocks. The smell of burning gunpowder filled my nostrils, the smoke filled the air. I saw two of the rhinossuses go down. The remaining sounder looked around, trying to find the source of the shots. Then they begin to run off just as I leveled my gun at a decent sized one. I pulled the back trigger, heard the click telling me the front trigger's set, aimed out a bit ahead of him, and tapped the front trigger. I felt the butt of my rifle kick into my shoulder as smoke obscured my view... HIT! The rhinossus tumbles head first base over apex in a cloud of dust. Looks like I got my trophy… and dinner for the day. Glad I brought along some shake n bake… mmn…. Rhinossus chops.

"Not bad… Nailing a galloping rhinossus..." Gale commented as the surviving sounder galloped out of view and into the nearby woods. "Alright, let's wait a bit before we go and check our catches. Make sure that sounder doesn't come back." After waiting several minutes we head up to examine the rhinossuses we caught. Gale and Katniss check each monster to make certain it's dead before cutting their throats open… So much blood...ugh… I'm starting to feel a little queasy from the sight. Even though my father has taken me to the local slaughterhouse, and had me watch the butchers gut and process the livestock and monsters in order to get me to...develop a strong stomach, I apparently still have a long way to go. I mean, all those guts and nasty bits...EWW! Neil and Eliza, however were practically green.

"You three feeling green, huh?" Katniss commented. "Well, you three don't have to stay while we gut these monsters to make 'em easier to transport."

"Right, Larchwood…I suppose we'll head back to camp then." I replied, and me and the Gealans left our guides and the bearers to process our catches and haul them back to camp.

_**XXX**_

After a short hike back up to our shooting site… which included Eliza snagging her skirt on a tree root, almost causing her to fall on her face, I told her that skirt was too long for this country… We waited until both Katniss and Gale joined us. Then we made our way back to our horses… Which I noticed were acting… uneasy… Not to mention Devons, Candace and Dorothy were having a difficult time keeping them still.

"Hey what's going on here?" Eliza demanded. "Can't you two keep those horses under control?"

"I'm sorry, lady Eliza..." Candace apologized while trying to hold on to the reins. "They started acting up just before you showed up."

"Hey! Hey! Easy there! Easy!" Dorthy tried to soothe Neil's horse. Suddenly, all three horses suddenly started to bolt. All three maids were dragged along for several yards.

"DEVONS! LET GO OF THE REINS!" I yelled out. Devons released the reins letting my horse run off.

"DON'T LET GO OF OUR HORSES! OR ELSE!" Neil shouted. But their horses ran through some brush, and Candace and Dorothy were forced to let go anyway. All three maids were looking quite roughed up.

"Devons! Are you okay?" I asked as Katniss helped her to her feet and gave her an apple gel for her scratches and bruises.

"I'm so sorry, lady Julia..." Devons apologized. "I don't know what got into her. One moment she was calmly grazing on a nearby bush and the next..."

"...It looked like your mare, and the Gealans horses wanted to run away from something..." Katniss said. "That about right?"

Devons nodded. "Yes, miss Katniss. I tried to calm her down… I'm so sorry that I lost her."

"It's okay Devons..." I replied. "As long as you're not hurt. Good parlor-maids are so hard to find. Still what could upset her…?"

"My guess… There was a carnivore nearby… I have a bad feeling it might be a wolf-pack." Katniss answered. "Lady Julia I suggest you reload that gun of yours."

A wolf-pack? My father told me about his own run-ins with those things back when he was in the Imperial Knights. They're not very numerous, averaging three to five individuals, but each wolf is a large as a fighting dog, and have a powerful bite. I decided to take Katniss's advice and reloaded my rifle. "Eliza, Neil! You two better reload your guns. Larchwood thinks there's a wolf-pack nearby and that's what scared our horses off." I told the sibling but…

...Apparently they seem to be more interested on scolding their maids. "How dare you allow our horses to run away like that!" Neil growled. "I'll see to it that you two worthless maids pay for your flagrant incompetence!" He grabs Candace by the wrist and preparing to beat her with his riding crop.

"We'll make you two regret ever being born..." Eliza added. "Thanks to your incompetence, we'll have to walk like commoners back to our camp! Neil give her a taste of what we have planned for her..." Then she rudely grabs Dorothy. "...You will watch this… And you're next..." And makes her look at Neil and Candace.

"Larchwood, hold this..." I hand Katniss my rifle and started towards the siblings.

"No, please! Forgive us, master Neil!" Candace begged just as Neil swung his riding crop at her face. He smacked her across the face a good half-dozen times before…

"What the hell do you two think you're doing…!?"..I rushed up and... "That's enough, Neil!"...grabbed Neil by his wrist, stopping the...discipline.

"How...How dare you lay your hand on a son of a viscount, Julia!?" Neil yelped as he tried to pull his wrist free from my grip. "..NNGH! Let… Let go of my hand this instant!"

Then Eliza grabbed my wrist and tried to pry me off Neil's "Unhand my brother, Julia… Ngh!… What's up with her arm…? I can't get her to let go." Well like I said earlier, I'm kinda different than your average noble girl.

"Didn't you two hear me earlier?" I continued to hold onto Neil's wrist, keeping him from striking that maid. "There's probably a group of carnivorous monsters lurking about and we might on the menu. And you two are are more concerned about punishing your maids for something that's obviously beyond their control!? REALLY! You two will stop it this instant, or I swear you two will be swallowing your own teeth! GOT THAT!?"

Well that got Neil to drop his riding crop and release Candace while Eliza released Dorothy. Once the two maids were clear, I let go of Neil. "And may I remind you two I'm the daughter of an earl. But that's beside the point. Now load those guns… On second thought, give me your guns! I'll bloody load them myself!"

I somehow managed to crank open the breech on Eliza's rifle. "NNGH!" Zaude, was it ever stiff. Gale offered to reload Neil's rifle. He had a much easier time of opening the breech, but it was obviously clear is was just as difficult for him as it was for me. I showed him how to load and charge up the rifles, and we closed the breeches. "Remind me ho have a rather long chat with you two about the proper care of your firearms." I said to the Gealans as we primed the frizzen pans and closed them up before handing the guns back to those two. Katniss then handed me my gun.

"We should head back to camp." Gale suggested. Just as we were about to head back to where the bearers were at, we heard a rustling from some nearby bushes. Gale readied his crossbow. "Alright, listen up, do not shoot until I tell you to. I could be a monster, or it could be our runaway horses or the bearers." Me and the Gealans readied our rifles, setting the hammers to full-cock, And Katniss readied her longbow. Then a couple of wolves emerged from the undergrowth. But they didn't attack, they just stood there looking at us as we pointed our weapons at them, and Devons, Candace and Dorothy cowered behind us.

"… Nobody run..." Katniss told us. "… Especially you three maids. Those guys 'll give chase..." After a rather tense moment they must have decide that we weren't worth the bother, they turned around and started to trot off when…

Neil suddenly let a lead slug fly. I almost jumped out of my boots when I heard his gun discharge. One of the wolves yelped as it spun off its feet. "Yeah! Got him! You see that, sis? I drilled him clean!" Neil whooped in delight at his feat.

...Gale, however, didn't look quite amused at this. "I thought I told you not to shoot until I say so." He scolded.

"How do you know those wolves weren't going to attack?" Neil responded. "Besides I always wanted a wolf-skin rug for my chambers. Sis, quick! Get that other wolf!"

Eliza fired her gun just as the other wolf darted into the undergrowth. "Oh too bad, Eliza, looks like he got away" I said. Just then…

Neil suddenly grabbed my rifle right out of my hand! The NERVE! "Wha..." I yelped. "What the hell, Neil! Give it back!" I demanded..

But both Neil and Eliza just laughed back as they ran towards the bushes. "I don't think so, DuBois…Matter of fact, you can keep our trashy guns, we don't need em' anymore..." I noticed that they left their flintlocks, bullets and powder horns behind. "..Think of it as a trade… with us getting the better end of the deal. AH HA HA HA HA! And Don't any of you try anything either. I know this gun's loaded…" He points my rifle at us. "Now tell your guide to lower her bow."

"We don't want any… tragic hunting accidents now do we… Oh ho ho ho ho..." Eliza gloated.

Oh, how absolutely humiliating. Grrrr." You heard him Larchwood. Lower your weapon." I told Katniss. She reluctantly releases the tension on her bow and lowers her weapon.

"Hedgerow, take her bow and arrows." Neil ordered.

"And you two..." Eliza looks at their maids. "Skin that wolf for us while we… Huh…?" We all heard some rustling in the bushes behind the Gealans. They turned around in time to…

… Oh. My. God… See this rather large blackish-brown egg bear, with red eyes, rear up from behind the bush. It looks like it weights over half a ton, ten feet tall standing on its hind legs. front claws that could peel the skin off a rhino, jaws that could shatter said rhino's thighbone. And, to that egg bear… WE taste like chicken! And, may I add… EEEEEK!

And, as frightened to shivering as I was at the sight of that large shaggy monster, it was nothing compared to the reactions of both Eliza and Neil. They were both violently shaking in pure terror. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! NEIL! KILL IT! KILL IT!" Eliza ear-piercingly shrieked, as Neil quickly pointed my gun at that monstrously large bruin. But he was shaking so bad that when he yanked on the main trigger..._*BANG*_… the bullet went wide and only grazed the beast's shoulder.

"_**GROWLROWLLER**_..." The egg bear growled in both pain and raw mindless anger as it plowed its muscular bulk effortlessly through the thick brambles, lunging towards the panic stricken Neil as he tried to reload my gun. Only to realize that he doesn't have the ammunition required to shoot it.

"Ah! AAAH! NO! KEEP AWAY FROM ME!" Neil squealed as he tried to use MY gun to block a swipe from that egg bear. Said swipe sent both Gealans tumbling down an incline towards a dried river bank with the egg bear following behind, growling as he went. My gun caught a branch halfway down as the egg bear lumbered past it, eyes focused on the red-clad siblings..

Both Eliza and Neil got up and tried to run away, but Neil slipped and got his foot caught in some rocks and Eliza's feet caught her too long skirt, tripping her up and… "KYAAH! My ankle!" twisting her ankle. Neither of then are going to get away. In seconds the egg bear was on top of them ready to sink its jagged teeth into the tender flesh of a pair of spoiled nobles. "NOO! STAY AWAY! HELP! SOMEBODY SAVE MEEE!" Eliza cried out as she looked in pure terror at the egg bear's gaping maw.

"DuBois get your gun!" Katniss shouted. "We'll try to distract that guy!" Next thing I saw was Gale and Katniss aim their crossbow and longbow at the egg bear. Katniss fired first, her arrow embedding itself into the beast's shoulder. The egg bear growled as it turned to face what just stung it. It reared up on its hind legs, giving Gale a good shot at its underbelly. Gale fired his crossbow, hitting it in the centre of its torso, but the beast didn't go down, instead it charged at Gale, growling in pure rage.

Gale side stepped the egg bear's first attack, grabbed on to its fur and managed to climb onto its back as that beast reared up. He hung on the back of it's neck, stabbing at it with his hunting knife, trying to cut its throat as that bruin tried to shake him off. The Egg bear managed to swat him off it's neck, And tried to crush him under its fore paws, but he rolled aside and climbed back on top of him. He stabbed at its throat a few more times, even cut it across its muzzle as he went back to the ground. He tries to avoid another one of its swings, but it connects, sending him sprawling right up next the still immobilized, and still panic-stricken Gealan siblings.

Both Eliza and Neil's eyes were completely wide with terror as the egg bear lumbered towards them and the now stunned Gale. It hat its large paw poised, ready to strike and turn all three into its next meal when… Katniss got its attention by shooting it in the flank. It turned to see not only Katniss loading another arrow in her long bow, but me, right next to her, in a kneeling position with my rifle back in my hands, loaded, capped, full cocked, trigger set, and pointing it right at that beast. The egg bear reared up to lunge at us but I tapped the main trigger thinking…

"..._Pleasedon'thangfire. Pleasedon'thangfire. Pleasedon'thangfire. Pleasedon'thangfire_..." Fortunately, my gun didn't hangfire. I felt the harsh recoil as it discharged. Also, despite being rather frightened, my aim was steady enough to hit it in its chest just left of its centre. It toppled over falling onto its back and it just layed still.

Gale then got up, cautiously approached the now still beast, and used his knife to cut its throat open, making certain that it was dead. "...Hah hah… Well, four-eyes… hah hah..." He panted. "...Looks like you managed to get yourself a fine bear skin rug… Hah hah… If you wanted one...Hah hah..."

"You okay, Gale?" Katniss asked.

"I'll live, Katnip..." Gale answered as he examined the egg bear we just slain. "...Man, look at the scars on this guy. Looks like we caught ourselves a veteran. And it looks like he was still in his prime." Yes, now that we have a better look at this beast, now that it's dead, that it was male. "So, four-eyes, how're you holdin' up?"

"Still rather shaken up, Hedgerow… That was just absolutely scary..." I was still shaking from that whole experience. "Look at me...I'm still shaking, My heart's still pounding like a jackhammer-blastia, my skin is all clammy and sweaty…. Oh what a day… I almost wet my bloomers when I saw that brute."

"Only almost wetting your bloomers…? Well could be worse, lady Julia. Heh heh heh." Katniss replied, looking like she was trying to hold her laughter.

"Oh?… And what do you mean by that…?" I asked.

"Heh heh...Get a whiff of the Gealans..." Gale grinned as he thumbed in the directions of Neil and Eliza… who were now back on their feet. "...Let's just say if they weren't wearing brown pants and skirt before, they are now… I'd stay upwind of 'em if I were you."

"What do you mean by… Oh my god..." I said just as I looked in the direction of the Gealans… Let's just say what almost happened to me now seemed rather trivial…

Compared to what happened to Eliza and Neil. Eliza's white skirt and Neil's white pants now had splotches of brown on them… And it's not mud… EWWWW! And the smell coming off them… Let's just say I haven't smelled anything that bad since I cut a nia fruit the wrong way… PEE-YEWWWW…!

"NOOOOOO! MY BEAUTIFUL SILK SKIRT!" Eliza cried. "It's ruined! RUINED! AND I FEEL SO...FILTHY! Don't look at mee!"

"AAAH! My pants are ruined!" Neil added. "How dare that disgusting monster make us soil ourselves!" I couldn't help but laugh at their karmic misfortune. Teach them to steal my property. "Stop laughing at us, Julia!"

"And why shouldn't I." I giggled. "… Considering I find it rather funny to see you two get your karmic reward for taking my property." I'll admit, I do find their humiliating situation to be quite...satisfying. "Better you two than me."

They looks at Candace and Dorothy, who were both giggling. "You two also think this is funny!?" Neil snapped at them.

"N-N-No, master Neil..." Dorothy stammered.

"Impudent liars! We'll teach you two!" Eliza angrily added. "Get over her and clean us and our clothes this instant!" She ordered. "And you two will only use your tongues to wipe us clean of this filth." Oh, unbelievable! I can tell that both maids were CLEARLY not looking forward to performing such a filthy task.

"Hold it!" I interrupted. "You two maids will do no such thing! Stay right where you are. I'm going to have some words with your master and mistress."

"Julia, how dare you!" Elisa said. "Can't you see that we're completely soiled…?"

Neil added."… Besides… It's a maids duty to keep their master or mistress clean. And they were laughing at us. They have to be taught a lesson."

"I will NOT allow you two to take out your anger and humiliation on those two girls!" I sternly retorted. I got as close as I could to those two twits without losing my lunch… ugh, the smell…. "You two are just...unbelievable, you know that! Not only am I taking my gun back, I decided that I will keep your guns as well as all the game you two shot today. Furthermore, I will see to it that your family will pay for the repairs to my gun to undo the damage cause by both the egg bear and your absolute stupidity…!" I stamped my foot and showed then the gouges in my rifle's stock caused by that egg bear's claws.

"And furthermore… The treatment of both your maids is just absolutely deplorable! It is now clear to me that you two are just absolutely… Horrible! After today I do not want to have anything with you two spoiled smelly...brats! And you two can clean yourselves. Your smell is as revolting as your personalities!...HUMPH!" I turn my back to them, nose in the air, and walk away from them and towards Devons and the Gealans maids.

"Miss Candace, miss Dorothy, I strongly suggest that you two quit your employment with those two and return with me" I suggested. "...Although my house isn't hiring due to a full staff I will see about recommending you two to a much better employer."

Shortly afterwords some bearers showed up to investigate the noise. Not to mention, they managed to catch our horses. And we headed back to camp. I told my father about what happened today. I didn't do anymore hunting the following day. 1. Didn't wist to encounter anymore big scary egg bears. And 2. I was busy cleaning up my newly acquired flintlock breech loaders. And I simply decided that I will not wish to have anything to do with Eliza and Neil… Those two were just so… boorish and immature for my refined tastes. And they simply stink!

* * *

_**(Outside Zaphias, a week later)**_

After a week, we packed up our camp and headed back to Zaphais. As we approached the main street leading straight back to the Noble Quarter, We noticed several large silver objects floating above the city. "It looks like the servants of the gods have arrived..." Father sternly looked up at the flying ships. We can see groups of white clad peacekeepers patrolling the streets alongside the Knights as we passed through the shopping plaza. "We'd best get you home, Julia. No doubt they will be waiting for us."

He was right. No sooner as we arrived at our estate we were greeted by a squad of peacekeepers. In a few days, I'll be going to Nordopolica to attend the annual reaping for the 2006th annual Galactic Hunger Games. A pageant where twelve boys and twelve girls between the ages of twelve and eighteen will represent the twelve worlds, or districts, will have the glorious honor of going to the realm of the gods, and fight and die for the honor and glory of the divine ones who control the destinies of the worlds...and our lives. Tomorrow, I think I'll go shopping for some fine clothes for my little trip to Nordopolica.

* * *

_**End Part 1**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Here we go, my latest fan-fic album, focusing completely on my OC, and her ordeals in the Hunger Games Galaxies, created so long ago by another fan-fic writer(I wonder if he'll ever finish. Personally, I'm betting on Ramirez from District 4).**_

_**Now I'll be referencing both Hunger Games by Susanne Collins and the 2013 parody, the Starving Games by Seltzer and Friedberg.**_

_**The number of times a tribute's name is entered in this continuum is as follows; **_

_**12\. seven times**_

_**13\. fourteen**_

_**14\. twenty-one**_

_**15\. twenty-eight**_

_**16\. thirty-five**_

_**17 forty-two**_

_**18 forty-nine**_

_**The guest characters that my OC interacts with on the hunting trip, other than Katniss and Gale, are expies from tha shojou anime series 'Candy Candy'(1975-1979). It's a bit hard as balls to find any info on the series considering the legal malarkey it's all tangled up in. Interestingly you can watch it in any language under the sun except for English… go figure. **_

_**Katniss & Prim Larchwood and Gale Hedgerow ar, of course expies of Katniss & Prim Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne respectively. And they make a living as Hunting Blades.**_

_**Figured this would be a good time as any to introduce you to Julia's father, earl Robert Bond DuBois. Think BRIAN BLESSED and you'll get the idea of what he's like.**_

_**The guns my OC and the two 'Candy Candy' expies are based on the Sharps and Ferguson rifle respectively.**_

_**The Egg bear encounter was inspired by a scene from Disney's 'The Fox And The Hound'(1981).**_

_**Anyhoo, next chapter, We visit the shopping plaza and later on, the Colosseum of Nordopolica.**_

_**Katniss & Prim Larchwood and Gale Hedgerow ar, of course expies of Katniss & Prim Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne respectively. And they make a living as Hunting Blades.**_

_**Figured this would be a good time as any to introduce you to Julia's father, earl Robert Bond DuBois. Think BRIAN BLESSED and you'll get the idea of what he's like.**_

_**The guns my OC and the two 'Candy Candy' expies are based on the Sharps and Ferguson rifle respectively.**_

_**The Egg bear encounter was inspired by a scene from Disney's 'The Fox And The Hound'(1981).**_

_**Anyhoo, next chapter, We visit the shopping plaza and later on, the Colosseum of Nordopolica.**_


	2. The Pin

_**Part 2. The Pin, The Volunteer**_

* * *

_**.(The Shopping Plaza, The foll**__**ow**__**ing day)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

The evening after we got back from our hunting trip was rather uneventful. We had dinner, talked with our friends and neighbors about the current goings on, like the recent appearance of the peacekeepers in their spotless white armor, their horseless coaches, and rather bizarre repeating guns. Not to mention the upcoming trip down to Nordopolica to addend the annual reaping. I suppose the biggest thing in all that conversation was that it will be the second year that the royal cousins, the last surviving members of the royal Heurassein family, I believe their names are Estellise and Ioder, both now aged thirteen, will be in attendance.

But that's all yesterday... Today I'm currently doing some shopping, along with my friend Annie Brightfield (Who decided to dye her hair blonde this time, Usually she has black hair) and, fellow glasses girl, Patricia Oberon. We started our little shopping trip by stopping by Alphonse Dior's fashion boutique to purchase and get fitted out in the latest fashions.

As we entered, we were greeted by the owner himself. "Welcome to my store. What shall we get for you three today?" He offers us a catalogue showing the latest, and trendiest fashions from Mayoccia to Muluroccia. We chatted with each other as we looked at all those fabulous looking hats, blouses jackets, skirts, and the shoes… _ESPECIALLY_ the shoes… They're just absolutely to die for! SQUEEE! SO CYYYUUUTTTEEE!… Oh… Pardon me… That was rather… unladylike of me… Thought I outgrew those sort of things.

After we picked out what we wanted to wear, and what color we wanted our dresses in, we were then led to a back room. There we would get our measurements done by his fifteen year old daughter, Clara. A girl with short sandy blonde hair, and teal eyes behind a pair of half-moon glasses. "Ah, bonjour, jeunes dames..." She cheerfully greeted. Apparently she like to greet people in old Peyoccian. "… Are you here for your measurements?" Her dress was rather plain. she had on a white blouse with short sleeves, a brown corset/vest, and a red calf length full skirt with black trim worn under a pale brown apron which had quite a few pockets for her sewing paraphernalia and measuring tapes.

"Yes we are..." I answered for our group. "Seeing as we just decided on what we'll be wearing for this year's reaping."

"Oh yes… the upcoming reaping…." She replied. "I do admit, next to Solstice it is our busiest time of the year. Everyone here is very busy, Papa, Mama, even mon frère, Bernard is taking time off his imperial knight training to help with getting all our orders ready. We even had to hire in some extra seamstresses to get everything done on time… Anyway, who wishes to get their measurements first?"

We discussed amongst ourselves for a moment before… "I shall go first, then Annie and finally, Patricia."

"Ah, c'est bon." Clara smiled pressing her hands together. "...follow me, S'il vous plaît." She gestures and I follow her to a nearby room. "Please take off your clothes… And we can begin, oui?" She points at a partition, which I go behind And take off my dress, but leave my underwear on.

"Please stand there." Clara points at a height ruler. "Be nice and stiff. No slouching, no tip-toeing." I stand as straight as I can to the ruler as Clara places a stick level to the top of my head, and marks my height on that ruler. "Okay, let's see how tall you are today… Hmmm… according to this… You're about five and one-half feet today(About 1.65m). Looks like you've doing some growing since last years measurements, oui?"

"Um… you could say that, Clara." I replied. Last year, I was only five and three tenths feet (about 1.59m). "And I've been told that I'll probably top out at five and seven tenths feet(about 1.71m) come 16 or 17. I admit, I'm rather tall for my age. I fear that I might be a bit intimidating for any future husband… Must get it on my father's side. He's quite tall."

"Very interesting..." Clara pulls out a roll of measuring tape from one of her apron pockets. "Now then, hold your arms out wide..." I did just that and Clara measures around my chest. "...Two and nine-tenth feet(about 87cm) … Okay, inhale… Alright… She writes down the measurements. "Now keep that arm held out nice and straight..." She then measures my arms from shoulder to wrist, then writes down the measurements on a piece of paper. "Now let's check your waist..." Next, she measures my waist. And writes down the measurements. "… About two and two-tenths feet(about 66cm). And finally..." She measures around my hips, and writes down the measurements. "… About three feet(about 90cm)." She makes a few more measurements around my neck, my shoulder width, my waist to ankle, and finally the length and width of both my feet… Hey! That tickles!

"There we go… all done. You can go put your clothes back on." And I went back behind that partition and got re-dressed.

As I put my blouse back on, I decided to ask Clara some questions. "Clara, I was wondering… Why do you talk like that?"

"What do you mean, miss DuBois?"

"Just why do use Peyoccian words in your speech?"

"Oh that…?" Clara cocks her head. "C'est parce que nous sommes Peyoccian (that's because we are Peyoccian). We originally come from Halure. That's where we run our main studio. We set up shop here in Zaphias to help expand our family business."

"You're from the city of blossoms?' I replied in slight surprise. "I've been to that city a couple of times, but never when the great tree there blooms."

"Oh, that is a shame..." Clara shakes her head. "You truly haven't lived unless you danced in the shower of petals. It is très magnifique gracefully dancing away as the rose-pink petals swirl and twirl around you" She sighed, her eyes were going all kinds of dewy as she performs a rather graceful twirling dance. "It is soo dreamy." Something tells me she's quite the romantic. "But my real dream… Is to start up my own line of wondrous fashions…that even the handsome prince and that cute princess would want to wear. So what's your dreams…?"

"...Well, I always wanted to be a scholar, and study up in the great halls of Aspio..." I replied. "...But before I could do that, I must carry out my noblesse oblige and serve two years in the Royal Guard commanded by Gradana Stafford."

"Is that so..." Clara smiled and cocked her head. "A scholar, huh….? How interesting."

"Yes...You could say that..." After a short while, I was finally fully dressed. "Well, I'll see you in a couple of days to pick up my dress for the reaping. Good day." I left the room and told Annie that Clara's ready to see her…

_**XXX**_

Eventually all our measurements were done and we paid for our reaping day garments, half up front, half on delivery. "I never realized that they were all from Halure..." Patricia commented. "… But then I never visited Peyoccia."

"Me neither..." Annie added. "...Though I admit, I'm kind developing a bit of a liking for Clara. She's kinda interesting, what with the way she talks."

"I certainly agree, Annie. That seamstress is rather interesting… for a commoner." I said. "… But she can never be one of us. So we must maintain a certain… aloofness when dealing with her. It is the proper etiquette for us nobles after all..." Annie and Patricia nodded. "Anyway, while and still have some gald to burn, let us visit the bazaar and see what interesting trinkets we can buy."

As we looked through the bazaar, perusing all the interesting nick-naks and gee-gaws that the sellers were trying to offers us… "Kyaah!" Patricia yelped when this rather rude person suddenly tackled her and snatched her purse. "My Purse! STOP! THIEF! THIEF!" She yelled as that mugger bolted past several stalls before…

"Oh no you don't, bastard!" He was tripped up by a boy with long black hair, using a metal pipe.

"Why you little..." The mugger pulled out a knife and lunged at the boy, but he side-stepped, and whacked him in the back of the head.

"Stay down… Or do you want some more?" The long haired boy threatened. metal pipe ready to swing.

Suddenly that kid was hit from behind by another mugger. "...'Ey! You tryin't ta git us caught, ya little fucker!?" He growled as he pinned the boy down. "I'll make right cert ya'll never do dat again!" He pulls out his knife and was about to stab that boy when…

"Hey! Get the hell off him, you!" He gets hit in the face by another steel pipe held by a boy with short blonde hair. Are those things flying out his mouth his teeth? "...And take that!" he jabs the mugger in the stomach, doubling him over before finally clubbing him in the back of the head. He offers the long haired boy his hand. "You okay, Yuri?"

"I had him right where I wanted him Flynn..." Yuri, I think that's who that still prone boy is, replied as he took that Flynn kid's hand.

"Oh sure you did..." Flynn grinned as he pulled Yuri up. "He was right where you wanted him, right on top of you, pinning you down with his foot. Why did you go and do that anyway? You didn't need to do that. The knights would've caught him before he could get outta the bazaar. Honestly. I have to keep an eye on you every waking second, or you'd go off and do something foolish like that. Really." He scolded.

"Sorry, mom." Yuri snarked.

"Geez, Yuri, I'm not your mother, and you know that." Flynn pointed his finger at him. "Anyway..." He picks up Patricia's purse and approaches us. "… Whose purse is this…?"

"um… It's mine..." Patricia answered. "Hand it over, please." Flynn… Just gives her the purse. "Thank you...Um..."

"Name's Flynn Scifo." Flynn introduced himself…. Rather polity for a commoner. "...And this long haired loonie's Yuri Lowell." He thumbs towards Yuri.

"Yo… how're ya doin'?" Yuri… greets us… Can't say I'm too impressed with this ragamuffin. Typical commoner if you ask me… How uncouth. Before long several knights showed up. We explained what happened, And the two muggers were taken away, no doubt to spend a few years in the dungeons for their attempted theft of Patricia's property.

"I guess you two want a reward for returning my purse." Patricia inquired as she fished through her purse. "Will this much do?" She offers them several gald coins.

"We don't need any reward. Thanks for offering." Flynn replied.

… But this Yuri person, on the other hand. "Speak for yourself, Flynn, I need a new pair of boots." He holds out his less than clean hand. "Just drop 'em here, babe."

"Babe…!? How rude..." Patricia retorted.

Thanks for the compliment." Yuri grinned.

"Honestly..." Patricia gives that hooligan the gald, and back s away a few steps. "Ugh! When was the last time you had a bath? How revolting."

"Well, I guess I know a better use for that gald, now that I think about it..." Flynn suddenly snatches the gald from Yuri's hands.

"Hey! Give those back, Flynn! That's my gald!" Yuri yelped as he gave chase.

"Catch me if you can, Yuri!" Flynn leads Yuri away from our sight. We could still the two of them running and yelling at each other for a minute or so afterwords.

"I wonder where they could be going?" I pondered.

"...Knowing that blonde haired kid, he's probably luring his raven haired friend to the bath house to git him washed up and smellin' pretty..." A voice behind us answered. We turned around to see...

… A stall that sold pins. "Quite frankly, it's about fucking time..." And a rather rude dirty old man that was selling them. I mean just look at this guy: greasy long black hair, eyes hidden behind red sunglasses and wearing a black robe with fringed sleeves… "'Ello there lovelies. Come to scope out my goods? Now that I got your attention."

"How rude! Is this how you greet your customers?" I said to him.

"I don't like this guy, let's go..." Patricia said recoiling in revulsion from that rude peon, along with me and Annie

"Oh, I see that you lot are those hoidy-toidy stuck up nobles..." He replied. "Only you uptight chicks would get worked up with my ventriculary… The downtowners, like Flynn and Yuri, don't seem to mind it much though, my kind of folks, those two, by the way. Oh yeah, name's Oswald, Just a plain old seller of odds and ends… Anything here meet your fancy? You might never know..."

"Is that so…? Very well, you uncouth person..." I looked down at him. "I do suppose we could amuse you by examining your wares before we all say "HUMPH' and haughtily walk away from you, our noses in the air." I haughtily stated.

"Have it your way..." Oswald grins. We looked at his wares, He had quite a few pins on display, including the recently popular mockingjay pins. You know the ones with the titular bird holding an arrow in its beak.

"You won't find 'em anywhere else..." Oswald said. "Those thing are going like bloody hotcakes all over the districts."

Then I noticed this rather silly looking pin. "A chicken pin?" I asked. That pin showed a panicking chicken with an arrow shot through it.

"Apparently, not one of my better sellers..." Oswald said. "Only one person bought that. And I believe she's one of the volunteers for this year. Talk about shallow tastes."

"Well, I suppose we could get us those mockingjay pins." Annie suggested.

Annie and Patricia purchased their good luck pins first, then I took my turn at examining his wares. Quite a wide variety of pins on display I'll admit. I was about to select a mockingjay pin when a silvery glint caught my eye. "Huh…?" I look to notice this rather… interesting pin on display.. "What manner of pin is this…?" I said to myself as I got a better look at it. Instead of a mockingjay holding an arrow in its beak, or a squawking chicken with an arrow shot through its chest, this pin, instead showed a face of a rather ugly looking beast baring its long sharp teeth. It had three spike-like horns coming out the sides and top, long spiraling tusks that attached it to the outer ring. While the other pins are bronze in color, this pin was polished chrome silver.

"Well now, you noticed this guy." Oswald said. "I'm not sure what to say about this pin. He's sorta one of a kind. No one really knows where he came from, not even the previous owners of this stall. As far as we know...He's always been here. Almost as if..."

"I'll take him." I suddenly blurted. "...It's just… for some unusual reason… This rather ugly looking pin… How you say...Speaks to me(figuratively, of course)...As though I was meant to purchase it… Strange as it may sound."

"Strange indeed..." Oswald replies, stroking his chin. "Never figured someone like you would be interested in a pin like that. You're sure about this, now?"

"I'm...pretty sure…" I answered back. "I believe that this is the pin for me." I know, I know… This is just so absolutely weird. One second I was looking at this unusual pin and the next… It just felt like I was meant to have it.

"Really..." Oswald looks at that pin. "Now are you sure that she's the one…?" Huh? A moment of silence passed before he turns his attention back to me "Alright then… 20 gald and he's all yours." I give him the amount, and he hands me the pin. "Wear it in good health."

"Thank you, mr Oswald..." I nodded. "Good day… Girls..." And me, Patricia and Annie turned our backs to him. "...HUMPH!" And haughtily walked away from his stall, our noses in the air. Well he was a rather rude individual.

_**(Standard point of view)**_

As Oswald watches the three nobles (haughtily)walk out of view, he leans back in his chair. "… Well, I guess I shoulda expected this… That fire-beast's pin choosing that noble… It'll be interestin' to see how this story goes… In Nordopolica in a weeks time. Sharon's never gonna believe this."

* * *

_**(Zaphias Port. A few days later)**_

_**(Julia point of view)**_

We boarded a large ship supplied by the gods that would take us down to Nordopolica. The vessel we were on was reserved for Royalty, and the children of nobility and their immediate families. The middle and lower class children had their own vessels. As we filed aboard, we had our faces scanned, and they pricked our fingers for a blood sample...ouch. That stings! And they make us press our cut fingers on a sheet and they scan the red fingerprint.

"**...DuBois…**** Julia E… Female… Age, 15… Eyes, blue...hair, dark brown… Eligible for reaping...**" A weird voice uttered from that white device that t the female peacekeeper used to scan my fingerprint.

"...Okay. Go ahead...Next..." The peacekeeper said and I boarded the vessel, Then She scanned my brother Fredrick.

"… **DuBois… Fredrick C...Male...Age, 13...Eyes, blue...Hair, dark brown… Eligible for reaping..**."

"...Okay. Go ahead...Next..." The peacekeeper said and he boarded the vessel, followed by my parents and my sister, Nina(age 10).

We were given a rather posh cabin befitting our status as nobles. As we finished unpacking our luggage, We heard a knock on our door. Father opened the door, revealing Annie, now with her hair the correct color, and Patricia. "Julia you, and your folks should come up on deck and see this!" She excitedly said.

"What is it, Annie?" Father asked.

"They're coming aboard!" Annie replied.

Who?" I asked.

"Who else…? Prince Ioder and princess Estellise!" Annie answered. "They're going to be boarding any moment, And we gotta go see it! C'mon..." She grabs me by the arm and tries to lead me out the door. Talk about exited, and I don't blame her. I want to see them too!

"Oh, father, May I?" I practically begged. "I don't want to miss it! Pleeeaaassseee!"

"Oh alright, Julia, you can go..." Father agreed.

"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou,Father!" Isqueed. "C'mon,Annie,Patricia,let'sgo!"

Andwedidn'twasteanytimerunningoutthe… Oh pardon me..._*ahem*_… Got a bit too exited there… Anyway… And we didn't waste any time running out the door and me, Annie and Patricia hurried, as fast as our skirts will allow, back up to the main deck. Just in time to see the royal cousins emerge from their lavish white and gold-trim coach pulled by eight flawlessly white horses.

"OHMIGOD! THERE HE IS!" Patricia squealed with joy, pointing at prince Ioder.

"And he's even cuter than last year!" Annie added.

"I know, girls! I know!" I said, feeling incredibly giddy at the sight of the most absolutely cutest, and most desired bachelor in all of the Empire.

"KYYYAAAHHH! IODER! WE LOVE YOU!" We all joyfully squeed at him. I don't care if he two years younger than me! I WANNA MARRY THAT CUTE CUTE PRINCE! KYAAAAAH! HE'S JUST SOOOO CYYYUUUTTTEEE!

"Well well, master Ioder. Looks like your fan club's waiting for you." The old knight, Drake Dropwart, who was escorting the royal cousins, grinned.

"Oh, boy..." Ioder Replied. "Could I, at least count on you to make certain they keep their distance, master Drake… I'm still trying to recover from last year."… Where, as I recall…. We all hugged the stuffing outta that absolutely adorable cute prince… Can't wait to do it again! SQUEEE!

That absolutely CUTE Ioder walked up to the desk, and that peacekeeper scanned his adorable face, pricked his finger(OOOOOOOH! How DARE she cut my future dream husband!), pressed said finger to that paper, and scanned his fingerprint.

"**...Heurassein… Ioder A...Male...Age,13...Eyes, blue...Hair, blonde… Eligible for reaping...**"

"...Okay. Go ahead … Next..." Then Estellise stood in front of her table.

"Nngh" Estellise moans as the peacekeeper presses he finger on the paper, and scans the fingerprint. Then she looks at the readout…

...As the scanner showed her the results…

".**...Heurassein… ****Estellise S****...****Fem****ale...Age,13...Eyes, ****green****...Hair, ****pink (unusual hair color, Are you sure she was really born with that color aberration)****… Eligible for reaping...**"

"...Okay...Still not sure why it that's your natural hair color, miss Heurassein…. But you're still eligible… Next..." The peacekeeper said as prepared to do the next applicant.

"I wonder if they'll deliberately reap you, just to see why you're born with that hair color, Estellise." Ioder snickered.

"That's not funny, Ioder..." Estellise stamped her foot. "...Honestly..."

Great mystery of the universe that… A girl born in the royal family with pink hair despite her mother being blonde and her father, Regin, AKA 'The King Of Adventure' being a redhead. And while she's cute enough to make anyone want to take her home with them. She's nowhere as adorable as prince Ioder! SQUEEE! NOW HIM I WANNA TAKE HOME! SQUEEE(again)!

_**(We're gonna skip ahead a bit to give Julia a chance to calm down from fan-girling over Ioder, Author)**_

_**XXX**_

...Shortly afterwards, we finally cast off. The ropes were taken off the big iron cleats and pulled aboard. There was quite a bit of fanfare as we all waved good-bye to our friends and relatives on shore. Once the tugs had pulled us far enough from the dock, we all felt a shudder as the blastias within the bowels of our ship activated and we were soon in motion, heading out to sea, leaving Zaphias port behind. We were now bound for Nordopolica.

* * *

_**(Later that evening)**_

After we had our supper in the grand dining hall, we chatted with our fellow nobles well into the evening. After a couple of hours of the usual chatter concerning the local events, political gossip, and upcoming festivals, Me, Annie and Patricia decided to excuse ourselves for a bit and go up on the deck for some fresh air. As we came out onto the main deck, we saw both prince Ioder… So cute…and princess Estellise chatting away on deck, looking out over the sea while being watched by Drake Dropwart. I wonder what they're talking about? I walked up to listen in, but…

Drake noticed me approach… Must have heard my shoes clicking on the deck. "...Oh, it's those three girls we heard calling out to you earlier today, master Ioder. And you're..."

I do suppose we should introduce ourselves. "...I'm Julia Elizabeth DuBois, Daughter of earl Robert Bond DuBois… He used to be under your command as I recall." I politely bow.

"Indeed he was." Drake nodded. "A fine guardsman, if a bit...boisterous. Served with distinction in the great war against the Entelexeia."

"Is that so..." I cocked my head in fascination.

Then Annie introduced herself. "I'm Annie Mira Brightfield Daughter of count James Darren Brightfield."

Followed by Patricia. "And I'm Patricia Chambray Oberon, daughter of Baron Angus Claymore Oberon."

"So you two are Jim and Angus's kids, huh?" Drake said, and Patricia and Annie nodded. "You three aren't thinking of hugging master Ioder… again are you…?' Drake sternly glared at us.

"Actually we… Heh heh…" We sheepishly looked each other. "Just want his autograph.." we show him our pens and notepads... just in case.

"Oh… Um...Okay… Just write my name on three separate notepads..." Which prince Ioder does. "...Here you go..." And he hands them back to us.

We read and compare his signatures. "Thank you so much prince Ioder! KYYYAAAHHH!" And we end up losing control of ourselves and we all hug and nuzzle that cute cute prince! SQUEEE!

"...And they're hugging him again..." Drake rolls his eyes.

"I wish people would hug me like that..." Princess Estellise added. "I'm so jealous, Ioder."

"ACK! HELP ME, DRAKE!" Prince Ioder yelped.

"Okay, that's enough, you three." Drake pried prince Ioder out of out embrace… Awwwwww… "Honestly, you three, You're supposed to behave like dignified young ladies of the Noble Quarter, not act like over-excited pre-adolessent Yurzorean schoolgirls that spend all day talking about their teenage heart-throbs and the flavor of their favorite lip-gloss." He shakes his head. "What must your fathers think of you girls acting like that. Hmm?"

"We're sorry." We bowed in apology. "Please don't tell my father about this… I kinda like my eardrums." I added. Trust me, you do not want to what my father is like when he's angry.

"I understand what you mean, miss DuBois." Drake nodded.

Next thing you know, we all felt our ship turn to port. Then we heard an announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We're making a slight course correction to avoid the fog bank. We should still be in Nordopolica by tomorrow morning. That is all."

I looked out over the dark Inner Ocean and see this white fog bank that we were avoiding. Did I just feel a chill go down my spine…? It's almost as if that particular fog bank was...Haunted… And I just felt another chill.

* * *

_**(The Coliseum City, Nordopolica)**_

When I awoke, our ship was just arriving in Nordopolica. By the time our servants dress us(me, Father, Mother, My brother Fredrick and my sister Nina), we were already docked. When we got up on deck we saw quite a few large vessels docked at the great wharves. Besides our own ships from Ilyccia, there were ships from Tolbyccia, Hypionia and Yurzorea. Even after four years, I'll simply never get used to sight of all those large ships in one place.

Me and Fredrick were dressed more plainly than usual, because, as soon as we dis-embarked, we were taken to a special chamber in the Coliseum where we would be groomed, prettied up and made to wear some rather outlandish clothing _**(**__**Similar to what was in fashion in 17-18**__**th**__** century France as opposed to their usual clothing that is similar to what was worn in late Victorian Britain, Author)**_. Like all the other noble girls, they had me wear this rather large ballgown with a wide cage crinoline, really high heels that were really tight on my toes, and covered my face in several layers of white makeup. Rather uncomfortable… especially the makeup. And they made me take off my glasses.

"I'm sorry but those spectacles of yours just clash with that outfit." The aide told me. Never mind that my glasses were made from finely polished crystal and polished tortoise shell arms, tailor made for my face and eyesight, and are quite expensive in their own right. Well at least they allowed me to keep my pin, which I attached to the bodice of that dress, on the upper left.

Once they were done gussying us up, we heard an announcement. "Potential tributes, please make your way to the arena at this time."

We were paraded up to the front of the arena and arranged in order of year with the last years in the front row. So me, Annie and Patricia were in the fourth row from the front. We were arranged front to back, nobles/upper class, then the middle class and finally, the lower class rows. The only exception were the royal cousins who were in in front of the first row, Those weird...camera blastias buzzing around them. And all around us, stood the peacekeepers in their gleaming white armor and black vizored helmets. Once we were lined up our attention was directed towards the stage where we heard the voice of Belius, the reclusive leader of the guild, Palestralle, speak:

"Welcome, brave applicants to the coliseum and the annual reaping. And may the odds be ever in your favor. Now before we begin, we have a very special message. By the voice of the gods himself."

Inspirational music started to play, and we look up at a large moving picture screen above the stage. At first we see this white spiraling mass slowly twirling against a starry night sky, then the anthem starts up and the symbol of the gods, which looks like a giant hawk holding a bunch of arrows, and surrounded by a pair of laurels, appears.

Then a scene of terrible destruction and a mound of human skulls appeared, and we heard the voice of the gods speak. "Sin. Terrible sin. The civilizations leveled. The skies cremated. Worlds lost. This was the result of a demon invasion that ravaged our worlds. A punishment from the gods for a sins of hubris and arrogance and daring to rise up and rebel against the divine ones that cared for them, loved them, protected them."

More carnage was shown. "Thirteen districts, thirteen worlds worlds suffered horrors upon horrors until nothing remained. Four worlds were lost to the demon hordes. That was then, when the remaining worlds begged for forgiveness, and the gods intervened, banishing the abominations back to where they came. and district 13, source of the rebellions, was banished from our dimension for all eternity." Well I guess that would make five worlds lost. Rumor has it that one of the remaining worlds, a dual district world, took on bearing the lost districts save for 13. Thus since then it had always supplied half the tributes for the games. I believe it's called...Earth.

Then we saw fields of grain. "From this came the peace. Hard fought and won. Humanity rose back up. And from the ashes, new civilizations were born."

We saw images of reconstruction. "But freedom has a cost. And the rebellions were defeated. We swore, as a civilization spread across the stars, never to know this sin again."

Then we saw a document being stamped with the gods symbol. "And so it was decreed that each year, The remaining twelve districts under the gods would offer up in tribute, one young man and young woman, to fight to the death in a pageant of honor, courage and sacrifice."

We see a young man and woman each holding up a sword. "The lone victor, bathed in riches, would serve as a reminder of the gods generosity and forgiveness. This is how we remember our past. This is how we safeguard our future."

Then Natz reads the list of past District 8 victors. In the last thirty five years, we've had seven victors. Starting last year with Titus, weaver.

"The name's Zagi." He interrupts. How rude...

Um...yeah. Natz continues to read the list which includes the current mentor, Haymitch Abraham at eleven years ago, A victor from thirteen years ago, two back-to back victors from eighteen and nineteen years ago(They both married, with children), Commandant Alexei Dinoia at twenty five years ago, and finally the patriotic knight, Drake Dropwart at thirty two years ago. All of them were present on the stage.

The symbol of the gods appeared once more on that giant screen, and out attention was focused once more on the stage as Belius spoke. "And now the time has come for us to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing District 8 in the 2006th annual Galactic Hunger Games…." She pauses for but a moment. "...As usual, Natz, please select our female tribute."

Natz, the one-eyed, scarred co-priest and second in command of Palestralle, approaches a rather large glass bowl that contained the names of all the female applicants in the arena. He reaches in, pulls one out, and inserts it into a slot in the wall…

"… Clara Dior from Halure, please approach the stage!" She calls out.

There was a long moment of silence as we looked over our shoulders to where the middle class fourth years where. We saw a squad of peacekeepers march to the middle class girls section. They were about to go in when I sat Clara slowly, and nervously emerge from the rows and into the main walkway. Even from here I could tell that she looked shocked...and frightened. She started to walk...rather haltingly towards the stage with the peacekeepers behind he to ensure that she didn't try to flee. Attempted escapes by those picked aren't all that uncommon.

"Well, better that commoner than us, Oh ho ho ho ho..." Eliza gloated. "Too bad it wasn't that blonde tramp Candace. I'll bet she tries to run. I could use the entertainment."

As Clara slowly walked past us, I could see that she was shaking noticeably… Her face was as white as Eliza's was when that egg-bear attacked. Even her cheeks were blue, and tears were running down them. And she was muttering and sobbing away in Peyoccian. ".Oh mon dieu, mon dieu! Pourquoi? Pourquoi cela m'arrive-t-il...? Ce n'est pas juste. J'ai tellement peur...! Je ne veux pas mourir...!Quelqu'un, quelqu'un, aidez-moi. S'il vous plaît. S'il vous plaît...!(Oh my god, oh my god! Why? Why is this happening to me? This isn't fair. I'm so scared! I don't want to die! Somebody, anybody, help me! Please! Please...!" She was looking at us when she sobbed those last two words…

As she passed the royal cousins, I Couldn't help but think about how scared she looked. Then I imagined her on those starting circles… too scared to even run for life as some tribute closes in on her with clear intent to end her shortened life as painfully as he or she could...or worse… Just the thought of her perishing… her dreams of designing fashions for the nobility and royalty snuffed out… her potential...wasted. Besides she has absolutely no combat training as I have… She just simply won't make it. She...She…

...OH, ZAUDE DAMN IT!…

"STOP!" I shouted at the top of my lungs just as Clara started to step up onto the stage. "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Now it just dawned on me... Did. I. Just. Volunteer. For. A. Lower. Class. Seamstress….? Ah wa wa wa wa…! I'm pretty certain that's just what I just did. Because

1\. I had my right hand up as if to get their attention.

2\. Both my friends were looking at me with their faces completely ashen with shock… along with all the other nobles.

And 3. There were three of those weird flying camera blastias hovering around me, showing my face on the screen. So...yeah… I did just volunteer for the Hunger games… Me and my big mouth.

There was quite a bit of confusion up on the stage. Not too surprising since District 8 never had a volunteer from the nobility in many decades. It's a known fact that we nobles never volunteer for the games. And if one of us got picked, a person from the lower class would volunteer in our place in exchange. It's always been this way… until now.

After a brief moment of silence, Belius's voice was heard. "...Interesting...A volunteer from the nobility...But I believe there's a simple matter of introducing the reaping winner and then we ask for volunteers. And if one comes fourth then we bring that person on stage and introduce the volunteer in question…. Let that volunteer come forward so we may know her."

A group of peacekeepers come to my row to take me to the stage. Well I do suppose this is it. Time to put on a brave face and… become famous. I take a deep breath. Okay then...let's do this... I put on my glasses, and go out to the main walkway and proceed up to the stage. Outside I was looking quite calm and dignified as if I was going to attend a formal ball. But inside, I can feel the butterflies in my stomach fluttering and my heart was pounding like a jackhammer-blastia. I'm not going to lie, I was feeling really anxious to the point of being scared. I walk past the still trembling seamstress, and ascend the stairs to the stage.

The co-priest Natz looked at me with no small amount of interest. "Well, like Belius said, this is interesting, A noble volunteering for the games. Guess you could say you're quite the example of noblesse oblige, eh?" He said to me. "...So tell us your name, miss." he gestures towards the microphone blastia in the centre of the stage.

I swallow hard, walk up to to the microphone blastia, and take it in my hand. I take another deep breath. "J...Julia DuBois..." I speak into it. My voice resonates throughout the arena. "...From the Noble Quarter of Zaphias..."

Then Belius's voice was heard. "...So be it… Clara Dior, you may return to your line..."

Clara looked up at me with her tear streaked face.. "Merci. Merci beaucoup..." And quickly runs back to her line, disappearing onto the mass of female applicants, no doubt all sighing with relief.

"I like her..." I overhear Haymitch talking with the other victors. "Lots of spunk in that one. More than all those other noble kids put together." Me…? Spunky…? Honestly.

Then Belius spoke again. "Now let us continue...Natz, please select our male tribute."

Natz approaches another rather large glass bowl that contained the names of all the male applicants in the arena. He reaches in, pulls one out, and inserts it into a slot in the wall…

"… Phillip Meagher from Capua Torim, please approach the stage!" She calls out.

I watch him as he makes his way towards the stage from the lower class section. A rather average looking fellow. About five and eight-tenth feet(about 1.74m), sturdy build of a laborer or a sailor, light brown hair, and as he got closer, I noticed he had light blue eyes and his skin had a bit of a tan to it. Okay enough looks for a commoner I suppose. He ascends up to the stage and stands next to me…Not so close, please.

"Now then...Are there any volunteers?" Belius asks. But no boy calls out to volunteer to take his place.

Then Natz reads out the treaty of the sin. "In penance for their uprising against the Gods, each world shall offer up a male and female between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public 'reaping'.These tributes shall be delivered to the custody of the realm of Panem. And then transferred to a public arena where they will fight to the death until a lone victor remains. Henceforth and forevermore this pageant shall be known as the Galactic Hunger Games." Then he turns to us. "Okay, you two, shake hands."

WHAT!? Me!? Shake hands with a...commoner!? Oh good grief...fine. I, rather reluctantly I might add, offer my hand to this Phillip person, and he takes it. As we shake hands(I can't believe I'm doing this) I notice He has a rather firm grip.

We turn back to face the crowd as Belius speaks. "I present to you all the tributes for District 8. Please extend to them the honor and pleasure of District 8's support." She announced. The audience breaks out in shouts of approval and applause. "This will bring us to the conclusion of this year's reaping ceremony. At this time the tributes will be taken to to the final resting area for preparing their affairs and getting everything in order...After which, they will be escorted to the port and taken from this place to the staging area for transport to the realm of the gods and the Hunger Games Staging area. I bid you two good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

Then the anthem of the gods plays. Once it had finished, me and Phillip were escorted by the peacekeepers into the coliseum and taken to separate rooms...

* * *

_**End Part 2**_

_**Author's notes:**_

_**And that covers the reaping of Julia DuBois and her first step into the nightmare that is the Galactic Hunger Games. Not to mention how she comes in possession of a somewhat brütal pin.**_

_**Speaking of which… What is the Guardian of Metal from Brütal Legend doing on Terca Lumireis selling pins? Maybe this will be explained further down the line.**_

_**Oh yeah, Julia's measurements are 87-66-90cm (34-26-35in.)**_

_**Chronically this would also be the first appearance of the Diors, a family of dressmakers from Halure. Seems rather appropriate considering what District 8 in the original Hunger Games stood for, eh?**_

_**This chapter introduces a couple of OC character, Clara Dior(Imagine Audrey Hepburn with princess Diana's hairstyle and wearing glasses and talks with a slight French accent, and you get the idea what she looks like) and her dad, Alphonse Dior. **_

_**Their last name and profession are, in fact, based of the real world designer Christian Dior(1905-1957). Also the dress that Clara's wearing is a variation of the bar suit introduced in 1947, a design that virtually influenced woman's fashions throughout the 1950s. So when you see a poodle skirt, thank Christian Dior for making it possible.**_

_**Annie and Patricia are also expies of similar characters from 'Candy Candy' just so you's know.**_

_**It was kind of fun having my OC fan-girling over Ioder… As well as shoes, But then it's more or less what you'd expect from quite a few tweenage girls, particularly when it comes to the latest fashions and boy-bands. Stereotypical…? Maybe.**_

_**This chapter introduces Julia's mentor, Haymitch Abraham (age 29), Basically a younger version… and an expie... of H. Abernathy From the Suzanne Collins books.**_

_**Before you start thinking that Julia's victor count conflicts with Estelle's victor count in HGG. Keep in mind that this takes six years prior, and, if you subtract Alexei and Drake, and add Julia and Nan, It'll still sync up.**_

_**Anyhoo that's all there is to say, Next chapter, things get...loud as our tributes say their goodbyes and make their journey to the realm of the gods.**_


	3. Farewell Terca Lumireis

_**Part 3. Farewell, Terca Lumireis**_

* * *

_**(A waiting room in the Coliseum of Nordopolica)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

We were taken into custody and escorted up to our separate VIP rooms. We weren't handcuffed if that's what you're thinking, but a squad of peacekeepers marched us through the doors leading out of the arena. I suppose it's because tributes have tried to escape their inevitable fates in the past. Although I've never seen this sort of thing happen in the four years I've been attending the reapings.

Once inside, I'm escorted to a VIP guest room and left alone with a couple of peacekeepers outside my door. The room is rather decent enough for a person of my stature I suppose. It has a fine wall-to-wall purple carpet, gold-brown velvet chesterfields and chairs, And a sink with a mirror. The viewing balcony windows are, of course padlocked shut. Guess they don't want their tributes jumping out the balcony and breaking their necks from the fall to the arena floor. Well at least they let in a decent amount of light.

It's still sinking in… The fact that I...I...May have condemned myself to certain death for an unimportant lower class seamstress. Just what was I thinking? What have I done!? What must my family be thinking? I'm certain Father's going to be VERY mad at me for this absolute foolishness. Zaude, I must have been out of my mind!

I have an hour here for visitors before I'm to be taken away. I sit down in the chair, pull off those high heels… Oh, so much better… That carpet feels so good on my bare feet… and stare at the door, waiting for my first visitor. According to the rules, each visitor is allowed three minutes to wish one luck, or say their goodbyes, or both.

After several minutes, the door opens. It looks my first visitor is… Devons, my personal maid, carrying a garment bag. "Excuse me, lady Julia." She curtseyed, smiling slightly. "I'm here to tidy you up so that you are presentable to your parents, master Robert and lady Catherine. May I enter?"

"Please come in, Devons." I replied.

"Thank you, lady Julia..." Devons curtseyed, and enters, hanging the garment bag on the nearby coat rack. "...Now then..." She takes a basin out from under the sink, fills it with warm water, and moistens a cloth in it. "Please hold still while I get this makeup off of your face." Then she takes off my glasses and proceeds to scrub all that makeup from my face. "I'll have to warn you that master Robert and lady Catherine are quite upset with you. Wish I bought some earplugs..." You're not the only one, Devons. "Why would you, of all people choose to throw your life away like that?"

"I wish I could answer you Devons..." I replied as Devons scrubbed behind my ears. "It's just...That she looked so scared…. And there was no one else brave enough to volunteer for her… As if her going to the games didn't... feel right… Odd as it may sound…. I guess I suppose that's my answer."

"I see….There we go, all clean." Devons puts the cloth back in the sink. "Now let's get you out of that outfit and into those clothes you purchased for this trip. What you're wearing looks rather uncomfortable." That's putting it mildly. Devons helped me to undress from that ballgown and dressed me in my touring outfit, which, of course, had more comfortable shoes. She even re-attached the pin on my left lapel of the jacket.

"Devons, I just realized something..." I said as I put my glasses back on. "You've been here longer than three minutes, why haven't the peacekeepers shooed you out?"

"I told them that I am a servant of the DuBois family and was only here to make you presentable to your distraught family and I needed quite a bit of time to get you ready..." Devons explained. "Now that I'm done, I have to go… Goodbye, lady Julia..." She curtseyed, and exits the room… I swear I could hear her...sobbing after the door closed.

A few moments later the door opened again. "...Father...Mother..." I...greeted my parents as they entered. They both looked quite upset. Not surprisingly considering what I just recently did. "...I'm...Sorry..."

"Is that all you have to say, Julia…?" Father replied in a disturbingly calm voice. "...That you are sorry…? Do you have any idea of what you have done…?" I start to answer, but Father interrupts. "Don't say anything, I know what you did… All of Terca Lumireis knows what you did… All I can say is..." I barely had time to cover my ears when… "… **HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND, YOU FOOLISH GIRL!?**" Father starts yelling. Almost bowling me over. "**JUST WHAT IN THE BLESSED NAME OF ZAUDE WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU CHOSE TO CONDEMN YOURSELF TO DEATH!? SERIOUSLY! CHOOSING TO TAKE THE PLACE OF AN INSIGNIFICANT PEASANT GIRL IN THE ARENA OF THE GODS! WHY, JULIA! WHY!?**"

"Robert, calm down!" Mother implored. "Think about your blood pressure!"

"My blood pressure…? **MY BLOOD PRESSURE!?**" Father roared. "**MAY I REMIND YOU THAT OUR DAUGHTER...OUR FIRST BORN CHILD JUST CONDEMNED HERSELF TO CERTAIN DEATH FOR THOSE BLASTED GODS ENTERTAINMENT! AND YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT MY BLOOD PRESSURE!? HAS THIS WORLD TURNED UPSIDE-DOWN!?**"

"... I don't know how I can explain it, Father, Mother….But..It's just that I felt that...She wasn't meant to go… That I felt that I should go in her place..." Was all I could dare say. "...Also didn't you teach me the importance of noblesse oblige…?"

"I did, Julia..." Father answered. "...But for the purpose of charity and helping the poor of our empire… **NOT SO YOU GO AND FOOLISHLY THROW YOUR LIFE AWAY FOR… FOR...**" Tears started to run down your face, and he breaks down into heaving sobs. "I… I can't do this… It's just I'm so damn worried about you." He breaks down in tears and sobs and hugs me, tears streaming down his reddened face. "...And angry with you. And yet... I'm so bloody proud of you. Showing that kind of courage that not even me or your mother had when we were candidates." It took some time before he managed to get himself under control.

"I know that we had you trained since the age of ten in the martial arts, both hand to hand and weapons..." Mother told me. "As well as ranged weapons and bodhi-blastia use. Also that hunting blade we hired, Katniss I believe her name was, to train you in basic survival skills since you were fourteen. Training for your obligated career in the Imperial Knights and the Royal Guard. We wanted to make certain that you'll be, like we were, the best to shield royalty and the next emperor."

Then Father continues...After he finished crying. "But now, it appears, you're skills will be sorely tested in the madness that is that accursed arena. I hope that you win, and bring us a back-to back victory." A back to back victory? Is that even possible…? "You will show the arena that you are superior."

"Just, please, I beg of you, Don't give in to the arena. "Mother begged, a really worried expression on her face. "I don't want you to die… or worse, become a bloodthirsty cannibal like last year's victor. Please promise us, Julia."

"I...I promise" I said to my worried parents. "I'll come back...I wont become like Titus."

"So be it..." Father sternly looked at me. "Until you return a victor, you are hereby dis-owned. We never had a daughter named Julia Elizabeth DuBois. Is that understood?"

Dis-owned? I've...I've been dis-owned? "U...Understood...earl" I bowed to my now former parents. Now I have to win this… If only to get back their love.

"You are my daughter no more...Goodbye...Julia..." Father quietly said as both him and Mother left. Mother started sobbing just after the door closed. I collapsed on my knees, in complete shock of what just transpired…Dis-owned... I lost my family...punished for my foolishness. I was so much in shock of it all that I barely noticed the door open again…

...And my friends Annie and Patricia enter. We all tearfully hug each other as I told them about what just happened between me and my parents. "Oh, Julia, how terrible!" Annie said.

"Disowned by your own family… Unless you manage to win..." Patricia added. "Talk about rough! You know our fellow nobles are talking about you, right?"

I nodded. I wouldn't be surprised if that's the case.

"Well Eliza and Neil are planning to set up a betting pool to see how long you'll last before you die."

"Really?" I replied. "Is this their idea of getting back at me for getting their two maids to quit and work for you two…? Seriously, those two."

"Yeah, those two are the pits." Annie said. Anyway… How are you gonna get out of this?"

"Other than winning the games, however unlikely, Annie… I honestly don't know." I answered. "I know I'm good at fighting. If I could get my hands on a weapon...any weapon… Or even a bodhi blastia... I might have a chance… maybe..."

"Julia, If Neil and Eliza do start up their betting pool, I promise, We'll bet on you winning..." Patricia stated. "Just come back to us" And she and Annie hug me again. "Goodbye, Julia."

"Goodbye" Annie added, and they left me alone. Only the two peacekeepers, who were still wringing out their ears, outside the door for company.

No sooner had my friends left, the next group of guests arrive. It was the Diors. It was rather surprising to see them.

It was even more surprising when Clara rushed up and hugged me. "ACK! Hey! What are you..."

".Julia! I was so terrified!" Clara cried. I notices that there were tears running down her face. "I thought I was going to die!"

"Okay okay! I get it! You're were scared out of your wits when Belius summoned you!" I tried to wriggle out of her rather tight embrace. "Now will you kindly let go of me!?"

"You heard her, Clara.." Her older brother, Bernard said. "You're kinda making a scene here."

It took a moment before Clara finally released me. "I'm so sorry, Julia…." She apologized. "But I was just so… Oh mon dieu."

"I wand to know one thing, miss DuBois..." Alphonse interjected. "… Not that I'm complaining, rather I'm very thankful, But why give up your life for my daughter's?"

"To be honest, mr Dior,... I replied. "It… Just felt that it wasn't right… I suppose that's my excuse for what I did."

"I see… Regardless on behalf of mon fille et le reste de la famille… Merci beaucoup. We are in your debt, Julia."

"You're welcome, mr Dior." I replied smiling slightly. "I'm certain you 'll want to talk to my family, but I should warn you; They are quite upset and I have been disowned unless I win."

Clara was rather shocked when I said that. "Oh mon dieu… You have been cast out? This is all my fault! If I hadn't been reaped you would still be..."

"Stop that!" I interrupted. "I will not have you crying your eyes out and blaming yourself for my decisions and my choices. I was the one that chose to volunteer. I am the one that's going to the games. Not you. As they say, this is the path I've chosen. I promised my family I'll return, and I'm extending that promise to you."

"That's nice of you miss Julia." Clara said as she dried her eyes with a handkerchief. "I know that I've said it to you earlier but..." She bows to me. "Thank you very much for saving my life… Please come back to Terca Lumireis. Until then… Au revoir mon ami."

"I'm just one of your customers, Clara." I said.

"I know..." She replied as she and her family left. This has given me a lot to think about...

After several minutes the door opens again and in enters my hunting guide, Katniss, along with Gale. Both attired in Hunting Blade outfits. "Thought we'd come see you, Julia." Katniss said.

"It's still lady Julia to you, Larchwood." I replied.

"Yeah, that's really you..." Katniss grins, arms folded. "For a moment there, I thought someone was impersonating you or something when you shouted out that you were volunteering. So what's that girl to ya? Inquiring minds gotta know."

It took a while before I came up with an answer. "She's… Just a passing acquaintance, that's all. A mere seamstress that makes clothes for the middle class and nobility. The dress I'm wearing right now was made by her as a matter of fact."

"Yeah, we can see that..." Gale replied. "Looks better than that foofy getup that you were wearing earlier. Man some of those dresses that those dudes were making you noble chicks wear. Downright kooky, I'm telling you. And I thought those Krytians dressed freaky."

"Yeah, And if you thought you looked silly, you should've seen what the princess was wearing...sheesh." Katniss commented, shaking her head. "I don't know about you, but I think she's a bit young to be wearing enough makeup on her face to cover a troupe of Yurzorean kabuki dancers." Then she sits down on that chesterfield. "You know, I think she might be more than just an acquaintance to you or something to make you volunteer like that, lady Julia."

"I doubt it, Larchwood." I replied. "Clara's just someone I know from time to time."

"I suppose… You know, If it had been my sister, Prim going up to that stage I know I would've volunteered. Maybe in another reality that would've been the case..." Katniss said. "But, hey, who knows. Anyway We're here to give you some advice before they take you away."

"Advice?" I asked.

"We know you're good with weapons, right."Katniss said. "Not to mention hand-to hand. Use that."

"listen, you should try to get a knife, sword, or a bow, even a bodhi-blastia." Gale added. "That's your best chance(seeing as there's no firearms in the games. Guess the gods decided that tributes shooting each other full of holes isn't too entertaining)."

"They won't always have those sort of weapons, Hedgerow." I replied. "Remember that year when they had only maces and the tributes just bludgeoned each other into paste? Zaude, that was just messy!"

"Then make a weapon." Gale said. "Even a hand carved spear's better than nothing."

Make a weapon? Do I look like a weapon smith? Use weapons yes, but build them…? Very doubtful. "There might not even be wood." I replied, recalling one year where the tributes were sent into a treeless tundra wasteland. A lot of those poor kids ended up dying from the cold, torn apart by giant polar bear mutts, or those big shaggy lizard mutts that Caesar called, ' hairy death claws', or just stumbled into bottomless bogs and were sucked under.

"There's always gonna be some wood." Gale replied. "Since that year that half of 'em died from either the cold, mutts or the bogs. Not very entertaining, that's for sure."

True I suppose. Ever since that year, the gods never used barren-ground arenas like desert or tundra. There's always been wood for fires. "Well I do suppose there's some."

"It oughta be just like hunting." Gale said.

"Except she's facing other humans, Gale, not monsters. They think."

"So will Julia, Katnip." Gale replied. "And she's got practice under your coaching. She knows how to kill."

"Monsters… but not people." I said.

"How different can it be?' Gale asked.

Something tells me that's one question that I just don't want to know the answer to. I mean to take another person's life, even if it's to protect my own...I just don't know if I could do this. At that point the peacekeepers open the door and told then that their time was up.

"Good luck...lady Julia." Katniss said as both her and Gale left…. It wasn't long before I got my next set of visitors, and, boy was I surprised.

"Prince Ioder…? Princess Estellise…?" I gasped when I saw the royal cousins. Ioder entered first, followed by Estellise… Who had to get some help to fit through the door due to her overly wide cage-crinolines skirt. The dress she wearing was even more… outlandish than what I was wearing. Not to mention the amount of makeup on her face! That just can't be healthy. "Um...er...Greetings. I'm honored to see you two" I curtseyed.

"Well at least you're acting like a proper young lady this time..." Drake commented when he also entered. "Not like the other night when you and your friends hugged the air out of master Ioder."

"Um...yeah… Sorry about that...Aheh heh...Again." I sheepishly apologized, rubbing the back of my head.

"We're here to wish you luck in the upcoming games, miss DuBois." Ioder said, understandingly keeping his distance.

"That was just so brave of you, volunteering for that girl." Estellise added.

"Yeah...Brave..." I said to myself.

Ioder continued. "I understand it has been almost a century since a noble last won the games… And almost as long since any noble ever volunteered. You're the first noble from district 8 to re-enter the games." Well I understand that there other nobles that have won, but they're from other districts… Like that prince from District 2 twelve years ago for example… or that girl from District 1 about six years ago. "I hope you'll be the first in a very long time."

"I hope to just win, prince Ioder, princess Estellise." I replied.

"Before we go to wish the boy luck, I feel I should give you some advice as a victor and former mentor myself." Drake said. "Don't be in a hurry to get a weapon once the games start. Just focus on grabbing a pack and getting out of there. You might get a weapon later, either from a cache, a fallen tribute or from the sponsors. And make sure you can find potable water. Water will be your friend out there. Trust me."

"Thank you sir Drake...I'll keep that in mind." I politely bowed to the old knight.

"Well then, Julia, On behalf of all of Terca Lumireis, we wish you the best of luck...And may the odds be ever in your favor." Estellise said. And they left… After helping Estellise get out through the door.

Quite a bit of time passed… then the door opens again. The peacekeepers step in.

"It's time." One of them said.

I felt my stomach drop from just hearing those words… This is it… They are taking me from my world that I've known for all fifteen years of my life… To another world...Another realm… Where I will participate in an arena with twenty-three other teens...Until only one remains. A rather bleak prospect when you think about it. They escort me from the waiting room.

* * *

_**(The main entrance to the Coliseum, moments later)**_

As I exit the Coliseum, along with that Phillip person, and co-priest, Natz, we were greeted by the cheers of the crowd. As they cheered the sky above was filled with balloons, confetti and fireworks of just about every imaginable color you could possibly think of. You think this was a joyful celebration instead of a death sentence for one or both of us. And I do admit, It felt rather...surreal to be on that side of the fanfare.

As instructed, we waved and grinned to the cheering crowd as we paraded down to the docks. We boarded a powered schooner named… the 'Fierta', commissioned by the guild, 'Fortunes Market'. And soon we cast off towards the vessel that will takes to the realm of the gods. I look back towards the shores of Nordopolica as they disappear from view, knowing that I'll probably never see it again… Or Zaphias...Or my friends… Or, for that matter,...My world.

Goodbye, Terca Lumireis. Goodbye, everyone. I'm going to my death...And there's simply no escape.

* * *

_**End Part 3**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Not much to say for this chapter.**_

_**Next chapter chapter, Julia boards the plane, and meets the other tributes.**_


	4. Meet The Tributes

_**Part 4. Meet The Tributes**_

* * *

_**(On Board The Fierta)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

After the outline of Nordopolica faded into the mists, I walked towards the bow of the schooner. That when I saw it. My word! Just what manner of vessel is this!? Just how do I describe it? This... ship is just hovering above the waves. It was bigger than the ships that transported us to Nordopolica, and it was all white and silver. Wow! Just...Wow! Not only that, but the sea surrounding it was as still as glass.

Our ship pulled up next to this hovering vessel and suddenly, a set of stairs appear connecting it to our ship. These stairs looked like they were...made of light and shone in all the colors of the spectrum. The sight of it was just absolutely...astounding! Surely this is all the creation of the gods!

"Guess it's time to go on board." Natz said as he casually ascended up the stairway into the flying ship, followed by Haymitch.

"Um… So, miss DuBois... You wanna go first or will I?" Phillip asked me as we both looked at this rather unusual stairway, Still quite unsure if it was solid.

"Is it even solid? I asked back.

"Well, it's solid enough for the priest and the mentor… Should be solid enough for tributes like us." Phillip replied. "One way to find out..." He cautiously places his foot on the first step, and puts all his weight on it. We were both surprised that he didn't fall through to the sea. Then he places his hand on the guide rail (made of the same stuff as the stairs if you're wondering) And tries to shake it...It doesn't budge, nor does his hand go through. "Woah, that's weird. Solid enough for me..." And he ascends… cautiously.. up the stairway and into that craft.

Guess it's my turn then...okay… I daintily place my foot on the first step. Amazing… Even thought it's appears to be made of light, it felt as solid as marble. Then I grab the guide rail...just as solid. And I also ascend the steps...Oh, this is just so weird… I mean light shouldn't be able to support the weight of a person, and, yet, here I am walking up a stairway that's made of nothing but light, yet as solid as real stairs. Soon I was at the entrance of this craft and walked through…

The first thing I saw when I entered was just how...elaborate the interior was. The hallway leading in had walls that was a black and silver relief on the upper half and polished metal with silver trim on the lower half. Then we were led up to what appears to be a dining room. It had black stained mahogany tables with luscious fruit salads, pastries and sweets placed on them. There was even finely made wood chairs with plush cushions that were even bluer than my eyes, polished silverware and elegant crystal chandeliers overhead. Let's just say it was EVEN more extravagant than...My former home... I wonder if the Castle's own dining hall is like this?

It was at this point that we were greeted by this... somewhat interesting lady. "Ah, Welcome aboard, Natz, Haymitch..." She greeted the priest and mentor respectively. "…. And are these two darling s next to you our newest tributes?" How to best...describe her…? She was wearing a basket of food in her thick pink-blonde hair. She has on a purple ruffles choker, pink tight fitting jacket with a ruffled collar, pink gloves, a tight fitting pink skirt that reached halfway down to her knees… Oh my! that is just absolutely scandalously immodest! And finally her shoes; pink like the rest of her outfit and really high heels… ouch. Not to mention, her face was completely covered in white makeup with pink eyeliner and lipstick… Talk about garish.

Anyway… "Yes they are, Effie" Natz replied, then gestures towards us, "The boy's Phillip Meagher of Capua Torim… And the girl in the glasses and fancy suit's Julia DuBois from Zaphias's Noble Quarter."

"Ah… Welcome welcome..." Effie… started to cheerfully greet us but… "woa… WOOOAAAHHH!" … She suddenly overbalanced and fell forward, the contents of the basket spilling on the floor and rolled towards us. The large sausage that was in said basket rolling up to the hemline of my own skirt. It was then I noticed that Effie was really wearing a wig! She really had light brown hair that was compressed in the back of her head. "Ugh… That's the fourth time this day..." She moaned, getting back up on her knees. And putting that wig back on.

"Um… Just a thought… Maybe you shouldn't be wearing baskets of food on your head, miss Effie..." I said, picking up the sausage. "I don't think that's good for your posture… And there's the falling over..." I put the sausage on a nearby table… "I wasn't hungry."

"But I thought Seneca said..." Effie started to reply, but stopped… as if she just realized something. "Oh I just can't believe he tricked me… Just wait til I get back home..." She stands back up, re-adjusts her now basket-less wig, and dusts off her pink outfit.

"Now where was I...Oh yes… Ah... Welcome welcome, miss DuBois, mr Meagher. I do trust you two darlings enjoy the trip to the Capitol." She… cheerfully re-greeted us. "Like the rest of the tributes aboard, you two are in for a treat. Crystal chandeliers, platinum doorknobs, and it flies and travels between worlds." Obviously, she's describing this vessel. "We'll be at the realm after we stop to pick up the tributes from District 9 and District 10. Now, before you say anything else...it's almost dinnertime. So why don't you two darling children have a seat." She points us to the two chairs that she wants us to sit at. "...Those seats are reserved only for you two. So sit down, and supper will be with you shortly."

So we take our reserved seats at the dinner tables. Besides our own seats and table, there were eleven other similar tables with four chairs at each table. No doubt for the other tributes on board. I rub my hand on the table, astonished at just how smooth and flawless it felt. Makes the tables back home seem like rough-hewn cheaply made unpolished commoner tables by comparison.

Just then, a door opens and in file a group of teenagers. One of them, looked at us. "Well look what he have here… You must be the D8 kids." The boy gruffly said.

Then this girl, which, oddly enough, looks a bit like Katniss...only paler walks up. "Hey, check it! The D8 kids are here." She said… My word...She even sounds like Katniss. "And get a load of what this girl's wearing."

Then, another girl, with a rather pimple ridden face...Ugh… walks up. "Hey, four-eyes, what's with the get up? Hello, the Titanic like already sailed, Rose Dawson." Huh? Just what is she talking about? And did she call me Rose Dawson?

That pimple-faced girl continues. "What year to you think this is? 1889? You supposed to from Victorian England or something? Never heard of Hot Topic or something? This is like the 21th century. Hello! Get with the times, miss Rip Van Wrinkle." You know, I have a feeling that this person is insulting me and my rather stylish clothes.

Well I most certainly can't have that, now can I. So I got out of my seat, walked up to this person, took off my glove and slapped her with it right across her greasy face. "You dare to insult a daughter of imperial nobility?" I haughtily stated. "I demand satisfaction." I threw my glove at her feet. "Or an apology, you absolutely vapid uncouth foolish greasy faced peasant."

"Did you just call me a peasant?" The pimple-faced girl looked at me angrily, rubbing her still stinging, and somewhat grotesque face. "Oh that's fucking it!" She kicks my glove away. "You think you're better than us 'cause of that stupid-ass dress and that lame-o British accent? Huh? I'ma gonna kick your ass black and blue and tea-bag your face, you stuck-up bitch!" Ruder and ruder… and I take it she accepted my challenge.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The other tributes were cheering. But before anything else could happen, a group of peacekeepers showed up.

"HEY! Break it up! Break it up! Back to your tables" One of them shouted as the others pulled out their batons. "Save it for the Arena Or spend the rest of this flight in lock down!"

"She's not worth it, Patricia," A boy held her at the shoulders. Patricia…? Isn't that the same name as one of my friends… Well this 'Patricia' certainly isn't very friendly.

"You know what…? Fine! I'll wait til the arena." Pimple-Face (I most certainly will not call her by her name) said. I'll have to find out her last name so that I can refer to her by that… Save me some confusion. "You'll be the first one I'll get, so watch your back, four-eyes."

Honestly… Not the best first impression. Anyway, I return to my chair. "This yours?" A peacekeeper returns my glove.

"Yes it is..." I replied. Putting my glove back on. "That pimply girl insulted me. So I slapped her across her face."

"Yes, we saw the whole thing on camera." The peacekeeper said. "I would strongly suggest you do not do that again or be sent into lock down." He warned. "That goes for you too..." He points at Pimple-Face.

"Manners, you two..." Effie added. "Or else no dessert."

"Whatevs, Effoff..." Pimple-face replied, returning to her assigned table.

"That's EFFIE..." Effie retorted. Effoff…? Now just what's the story with that? "No dessert for you."

Our supper came in three courses. The appetizer was carrot soup and salad. The main course was lamb chops and baked potatoes. And for dessert everybody, but Pimple Face, got cheese, fruit salad and a slice of chocolate cake. Effie walks over to our table."So, darlings, how did you two like your supper?"

"It was marvelous." I smiled. "My compliments to your chef."

"No kidding. This is some pretty good eating..." Phillip added. "Man, I'm full."

"Me too..._*burp*_..." I belched. "...Oh, pardon me." I dainty held mt hand to my mouth.

"Well you certainly have some decent manors, miss Julia…." Effie commented. "Just like those two tributes from District 1.." She points at the two tributes in question. "They attend a school in Japan called Ouran Academy I do believe." Japan…? They kind of looked like Yurzoreans to me. "The pair we had from last year… Ugh… Titus was just plain rude and that girl… She just ate everything with her hands like a complete savage...Completely upset my digestion."

As I recall, Titus was raised by that assassin guild, Leviathan's Claw. And before that, I remember his father before he died was rather...abusive. (He wasn't exactly nice to me either as I recall). And the girl, poor thing, grew up homeless on the streets of the Lower Quarter, Never had a decent meal in her shortened life.

Whereas I, on the other hand have been taught proper table manors and etiquette to be a proper lady. And Phillip…? Not too sure, but something tells me he comes from a well off commoner family and clearly hasn't missed too many meals either. And I suppose he's decent enough with fork and knife.

Once supper was finished, me and Phillip were escorted downstairs to our own private cabins. Each one with a peacekeeper standing watch. As I entered, I noticed that my luggage was already delivered, and laying on my bed.

"We'll be departing at first light tomorrow. So get some rest." The peacekeeper said just before he closed the door behind me. Besides the bed, there was a cabinet for hanging up clothing. I take out a change of clothes for tomorrow and hang them up in there. I open up a door on the back wall, and saw that it led to a private washroom with toilet sink and mirror cabinet and, I think, A shower stall, okay, I close the door.

Next to my bed, there was a desk and on the wall above it hung a large rectangular shaped plate of dark glass. Well I think it's glass… Looks like glass...Doesn't feel like glass… feels like… unwound horn or tortoiseshell _**(I'm not sure if they ever had plastic on Terca Lumireis, Author)**_. Or maybe that new infusion of wood powder and cattle blood(Boise Durci).

Next thing I know, a picture suddenly appeared on that rectangle "EEEK!" I recoiled in surprise. That thing just completely startled me! A moment before it was completely black, now its showing me the symbol of the gods on a blue field and below it where the words 'initializing' in Mayoccian language and in Ilyccian script. No doubt this device was tailored to be used by the average Terca Lumireisan. In other words, I can understand it...I hope. After a moment a series of moving pictures appeared on this rectangle… Oh… Now I see, This thing is a moving picture screen. Then I noticed some more words appear;

_**Welcome to your personal Panemsonic touch screen 10,000k Quantum HD Flat screen Television  
Panemsonic, serving your entertainment need since before Atlantis sank beneath the waves**_

_**Please touch the screen to read the instructions**_

So its called a...television… interesting. I touch the screen again and read the instructions. I learned how to use this little hand held device called a remote control to select videos and adjust the sound and screen. Once I finished the instructions, and learned what I could, The television brought up the main menu of pre-selected video lists. I decided to look at the videos featuring the reapings for this year… Not surprisingly, there was no video for Districts 9 and 10 yet. Well might as well start with District 1 and learn what I can about my fellow eighteen tributes…

…..

_**(Standard Point of View)**_

_**District 1(Representing Luxury)**_

_**Location: Japan(Earth)**_

Thousands of students from over a dozen prestigious academies from around the globe were gathered in a massive ornate golden stadium. Every year a certain number of academies are selected form each continent(except Antarctica, of course), and gathered here in at Ouran Academy's stadium.

Op on the stage stood the recent victors, of which there aren't many, including the mentor, Hoshimi Koroki, an alumni of St Lobelia Girls Academy who won just six years ago. Also present were the usual squad of armed peacekeepers and a locally selected priestess.

Once the opening hymns were sung and the usual message from the voice of the gods was spoken, the priestess approaches the bowl for the female applicants, puts her hand deep in… and pulls out, and unfolds a card. "From Ouran Academy, Class 1A, Kyoko Hoshino… Please come forward."

A girl, wearing a yellow dress with a white puritan collar emerges from the group of similarly dressed female students, and was escorted up to the stage. The priestess asked for volunteers… No one called out.

Then she approached the bowl for the male applicants. "Also from Ouran Academy… Class 3D, Hideo Kitagawa… Please come forward."

A boy, wearing a light blue suit and black pants emerges and is also escorted to the stage. He stands alongside Kyoko. The priestess asks for volunteers, but no one answers

"Very well… District 1, I present yo you, your tributes, Hideo Kitagawa, and Kyoko Hoshino. May the odds be ever in their favor." The stadium applauds as the two newly selected tributes are escorted backstage…

_**District 2 (Representing Masonry)**_

_**Location: Werites Beacon, Legacy, (Shining Blue)**_

"...And thus it was decreed… That the world of Shining Blue shall offer up a tribute; one boy, one girl, between the ages of twelve and eighteen… For the...Honor… Of representing our world in the annual Galactic Hunger Games." Madame Musette declared as she looked out over the gathered applicants. Accompanying her was her sheriff, Will Raynard and his two deputies, the Bantam Bouncers. Along with Representatives of the three kingdoms and the current mentor, prince Vaclav Bolud.

"… And, before me today, we have a wide selection of fine young men and women from the countries of Gadoria, Rexalia, and Crusand." Madame Musette continued. "We shall now select the young man and women who shall do District 2 the honor of representing us in this years event. First the ladies..." She walks to the bowl containing the names of the female applicants. She reaches into the bowl… And pulls out a name. "Sarah Kibbler, Please approach the stage."

Sarah nervously approaches the stage and stands next to Madame Musette. "Before we continue are there any...volunteers?" She asks...

… And gets her answer. "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Came a shout from the female section.

"A volunteer…?" Madame Musette replied. "...Then step forward and introduce yourself."

The volunteer, an eighteen year old blonde, approaches the stage, and stands before the microphone. "I am Clovis Saunders of the Crusand Empire, And I shall Represent this district in the Hunger Games!" Clovis declared.

"Very well… Sara Kibbler, you mar return to your group." Madam Musette said. As Sara fled back into the crowd, thanking whatever gods for her deliverance, Madame Musette approaches the boy's bowl and pulls out a name. "Troy Coleson, Please approach the stage." Troy was escorted up to the stage. "Once again, are there any volunteers?"

"I ALSO VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Shouted a muscular eighteen year old blonde. He steps into view, thumps his chest like a gorilla and marches up to the stage, and grabs the microphone. "I am Marco Windgarden of the Crusand Empire!" Marco declared. "...And I will bring glory to the Crusand Empire and to prince Vaclav this year!"

_**District 3(Representing Technology)**_

_**Location: Marion Military Institute, Alabama, United States of America(Earth)**_

The Faculty looked out on the neat rows of cadets waiting as the usual hymns and opening speech was played. Also waiting on the stage was a Japanese lady with red hair and glasses, who just happens to be the district's mentor, Mari Katsuragi, who, at this time was the youngest victor, winning it at age thirteen only a couple decades earlier.

The priest, a local bishop approaches the girl's bowl to pick a name… But he needn't have bothered…

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Shouted a female cadet with red hair and a pimply complexion. She get up on stage and introduces herself. "Senior cadet Patricia Fredendall reporting for duty!"

The priest then heads over to the boy's bowl, and puts his hand over it pausing as if he was waiting for one of the male cadets to shout…

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Shouted a male cadet with dark brown hair. He also gets up on stage and takes the microphone. "Senior cadet Frank Brannigan reporting for duty!"

The priest takes the microphone. "America, the state of Alabama, the city of Marion, and District 3, I present to you all, our brave volunteers for the Galactic Hunger Games. May the odds be ever be in their favor. And may the LORD watch over them. And should they fall, welcome them unto his kingdom." He turns to the volunteers. "Frank, Patricia, The prayers of this academy, Marion, the state of Alabama, and these United States go with you. God bless and good luck."

_**District 4(Representing Fishery)**_

_**Location: Sailor's Island, Meridia(Arcadia)**_

The applicants from Valua, Meridia, Ixa'Taka, Nasr, and Yafutoma were gathered in the main square of Sailor's island. On the stage stood the representatives of the gods and the recent victors, which included, admiral Galcian Cortes and Laurence Navahl. Above the stage hung a large screen. After the opening hymns and messages were played, the image of Elder Prime, leader of the reclusive Silvite civilization appeared.

"Welcome to the 2006th annual Galactic Hunger Games..." Elder Prime greeted the applicants. As he stood between the two bowls, and the squad of peacekeepers that delivered said bowls to his satellite via spacecraft. "As you are all aware, our district is charged with the task of selecting one courageous man and woman between the ages of twelve and eighteen for the honor of representing District 4." he pauses for a moment before continuing. "Therefore, it is with great...honor… That… We choose our first tribute, the young woman.

He reaches into the girls bowl and pulls out a piece of paper. "Matilda Rachram from Cape Claudia, please approach the stage." Matilda, an average height girl with dark brown hair emerges from the crowd and was then escorted up to the stage.

"Are there any volunteers…?" Elder prime asks. A moment of silence passes. "So be it, Now I shall select a male tribute..." He reaches into the boys bowl and pulls out a piece of paper. "Juan Labrada, from Lower Madera, please approach the stage." Juan, an underweight boy of twelve with curly red hair emerges and is also escorted to the stage. Elder Prime asks for volunteers, but no one replies.

"So be it then… Arcadia, District 4, I present to you our two tributes for the 2006th annual Galactic Hunger Games. May the moons give them strength...And may the odds be ever in their favor..."

_**District 5(representing Power)**_

_**Location:**_ _**Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons, **__**Pyrenees Mountains,**_ _**France(Earth)**_

Olympe Maxime, the half-giant headmistress, looks out on the great dining hall, all its seats filled with students dressed in their silk blue robes/uniforms. She is sad that in moments, two of them will be picked to attend the annual Hunger Games. Next to her sat two wizards from Britain, Cornelius Fudge, head of the Ministry of Magic, and Delores Umbridge, ministry undersecretary and District 5 priestess. Along with the mentor, a wizard from Russia.

Surrounding the students were the peacekeepers, which in addition to their white armor, all wore pink straps over their shoulders. An addition that was insisted upon by Delores when she took over as priestess following District 5's last victory decades ago.

"Mes étudiants de l'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons..." Olympe stood up and spoke to her students in french. "Il est temps pour nous de commencer la cérémonie de récolte..." Then she switches to English. "It is my pleasure to introduce to you, Delores Jane Umbridge, the Gods representative."

"Thank you, professor Maxime." Delores stood up to the podium, which her eyes barely peered over, to address the students. "And so begins another glorious year of our annual Galactic Hunger Games. As both a ministry representative and a representative of the Gods who, in exchange for one boy and girl from each district, forever protect our worlds from the ravages of the demons that scourged our worlds millennia ago, it is a great honor to learn that Beauxbatons Academy of Magic was selected as a pool for this year's reaping."

She pauses for a moment to let it all sink in before continuing.

"Therefore, it is with best wishes and a sense of proud dignity that I announce this years tributes for District 5." She waves her wand, and two glass bowls, filled with the names of the applicants appear.

"Étudiants, si vous entendez votre nom appelé." Olympe said. "Veuillez vous rendre à l'avant de la salle à manger et rester à côté de las Mademoiselle Umbridge. Elle vous guidera dans vos antichambres, où vous pourrez vous dire au revoir à votre famille et à vos amis."

"Thank you, Olympe..." Delores replied, not hiding that she was a bit...miffed that she was interrupted. She reaches into the girls bowl. "Well then our first tribute is... Olivia Belanger." She declared.

A moment passed before a red-haired girl… with slightly foxy features stood up and walked up to the front of the hall and stood next to Delores.

"Very good..." Delores said as she approached the boys bowl. "For our male tribute we have..." She reaches into the bowl. "Silence, please… Our second tribute for District 5 is... Etienne Giard." She declared.

A swarthy boy, with olive skin and black hair stood up and made his way to the front of the hall. He stood next to the girl.

Delores looked quite pleased with her...catch. "Students, denizens of the other worlds, It is my great pleasure to introduce to you all, Olivia Belanger, and Etienne Giard. The tributes of District 5 for the 2006th Hunger games...Tee hee..."

_**District 6(representing Transportation)**_

_**Location: the Cathedral of Lorelei, Daath, on the continent of Padamiya(Auldrant)**_

The ceremony always began with the tandem reading of the Treaty Of The Sin, and the score of Yulia Jue, which both explained the importance of the yearly reapings to the continued survival of the world of Auldrant, and the justification for such an event to take place. The fonic cameras recorded pictures and videos as they hovered over the mass of young applicants gathered before the great cathedral of Lorelei.

At the top of the staircase stood the local priest, grand maestro Mohs, accompanied by the leader of the god-generals, and general of the Oracle Knights, Van Grants, along with the current mentor, Jade Curtiss, a colonel serving in the Third Division of the Malkuth military. Also present was emperor Peony Upala Malkuth IX, leader of the Malkuth Empire, king Ingobert VI, ruler of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear. And last, but not least the newly appointed eight year old fon master, Ion.

Unlike the other priest/esses, Mohs prefers to select the male tribute first. He reaches into the boys bowl and pulls out a name. "From the over three-thousand boys before me… Only one will have the honor of taking a spot in the Hunger Games… And that lucky boy is... Anton Morton!"

Anton, a boy of sixteen with light brown hair emerged from the boys section of the crowd and ascended the great stairway, under peacekeeper escort, until he was standing next to the grand maestro.

"And here he is! Anton Morton! A round of applause for this years tribute!" Mohs declared. "And now we shall select our brave female for the same honor..." He reaches into the girls bowl, and pulls out a name. "And from the nearly three-thousand girls before me… Only one will have the honor of taking a spot in the hunger games… And that lucky girl is... Kora Peccia!"

And Kora, a seventeen year old girl with blonde hair, emerged from the crowd of girls and was also escorted up the stairs to Mohs.

"And here she is also! Kora Peccia! A round of applause for this years tribute!" Mohs declared."And so, as ordained in the Score, another exciting reaping comes to a close." Mohs announced. "May the odds be ever in their favor..."

_**District 7(representing Lumber)**_

_**Location: A high school in Portland, Oregon, United States of America(Earth)**_

The students, both from their high school and a nearby jr, high school, were gathered in the large football stadium. Up on the stage stood their principal, who now found himself in the role of this year's priest. He looks at the bowls before him, knowing that as soon as the opening hymns and messages were completed, he would have to condemn two of his students to their deaths.

"Students, if I may have your attention..." The principal spoke.

He waits a few minutes to let things quiet down before he starts. "Students, the time has come for me to...select a boy and girl to go to the gods realm and participate in the Hunger Games..." The principal announced. "First, the girls..."

He reaches into the girls bowl, and pulls out a name. "… Leigha Lysander from 9QD, please come forward."

Leigha, a blonde junior high student is then escorted to the front of the stadium and is made to stand next to the principal. "And now for the boys…" The principal reaches in to the boys bowl. "Samuel Hancock from 11GB, please come forward."

Samuel, a Chinese-American, is also escorted up to the stage, and stands next to Leigha. "District 7, It is my...honor to give to you, your champions for this year's Hunger games: Samuel Hancock, and Leigha Lysander… Let's give them a big applause..."

_**District 8(representing Textiles)**_

_**Location: The Coliseum of Nordopolica, Desier(Terca Lumireis)**_

_***NEW, Just uploaded an hour ago***_

The applicants were gathered in the Coliseum, and arranged in order of year with the last years in the front row. And they were arranged front to back, nobles/upper class, then the middle class and finally, the lower class rows. The only exception were the royal cousins who were in in front of the first row, The camera blastias buzzed around them. And all around them as well, stood the peacekeepers. Once they were lined up their attention was directed towards the stage where they heard the voice of Belius, the reclusive leader of the guild, Palestralle, speak:

"Welcome, brave applicants to the coliseum and the annual reaping. And may the odds be ever in your favor. Now before we begin, we have a very special message. By the voice of the gods himself."

Inspirational music started to play, and they look up at a large moving picture screen above the stage. At first we see this white spiraling mass slowly twirling against a starry night sky, then the anthem starts up and the symbol of the gods appears. Then the voice of the gods was heard, reminding them of why they have this event.

Then Natz reads the list of past District 8 victors.

The symbol of the gods appeared once more on that giant screen, and everyone's attention was focused once more on the stage as Belius spoke. "And now the time has come for us to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing District 8 in the 2006th annual Galactic Hunger Games…." She pauses for but a moment. "...As usual, Natz, please select our female tribute."

Natz, the one-eyed, scarred co-priest and second in command of Palestralle, approaches a large glass bowl that contained the names of all the female applicants in the arena. He reaches in, pulls one out, and inserts it into a slot in the wall…

"… Clara Dior from Halure, please approach the stage!" She calls out.

There was a long moment of silence as the girls looked over their shoulders to where the middle class fourth years where. A squad of peacekeepers march to the middle class girls section. They were about to go in when Clara, a bespectacled blonde of fifteen, slowly, and nervously emerge from the rows and into the main walkway. She started to walk... haltingly towards the stage with the peacekeepers behind he to ensure that she didn't try to flee. Attempted escapes by those picked aren't all that uncommon. After a moment, she was at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the stage. Just as she was about to ascend...

"STOP!" Someone shouted from the nobles. "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" The camera blastias turn towards the direction of the shout, and home in on a noble girl with dark brown hair, holding her hand up as if to get their attention, and, as they got closer, they noticed that she had an expression on her face that seemed to say, 'Me and my big mouth'.

There was quite a bit of confusion up on the stage. For District 8 never had a volunteer from the nobility in many decades. The nobles never volunteer for the games. And if one of them got picked, a person from the lower class would volunteer in their place in exchange.

After a brief moment of silence, Belius's voice was heard. "...Interesting...A volunteer from the nobility...But I believe there's a simple matter of introducing the reaping winner and then we ask for volunteers. And if one comes fourth then we bring that person on stage and introduce the volunteer in question…. Let that volunteer come forward so we may know her."

A group of peacekeepers come to her row to take her to the stage. She put on her glasses, and go out to the main walkway and proceed up to the stage, looking quite calm and dignified as if she was going to attend a formal ball. She walks past the still trembling girl that she volunteered for, and ascended the stairs to the stage.

The co-priest Natz looked at her with no small amount of interest. "Well, like Belius said, this is interesting, A noble volunteering for the games. Guess you could say you're quite the example of noblesse oblige, eh?" he said to her. "...So tell us your name, miss." He gestures towards the microphone blastia in the centre of the stage.

The noble girl walks up to to the microphone blastia, and take it in her hand. And takes a deep breath before she speaks. "J...Julia DuBois..." Julia speaks into it. Her voice resonates throughout the arena. "...From the Noble Quarter of Zaphias..."

Then Belius's voice was heard. "...So be it… Clara Dior, you may return to your line..."

Clara looked up at Julia with her tear streaked face.. "Merci. Merci beaucoup..." And quickly runs back to her line, disappearing onto the mass of female applicants, no doubt all sighing with relief.

Then Belius spoke again. "Now let us continue...Natz, please select our male tribute."

Natz approaches another glass bowl that contained the names of all the male applicants in the arena. He reaches in, pulls one out, and inserts it into a slot in the wall…

"… Phillip Meagher from Capua Torim, please approach the stage!" She calls out.

Phillip, a boy with light brown hair and a sturdy build, makes his way towards the stage from the lower class section. He ascends up to the stage and stands next to Julia…who inches away from him slightly.

"Now then...Are there any volunteers?" Belius asks. But no boy calls out to volunteer to take his place.

Then Natz reads out the treaty of the sin. "In penance for their uprising against the Gods, each world shall offer up a male and female between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public 'reaping'.These tributes shall be delivered to the custody of the realm of Panem. And then transferred to a public arena where they will fight to the death until a lone victor remains. Henceforth and forevermore this pageant shall be known as the Galactic Hunger Games." Then he turns to the newly selected tributes. "Okay, you two, shake hands."

Julia...with some reluctance… and Phillip shake hands. And they turn back to face the crowd as Belius speaks. "I present to you all the tributes for District 8. Please extend to them the honor and pleasure of District 8's support." She announced. The audience breaks out in shouts of approval and applause. "This will bring us to the conclusion of this year's reaping ceremony. At this time the tributes will be taken to to the final resting area for preparing their affairs and getting everything in order...After which, they will be escorted to the port and taken from this place to the staging area for transport to the realm of the gods and the Hunger Games Staging area. I bid you two good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

Then the anthem of the gods plays. Once it had finished, Julia and Phillip were escorted by the peacekeepers into the coliseum and taken to separate rooms…

_**District 9(representing Grain)**_

_**Video not yet available(Sorry about that)**_

_**District 10(representing Livestock)**_

_**Video not yet available(Sorry about that)**_

_**District 11(representing Fruits &Vegetables)**_

_**Location: New Orleans, Louisiana, United States of America(Earth)**_

The selected students were gathered at a local high school car park that had been cleared for the reaping. Augustus Grey, a local deacon, acting as priest stood before the bowls. After the opening hymns and message was played, he made his announcements. "My brothers and sisters, as you are all aware our local high school and junior high school were selected via lottery to sent in one of our own daughters and one of our own sons to be sacrificed to those heathen gods, lest they unleash the demons from Hell upon our many worlds. Hopefully one day, our one true God will send his son, Jesus… Or at least, borrow Hercules from Zeus or Thor from Odin to put an end to this suffering and sadness. But until that wondrous day comes… I have no choice...but to do this damnable task that has been thrust upon me… May the LORD forgive me."

He solemnly steps up to the bowls, and reaches into the girls bowl. "And now, I shall select a girl..." He pulls out a name. "… So be it... Ruth Davidson, please come forward."

Ruth, A twelve year old negro girl was then escorted up to the stage. She stands next to the deacon.

"Before I continue with this regretful task… Does anyone wish to volunteer…?" The deacon asks… But only receives silence. "...I see… Ruth I'm sorry." He apologies to her before he steps up to the boys bowl. "And now I shall select a boy to...represent us in the games..." He reaches in and pulls up a name. "Tyler Okoronkwo, Please approach the stage..."

Tyler, a muscular eighteen year old negro is escorted up to the stage. He immediately takes the microphone. "I won't accept any volunteers!" He declared. "Nobody volunteered for that girl… So I don't want nobody volunteering for me! GOT THAT!? Good… Here you go, Padre..." He hands the microphone back to the deacon..

"So… That's your decision then, Tyler?" The deacon asks.

Tyler nods. "It sure is, Padre… I'm gonna see to it that we both come home. I don't know how, But I'll find a way."

The deacon turns to his congregation. "Well I guess that's it. On behalf of the great state of Louisiana, I present to you, your tributes for District 11. Friends and relatives have three minutes to say their goodbyes, or wish them luck in the next hour before they're taken away. Ruth, Tyler, Our prayers and hopes go with you..."

_**District 12(representing Coal)**_

_**Location: Selzberg, Pennsylvania, United States of America(Earth)**_

The applicants were gathered in front of the town hall. On the stage stood the mayor, and few representatives of the gods. The mayor steps up to the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, as you are all aware, Out town has been selected to represent District 12 in the 2006th annual Starving Games." He pauses for a moment. "Now I would like to take the time to introduce you all to yous priestess, all the way from the God's realm… Lets give a hand to Effoff Trinket."

Effie frowned at those two errors in that speech. "'Starving Games'? 'Effoff'? What idiot wrote this!?"(_**Don't look at me, Author**_). Well that's what you'd expect from Selzberg, the most vapidest town in America, where most of the people here have the mental maturity of a ten year old...even the adults. "Oh brother". Anyway… Effie walks up to the microphone to address the crowd of applicants. "Welcome to the 2006th annual Galactic Hunger Games..." Effie greeted the crowd… Fight before she overbalanced and fell flat on her back...Thanks to that heavy basket of food that she was wearing on top of her wig.

As she got back up on her feet, and put her wig back on. A sausage that was in that basket rolled to the edge of the stage. An old man tried to the grab the sausage, but was swatted in the hand by a peacekeeper's baton. "But that was my sausage!" He complained as two peacekeepers escorted him away like he was a basket case.

"And now a video from our esteemed leader, Game God Alpha." Effie said as she looked towards the big flat screen hanging just above the stage. What she saw next wasn't exactly what either she, or the other representatives had in mind.

The first image showed what looked like a child with thick white hair and a beard(?) shooting an older woman through the chest as the announcer spoke. "He once killed his own mother. Because she forgot to cut the crust off his PB&J sandwich.. And to watch her die..."

"Wait a minute… This isn't the message from the Capitol!" Effie stated. "Find out what's going on..." She points at two peacekeepers.

The fake message continues to play. "His only Facebook friend was Mel Gibson..." A picture of not!Game God Alpha was shown with him standing next to Mel Gibson. It was clear to see that it was photo-shopped...badly.

Next image shows not!Game God Alpha typing away on his laptop. "He has an online blog, that gives away the ending of movies, without ever using the disclaimer; Spoiler Alert."

"He is… The most terrible man in the universe."

Then an image showing not!Game God Alpha sitting at a ritzy restaurant table, holding a beer bottle, and surrounded by attractive young women. On the table were several glasses of beer. "I don't always like beer..." He said. "...But when I want one...I choose Dres Eqquis..."He takes a sip and spits the beer out. "..BLUGH! Tastes like piss water!" He throws the bottle away, only for it to hit one of the women square in the head shattering the bottle, and knocking her unconscious.

Then the image changed to show the face of not!Game God Alpha against an orange background as he begun his… speech.

"… Every year, I make you watch this video, because...well you're dumb. People forget how in the past, shit really hit the fan." An image of… Honey Boo Boo…? Is shown as an example.

"Corporations got too big, and people soon lost trust." An image of several corporate logos are shown. The crowd boos.

"You staged sit-ins, and rioted. And elected Lady Gaga as president. And her running mate Niki Minag" An image of both individuals, wearing their most garish outfits are shown. "That's why we wear those kooky clothes now. And have bizarre hairdos now… Not to mention… All this led up to a minor demon infestation, and we had to call in the exterminators to clean up the mess."

"_Really..._" Effie thought as she looked at the video. "_...Who wrote this? A ten year old…?_" She just face-palms in exasperated dismay at the sheer nonsense played out on the screen...

Not!Game God Alpha continued his gag speech. "Then I took over and separated the worlds into districts so that stupid shit… and a demon invasion never happened again." Then an image was shown of a bunch of crazy teenagers pulling a prank on an unsuspecting passerby.. Before they all suddenly got incinerated by a D&D beholder.

"...Proving that democracy doesn't work, I'm here in my five hundred and first self proclaimed term as your game god alpha to insure that all free will is expunged. Never to rear its ugly head again." While not!Game God Alpha was saying that, a pair of devil horns grew from his forehead and his eyes turned red. And when he finished his sentence, he...lets out a deep evil laugh as a crudely drawn unicorn pranced behind him… and ended up getting skewered on a pitchfork. And he breathes fire.. All of which was crudely done using MS Paint. The crowd boos.

"Yes...That brings us to today. Just to prove what a sick sadistic prick I am, and how you have no control… And, admittedly, after watching the Running Man and the Japanese cult-hit, Battle Royale, I came up with the Starving Games."

A poorly acted Cornucopia bloodbath scene is then shown. "...Where two kids from each district play a game to the death with only one survivor."

"The winner is to be showered with a bounty… Including an old ham..." Which not!Game God Alpha shows. "This coupon for Subway… "He shows a coupon. "Buy a foot-long for a six inch price." Then he takes a bite out of a pickle. "A partially eaten pickle." The crowd looks excited at those...prizes.. Well, this is Selzberg after all.

"So happy Starving Games...and may the odds be never in your favor." Not!Game God Alpha alpha finishes his speech.

The screen changes to a picture of not!Game God Alpha done in multiple. "A president Snowballs production." was heard in a distorted voice.

"Did you find anything…?" Effie asks one of the peacekeepers.

"We're still looking..." The peacekeeper replied. "It might take us a couple of hours to.."

"A couple of… Oh, screw this..." Effie retorted. "We're continuing the reaping!" She declared. "The sooner we're done, the sooner we're outta here." Shaking her head over the childish prank that was supposed to be the speech, Effie walks back to the two bowls and the microphone. "Now let the reaping begin… Starting with the girls..."

Effie reach into the girls bowl and pulls out a name. "… Hugh Janus." She said, apparently not realizing that the bowls were sabotaged by childish pranksters…. REALLY childish pranksters.. The crowd starts to laugh. "… _Oh no! Don't tell me they pranked the bowls_… No…? Alright...pick again… aheh heh..."

She reaches in again, and pulls up another name. "...Phil Mahooters..." The crowd guffaws at that one. "… Please, Phil Mahooters!" Effie calls out eliciting even more laughs from the (mentally) immature crowd of applicants. "_… Wait a second...Phil Mahooters… Fill my hooters.. I don't believe this. I'm obviously dealing with five year olds. Why me…?_"

Starting to show disappointment, Effie reaches in again. "_… Third time's the charm, I hope.._." She thought as she pulls out another name… No such luck. "Dean Gulberry!" She called out. The laughs get even more raucous as Effie… "Everyone look around! Check behind you for a Dean Gulberry…."

The laughs and giggles get even louder and one of the applicants somehow managed to sneak in a light pen and was even using it to tease Effie by shining it in the face. It was getting ridiculous until…

"...Lady Trinket!" One of the peacekeepers, with his helmet off, showing his red hair, interrupted.

"What is it…?" Effie asked..." Lieutenant Spartacus is it…?"

"Those bowls have been replaced with ones with...fake names..." Spartacus answered. "We found the real ones… And the ones that swapped them..." He signals and a group of peacekeepers march up on the stage carrying the bowls with the real names… and a group of college age young adults in handcuffs. "Not to mention they even admitted to replacing the speech video with that president Snowballs film."

"Really..." Effie glares at the frat-boys. "That was a very… Stupid thing to do… How dare you…?"

"Do you want us to shoot them…?" Spartacus asks.

"That would be too easy..." Effie replied. "Take them away… and make sure to give them a good thorough beating… preferably one where they'll need a dentist, a chiropractor and a proctologist once you're done with those punks..." She ordered.

"With pleasure, lady Trinket..." Spartacus grins as he cracked his knuckles. The pranksters were all dragged away, kicking and screaming that they were just carrying on with them. "Nobody… carries on with the servants of the gods, punk!" Spartacus reminded as the marched out of sight.

Effie turns her attention back to the still giggling applicants. "...This is being televised around the universe!" She stated. "You won't be laughing when two of you are picked and thrown into the arena for your almost certain death!" It was clear that she had just about enough of their childish crap.

The applicants quickly stopped giggling.

"Ah that's better..." Effie smiled. "...Now where where we…? Oh, yes...the girls… They'd better be real this time." She reaches in, pulls out a name, and unfolds the paper. "...Petunia Evershot." She calls out.

Suddenly, everyone looks towards a brunette sporting a braid and wearing a blue dress as the flying cameras closed in on her. Suddenly she starts...celebrating? "WOOHOOO! Yes...YES! I didn't get picked!" Guess she wasn't Petunia. "WOOHOOO! OOOOH YEEEAAAHHH!" She dances around and even… Jumps into a peacekeeper's embrace? Then she starts singing. "I didn't get picked! I'm eighteen now! No more games fore me! Now unch unch SUCK IT!" And does a Degeneration X crotch-chop. "Whooo! Good bye! Give it to me!" And she...chest-bumps a couple of the peacekeepers.

As she eventually stops to catch her breath, she looks at the younger girl with blonde hair done up in twin braids and smiles at her. "But I got picked." The blonde girl sobbed, an expression of despair on her twelve year old face. Guess the blonde's Petunia.

A moment of silence passes before "Petunia, I'm so sorry..." The girl in blue replies. Petunia just gives her the puppy-dog eyed expression. "Petunia no. It's not fair. Do not give me those puppy-dog eyes." She pleaded. But petunia just makes her expression even more pitiful.

It was enough to make the girl in blue to finally cave in. She steps into the open walkway. "I VOLUNTEER!" She calls out. "I VOLUNTEER FOR THE STARVING GAMES!"

"Thanks, big sis..." Petunia smiled as the girl in blue was about to be escorted up to the stage. "Oh, And if you never make it back from the games, can I eat your pet hamster?" She pulls up a hamster cage out of nowhere(?).

"What?" Was all the girl in blue could say as she was quickly escorted up to the stage. Petunia licks her lips at the now worried hamster. Seriously… where did that hamster come from?

"Come here..." Effie gestured to the girl in blue, and escorts her up to the microphone. "What's your name?" She asks.

The girl in blue answers into the microphone. "Kantmiss Evershot."

"Really..." Effie replied. "Well, I bet my suit that was your sister, wasn't it?"

"Yes..." Kantmiss replied.

"And how did she manage to smuggle in a whole hamster cage…?" Effie asks. Kantmiss just shrugs. "Anyway never-mind that..." She heads over to the boys bowl. "...Now lets pick a boy to join you in the games..." She reaches into the boys bowl and was about to pull out a name when…

"I VOLUNTEER ALSO!" Came a shout from the boys section.

"Who said that?" Effie asks looking out into the crowd.

Then this skinny, average looking kid with short brown hair steps into the main walkway. "I did..." He declared. "Peter Malarkey." He wastes no time getting up onto the stage and stood next to Kantmiss.

"Hey, Kantmiss..." Peter said. "I volunteered because… I like you. A lot. And..."

"Um...I'm sorry. Do I know you?" Kantmiss interrupts.

"Um… I'm a baker's son..." Peter replied. "… I once fed you when you were hungry."

"Oh right..." Kantmiss remembers. "...You gave me that walnut bread."

"Yeah..."

"Yeah..." Kantmiss continues. "I have a severe nut allergy and I almost died."

"Let's hear it for our contestants." Effie joyfully clapped her hands. Kantmiss solemnly… flips the bird, Followed by the crowd of applicants. Peter just sillily waves and grins.

"And don't forget to tune into the Hunger Games after the season finale of Downton Abbey." Effie announced.

"Can't we say our goodbyes?" Kantmiss asked.

"Of course, dear." Effie answered. "You got three minutes."

Petunia, accompanied by their catatonic mother and one of the male applicants, runs up and hugs Kantmiss. "Don't worry, Petunia. You're in good hands with mom." Not so sure about that, however.

Kantmiss then hugs the male applicant. "What's up with that Peter dude?" He asks.

"What, dale?"

"Well, he's a total dork, right?" Dale replied. "Ow, what's heating your benches?" The two talk back and forth until...

...Effie interrupts. "Time's up."

"Dale!" Kantmiss calls out as she and Peter was escorted to the shuttle bus.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you'll take care of Petunia!" Kantmiss asked.

"I will, Kantmiss!" Dale shouted back. "I promise!" And then walks away. "Later."

Both tributes were loaded on to the shuttle bus. Peter, with a silly grin plastered on his face, continues to wave bye bye to Selzberg.

* * *

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

I eventually turn off this… moving picture device. A rather interesting blastia when you think about it.

Anyway, I learned the names of my fellow tributes. That boy from District 2 seems to be quite a monstrous brute. Certainty not someone you wish to run into on a dark night.

I must admit that witch from District 5 is rather… how do I put this...foxy.

Watching the District 8 video, All I could say is… Is that what I looked like when I volunteered? I just looked absolutely...silly in that outlandish getup… And the expression on my face… Oh good grief.

The two tributes from District 11 have even darker skin than our own local dark-skins. I didn't think that shade was even possible. Not to mention the boy looks just as monstrous as that District 2 chap.

What concerns me the most, however, was the boy from District 4 and the girl from District 11… both only twelve years old, They will obviously not make it.

And then we have District 12… Well As I probably mentioned earlier, this… Kantmiss girl, Definitely a paler version of Katniss back home. And that boy, Peter… Looks like a… rather wimpier version of that young baker back at Mellum's Bakery. Peeta I believe his name was. Rather strong chap, only sixteen and he could toss a hundred pound sack of flour with one hand. Peter Malarkey, on the other hand, doesn't look like he could lift a ten pound sack… even with both hands. And clearly doesn't realize what he's getting into.

Matter of fact, neither does the rest of us, I fear.

Anyway, It's late. Might as well get some sleep. Tomorrow, I believe we're headed for District 9.

* * *

_**End Part 4**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**I thought it would be interesting to see how my OC would react to seeing a television set for the first time. Among other things.**_

_**I probably mentioned earlier that I am also referencing the Starving Games(2013) by Seltzer and Friedberg. The district 12 reaping is pretty much taken from that movie.**_

_**Next chapter, We leave Terca Lumireis, Visit two more places. And finally, Panem.**_


	5. Journey To The Realm Of The Gods

_**Part 5. Journey To The Realm Of The Gods  
**_

* * *

_**(The tribute plane, the next morning)  
(Julia's point of view)**_

I was woken up by the sound of beeping, followed by the lights in my cabin turning on. "Tribute, are you awake?" And what I think is the sound of a peacekeeper.

"Nuuh… Yes I am..." I groggily answered back. "Turn off that wretched noise."

The annoying buzzing stopped. "Get yourself cleaned and dressed and report to the restaurant. Breakfast is in half an hour."

I wash myself in the shower, put on my white shirt, shamrock green ankle length skirt, vest and tie, do up my hair, put on my glasses, shoes, and my gloves. "Looking good I do suppose." I said to myself as I look in the mirror. Not to bad for dressing myself up. I exit my cabin and was escorted upstairs to the restaurant.

_**XXX**_

Once I arrived at the flying ship's restaurant, I sat down at our reserved table next to Phillip and Natz, and ordered breakfast. It wasn't too long before we were joined by Effie.

"Good morning, you two..." Effie greeted. "Once breakfast is served, We'll soon be on our way to District 9 to pick up our next pair of tributes. The weather outside is quite lovely for our departure… Well other than that creepy looking fog bank on the northeastern horizon I felt a chill go down my spine. Just what is it with that anyway…?"

"They say that fog bank's supposed to be haunted..." Natz answered. "They say that a ghost ship lost for over a thousand years wanders in the fog, luring in any foolish enough to enter and make them part of its undead crew."

The chills running down my spine from just hearing that.

Natz looked in amusement at me as I clutched my arms and shivered rather intensely. "I don't want to be part of a ghost ship's crew!" I whimpered. Ghost ships are scary!

"I don't think we'll be flying into that fog bank, if that's what your thinking, miss DuBois." Natz chuckled. We'll be heading southeast before we make the jump to Sylvarant."

"Flying? Jump?" Both me and Phillip asked.

"But of course, darlings..." Effie answered. "I did mention it to you two yesterday." Oh yes, she did mention that. "...Although you two were probably too awestruck by this craft to have heard. Anyway, this ship can easily do 400 miles per hour, and you could barely feel a thing. Even if it's flying through a hurricane." Wow...just...wow.

Effie continued. "I think it's one of the wonderful things about this opportunity, that even though you're here and even though it's just for a little while, you and the other tributes get to enjoy all of this." I suppose so. I guess this is all just to take our minds off our impending fate, bleak as it is.

"I'm going to find Haymitch. He's probably in the bar section on this deck." Effie gets up and exits the restaurant to look for our mentor.

Soon afterwords, breakfast was served. Bacon, buttered toast and eggs for both of us and Natz, along with two cups of Desier coffee for Natz and Phillip and a cup of tea for myself.

While we were eating, Phillip turned to me. "Have you ever met him?" He asked but I don't reply. "Haymitch?" I remain silent. Other than on the stage yesterday, I don't think either of us actually properly met that mentor.

Phillip continued, despite my attempts to ignore him. "Look, I get it, You're a high class noble and I'm just a plain old everyday salt of the earth commoner. You think you're above answering me. But at least listen… This guy is our mentor. He did win this once..."

I continue to be silent on the matter.

"Look, you know, if you don't want to talk to me, I understand, but I don't think there's anything wrong with getting a little bit of help." Phillip continued. I turn my head to look at him.

Just the, the door opens, and in walks our mentor, Haymitch Abraham holding what appears to be a bottle of...whiskey…? This early in the day..? I simply do not believe this... person! I've heard that he is an alcoholic because of the games, but this is just… Words just cannot describe this.

He looks at us and sighs. "Congratulations..." He pours himself a glass half full of that whiskey and checks the ice-pot, finding that it' empty. "Where's the ice?" He asks. None of us answered. "Never mind." And sits down next to Natz.

"Really, 'Mitch? This early in the morning?" Natz shakes his head. "Stuff's gonna kill you one of those days."

"You know that after what I've been through..." Haymitch replied, then he looks at me and Phillip. "...Still going through, I just don't care anymore."

"Okay...So...Um...When do we start…?" Phillip asks.

"Whoa whoa… So eager..." Haymitch replied. "Most of the time, you kids aren't in such a hurry." Really…? I wonder why. He sips his whiskey.

"Yeah, I wanna know what your plan is..." Phillip said. "You're supposed to be our mentor. You're supposed to go..."

Haymitch interrupts. "Mentor?"

"Yeah… Our mentor." Phillip replied. "You're supposed to give us advice, tell us how to get sponsors." Never thought I'd agree with Phillip but...I agree with Phillip.

"Oh really..." Haymitch looks at him. "...Okay… Hmmm...Embrace the fact that you two are going to die." That's not good advice! Seriously! "...And know, that in your heart, That there's nothing I can do to save either one of you." I think I'm about to lose my appetite.

You know what? I think I'll simply throw in my two gald on this morbid conversation. "So why in the name of Zaude are you here then?" I asked.

"You know, I've been asking him the same question myself." Natz said.

Haymitch holds up his glass of whiskey to me. "...For the refreshments."

"...And he always answers with that." Natz finished.

"Honestly." I face-palm. My fate...In the hands of an uncaring alcoholic fool of a mentor… Why me... why?

Next thing I know, Phillip tries to reach for Haymitch's glass. "Okay, I think that's enough of that." But Haymitch pins him back in his chair with his foot.

"That was a bad idea, kid." Natz said.

"You almost made me spill my drink over my brand new clothes." Haymitch scolded. Then he gets up from his chair. "You know, I think that I'll go and finish the rest of my drink in my cabin." And he exits the restaurant.

"I'm sure he's gonna come around..." Phillip said as he also gets up and exits.

"It's no use, Phillip..." I objected. "You're just wasting your time."

But Phillip was still quite adamant. "I'm still gonna talk to him." And he leaves me and Natz still sitting at out table.

"Better finish your breakfast, miss DuBois..." Natz suggested. Take-off's in thirty." And that's what I did, finish eating my breakfast.

Shortly afterwords, we went downstairs to the front viewing section, and sat down at our assigned seats. The stewardess had us buckled down to our seats. Next thing I know, I felt the plane lift off and accelerate to its cruising speed of four hundred miles an hour. It feels like I just left my stomach behind, whoa! The other tributes were chuckling and giggling at our surprised expressions.

Then we heard an announcement came over the P.A. System. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. In a couple of standard minutes a portal will be opening and we'll be flying through, leaving Terca Lumireis behind and jumping to the world of Sylvarant. So please stay seated, and strapped in..." The tour plane's pilot announced. A few minutes later a glowing blue sphere appears in front of the plane. "Ladies and gentlemen and tributes, we are now about to make our jump to Sylvarant, so hang on to your stomachs..." The plane approaches the portal, its light was almost blinding me. I was about to panic. Suddenly Everything turned pure white…

…

…

Next thing I knew, my vision clears up. I look around the viewing section, Everything was the same as before except outside… Oh my word… It's like we're in some sort of… tunnel. Swirls and streaks of blue, white, purple and black zoomed past us… or rather… we were zooming past them.

"Wha… What is this… Where are we…?" I asked.

"They call it hyperspace, miss DuBois..." Natz answered. Right mow, we're traveling at many times the speed of light itself."

"We're moving faster than..." I gasped in absolute astonishment. "… Ah wa wa wa..." My brain… It's spinning like a top… I just can't believe this… Faster the light itself…!? Absolutely no way…! This can't be… Ah wa wa wa wa…!

"Wow look at her eyes..." Haymitch said. "They're all swirly."

Then an announcement came over the P.A. "Ladies and gentlemen and tributes… We have successfully made the jump to hyperspace. Our travel time in hyperspace to Sylvarant will be about five hours. You're free to move about the plane until further notice. Good day." The stewardesses came around and unbuckled us, allowing us to get out of our seats.

While I looked out the window, still absolutely astonished at the hyperspace whizzing by us, one of the other mentors approached me.

"Just like in 'Star Wars', huh." She said to me.

I turned around see who was talking to me. I noticed that she wore glasses, had red hair, and Yurzorean features. "Huh?" I replied. "...Star Wars…?"

"Oh right. You don't have movies where you come from, huh." She said. "Oh, forgot to introduce myself. Name's Mari Katsuragi..." Mari bows slightly. "Housewife, mother to a weirdo ten year old son, owner of a cafe..." She looks back at at Pimple-face and Frank. "… And current mentor of district 3. So what about you?"

"Me…?" I point at my chin. "...I'm Julia DuBois. A noble girl from the imperial city of Zaphias."

"Zaphias, Terca Lumireis… Now there's a city I hadn't been to in a very long time. Last time I was there, I was all of thirteen years old, and about… let's see… sixteen years ago. Anyway I'm from Maijima City, Japan, planet Earth. I understand you volunteered for this… Why did you do that?"

"Isn't it obvious… It was...true love..." Answered another Yurzo...I mean another Japanese woman with short dark hair and a somewhat...husky voice. "What else could it be? The forbidden romance between a young lady of nobility and a lowly peasant commoner. Forbidden not only the difference in class, but in the sameness of their gender, yes?" And she was doing a few dramatic poses while saying that.

"Really Hoshimi…?" Mari replied. A deadpan expression on her face. "...A little quick to think she's a lesbian, aren't you?"

"A lesbian…? ME…!? Oh Absolutely not!" I retorted, waving my hands in front of me in objection. "The only person I'm in love with is prince Ioder!" I stated.

"In other words, She's not a lesbian, Hoshimi, So get your mind outta the gutter." Mari added.

Then my own mentor and Phillip approached. "Really… Coulda fooled me, the way you were volunteering like that."

"Mentor Haymitch..." I moaned in protest. "You're not siding with...(Look at Hoshimi) That...degenerate?"

"I am a woman you know..." Hoshimi replied.

"But you're a disgusting homosexual..." I replied. "Oh, uck … I absolutely cannot abide such a gross icky degenerate sexuality. It is just absolutely… wrong! So just...keep away from me. EWWW!" I back-step away from her, hands, once again up in front of me to block that butch person. What can I say…? I was raised to believe that homosexuality is degenerate, and absolutely WRONG. And I firmly stand by that belief...So there…!

"Oh come on now, Julia… It's not like homosexuality is contagious, you know." Hoshimi grinned. "Didn't think you were a homophobe."

"No I'm not… Whatever that word means..." I retorted. "...But still (looks at Hoshimi) Just keep away from me."

"Personally I think you're both making too big of a deal of it, Julia, Hoshimi. But what do I know… I'm just a housewife that owns a cafe..." Mari shakes her head… "Besides, Julia, I think you have much bigger concerns that Hoshimi's sexuality right now, namely the upcoming games..." She continued. "Not to mention I think that Patricia there has it in for you… After what you did yesterday."

"I know...She did vow to go after me first once the games start." I said.

"Well, since you've just been introduced to Mari and Hoshimi here, May as well introduce you two to my other fellow mentors..." Haymitch said. "...Ladies..." And we follow Haymitch over to…

This rather stern looking man with purple hair and a scar running down the left side of his face. "Prince Vaclav I'd like to intro you to my one and only volunteer, Julia and my other tribute, Phillip. Julia, Phillip, prince Vaclav Bolud. Third prince of the Crusand empire. District 2 mentor."

"Your highness..." I curtseyed. I do have to show proper manners before royalty after all.

"Hey there." Phillip casually greeted.

"Phillip Meagher, you are in the presence of royalty..." I scolded. "Show some proper manners, please."

Prince Vaclav looks me over. "So… this is the volunteer from the nobles I've heard about." He said in a rather gruff voice. "I see that she is quite well heeled. She's been trained quite well in the ways of nobility. Might even make a fine wife for any noble… or a prince… If she wasn't going to die soon."

Good grief. Thanks for the not too subtle reminder of my current predicament.

"I have been trained in hand to hand combat." I said. "And both my parents were Royal Guard."

"Is that so..." Prince Vaclav stroked his chin. "That I'd like to see… your fighting skills… I'm sure they're reasonably adequate for your district's mere standards. But know that I have two competent tributes that say otherwise. And know that they are beyond your or any other tributes ability to defeat. I feel that this year, I will have someone to replace me in my duties as mentor… If I ever feel like retiring."

"Don't let him get to you, Julia..." Haymitch said. "He's just that competitive. The black prince of our merry lot you could say. Anyway, let's move on..."

Yeah, a rather charming fellow when you think about it. He may be a prince, but he's so not husband material in my books. "Your highness..." I curtseyed before following my mentor and Phillip over to this rather moody looking young adult with an X shaped scar on his left cheek.

"Julia, Phillip I'd like to introduce you you to Lawrence Navahl of Cape Claudia, mentor of District 4. Lawrence, this is Julia and this is Phillip."

Lawrence looks at me. "Oh yeah, You're that volunteer from the nobles." He said. "So what possessed you to volunteer like that."

"Am I going to get that question a lot?" I said.

"Wouldn't surprise me, ma'am..." Lawrence answered. "Not that it matters in the long run… or short run in your case."

"Oh fine..." I replied. "Everyone! Everyone! Can I get your attention, please!" I decided to address the other mentors and tributes in the observation deck.

And, In a rather...amusing twist… Effie went and brought me a wireless microphone blastia. "Here… Make sure everyone hears you nice and clear, darling."

"Oh, alright..." I accept the microphone blastia and resume addressing the crowd. "Now I'm certain a lot of you want to know why I chose to volunteer, right? Well that young girl, whose place I took, had dreams of becoming a great fashion designer. A dream that would have been taken away by the very games had I not chosen to take her place… If you are all wondering, she just someone I know from time to time. (looks at Hoshimi)We are lot lovers. We are not exactly friends. To her I'm just another customer looking to purchase finely made garments. So...yeah… I volunteered because It was… the right thing to do. A nobles obligation...(looks at Vaclav)… you understand that, right?"

Prince Vaclav nods.

And I finished up by saying..."...So I simply didn't do this for love, the prizes, nor for an old ham, a coupon or a half-eaten pickle..." That got a chuckle out of quite a few of my...audience. "… But for noblesse oblige… so there." And I hand the microphone back to Effie. "I do hope that clears the air."

"Maybe..." Lawrence said. "But I think you may have made yourself a bigger target."

"What!?" Oh good grief. Now he tells me.

"Thought of getting a bull's eye tattooed on your back." Phillip snickered.

"Very funny, Phillip." I glared back at him. Ugh...peasant humor...

"Centre of attention… Try to avoid being one." Haymitch tells me. "Anyway let's move on..."

He then introduces us to Nedelcho Chavdarov, a wizard who mentors for District 5. I'm told he's from some country called Bulgaria

Next he introduces us to the District 6 mentor, Jade Curtiss. "You can tell by the way he's dressed that he's our only military mentor of the lot." Haymitch commented.

"Yeah, I'm a colonel in the Malkuth Military..." Jade said. "I overheard that your folks were elite knights, and taught you how to fight. Is that true…?"

"It is true..." I answered. "I hope to one day become a royal guard myself… and afterwords become a scholar and marry prince Ioder and become empress."

"Heh heh..." Jade chuckled. "Counting your chickens before they hatched huh? Especially considering the situation you're in. You'll likely die in a couple of weeks in the arena before realizing any of all that, I'm afraid."

"I know...I know..." I shake my head.

Next, Haymitch introduced us to two more mentors, Both of them representing District 7: Sergei Ivanov of Russia. And Theodor 'Cleaver' Williams, A one-eyed dark-skin with purple hair and beard from America.

"Two mentors for the same district?" Phillip asked.

"Not exactly, мальчик(Boy)." Sergei replied. "I'm the current mentor for Район(District) 7. товарищ(comrade) Theodore is one of the play-by-play commentators for the games."

"I see..." I said. "I was wondering… Why are you called 'Cleaver' Williams?" I asked Theodor.

"What do you think..." Theodor replied in a monotonous… almost emotionless baritone. "Because I used a meat cleaver to kill everyone."

And, apparently to emphasize this, He pulls up a meat cleaver… That is attached to a severed head! And puts it on the table with a solid thunk.

"EEEEEK!" I recoiled in surprise and horror at that ghastly sight. And, if I didn't know any better, I thought my heart just stopped from sheer fright!

"Really, товарищ..." Sergei shakes his head. Then he turns his attention me…who just happens to be hiding behind Haymitch shivering with fright. "Calm down, Девушка с четырьмя глазами(four-eyed girl)… Cleaver Williams… he kidding. Head with cleaver in forehead, it not real head, it Hollywood prop made out of latex rubber."

"L-Latex r-rubber…? It c-certainly looks r-real t-to me..." I stuttered. "Just keep that awful thing away from me." Even if it isn't real, it's still absolutely hideous.

"Kid's a bit skittish there..." Theodor said as he removed that ghastly prop from the table. I'm never going to sleep right tonight. "Might be a good thing...Might be a bad thing..."

"Um…...Yeah, Cleaver… let's move on..." Haymitch then introduced us to the District 11 mentor.

Afterwords… "Um, mentor Haymitch...I noticed that there are three mentors absent..." I said. "The ones for Districts 9&10 I understand, as we haven't picked them up yet. But where's the mentor for district 12?"

"He passed away." Haymitch solemnly answered. "Five years ago from lung cancer… He would've been 69 years old today if he was still living. Ol' Cleaver there is serving as substitute mentor for that District."

"I...see..." I softly replied. By Zaude…. Was it really that long since that District won…?

* * *

_**(Sylvarant, five hours later)**_

We eventually emerged onto a completely different world. Looking outside, I notice that the sky, seas and land don't appear to be much different from my own world.

"Ladies, gentlemen and tributes..." Came an announcement over the P.A. "We have now arrived to the world of Sylvarant, representing District 9. In moments we'll be arriving at Palmacosta to pick up our representatives and tributes. Please remain seated until we come to a complete stop."

Shortly afterwords, we come to a stop just outside of Palmacosta. By then lunch was already being served up in the restaurant. As we were having lunch, we heard another announcement."

"Ladies, gentlemen and tributes. The reaping for District 9 in now commencing. Please direct your attention to the screen on the stern wall. That is all."

We all look at the rear wall as the viewing screen rolled down. The windows were darkened and the lights in the restaurant dimmed. Then images appeared on the screen… We were now watching a reaping as it happens live in Palmacosta.

* * *

_**(The city square of Palmacosta, on the Southeastern Continent.)  
(Standard point of view)**_

__  
The tension is thick as the magitech cameras hovered above the crowd of applicants gathered in the square. Their attention was up on the stage where the representatives stood. Because Sylvarant is the 'declining' of the two worlds, it gets the… honor of hosting the reapings, while Meltokio on Tethe'alla gets to host the victory tour.

The crowd of applicants are roughly 75% Sylvaranti, and 25% Tethe'allan, usually selected from the lower classes.

It wasn't long before the introductory hymns and The seal of the gods appeared, and everyone sang their praises before the ceremony proper got underway. "Good afternoon..." The high priest greeted the crowd. "We will now begin the reaping to select one brave boy and one brave girl for the grand honor of representing District 9 in the 2006th Hunger games." We walks over to the bowls. "If I do call your name, please approach the stage. Our peacekeepers will ensure your protection." He pauses for an all too brief moment. "First, let us select a brave girl..."

He reaches into the bowl and pulls out a name. "Well, how interesting… It's not every reaping that we get a tribute from Tethe'alla… And yet… From the village of Mizuho…Sheena Fujibayashi… please come forward."

Sheena, a girl of fourteen emerges from the small crowd of Tethe'allans and was escorted up to the stage. "Do we have any volunteers?" The high priest asks.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" A girl shouted holding up her hand. She is then escorted up to the stage.

"Looks like we have a volunteer..." The high priest spoke. "...And, judging from your clothing, I assume you are from the same village as miss Sheena. Am I correct?" The volunteer nods. "So, please, tell your name."

The brown-eyed brunette volunteer steps up to the microphone. "I am Katara Tetsuwaki, age eighteen, a Kunoichi Chūnin (female ninja, middle/journeyman rank) from the village of Mizuho" Katara introduced herself. "And I volunteer on behalf of Kunoichi Gakusei Sheena Fujibayashi." She looks at Sheena. "Sheena, return to the others."

"But Katara..." Sheena started to protest but…

"Do not argue with me, Gakusei!" Katara sternly pulls rank, slapping Sheena on the cheek. "I have a far greater chance of winning this event. Maybe someday, it will be your turn, but only if you achieve the rank of Chūnin, and no lower. Now go!"

Sheena bows in apology and leaves the stage.

"Well, that's an interesting bit of drama, don't you agree?" The high priest commented. And Now, I shall pick a brave male to represent our district." He reaches into the bowl for the boys and pulls out a name. "And representing the boys is… Winston Gadfly from the town of Hima, please come forward."

Winston, a twelve year old boy with blonde-brown hair, was then escorted up to the stage, and stood next to Katara. "Do we have any volunteers for this young lad?"

"I ALSO VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Came a shout from the group of Desian half-elves.

"Well, this reaping keeps getting more interesting..." The high priest folds his arms, an amused expression on his face. "Very well… Approach the stage, then...and introduce yourself."

The blonde, blue-eyed Desian marches up to the stage. The peacekeepers had a bit of trouble keeping up. The Desian then takes the microphone and introduces himself. "Know that I am Malachi! On of the superior Desian half-elves which rule this pitiful world. And I shall prove our superiority this year in the very Hunger Games itself!" Malachi declared, as if he was challenging the gods.

The high priest then takes control of the microphone. "Now that's what I certainly call an introduction. Let's give a cheer for these two brave volunteers. And may the odds be ever in their favor." The crowd gives a cheer as the two tributes shake hands and then taken backstage.

* * *

_**(Back aboard the plane)  
(Julia's point of view)**_

It wasn't until suppertime before the new tributes, their mentor and the priest, arrived on board the plane.

I must admit, that miss Katara looked quite formidable and confidant.

And Malachi… He looked rather...normal. No blue hair, no long antennae… Oh wait a minute… He does have the pointed ears, but they're not quite as long as a Krytians. Not to mention that he has a rather arrogant expression on his face.

Malachi looks at all of us. "So… Is this what I have to slaughter to prove the superiority of the Desians… Pathetic… This will be easy to the point of boredom."

"Oh really..." Marco stood up, cracking his knuckles. "I'll show you boredom, pretty boy… You and me, c'mon, you and me..."

"Hey, easy there, Malachi..." The mentor bars the tribute. "You'll get your chance in the Arena."

"Stand down, Marco..." Prince Vaclav ordered. "Save it for the Arena as well…"

"Yes, your highness..." Marco bows.

Then prince Vaclav turns his attention to the mentor, a young adult male with light brown hair. "I do hope you can keep those two in control, Kember Howell." He said

"And how many times have you been telling me that?" Kember asked, but something tells me he might already know the answer. "Lemme guess… Four Years since I became the new mentor. What can I say, we're a wild runnin' bunch."

"Is that so..." Prince Vaclav grinned.

"Yeah… Our district's one of the top scorers in these games for the last hundred years. Might have been higher up if it weren't for District 8… Speaking of which..." He turns his attention to Haymitch.  
"So what have you got for us this year…?"

"Well, Kem..." Haymitch looks at Phillip. "This year I got me a young sailor..." Then he looks at me. "...And you're not gonna believe this, but I also got me noble girl… And a volunteer no less."

"Really…? No psycho cannibals this time…?" Kember replied.

"Not, not this year...fortunately..." Haymitch answered. "The one last year's more than enough for me… And the thought of him taking over in a few year's time..." He shakes his head in dismay.

"Yeah… that Titus nutcase would drive anyone to drink… If you weren't there already." Kember replied. "Hell, that kook even tried to eat that boy tribute I was mentoring last year."

Really… Did he just have to bring that up…? I'm starting to feel rather nauseous.

"I think we'd better not talk about Titus anymore..." Haymitch suggested. "I think Julia's starting to look as green as her dress." No kidding...ugh…

"So that's the name of this four-eyed cutie, eh?" Kember looked me over. "I guess her video's posted on the cabin flat screens."

"It is..." Haymitch replied. "Yours should be just posted as well..."…

* * *

_**(Julia's Cabin, later that evening)**_

After supper was finished, I retired to my cabin for the evening. I watched the newest video concerning the day's reaping… No different from the live broadcast earlier today.

Then I checked out a video called "Hunger Games Highlights'. The play-by play was commented by a blue haired(Done in a pony-tail) gentleman named Caesar Flickerman, and a gentleman with curly blonde hair named Claudius Templesmith.

"Here we have two very fit sixteen year olds." Claudius said.

"Of course, of course..." Caesar said. "They always provide the most entertaining of opponents.."

"Yes, yes they always do..." Claudius agrees.

"Now let's look at a highlight from the 1952nd Hunger Games." Caesar said as a new scene appeared behind them.

"Oh, yes..." Claudius added. "One of my favorite years and one of my favorite arenas..."

The scene behind them showed a boy and a girl fighting each other in what looked like the streets of a long ruined city. What's more, both of them were wearing pale green jackets.

"...The use of the rubble in the ruined city..." Caesar commented.

"Very exiting..." Claudius added while…

… The boy smashed the girl's head in with a brick after wrestling her to the ground and pinning her. He continued to crush her skull until she stopped squirming.

And all through this grisly scene, the two color commentators continued to, rather casually, depict the scene.

"And this moment here, This moment you will never forget..." Caesar said as the boy stood up after brutally killing his victim, still holding the bloody brick in his hand.

"...Yes..." Claudius continued.

And Caesar finished. "...The moment when a tribute...Becomes a victor."

I had enough. I quickly turned off the television. And threw the remote away in disgust. Ugh… Is this what I'm going to face in that arena? That is just absolute...madness. The thought of having to… Oh, my stomach… ugh…

Eventually I grew tired and went to sleep… Needless to say I didn't have a good night's rest. Being constantly haunted by nightmares that involved bloody bricks, crimson cleavers, and severed rubber heads…

* * *

_**(The next day, around breakfast time)**_

After a rather unpleasant night, I got up, got dressed, and headed upstairs to get breakfast before we depart for District 10.

As I peered through the door to the restaurant. I could see the priests and priestesses chatting away at one of the tables. At the other tables, I could see the other tributes having breakfast or talking to their mentors. I couldn't hear what they were saying until I opened the door and walked in.

I made my way to our table where Phillip was talking to Haymitch…

… I overheard their conversation. "… You'd freeze to death first." Haymitch said.

"No, I won't..." Phillip replied. "… Because I'd light a fire."

"Well that's a good way to get killed." Haymitch said.

"What's a good way to get killed?" I asked as I approached the table and sat down next to Phillip.

"Oh joy. Why don't you join us?" Haymitch sarcastically answered. "Your breakfast was starting to get cold.

But I wasn't concerned about breakfast. I was more interested in what they were saying. "...I was just giving some life saving advice." Haymitch continued.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I was asking about how to find shelter." Phillip answered.

Then Haymitch added. "...Which would come in handy if, in fact, you're still kicking after the bloodbath." While he was buttering some toast.

"How do you find shelter?" I asked.

But it looks like Haymitch was in no mood to answer. Instead he asks Phillip to… "Pass the jam..." Which he then spreads on to his toast.

"Oh don't you ignore me, mentor..." I insisted. "How. Do. You. Find. Shelter?" I will simply NOT be ignored.

"Gimme a chance to wake up, Julia..." Haymitch moaned. "...This mentoring business is mighty damn taxing..." He opens up a hip flask and pours the whiskey into his coffee cup… Really…? This is just ridiculous.

"Can you pass the Marma..." He starts to ask right before I take a butter knife and stab it into the table between his fingers. "...lade…? Whoa..."

Then we hear Effie gasp. "That is mahogany…! No dessert for you!" She scolds me.

"Well congratulations, You just killed a place mat." Haymitch said as he pulls out the knife. "Well now..." He looks us both over. "First you tried to take my glass of whiskey yesterday..."He points at Phillip, then he points at me. "...And now you tried to stab me in the hand with a butter knife… Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?"

He leans back in his chair. "...I wonder… How are good are you with a knife, Julia..." He hands me back the butter knife. "Can you stab anything other than tables?"

By now I've probably already mentioned that I've been taught by various instructors(including Titus's late unlamented father) in weapon and bodhi blastia use and hand to hand combat. So, yes, I've spent a fair amount of time being taught how to use knives, both fighting and throwing. A well as how to use swords, and...interestingly enough, stealth, martial arts and lock-picking by a visiting Yurzorean shinobi(Father originally hired him to be a language instructor). Not sure how practical lock-picking would be.

Anyway, I digress…

I take the butter knife and a silver serving plate, prop up the plate on an empty chair some thirty feet away. Then I returned to our table and, after flipping it a few times to gauge its balance, throw it across the restaurant. It hits the silver plate and both knife and plate clatter to the floor. The knife with a noticeable bend in it, and the plate with a big dent in it just off centre.

"Really, Abraham..."Effie scolded. "Those are silver! Honestly..."

"Stand over there. Both of you."Haymitch orders and we stand where he told us to. He circles around us, prodding us here and there, checking our muscles, examining our faces. "Well well, Guess you two are not entirely hopeless. Both of you are quite fit. And once the stylists have a go at you, you two'll be attractive enough."

Me and Phillip don't question this. The Galactic Hunger Games isn't a beauty contest, but the best looking tributes always seem to acquire more sponsors.

"Tell you two what..." Haymitch offered. "For you two, I'll stay sober long enough to help you. But in return, you two have to do exactly as I say. Deal?"

Well I suppose it's a decent enough of a step forward. Compared to a few minutes ago when we had no mentor at all.

"Deal." Phillip answered first.

"So please help us..." I added. "When we enter the Arena, what's the best strategy at the Cornucopia for someone to…"

"Hey not so fast..." Haymitch interrupts. "You really want to know how to stay alive…?"

I nod.

"You gotta get the people to like you." Haymitch continues. "When you are in the middle of the Arena and you're starving, or freezing, or injured, some water, a knife, even some matches or a bandage can mean the difference between life or death."

He pauses to let it sink in.

"...And those things come from sponsors. And to get said sponsors, you gotta make people like you. And quite frankly, Julia, you got a way to go."

"I...see..." I nodded.

"Anyway… Let's finish up breakfast..." Haymitch suggested.

Shortly after we finish breakfast. The plane takes off, and we enter hyperspace bound for District 10, the world of Eon.

* * *

_**(Eon, Some hours later)**_

We soon arrived at District 10 after traveling through hyperspace(I simply don't know if I'll ever get used to it)

We soon arrived at a rather large city called Rosewood. Supposedly It's the capitol of a continent on this world called Angora.

To say that I was simply awestruck at the sights outside the windows would be an absolute understatement… Oh my absolute word…! White cylindrical buildings that reach into the very clouds! Coaches and wagons that are flying here and there!

And I wasn't the only one awestruck at all this. The other 21 tributes were also astonished by what we were all seeing.

"It's certainly breathtaking, isn't it Darlings." Effie commented. "And soon you'll be meeting the two brave tributes selected from this district in a matter of moments. I'm afraid that the reaping here was already concluded shortly after we arrived, but I assure it will be available for your viewing pleasure later on."

_**(A few hours later)**_

The two tributes arrived on board, and were introduced to the rest of us. The boy was named Jerry Martin, and the girl was named Danielle Hartnelle. I noticed that Jerry had a bit of a limp in his left leg. Probably an injury prior to reaping or a birth defect.

And now this means there are now twenty-four tributes on board. Tomorrow will be the last jump that will take us all to the realm of the gods…

...And our bleak fate...

After supper, I returned to my cabin and watched the video of the reaping. Oh yes, almost forgot… District 10 is supposed to represent livestock. I Watched a few more highlights and trivia videos before I started to feel tired, and went to bed…

...Still kept having nightmares involving severed rubber heads…

* * *

_**(Coming out of hyperspace, the next day)**_

The following day, we left Eon behind. The journey through hyperspace was somewhat uneventful. We returned to our seats in the observation deck just before we finally exited hyperspace.

What I saw when we came out…. How can I describe it… We were now flying over a rather mountainous grayish landscape.

"So this is the realm of the gods..." I said to myself. Then I turned to Natz. "Priest Natz, how soon will we arrive at the Capitol?"

"We're not going to the Capitol...Not yet." Natz answered.

"Oh…?" I cocked my head. "...Not yet…?"

"Were going to be landing there first..." Natz replied, pointing at a building. "You and the other tributes are to be...processed before they let you into the city."

Processed…? What does he mean…?

The plane lands next to the building, and us tributes were marched inside. The first thing I notices was this...medicine-like smell filling my nostrils. The floors were green tiles, the walls and ceilings were white. It was almost like a hospital. The orderlies were dressed in some kind of greenish full body suits, and their faces were covered with gray masks with reflective visors, and had hoses that connected to some kind of air tanks on their backs. There was no skin exposed whatsoever. I don't like the looks of this...

"Welcome to Quarantine..." A female voice announced over the PA."All arriving tributes will undergo standard processing and dis-infecting before they are allowed to leave this facility and enter our glorious Capitol. Please follow the orderlies instructions to the letter."

They separated us into two groups; one all males, and one all females, and marched to separate rooms.

"Tributes, take off your clothes..." The peacekeeper ordered. "… and put them into those individual baskets..."

What? Take off our clothes!? Some of us, including me, objected to this order. Then those peacekeepers pointed their staves at us and..."KYAAAAAH!" We all yelped as what felt like electricity shot through all of us. Quite painful! OW!

"That was the lowest setting..." The peacekeeper said. Now take off your clothes, that also includes underwear..." They point their staves at us again. "Or we will zap you again...on a higher, more painful setting… Now strip!"

Now wanting to be electrocuted, We all took off our clothes, and underwear leaving all twelve of us girls..._*blush*_… utterly naked..._*blush again*_… The peacekeepers made us line up against the wall, our hands to our sides to keep us from covering our...private bits… Let's just say we were all completely red faced, and shivering cold. And the floor felt rather unpleasant on our bare feet.

The orderlies and the peacekeepers examines us. Touching and prodding us.

"Well well… Looks like we got us a fine little group here." One of the peacekeepers said.

"Yeah… Well other than that D3 girl, I think she needs to lay off the chocolate." The other peacekeeper said.

"I agree...Well enough time looking at 'em. Let's move on to the next step."

"Right, let's get them sterilized."

Sterilized?

"Tributes, step in those booths." The peacekeeper ordered, pointing at the 12 booths, each with an individual number. We all entered our booths, I entered the one marked with an 8.

"Scrubbers are warmed up"

"Commence first stage sterilization."

Next thing I knew, I felt my entire skin tingling from the top of my head to my feet. It felt rather weird... But at the same time, it felt rather...pleasant. We spent about a half hour in the booths before.

" First stage complete. Commence second stage sterilization..." Said the strange voice. Second stage…?

Then some nozzles appeared from some openings in the booth walls and I was suddenly hosed down with cold water. And I do mean c-c-c-old….I thought I was going to freeze. And then those nozzles retracted and I was blow-dried with hot air. Now I know what a roast rhinossus feels like.

"There we go. All done..." One of the staff said. "The female tributes are now cleaned… Tributes, exit the booths..."The door on my booth opened and I stepped back out. "Tributes, put on your clothes." The peacekeeper points at a set of twelve baskets, each containing a set of our own clothing. After we finish putting on our clothes, we were re-joined by the male tributes and put aboard some kind of hovering vehicle that I later learned was called a...hover-train.

"All aboard?" I heard someone announce. Next stop; the Capitol!"

Me and Phillip were ushered to a cabin where Haymitch and Natz were waiting. We sat down just at this...hover train lurched into motion.

"So, you two, how did the sterilization go?" Haymitch asked.

"I'm just too undignified to answer..." I replied. "First they made us strip naked, then they poked and prodded us. Then we were made to step in those booths, And how do I describe what happened next..." I pondered.

"They sonicly sterilized you?" Haymitch asked. Me and Phillip nodded. "Standard procedure for incoming tributes"

"I see..." I answered. "Then they washed us down and blow-dried us before they allowed us to put our clothes back on. OOOOOOOH! The indignity of it all! How will I ever live this down!? OOOOOOOH!" Right now I'm rather upset about having to strip naked in front of those peacekeepers. "And do not get me started on my hair!"

"Yeah those blow-dryers can be a bit harsh." Haymitch replied.

After a couple of hours of travel, and finally getting my hair re-done, Phillip looks out through the window. "Hey! There it is!" He points out through the window at a….

...Oh my absolute word…

...I… I've never in all my fifteen years have ever seen an absolutely splendid city in all my life. The buildings were, glistening in a dazzling array of every color imaginable. And they were, at least at tall as the buildings at our previous stop.

"It's huge" Phillip gasped. He was just as astonishes as I was...Maybe even more so… "It's incredible..." No argument from me, Phillip.

We enter a tunnel, And I felt the train begin to slow down. Suddenly, bright light filled our cabin. As the train slowed to a stop, we look out to see a great number of people looking back at us. If anything they were EVEN more...colorful than the buildings outside! They were rather oddly attired, and their hairstyles… My word… Absolutely...Bizarre… to put it mildly. Their faces were all painted in such an array of colors. Let's just sat they would make that new brigade commander, Alexander von Cumore look...normal.

They began to point at us quite eagerly as they saw out train pull in to their rather dazzling city. I step back from the window. But Phillip remains at the window, smiling and waving back at the colorful cheering masses.

"Come on, Come on..." He waves to me, obviously wanting me to join him at the window and wave to the crowd.

What the hell… I stand next to him and also wave to the crowd, a smile on my face. Might as well try to make a good first impression, right?

* * *

_**End part 5**_


	6. Opening Parade

_**Part 6. Opening Parade**_

* * *

_**(Game God Alpha's private garden)**_

_**(Standard point of view)**_

Coriolanus Snow, game god alpha of the divine realm of Panem(Also known as the realm of the gods) was trimming and pruning his rose garden, removing the wilted roses and dead branches.

Just then, a peacekeeper and a dapper looking man approach. "Game God Alpha..." The peacekeeper saluted. "Game God Delta Seneca Crane is here to see you as requested."

"And so he is..." Coriolanus nodded. "I wish to speak with Seneca alone. You are dismissed."

"As you wish, your excellency..." The peacekeeper bows and leaves.

Coriolanus turns to look at Seneca, ans notices that he has… "...The Nike swoosh…?"...Shaved into his beard.

"Yes, your excellency..." Seneca politely bows. "I've recently started selling advertisement space on my face." Because, at the time, Seneca was a bit short of funds due to a bad investment the previous year.

Coriolanus sighed. "...Your willingness to sell yourself out, as I recall, was the primary reason I appointed you head game master three years ago."

"Thank you, your excellency." Seneca replied.

"So tell me..." Coriolanus asks as he continues to trim the roses. "What kind of tributes do we have for this year's games?"

"It looks like we'll have a great show this year." Seneca smiles. "We have some interesting contestants, and no small amount of volunteers in this batch either.

"Is that so, Seneca…?"

"Yes, your excellency… We have two volunteers each from districts 2 3, 9 and 12.."

"Volunteers...R.O.T. .B.O..." Coriolanus replied. "No surprise there."

"...And we have one interesting volunteer from district 8." Seneca added.

"So…? Why is this one volunteer so...interesting…?"

"She's a noble..." Seneca answered.

"Really..." Coriolanus cocks his bead. "How...interesting… We hadn't have a noble win the games since Vaclav Bolud. District 8, you say… Well...As I recall the last noble from there to win was nearly a hundred years ago."

"That's true, your excellency..." Seneca replied. "Regardless her training and preparation will be no different from the other tributes. She might have been a big shot back home, but here, she's just a lowly tribute like all the others we've reaped. Like them, she's our property until she dies in the Arena for our pleasure. And even beyond if we choose..."

"… Heh heh heh...So be it..." Coriolanus chuckles. "...Make certain that she...and the other tributes are reminded of their place."

"Yes, my lord..." Seneca bows. "...And because you made it law that whoever doesn't watch will be publicly flogged, we'll be expecting record high ratings."

"Well, after last years debacle, we really have no choice." Coriolanus commented, remembering last year's games.

"No one could have anticipated that the District 8 boy would eat all those tributes he killed." Seneca agreed, also remembering the problems they had with Titus(later known as Zagi). They tried to put a stop to Titus's cannibalistic shenanigans, Even going as far as to try to kill him with an avalanche… Only for him to dig himself out...and go on to win the games… After ripping out the last tributes heart, making out with it, and eating it whole. "...Not to mention make out with their organs...ugh..."

"I want this game to go off without a hitch..." Coriolanus demanded. "I don't want an underdog from a poor district to enter the games and stir up the masses, with her martial art skills and her brunette hair fashioned into a trademark single braid or a bun, inspiring a revolt that could not only overthrow my rule over the known galaxy, but also spawn a successful four-part blockbuster…"

Then Coriolanus suddenly flings his pruning shears at a nearby avox, striking him in the head and killing him instantly.

"...And I may need a new gardener..." Let's just say he goes through more avoxes that way…

* * *

_**(Hunger Games Studio, sometime later)**_

"...So now that you've seen them..." Caesar said after the reaping videos were broadcast. "...What do you think of this year's crop of recruits? Are there any surprises that we can expect this year?"

"It's really hard to tell from just a reaping..." Seneca answers. "But I think that this is a really interesting mix."

"Yes..." Caesar nods.

Seneca continues. "...So when you have a volunteer from the nobility of District 8, that's something you just can't ignore..."

Speaking of that particular volunteer…

* * *

_**(Remake Centre)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

One of the things I notices about these...people that live here is the way they speak. They like to talk in a high almost falsetto pitch with their mouths barely opening when they talk. Also they seem to end their sentences as though they were asking a question. Odd vowels, clipped words, and they stretch the s sound almost to a hiss. It practically makes my own perfectly cultured Noble Quarter accent seem rather commonerish and plain.

But that's not on my mind right about now…

What is, however is just what kind of a sick depraved person came up with the idea of...body waxing!? It feel like I'm having boiling salt-acid poured on my skin! I grit my teeth as Venia, a woman with aqua-blue hair, yanks another strip of fabric off of my legs, tearing out the hair beneath it. THIS _**REALLY**_ BURNS! But I keep myself quiet. I'm not going to let them have the satisfaction of hearing me cry out. They'll just have to make do with my dirty looks and deal with it.

"Sorry..." She pipes in that rather strange accent. Sorry…? Sorry, my butt-hole, you vile torturer! "You're just so...hairy." Me…? HAIRY!? Oh, honestly, on top of this...torture, she has the nerve to call me...A daughter of nobility and finest upbringing and grooming...HAIRY!? If it weren't for the fact I'm in some kind of immobilization field on this rather cold metal table, I'd show her hairy!

Venia looks at me with a sympathetic expression on her face "Now don't give me that look, dearie… Good news, though, this will be the last one. Ready?" And she yanks the last swath on my crotch in a REALLY painful jerk.

Oh, Zaude! The _**EVEN MORE INTENSE PAIN!**_. It's like being stung in the privates by a giant ten foot hornet, and its stinger is injecting Nordopolican fire _**(similar to Greek Fire, or napalm, Author**_)! And there's all kinds of color splotches flashing before my eyes! Let's just say I've officially developed an intense dislike for body waxing… Ow ow ow ow ow... I just give her the kind of gaze that would probably kill the Lord of the Plains.

… "And we're done..." Venia smiled as she went to talk with that male groomer.

I've been in this remake centre(more like a torture chamber) for about three hours now give or take, and I've yet to meet my stylist. I suppose he's not interested in seeing me until that...witch Venia and the others on this so called preparation team were done with all the things they wanted to do with me to...get me prepared.…

...Which included scrubbing my body completely raw with rather coarse foaming soap that removed not only dirt, but about three layers of skin(well, that's what it felt like), Trimming my already perfectly manicured nails, and last, but not least, removing every hair on my body below my scalp. My legs, arms, torso, underarms(ow), parts of my eyebrows, and my crotch(ow to the nth power.). All that leaving me feeling like a freshly plucked axe-beak ready to be skewered on the rotisserie spit for roasting. I hated it. My skin feels like it was just soaked in boiling water, while my crotch feels like it was splashed in boiling, flaming oil. Curse you, Venia.

"Well you're doing well..." Says the male groomer they call Flavius as he applies some purple lipstick to his mouth. I wonder if his last name is 'Cumore'…? Hmm...doubtful. "If there's one thing we don't like, it's a whiner. But I do wish you wouldn't give us such nasty looks. We're just doing our jobs..." Yeah, right, you weird...person. "… Venia, Octavia, oil her down! See if that will put her in a...better mood."

Venia and Octavia, A rather plump woman with...pea-green skin if you could believe that, I'm certainly having trouble believing that myself, rub me down with some kind of skin lotion. A first it burned but then it started to feel… rather pleasant… As if the lotion was taking all that pain and rawness away. For the first time, I felt very relaxed since I entered this room… It's almost as if this is my...reward for putting up with all that discomfort and pain earlier. Though it still won't change the fact that I now absolutely hate body waxing.

Then they deactivate the immobilization field on the table and pull me off. I stand there completely naked as those three circle me, using tweezers to pick off any remaining hairs that they might have missed earlier. By all rights I should feel totally embarrassed, but, for some reason...I'm not. If anything, it now feels more like miss Devons and my usual groomers and bathers back home… In a lifestyle that now feels so...far away…

They step back and admire their work. "Prerfecto… Now you look like a proper human." Flavius said, and all three of them laugh.

I force my lips into a smile. "Thank you very much for my grooming." I cheerfully say. "I hope I wasn't too much of a bother."

I think I might have won them over. "Of course you're not much of a bother, darling." Octavia said. Clasping her hands together. "Matter of fact, you were the easiest tribute we had to work with. Especially when compared with that girl we groomed last year..."

"let's just say she wouldn't stop...whining..." Flavius added. "Oh my poor ears, just thinking about her still makes them ring."

"But you don't need to concern yourself about those trivial things." Venia said. "Once lord Cinna is done with you, You're going to be absolutely gorgeous."

"We promise! You know, once we've gotten rid of that hair and filth, you're not horrible at all." Flavius said. "Let's go get lord Cinna."

They all leave the room as I put on a thin robe that only goes down to my knees. I look around at the white walls and pale-blue floor as I tie my robe closed to better cover myself… and to ward off the chill. I run my fingers through my hair, which feels really silky and smooth. I'll have to admit, they do have a much superior shampoo and conditioner. I take the time to do it back up and pin it back in place.

The door opens again and this… Rather normal looking dark-skinned man enters. The other stylists I've seen so far, including my...make up team, are all so dyed, stenciled and altered to the point of grotesqueness. But his short curly black hair looks rather natural. He was also wearing a rather plain white shirt and black trousers and jacket. The only makeup he wore was gold eyeliner that accented his green eyes. Compared to what I've seen so far, he's rather attractive...For a dark skin.

"Hello, Julia, I'm Cinna, your stylist." He greets me in a normal accent. I could just almost swear he's from Zaphias's Public Quarter.

"um...Hello..."I greet back.

"Could you take off your robe so I can have a better look at you?" He asks. "It'll just take a moment, alright?" He doesn't seem to be threatening, so I take off my robe, and he walks around my naked body. He doesn't touch me, but he examines every square inch of me with his eyes. I had to resist the urge to cover my breasts with my arms. "Okay, you can put your robe back on..." And I re-dress myself, covering my body once more. "So who did your hair?"

"I did..." I answered. "My mother taught me how to do it up in back."

"It's beautiful. Classical really. And in almost perfect balance with your profile and upbringing. You're quite clever with your fingers." Cinna commented.

"You know, I was expecting someone older and more flamboyant." I said "You're… new aren't you?"

"You're right I am..." Cinna replied. "This is my first year here for me and my twin brother, Cinnamon, he's assigned to district 12."

"So they gave you District 8." I said.

"I asked for District 8."Cinna replied. "Let's talk..."

I follow him through a door and into another room. Cinna invites me to sit on one of the chesterfields and he sits on the chesterfield across from me. He presses a button on the side of the table that was between us. The table splits open and from below rises another tabletop that has lunch on it. Chicken a l'orange with peas and onions and honey colored pudding for dessert. Just like home.

I look up from my meal and notice that Cinna was staring back at me. "You must think we're a despicable people, forcing your world and others to send us young boys and girls year upon year to die for the pleasure of the masses." Could he have read my mind? To be honest, he is right, however. I consider these...gods as they call themselves to be rather despicable.

"Doesn't matter… You know, what you did in Nordopolica was one of the bravest things I've ever seen." Cinna sad about my volunteering for that scared seamstress. "Still, I'm sorry that this happened to you. And I'm here to help you any way that I can."

I just look back at him. "...Most people would just...congratulate me..." I reply.

"Well, I don't see the point in that..." Cinna continues. "So tonight, they have the tribute parade. I'm going to take you out and show you off to the universe."

"So, basically, you're here to make me look pretty?" I asked.

"I'm here to help you make an impression..." Cinna answered. "Now, Julia, concerning your costume for the opening ceremonies. My partner, Portia, is going to be the stylist for your fellow tribute, Phillip. And we were thinking about dressing you two in complementary costumes. As you know, it's customary to reflect the flavor of your district."

For those ceremonies, I do believe you're supposed to be something that suggest what your district represents in the eyes of the gods. For example, District 11 represents agriculture, District 4 fishing, District 3 technology. Which means that coming from District 8 which represents textiles, Phillip and me will probably be dressed like harlequins or court jesters.

Me… dressed like a...jester...Oh good absoluteing grief, I'll probably die of utter embarrassment before even getting to the arena.

"I'm going to be dressed like a court jester, aren't I?" I asked.

"No, not really..." Cinna answered "You see, Portia and me think that the harlequin/ jester thing 's getting a bit overdone. Doubt you'll be remembered for that. And we both see it as our job to make you two as unforgettable as possible."

Just what does he have in mind, I wonder.

"So rather than focus on the garish aspect of textiles, we're going to focus on the tasteful and stylish." Cinna stated. "And those eyes of yours just gave me an idea to make it pop..." And I simply wonder what he means by that… "So, Julia, did they explain about getting sponsors?"

"Yes, but mentor Haymitch said that I have a ways to go..." I answered.

"We'll see..." Cinna replied. "I just think somebody that brave...that noble… Shouldn't be dressed up in some stupid costume, now should they?"

"I most certainly hope not." I agree.

* * *

_**(After sundown)**_

...Well this is simply...different. Cinna has me and Phillip wearing these black full capes that covers us from our neck to our ankles, hiding what we were wearing underneath. He told us to keep the capes on until we were at the last leg of the parade route. Also we were both wearing black top hats.

My face doesn't have very much makeup on it, just some eyeliner that matches the color of my eyes.

"I want you to wear this instead of your glasses." Cinna gives me what looks like… just an eyeglass bridge. "Trust me..."

Okay, I take off my glasses and give them to Cinna. "Do be careful with those, they are quite expensive." I reminded the stylist. I place the bridge on my nose where my glasses would rest. After a second two white ovals appear before my eyes covering my now blurry field of view. They both glows for about a second… And then they were were clear and I was seeing everything perfectly. "...Oh my word..."

"Holo-eyeglasses..."Cinna said. "...They project auto adjusting lenses in front of the user's eyes to allow perfect vision. The projector also used micro-gravity field generators to keep it on the bridge of your nose, so they won't fall off. And you can take them off and on like you would your regular eyeglasses. What do you think?"

"They are...rather...interesting..." I replied. I shake my head left and right, but they don't fall off, staying on my nose despite the lack of arms. Then I reach up and pull on them, They come off my nose and the two lenses disappear, and my vision becomes blurry. Then I place them back on, the floating lenses reappear and my vision becomes clear again. "...As expected of the realm of the gods."

"Panem...The name of the place is Panem." Cinna said. "Just so you'd know." Then he takes a few steps back. "Remember when it's time, you two toss off those capes and show the crowd something that they'll really remember."

We take this moving room called an elevator down to the bottom level of the Remake Centre, which also serves as a cavernous stable. They are about to begin the opening ceremony. All the other tribute pairs are loaded up on chariots pulled by teams of the various beasts of the dozen worlds. Our chariot was pulled by a team of four white geldings from our world. The beasts that pulled the chariots for districts 1,2,3,4,6,7,9,10,11,and 12, looked simulator to our horses save for their apparent lack of the characteristic horn and look a bit more muscular.

But the most curious thing was District 5's chariot. There appears to be nothing hooked up to it, but the floating harnesses say otherwise.

"You're curious about District 5's chariot huh?" Cinna asked and I nodded. "They're pulled by thestrals… Winged horses that you can't see unless you've witnessed the death of your fellow human and accepted the reality of it. For some reason killing wild animals, or watching the games don't really count." So, even though I've shot monsters and watched the previous games since I was ten… I still can't see them… Most unusual…

"Oh yeah, one more thing..." Cinna holds out two small objects. "These will allow me to communicate with you. Put them in your ears..." We each take one of the devices and place them in our ears. Then Cinna walks some distance from us and puts on some kind of hairband with a microphone attached and lines it up to his mouth. "Testing testing one two three. Can you hear me?" My word… Despite being so far, he sounds like he's talking next to us. We both nod. I'll admit, it is a bit disconcerting to hear someone's voice in your ear.

The opening music begins. It's loud enough that we can hear it from in here. The massive doors open, revealing the crowd lined parade-way. The ride is about twenty minutes and ends up at the city circle, where they will welcome us, play the anthem of the gods and it's off to the training centre which will be our homes… well, more like death row until the games.

"Okay, you this is it..." Cinna communicate to us via those ear devices. "Remember, hold hands, heads high, smiles. I guarantee, they're gonna love you."

District 1 moves out first on their chariot, and District 2 goes next. The others follow in numerical order. As District 7's chariot heads out the door, Me and Phillip hold on to our chariot's railing as our horses pull, lurching our chariot into motion. Cinna gives us a thumbs up as we head out through the door…

* * *

_**(The city circle)**_

_**(Standard point of view)**_

At the final leg of the parade route, anybody who's anybody in the realm of Panem were gathered. The rows of seats that lined either side of the parade route were filled with thousands upon thousands of godly nobles all attired in their finest clothing, chatting away with one another as they waited for the parade of tributes to arrive.

The edges of the route were also lined with a transparent barrier that slightly altered their appearance so that the nobles would appear to look...normal to the approaching tributes. Why…? Who really knows. Also lining the avenue stood the drummers, each one standing behind a large kettle drum.

The seal of the gods appear in the sky above as the anthem begins to play. The nobles stand and cheer.

Then, on the giant viewing screen above the city circle, the image of Caesar Flickerman appeared. "Ladies and gentlemen! Gods of all ages and walks of life!' Caesar's voice echoed throughout the stadium. "It is my pleasure to welcome you to the 2006th annual Galactic Hunger Games!"

The screams and cheers were deafening… Banners were waving to and throe...

… But nonetheless… Caesar continued. "Our tributes will be making their way through the parade route, and I've been informed that they'll be arriving in approximately five minutes. So… Until they arrive, Let me introduce you to Game God Delta..." The screen splits so that one half showed Caesar and the other half only showed the symbol of Game God Delta. As a rule The game gods never publicly appeared until the conclusion of the games. But everyone in the stadium knows that Delta is really Seneca Crane… Or, Seleca Crane since he started selling advertising space on his face since last year…

A lot of the nobles were wondering what Game God Delta was advertising behind his symbol. Oh well…

"Thank you, Caesar..." Seneca's voice replied. "It's a pleasure to be with you all this fine evening… Even though I cannot be here physically, tradition and all that..."

"The pleasure is all ours, Delta..." Caesar replied. "We know that you and your fellow game gods are hard at work preparing the arena for the games in two weeks time… So we appreciate you taking the time out of your busy schedule to join us here."

"Well you are indeed right that we are hard at work prepping the arena..." Seneca's voice said.

"Is that so…? Well, we can assure you we are anxiously waiting to see what you have in store for us in two weeks time." Caesar grinned, showing off his perfect teeth. "But you know...Could you give us a little hint at what to expect? What do you say, folks, how about we have Delta show us a little bit of the arena before the tributes arrive."

The crowd responded with a thunderous cheer.

"All right all right, settle down..." Seneca's voice called for quiet. "If I show you a taste, would you let me be?"

"I'm sure we can agree with that, right everyone…?" Caesar answered.

"Well then… Here you go..." Seneca's voice said as his side of the screen expanded, covering over Caesar. At first, all the audience can see was the symbol of Delta. Then the view changed to show a beautiful landscape of forests(both evergreen and deciduous trees), meadows and streams. As well as hills and lakes. Practically an untouched idyllic paradise… But who knows what lies beneath the surface…

"Those of you who reign over the forests and nature will be pleased with this year's arena..." Seneca's voice boomed. "This breathtaking beauty is about 25 square units_**(roughly 2**__**5**__** hectares, Author)**_ with plenty of room for our tributes to explore… As well as fight each other… But… As we all know...That's not all… Heh heh heh… Hidden among the grass, the roots of the trees, and along the banks are either treasures… or traps"

"As expected of our Game God Delta..." Caesar's voice said.

Seneca's voice continues… "Also, in the centre of our arena we'll have the Cornucopia stocked full of weapons and supplies for our tributes to fight over, providing you all with the best of entertainment. Don't you agree?"

"Indeed..." Caesar's voice answered. "… But I'm afraid that we're running out of time… It looks like our tributes are coming around the corner.. I'll let you get back to work, It's been a pleasure having you here with us tonight..."

"Likewise, Caesar… And I'll let you get back to yours..." Seneca's voice replied as the screen shifted back to showing Caesar, now alongside Claudius Templesmith.

"Nice of you to join us, Claudius..." Caesar greeted.

"The feeling's mutual, Caesar..." Claudius cordially replied. Shaking hands with his fellow color commentator.

Caesar resumes his commentary. "Over 100,000 craning to get a glimpse of this year's tributes. And the sponsors get to see the tributes for the first time. The importance of this cannot be overstated."

The main screen splits into three sections. The left side showing the viewing nobles. The centre showing Game God Alpha, Coriolanus Snow. And the rightmost part showing the commentators.

Then the Audience starts to stand and cheer, as the tributes start to arrive. They wave to the cheering crowd as their chariots carry them down the avenue.

"There they are! There they are!" Claudius calls out, watching the arriving tributes. "This year's tributes!"

"It's the most exciting part!" Caesar added.

"I know. It just gives me goosebumps." Claudius agreed.

"And don't you love how the stylists, they so clearly are able to reflect the character of each district?" Caesar asks.

"Right, right..." Claudius agrees. "Starting with district 1."

"Yes." Caesar nods. "Our two brave students from Japan's Ouran Academy, dressed to the nines in the finest of furs and jewelry, colored to match their school uniforms. White and yellow for the beautiful young girl and light blue and black for the brave young boy.

"Next we have district 2." Claudius said as the screen shows the district 2 chariot.

"Ah, I see they decided to go for the warrior theme this year..." Caesar comments on the gold armor and winged helms that the tributes are wearing. "Seems appropriate, seeing as those two are both volunteers from the Crusand Empire. Usually the stylists go for the mason look, but District 2 is also known as one of our major sources of our great peacekeeper army."

"The other being District 10." Claudius added. "And here we have District 3… Also they 're volunteers from a military academy in the United States."

"But, in keeping with the theme of District 3..." Caesar continues. "… They're both wearing silver costumes with green high tech circuitry criss-crossing their outfits. The headdresses styled as motherboards are an interesting touch."

"Yea, Caesar, interesting. Technology and all." Claudius agrees. "And here we have district 4..."

"Yeah, Fishing… The sea" Caesar said. "I get it. Especially with them dressed like the Atlantean nobles of the old days."

"Old Poseidon would be proud… He used to rule that place back when it was above the waves." Claudius commented. "And here we have District 5. An, as you can see, or can't see, their chariot is pulled by thestrals, winged horses that you can't see unless you've witnessed death. And let me tell you, those horses are spooky looking."

"I'll have to take your word on that, Claudius, heh heh..." Caesar chuckled. "It looks like they got our two young wizards from Beauxbatons attired to look like silver table lamps."

"Nest we have...District 6..." Claudius said as the cameras zoomed in on the district Chariot.

"Well, Looks like the stylists have them dressed like autobots from Cybertron." Caesar comments on their costumes.

"Kind of makes you wonder if there's more than meets the eye with thous tributes. Heh heh heh..." Claudius chuckled. "The headdresses styled to resemble a car's headlights are a nice touch…. And here we have District 7..."

"Well, that's an interesting twist on the theme..." Caesar commented on the paper costumes that the two tributes from Oregon were wearing. "Usually they would go with the lumberjack theme."

"True, Caesar..." Claudius. "What can I say…? D7's are lumberjacks and they're okay, they sleep all night and work all day...Heh heh heh… And coming up we've got District 8..." The cameras zoom in on the district 8 chariot. "...Being pulled by the unicorn like steeds that are native to their own world of Terca Lumireis… Well this is...unusual..."

"I know, Claudius..." Caesar agreed. "Normally they'd go with the Harlequin theme to represent textiles… But here, they're just wearing black capes and top hats as if they're attending a funeral."

"And the way they have their noses in the air..." Claudius comments on the haughty expression being shown by the two tributes. "Talk about putting on heirs, as if they think they're above us."

"Well I understand that the girl happens to be from the imperial nobility of that district..." Caesar replied. "...An earl's daughter I'm told… Wait a minute… what's this…?"

The two district 8 tributes suddenly reach up, unbutton their capes, and fling them off to the sides of their chariot…

"Oh...wow!" Was all Caesar could say as both him and Claudius… and the 100,000 nobles in attendance saw next…

* * *

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

The first thing I heard… Or, rather felt, was the rhythmic thumping of the huge kettle drums on either side of us as we turned onto the final avenue of the parade route. Looking ahead, I could see the avenue ending in a circle surrounded by a rather tall, ornate wall topped by a grand balcony. Above which hovered one of those large moving picture devices which showed both Caesar and Claudius.

To either side, behind those drummers, I noticed the slight shimmering. Cinna told me earlier that it was some sort of invisible barrier designed to hide the gods true appearance from our eyes, make them look plain. As if they felt that they were simply too good to have us...mortals look at their true form. Course for all I know they probably all have five eyes, green scaly slimy skin and tentacles...ugh… If it weren't for the fact that Cinna told me earlier that they basically look no different from us normal people.

Speaking of Caesar and Claudius, they were both talking about each of the tributes as they entered the final leg of the parade. When they came to us, they described our horses as resembling...unicorns…? Not sure what they meant by that. As well as describing both me and Phillip looking like we were dressed as if we were attending a funeral…

...Seems kind of ironic when you think about it….

We were halfway down the avenue when we heard Cinna's voice through devices in our ears… "...Alright, you two. Make 'em remember you..." He ordered. Me and Phillip looked at each other and nodded. We unclasped our capes and flung them off to the sides of out chariot.

Phillip was wearing a stylish looking suit, The type you'd see in the Noble Quarter. While I wore a similar looking suit, only with an ankle length full skirt instead of trousers. Both our costumes were we hear a sudden crackling. Huh? Correction, now both our costumes were now a rather dazzling blue…! Even my glasses turned blue. It was like… Our costumes were giving off a fiery blue aura. Oh my absolute word!

"...Hope you haven't forgotten what I told you earlier..." Cinna's voice reminded. Oh, Right! Phillip offers his dazzling blue gloved hand and I took it. We both began waving to the crowd of sponsors. Joyful smiles on both our young faces.

Well let's just say, the crowd was loving it. Even Caesar and Claudius was awestruck by our display.

"Now see that!? I love it!" Caesar exclaimed. "Two young people, holding their hands up, saying 'We're proud we come from District 8! We're proud we come from Terca Lumireis! We will not be overlooked!'"

"Nope, they won't." Claudius agreed.

"I love that!" Caesar finished.

"People are sure to be paying attention to them right now." Claudius commented.

The shouts of 'District 8' rose up from the colorful onlookers. Every head was looking at us. I'll admit I was rather startled. But when I look up at that moving picture, that was now showing us in our dazzling costumes, let's just say I was astonished at how breathtaking we both looked. We continued to wave and smile to the crowd. I'm glad to have Phillip to hold on to for balance as we rode down the avenue. He was a rather sturdy fellow.

I blew a few kisses to the crowd. They were just going nuts! They showered us with flowers, shouting our names. Our faces even appeared on the banners! How in the universe did they manage that?

The pounding music, the cheers, the admiration was all getting to me. I just barely contain my excitement. This is quite a lot for a fifteen year old girl from the capitol of Zaphias to take in… SQUEEEE! If only prince Ioder can see me right now!

Not to mention, I was feeling hope for the first time since I volunteered. I'm sure I'll get sponsors now! With the right support, I might actually win this! I might actually go home! Be welcomed back by my family! And maybe get prince Ioder's hand in marriage! SQUEEEEE!

Someone tosses me a rose, I catch it, Give it a ladylike sniff, and blow a kiss back in the general direction. A hundred hands reach up as if to catch said kiss as if it were real and tangible. They were even shouting our names. Wow. Cinna said that he'll make us memorable… He simply did not disappoint.

It wasn't until we reached the city circle and came to a complete stop that I finally released my grip on Phillip's hand. The way he was shaking it indicated that I might have gripped it a bight too tight and ended up putting it to sleep. "Sorry,,," I apologizes as our costumes stopped dazzling and became gray again.

"S'okay..." Phillip smiled back.

Both Caesar and Claudius continued to comment on the four reaming chariots as, one by one, they each pulled up and parked themselves in the city circle. The windows on the buildings that surrounded the circle were filled with some of the most prestigious of the Capitol's citizens. And in front of us stood the great balcony where Game God Alpha will make his introductory announcement greeting us tributes. The anthem ends with a flourish.

Looking up, we saw this old stately looking gentleman appear on the balcony. The moving picture changes to give us a close-up of this person, showing that his hair and beard were white and his face was heavily lined, indicating his elderly status. He wire a black suit that seemed rather plain compared to what the other nobles in attendance were wearing. It's as if it were to say that he is above such gaudiness and flashiness.

Then he greeted us. "Welcome...Welcome. Tributes. We welcome you" His voice echoed throughout the avenue. The audience was cheering. "We salute your courage, and your sacrifice..."

Sacrifice…? Why do I get a bad feeling about that?

The old man continues his speech. "And we wish you… HAPPY HUNGER GAMES! AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!" The crowd cheers loudly as the anthem starts up and our chariots carry us onward to the training centre.

* * *

_**(The Training Centre)**_

The doors shut behind us as the District 12 chariot, carrying Kantmiss and Peter, dressed as really filthy coal-miners, pass through.

As soon as our chariot was parked, and we were able to dismount, we were soon surrounded by our prep team congratulating us on our display out there.

As I looked around, I noticed that the other tributes were giving us rather dirty looks, confirming that we managed to outshine the lot. Oh good grief...Now I'm feeling an EVEN bigger bulls-eye on my back.

"Thank you very much for holding on to me out there, Phillip." I politely thanked Phillip, curtsying slightly. "...I was getting a bit shaky out there."

"Really…?" Phillip replied. "I'm sure no one noticed. Matter of fact it looked like you were really enjoyed being the centre of attention out there."

"Is that so..." I said.

"Yeah, Julia..." Haymitch replied. "...Just don't let that go to your head."

"Now that was amazing." Cinna said about our performance just as…

...Effie trinket walks up? Now just what does she want? "Ah, you two are all anybody's going to be talking about!" She beamed. "So brave."

"So, Effie, why aren't you with your tributes?" Natz asked.

"Have you seen those two…?" Effie replied, a sour expression on her heavily maked-up face. "Those two are just filthy right now. I mean really… Coal miners." She sighed in exasperation. "I knew I should've let Cinnamon go with those black flaming costumes. With those District 12 would've been the centre of attention, not you two, darlings...no offense."

"I don't know about that, miss Trinket." Cinna replied. "Knowing my brother, he would've insisted on using real flames instead of holograms. Kantmiss and Peter would've burnt to a crisp before they're even halfway down the avenue."

"Well, I suppose..." Effie scratched her chin. "Still something tells me your two tributes might be worth my while..."

It seems that Effie certainly has taken an interest in us… And the bull's eye on my back just got bigger. I look over my shoulder and notice Pimple-face and Frank glaring at us.

"Well, ain't they speshul..." Pimple-face sneered. "All decked out in those fancy-schmancy 'hey look at me' blue suits and showing off while riding a chariot pulled by white unicorns."

"Yeah… A real Gary-Stu and Mary-Sue pair if you ask me..." Frank agreed, looking at us with jealous scorn. "Can't wait for the Arena. I'm so gonna enjoy watching 'em die..."

"Preferably by our hands..." Pimple-Face sneered. Target on my back feeling bigger.

"Let's go upstairs..." Haymitch suggested, and we followed him out of the stables to one of those elevators… Followed by, of all people, Effie…

* * *

_**End Part 6**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**I've probably mentioned it before, but I am referencing both the book and movie versions of the Hunger Games, as well as the Starving Games for this fan-fic album. So yeah.**_

_**It might be a few more chapters before we get to the arena and things start getting interesting, so please be patient. **_

_**Anyhoo next chapter, we get into the training for the games.**_


	7. The Lady's new clothes

**_Part 7. The Lady's New Cl_**_**othes**_

* * *

_**(The Training Centre, 8th Floor)**_

_**(Julia's Point of view)**_

The Training Centre has this rather tall tower that's set aside for us tributes and our teams. This is where we are going to stay until the actual Games begin. Each district, I'm told, has an entire floor allocated to them. So that means me, Phillip, mentor Haymitch and co-priest Natz are staying on the eighth floor. We stepped into the elevator, Natz pressed the button with the 8 on it, and we were taken to our assigned floor.

"Unfortunately, seeing as I am priestess for District 12, I can't seal the sponsor deals for you." Effie told us as we ascended floor by floor. "Only your mentor, mr Abraham can do that. But don't worry, I'll get him to the table at gunpoint if necessary."

Haymitch just stares back at her.

The walls on this elevator were made from some kind of crystal so you can the floor below you shrink away as you are lifted upwards. In moments, we arrive at our floor and Natz, Haymitch, Cinna exits first, followed by me and Phillip. "...Now let me show you darlings your accommodations..." Effie smiled.

Now our floor is divided into three levels, the lower level level is the servants quarters and kitchen, the main level has the living room and our bedrooms and the upper level, connected by a stairway had the dining room.

"So this is the living room..." Effie piped as she showed us the room in question…. Which, I have to absolutely admit, looked even more luxurious than the living room back home… And that is saying something. We were quite awestruck. And Effie noticed our expressions. "I know, I know. Now your rooms are right over there..." She points at a couple of doors on the main level. "So why don't you go and clean yourselves up a bit before dinner. In the meantime I suppose I should get back to my own job of looking after those two kids from Selzberg...Tootles..." She re-enters the elevator and heads back down.

Afterwords, I enter my quarters, which I immediately find, Is quite more luxurious that my own bedchambers back home. Even the bed had covers made from silver fox furs. There was a pair a remotes on the bureau next to the bed. Besides the one for operating the...television that took up a whole wall in front of the bed. There was one for operating the windows in my apartment. After fiddling around with that television remote, I found that I could alter the screen to show other scenes… One scene showed the Capitol streets with its residents going about their day, One scene showed an arid wasteland… Kind of like the wastelands of Kogorh(Although I've never been there). When I pressed the button again, the scene that appeared was that of rolling grasslands… Just like the plains of Mayoccia… Just like...Home… I just couldn't bear to look at it, as it only reminded me of the one place that I'll never see again, so I turned it off and the television became black again.

Now my room also had a separate washroom. The shower even came with a panel that had an absolute plethora of options that one could choose from; like adjusting the water temperature, shower pressure. There were various soaps, shampoos, perfumes, oils, and all kinds of sponges. And, following your shower, when you step on the mat in front of the shower, heaters turn on and blow-dry your body, but it wasn't as harsh or as hot as the blow-driers back at the quarantine centre, so my hair wasn't all frizzed out.

After I finished my shower, I put on my clothes, just a blouse and a skirt. Once I finished dressing and doing up my hair, I heard a knock at the door. Natz was calling me to supper. Oh good, I'm absolutely starving.

After we all sit down to our first supper since arriving in the Capitol, a silent young man wearing a white tuxedo offers us all glasses of wine. Because of my age, I chose to decline and ask for some sarsaparilla instead…. Could use some honey.

And it just dawned on me that it was my first encounter with an avox. One of the permanently silenced slaves that unquestionably serve the people of this world. It felt...weird.

Haymitch arrives just as supper was being served, looking quite clean and...sober…. Well...as about as sober as he can get. The avox offers him a glass if wine, which he accepts before joining us at the table and helping himself to the mushroom soup being served as the appetizer.

"Natz..." I asked. "That boy that was offering us the wine earlier..."

"First time seeing an avox, huh?" Natz answered.

Then Phillip decided to inquire. "An avox? What are they?"

"Someone who committed a crime/sin..." Haymitch explained. "They cut out their tongues so they can no longer speak. That's what they did to that poor kid. Now he's the full property of the gods til he dies. No more than a glorified appliance."

Then Natz added. "You're not to speak to them unless it's to give an order." So much for conversation. So what I've heard before coming here is true then… How absolutely...barbaric.

We continue our supper, engaging in other bits of small talk. As soon as we finish dessert, Haymitch speaks up. "Tomorrow morning is your first training session. Meet me for breakfast and I'll tell you how I want you two to go about it. Now get some sleep while he grown-ups talk."

"As you wish, mentor" I said as me and Phillip got up. "Good evening." I politely bow before retiring to my bedchamber for the night… Hope I don't get anymore dreams with severed rubber heads in them…

As Phillip and I walk together down the stairs to the main floor and our rooms He suddenly blocks off the doorway to my room. "Just what is the meaning of this, Phillip?" I demanded.

"Have you ever been on the roof yet?" Phillip replied.

"The roof?" Then I shake my head.

"Cinna showed me..."Phillip continued. "You can see the whole city. Wind might be kinda loud for you though. Practically like a high seas breeze out there."

"You mean we can just go up?" I asked.

"Don't see why not?" Phillip shrugs. I follow him to a set of stairs that exit on the roof watched by a couple of peacekeepers. As we step onto the roof, I felt the cool evening breeze waft around my body, causing my skirt to flutter slightly. It was cold enough that I could see my breath, but not enough to cause me to shiver.

The Capitol's lights were twinkling like fireflies on the Mayoccian meadows. It was rather...beautiful.

Phillip leads me over to the railing at the roof's edge. I look down at the street, teaming with people and those horseless hovering coaches.

"I asked Cinna why they let us up here..." Phillip said "Weren't they worried that some kid might try to jump off to their deaths...Among other things?"

"And his answer was..." I started.

And Phillip continued. "You can't. Besides those two peacekeepers watching us from that dome we exited, there's this..." And he holds out his hand well past the railing. There's a sudden zap of electricity causing him to jerk it back. "Some kind of force field throws you back on the roof."

"Well, never figured they'd be this concerned for our well being." I commented, arms folded over my chest. "Are we even supposed to be up here? I know those peacekeepers allowed us to come up here. But still… So late in the evening. Do you think they're watching us right now?"

"We can..." Came an answer through a nearby loudspeaker, It was quite startling. "And we can hear everything too. Even over these winds."

"You two gonna make out…?" another voice said over the loudspeakers. "I wanna see some tribute nooky."

"...Me too" the first peacekeeper voice said.

"Wait, what!? You want us to…? THE ABSOLUTE NERVE!" I glared at the dome with those two peeping tom peacekeepers, stomping my foot, my body stiff and trembling with raw anger. "I'd rather not, you two perverts, so you can forget it! I'm going back downstairs. HUMPH!"

"um… er..." Phillip muttered.

"WHAT?" I turned and glared at him.

"You wanna, at least check out the garden?" Phillip asked.

"There's a garden up here?" I asked. "This better not be a trick to give those two back there their perverted show. I'm keeping my clothes on, thank you very much." I stated.

"No trick, no nooky, Julia… Follow me over here" I cautiously follow Phillip around the dome… And those two peeping toms(which I stick my tongue out at. HUMPH). To this interesting greenhouse with flower beds and potted trees. Wind chimes hung from the branches, tinkling and chiming ad the evening breeze wafted through the partly open windows.

After a moment of admiring the garden, I was starting to feel a chill. "You cold, Julia?" Phillip asked.

"I think so, Phillip..." I replied, rubbing my arms. "Brrrrrr. feels like the temperature's dropping." We both noticed the windows automatically close.

"Guess it's time we headed back in then." Phillip suggested. I nod in agreement and we exited the greenhouse, closing the door behind us and headed back down the stairs to our floor.

"Well, I suppose I'll see you in the morning, Phillip." I said.

"Sure, see ya." Phillip replied, and he went to his room.

As I entered my room I noticed this red-haired avox maid gathering and folding up the parade costume from where I left them on the bed earlier. I wanted to apologize for my carelessness with that outfit, but then I remembered that I'm not supposed to talk to them unless I'm giving an order.

"My apologizes...I was supposed to return those to stylist Cinna. Could you please return them for me?" I said to her.

She avoids my eyes, nods in acknowledgment, and exits my room, taking the perfectly folded parade dress with her.

Once the door closes, I take off my clothes, hang them up in the cabinet and turn in for the night…

...Oh good grief… now my dreams have substituted severed rubber heads for severed tongues… And they're not made of rubber...

* * *

_**(The next day)**_

The light of daybreak shone through the window when I woke up and got out of bed. After washing up, and doing up my hair, I went to my cabinet...and immediately noticed that… "WHAAH!? ALL MY FINELY MADE CLOTHES! THEY'RE GONE!"

My blouses were replaced by black shirts with red and gray trim with an 8 on the sleeves and the back.

All my shoes and boots were replaced with those rubber soled black shoes called...sneakers,

My underwear was all replaced with gray brassieres, boxer shorts and socks made of some elastic cotton.

But the worst part… Was all my lovely skirts have been replaced with...BLACK TROUSERS! TROUSERS! MEN'S WEAR!

Then I hear this loud beeping. "Hey Julia...You up?" Haymitch asked via the intercom.

I turned on my intercom to reply. "...Mentor Haymitch! This is terrible! All my finely tailored dresses… They've been stolen! And replaced by these… off the rack...rags! Of all the worst things that could possibly happen… This is THE! WORST! POSSIBLE! THING!" I swoon onto the bed, tears flowing from my eyes. "OH, WHY ME! WHYYY!? WHYYY!? WHYYYYYYY! BWAAAAH HOO HOO HOO HOO!.WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!? WHYYYYYYY!? BWAAAAH HOO HOO HOO HOO!"

"Aren't you being a bit melodramatic there, princess…?" Haymitch's voice said through the intercom.

"Melodramatic…?" I sobbed. "MELODRAMATIC!? All my beautiful skirts have been replaced with...TROUSERS! WAAAAAH!"

Haymitch replied. "It's mandatory that all tributes wear those training outfits, regardless of gender. And to make certain of that..."

"They took all my dresses and underwear away." I finished. "...Curse them..."

"...Yeah yeah… Well you better quit with the crying, get over it, and put those on… the new underwear too…. And don't argue with me, Julia, you've no choice. You're the Gods property now and they don't give a shit if you're a noble or a commoner. Haymitch out." And the intercom turns off.

No choice? Their...property? Oh...good...grief! Me in... trousers! If my family learns of this? Might as well get this over with. I take off my only remaining article of clothing I brought with me, my chemise and put on the new underwear. Great, no opening in the bottoms, I'll obviously have to pull these down before using the toilet… Then I put on my new socks and shirt. And then I put my legs into those trousers. Oh this is just so unnatural for a lady to be wearing. And, finally, I put on and lace up my sneakers.

And… after no small amount of hesitation… I open the door and step out… Only to meet Haymitch right outside the door. "Well, nice of you finally join us, princess." Haymitch sarcastically grinned. "Welcome to your first day of training. How're you liking the new clothes?"

My face was completely red. "Mentor Haymitch, please don't look at me..." I covered my chest and crossed my legs as if I was naked. I just don't want to be seen like...this."I'm not proper."

"Well, you better get used to wearing pants, Julia..." Haymitch reminded. "Not only will you'll be wearing them for the duration of your training, But in the arena as well. Well come on upstairs. Breakfast's waiting..."

I follow him up to the dining hall and sit down at the table. I noticed that Phillip was wearing the same set of clothing as me. "Morning, Julia..." Phillip greeted. "So they swapped out your clothes too huh?"

"Yes they did, Phillip..." I replied. Mt face still felt red. "I feel so improper wearing men's leg-wear… This is no way for a proper lady to look. Don't look at me..."

"Uuh… yeah… Those pants'll take some getting used too..." Phillip said as he resumed his breakfast of sausages and eggs.

I also ate my breakfast of eggs and sausages, following up with a couple of bread rolls, trying to get my mind off my new clothes.

Mentor Haymitch had some beef stew for his breakfast. Once he was done, He turns his attention to us. "So, now that you two are...dressed for success, let's get down to business." He said. "Training. First off, if you want, I can coach you two separately. You want me to do that? Or would you two rather I coach you together?"

"Why separately?" I asked.

And Haymitch replied. "Say you had a secret skill you don't want your partner to know."

Me and Phillip look at each other. "I don't have any secret skills." Phillip said. "And we all know what yours are, right? I mean you're the daughter of two Royal Guardsmen." True, I suppose.

"I suppose you can coach us together, mentor Haymitch." I said. Phillip nods.

"Well, I'm good with ropes and I know how to use a cutlass, axe and spear to fend off boarding monsters and pirates." Phillip said. "I'm pretty strong too… can lift a hundred pounds of cargo."

"And I was privately trained to fight by the coaches my parents hired..." I added. "As well as taught by my parents themselves."

After a minute or so of explaining our skills, Haymitch leans back in his chair and ponders for a bit..."Yeah...that would be good..." He said. "I can work with that… You, the noble soldier in training, you, the fighting sailor, strong to the finish… Now there'll be no guarantees that you'll find your weapons of choice in the Arena. But, during your private training sessions with the Gamemakers, show 'em what you can do. Either one of you good at trapping."

"Larchwood taught me a few things..." I answered. "I know how to set up snares and cook small monsters and fish." Dirty work though, But Father insisted that I learn those simple survival skills.

"Yeah, that's good to have..."Haymitch replied. "Who'd have thought that an upper class lady like you would know how to catch and prepare small game…" then he looks at Phillip. "...And don't underestimate strength in the arena. More often than not, physical power can tilt the odds to a player. Now the plan's for you two to go into group training. Take some time to learn some things you don't know. Throw a spear, swing a mace, wave a wand. Save what you're best at until your private sessions. Clear?"

We both nod.

"One more thing: In public I want you to stay at each other's side every minute." He told us.

"Me!? Stay with him!? But mentor..." I started to object but…

Haymitch slams his hands on the table. "Every minute, princess. And it's not open for discussion! You two will be together, and you two will appear to be amiable to each other. Now finish your breakfast. Natz will be at the elevator at 10:00 for training."

We finish our breakfast and return to our rooms. I sit on my bed lamenting the loss of all my clothes, now replaced with these...unfeminine lower class rags...ugh. Not to mention being forced to wear...trousers. I'll never hear the end of this…

* * *

_**(10:00 am)**_

Well...It's almost 10:00. I clean my teeth, wash my face and smooth out my hair. My grief over my clothes being replaced briefly blocked out the impending nervousness about meeting the other tributes. But now, I can feel the anxiety taking over. By the time I meet Natz and Phillip at the elevator I was almost on the verge of shaking, and my stomach was feeling rather tight.

The training area was was well below the ground floor of our building. Once we arrived, the door slid open into a rather expansive gymnasium filled with various and unusual weapons and obstacle courses. Over the next few minutes, more tributes continued to arrive until all 24 of us had arrived. We were all gathered in a circle. I noticed that we were all dressed in the same clothing save for the numbers on our sleeves and backs.

As soon as the last arriving tributes arrived and joined the circle, A tall athletic dark-skinned woman steps up. "My name is Atala, and I'll be your instructor for the next two weeks..." She introduces herself.

"...In two weeks you will enter the Arena… 23 of you will be dead… One of you will be alive..." Atala reminds us all of our rather bleak fate. "...Who that is will depend on how well you pay attention over the next 12 days, particularly to what I'm about to say..." She pauses to let that sink in. "… First, no fighting with the other tributes. You'll have plenty of time for that in the Arena…."

Why do I get a feeling that a certain pimple-faced tribute is going to break that rule.

Atala continues. "...There are four compulsory exercises, the rest will be individual training. My advice is don't ignore the survival skills. Everybody wants to grab a sword, a wand, a bodhi blastia or an Eres sphere, But most of you will die from natural causes. 10% from infection, 20% from dehydration. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife or an 'Avada Kedavra' spell."

As she was lecturing, the Gamemakers watched over us from a nearby balcony.

When I looked at the tributes from districts 2,3,5,6, and 9, I felt that whatever advantage I had from my personal training prior to volunteering seem to vanish when compared to Eres users, military cadets, wizards, Fonic users and whatever district 9 brings to the proverbial table…

For the rest of the day, we basically did sparring matches with our partners with foam weapons.

The only injury that day was Jerry when he fell off the hand-over-hand obstacle course… right onto his weakened foot. Poor boy was in a lot of pain as the peacekeepers stretchered him off to the infirmary.

It was just simply amazing watching Olivia handle the plant recognization test. She went through it in under thirty seconds. I did just as well, but.. it took me about three minutes.

Later in the day I tried to teach Phillip how to start a campfire… It wasn't easy. He was making a complete balls of it, but he eventually got the hang of it.

District 12, on the other hand… Who would've thought that Peter would scream like a girl when Kantmiss accidentally caught his pants on fire. "Whoops" Was all she said.

While I was in line for another sparring session, I suddenly overheard an argument. I looked in the direction of the argument to see Marco accusing Etienne of theft.

"Etienne, where's my knife?" Marco pressed his finger into the young wizard's chest, nearly pushing him over.

"Je n'ai pas pris votre couteau, vous la tête musculaire! (I didn't touch your knife, you muscle head!)" Etienne replied in what sounded to me like Peyoccian(I later learned that it was called French).

"Don't you go using that fancy talk with me, shorty!" Marco threatened." I put my knife right there!" He points at there he saw his missing knife, while grabbing a handful of Etienne's shirt.

"Do not touch me, you oafish muggle!" Etienne retorted as he tried to get Marco to let go. "I didn't take your stupid knife!"

Just then, a pair of peacekeepers rushed in and broke up the fight. The two tributes continued to argue back and fourth, calling each other liars as the peacekeepers pulled them away from each other.

"I'MA GONNA RIP YOU APART RIGHT NOW, YOU OLIVE SKINNED PUNK!" Marco roared as he was pulled away. "You know what…? Better yet, I'll wait till the Arena. You'll be the first one I'll get. So watch your back!"

While all this was happening, I noticed a glint up in the webbing near the ceiling. I looked up to see… So that explains it. The was knife was stolen, but not by Etienne, but by Ruth, who was fondling said knife and watching in amusement at the mischief she had just caused. Tyler was looking up also, looking quite pleased as well.

...Those two are definitely worth keeping an eye on…

The whistle blows, ending the first day's training sessions.

* * *

_**(District 8 Floor, Suppertime)**_

"… So just what was it with that Marco dude earlier today?" Phillip asked both Haymitch and Natz as we enjoyed our supper of roasted lamb.

Haymitch answers first. "… He's an Orerines Imperial Cadet… Same goes for Clovis. Do you know that that is?"

Me and Phillip shake our heads.

"They train at a special academy in the Crusand Empire til they're eighteen to become the elite officers of their armed forces. By that point, they're mighty damn lethal. Much like the Royal Guard, which, I understand, you're training to be, Julia...Or the Desian half-elves, like Malachi."

"...Don't forget Frank and Patricia..." Natz added. "They're trained at a military academy and probably just as tough. But, hey, they don't get any special treatment or anything like that. In fact, they're staying in the exact same apartments, and have to wear the same training outfits."

"Don't remind me..." I roll my eyes. "I'm still getting used to wearing...trousers."

"… Um...Right...Anyway..." Natz continues. "… And I don't think they're allowed to have dessert, while you two can..." Well that got a bit of a chuckle out of us. Sure lightened things up a bit. "...Don't know if that's true though, but I'd like to think so."

"So… How good are they?" Phillip asks.

"The Orerines Imperial Cadets…? Well, They could quite easily win this..." Haymitch answers. "Last time one of them volunteered was just eleven years ago, a year before me. And that guy was none other than prince Vaclav himself."

"I see..." I replied as I took a spoonful of peas.

Haymitch continues. "...However, The thing about all those pre-trained tributes, while they can be lethal..." … They can also be...arrogant." He gives a good long look at me. "… And arrogance can be a big problem… You remember that out there."

We continue to talk about other things well into the evening…

* * *

_**(The Training grounds, day 3)**_

So the next three days pass with Phillip and me going from station to station. We pick up some skills on how to use the more unusual items like those moonstone spell boxes from District 4 for example. As well as improving my knife throwing, teaching Phillip how to start cooking fires, in return, He taught me how to tie intricate knots and use ropes for various things.

Despite our mentor's orders to appear mediocre, It was clear that me and Phillip excel in hand to hand combat. We keep clear of the advanced weapons and weightlifting, save those for the private sessions.

The Gamemakers have been watching us since we first came to the training level. Twenty or so individuals all dressed in fancy colorful clothes, watching us from that balcony. Sometimes they watch us, studying our progress, sometimes chatting with each other, enjoying the banquets set out for them.

Breakfast and supper was served on our floor while we ate lunches alongside our fellow tributes in a dining hall next to the gymnasium. Most of us ate alone, Phillip and me eat together.

The following day, I was having a go at those muggle-use wands, trying to learn the 'Flipendo' spell(some sort of knock back jinx), when Phillip approached. "I think we have a shadow..." He whispers.

I cast my spell, which didn't quite activate… Guess I need to work on those swishes a bit more. Then I turn my head to see Ruth standing back a bit, watching us. Her dark skin and black curly hair aside, she kind of reminds me of Larchwood's little sister… Primrose I think her name was. Met her a few times, but never saw fit to strike up any sort of conversation with her.

I try to cast 'Flipendo' again, this time the spell took and managed to knock over the target mannequin.

"...I think her name's Ruth..." Phillip whispers again

"What do you want to do about it?" I ask, putting the wand down.

"Nothing, really… Just making conversation." Phillip answered.

Often, she shows up at the other training stations. Like Olivia and me, she's rather good at plant recognization, a rather good climber, and decent enough aim with a slingshot. Though I don't know how good that will be against a charging tribute. Although it could be good for small game…

* * *

_**(day 5)**_

On the fifth day of training, I noticed something… rather off with Olivia and Etienne over at the wands station. They looked like they were having trouble with their spells. I approached the to have a closer look… and notice that their hands were wrapped on bandages… And said bandages were stained dark red… blood. And it still looks wet.

"Hey..." I called to them. "Are you two okay?"

"We...Were fine..." Etienne answered first. "We… just had a little...accident last night."

Then Olivia followed up with. "… It's nothing that a muggle like you need to concern yourself with… Please go away..."

"… But your hands..." I objected. "There's no way you two can train with them in that shape" Then I mentioned "...I know a few healing artes… Stay right there… I'll go get a bodhi blastia..." I headed over to the blastia training station and took a bracelet training bodhi blastia. I slipped it on my wrist as I returned to Etienne and Olivia.

"Now then… May I have a look at your hands.." I said, holding out my own. "...Please, I insist."

Just then Atala approached. "Hey, what's going on here?" She asked. "You know that tributes from one district aren't allowed to interact with tributes from another district."

"I'm quite aware of the rule, coach Atala" I replied. "But these two...Their hands… I simply couldn't stand by and do nothing."

"Their hands…?" Atala looks at Etienne and Olivia's bandaged...and still bleeding hands. "Hold on a second… Tribute Etienne, Let me see that hand."

Etienne lets Atala take his hand. She peels the bandage off, Etienne grimaces as the last of the bandage peels off his skin, revealing what looks like… some kind of words. I don't recognize the this type of writing. "What do these say?" I asked. "I can only read Ilyccian script."

"..."I am not allowed to speak French...Only English..." Etienne answered. "Olivia also has them...written on her hands."

"Who did this?" Atala asked.

"...Hem hem..." A sickeningly sweet voice interrupted behind us. Me and Atala turn around to see this somewhat short middle-aged woman wearing a pink dress and cardigan. I recognize her from that District 5 reaping video. Priestess Delores Umbridge. "Just what are you two muggles doing with my children?" She asked.

"We're taking them to the infirmary..." Atala answered. "Their hands are too cut up to do any sort of training."

"Is that so…?" Delores shook her head. "As their priestess, I will not allow this. Those children are being disciplined."

"Disciplined…?" I asked.

"Why yes, child..." Delores smiled at me. "I told them that they are not allowed to speak in French, as I cannot understand what they were saying.." She looks at them and they cower away… I thought I heard them both...whimper.

Delores continues. "...But they refuse to listen… So I decided to discipline them both for being so naughty… By making them write lines… with my own personal black quills which use their own blood instead of ink. Until the lesson sinks in. Tee hee hee. Am I clear…?"

There was a long silent pause before "… You are, Priestess Umbridge..." Atala answered. ".. You are well within your rights to discipline your tributes as you see fit." Then she looks at me. "Tribute DuBois, return that bodhi Blastia to its station."

"And you better do it quickly child..." Delores added. "Or else I might decide that you are just as naughty, and discipline you myself."

"But I can't leave those two like that..." I objected. "At least let me heal them first..."

"Do as she says, tribute!" Atala slaps me across the face as two armed peacekeepers approached. "Know your place, or suffer the consequences."

Not wishing to get into any more trouble, I...returned the blastia to its station. That slap of hers stung. OW!

"Now that's a good child." Delores grins. "And do not involve your self in the affairs of my tributes again… Or I might have to discipline you myself. Good day." And she suddenly...vanished from our sight.

"Get back to your training, tribute! NOW!" Atala orders.

* * *

**_(District 8 floor, suppertime)_**

After the day's training was concluded, me and Philip returned to our floor in time for supper. Once supper was served and we all sat down, the elevator opened and, to our surprise, Atala emerged and came up to our dining area and took a seat next to Cinna.

"Good evening, Haymitch, Natz. I guess you two heard what happened earlier." She addressed the mentor and priest respectively.

"Yeah, we did, Atala..." Haymitch answered first. "...We were going to discuss that with Julia when you showed up."

"I see..." Atala replied. "Then you both heard that I had to slap her." Then she looks at me. "And, quite frankly, it was for your own good, tribute DuBois. Better to be slapped by me than cursed by priestess Umbridge."

"Oh really..." I glared back at the coach. "How so…?"

"You obviously don't know a thing about Delores, Julia." Natz said. "For as long as I've known her, which is about 20 years or so, She tends to be something of a...control freak. Everything's gotta be done her way or else..."

Then Haymitch added. "She's been known to use some very cruel methods of...disciplining her tributes. I'm guessing you've seen an example of that earlier."

"Yes, mentor Haymitch..." I replied. "Those black quills, and the rather painful marks on their hands."

"Right, so what excuse has she got to use those stupid quills?" Natz asked me.

"I believe she was using them to force her tributes to speak only in this English language." I answered.

"Oh, that excuse. Punishing the tributes for yakking' in the wrong language." Haymitch said, leaning forward on the table. "You see, Delores has a nasty hatred of anyone under the age of 21, all hidden under a sickeningly sweet facade. She'll do anything to make them suffer. Often injuring them to the point that they can't use their wands, never mind any other weapons."

"She took over after Nedelcho won." Natz said. "Since then, district 5 never won a games. And I have a feeling that this year's gonna be no exception."

"My word..." I gasped, hand to my chin. "This is just wrong. Has...Has anyone ever tried to do something about this?"

"Sadly no, tribute DuBois..." Atala answered. "As a priestess, she is well within her right to exercise whatever discipline she sees fit. And let's just say, she's even worse than grand maestro Mohs over in D6. I think she doesn't care if her tributes lose. If anything, she loves it when they die. And Nedelcho ain't much help."

"Yeah, For all we know, she's probably got him under that Imperious curse." Haymitch commented.

"Imperious curse?" I asked.

"Some spell that makes you a willing puppet to the wizard casting it, Julia." Haymitch answered. "Supposed to be one of the three unforgivable curses of their world..." He explains the other two curses, one that causes intense pain, Cruciatus, and one that flat out kills you, Avada Kedavra.

"...Course the gods here locked out her ability to use Avada Kedavra. Guess they didn't want to take any chances of her killing her tributes before the Arena, but she can still use the other two. So don't stick her nose into District 5's affairs again, Julia." Natz warned. "Because Delores told me that if you or Phillip do, She will have no problem of using Cruciatus on either of you or both, is that understood?"

"...Understood, priest Natz." I nodded. "I won't interfere with them again." After what I've just heard about that priestess, let's just say I've started to develop a rather strong dislike of her. Almost hate if you will. And I thought that the Gealan siblings… or that old councilman, Ragou Stufato were despicable.

"Well, let's change the subject shall we..." Haymitch suggested and we talked about some other things…

* * *

_**(Day 11 Evening)**_

The days seem to fly by when you're focused on your training. Before long a fortnight had passes since me and Phillip came to the Realm of the Gods.

On the 7th day, Phillip requested to be trained separately, his request was granted, and we were never seen together at the gymnasium since. "This kind of thing does happen at this point..." Haymitch explained when I asked him why. "There's only one winner, right?"...Oh…

It was now the 11th day of training day of training, We were, once again, enjoying another lavish supper. You know, despite all that exercise, I'm starting to worry a bit about my figure. Haymitch decides to give us some important advice concerning tomorrow's schedule.

"Okay, you two listen up, Tomorrow won't be the standard exercises and training, but a private evaluation of your main skills. You'll be going in one by one for review. Now this is VERY important, because the higher the rating, the more sponsors you'll get. This is it. This is the time to show 'em everything. No holding back everything on the table."

So this is it. Me and Phillip have to go all out down there tomorrow.

"Now, Julia, there will be a combat bodhi blastia, as well as some swords and daggers. Make sure you use them." Oh, I most certainly use them Haymitch, don't worry about that. "Phillip, make sure to use your strength." I'm sure he will. "Now they'll start with District 1, so the two of you will go eighth." Haymitch pauses for a moment. "I don't know how else to put it… Make sure they remember you. Get it? Got it? Good."

* * *

**_(The Gymnasium waiting room, Day 12)_**

All of us were waiting our turns for evaluation. My stomach just felt quite tight as I watched the lower numbered tributes go one-by-one into the gymnasium. About fifteen minutes after Sam Hancock left the waiting room for his evaluation... "Julia DuBois." Announced the female voice on the public address speaker. Looks like it's my turn.

As I stood up and walked towards the entrance to the gymnasium, Phillip called out to me. "Julia..." I turned around to look at him sitting at the bench. "Make it good." I intend to, Phillip. I continue out through the door…

_**XXX**_

As I enter the gymnasium, I look up at the balcony to see the Gamemakers looking at me as if I were a meal. Then I look at the weapons rack...Oh! there's a combat bodhi blastia, the type that the Imperial Knights use to enhance their strength and agility and enable then to perform those fighting artes. Not only that, there are also various swords daggers and axes laid out on the rack. Not those training weapons, mind you, but actual weapons from the Imperial Knight inventory, and the latest models no less.

I strap the bodhi blastia to my wrist and select a sword… The weight of the sword and the feel of the leather wrapped wood handle is a sharp contrast the much lighter weight and the plasticy feel of the training weapons. I run my fingers on the edge of the blade… feels quite sharp. I give the sword a few practice swings to gauge the handling… seems okay… I suppose I'm ready.

I turn to face the balcony… "Julia DuBois. District 8..." I address the Gamemakers.

"Please step into the circle..." A dapper bearded Gamemaker ordered, pointing at a red circle in the centre of the floor. "...And We'll begin the evaluation."

I walk over to the circle and stand in the centre, facing the Gamemakers. "...Begin."

A holographic mannequin appears in front of me, holding a sword. It swings its blade at me and I instinctively parry. I was rather surprised at how hard the sword felt as it tried to force my sword down. I had to use both hands to keep my guard up.

I was even more surprise at how hard its knee felt… in my stomach! "OOF!" I grunted as I staggered back. I barely managed to catch my breath in time to dodge the downward swing, missing me by inches. I quickly stab the mannequin in the back, making it vanish.

Then two more of those holographic mannequins appeared. One armed with a sword, another with an axe. The 'sword man' attacked first. I parried and side-stepped to its left, preparing to swing into its exposed flank. But I quickly noticed the 'axe man' right behind me, its weapon swinging overhead. I managed to back-step/duck into it, getting inside the swing and elbowing it in its mid section. It's reaction to the blow was realistic as it doubled over as if its breath was forced out of its simulated lungs. I ended its existence by chopping through its neck, decapitating it and making it vanish, leaving the 'sword man' behind.

Speaking of the 'sword man', it tried a horizontal slash, which I quickly back-stepped from, and when I went for a diagonal slash, it parried, knocking the sword from my hand leaving me defenseless. I had to evade several of its swings and thrusts until an opening presented itself. I ducked under a wide swing and hit it several times in the abdomen and face with aer-charged punches(Cerberus Strike). The last punch knocking it on its back. I finished it with a hard stomp to the neck, a blow that would either crush its windpipe or snap its spine.

Just as I was about to go and retrieve my sword, the next opponent to appears, a 'spear man' armed with a six foot long spear… And he was standing between me and my sword. Okay… Now what's the best way to take on a spear fighter… Oh yes… wait for him to charge and move out of the way at the last possible moment, striking him as he rushes past, carried by his own momentum.

Sure enough, the 'spear man' lunged at me full tilt like a charging rhinossus. I spun to my right, the point just missing me my inches. As he passes, I knock him over with a spinning roundhouse kick, giving me enough time to rush over to my sword and retrieve it. Then I dodged another lunge and finished him off with a diagonal downward slash across his back.

Just when I thought that was it. A "bow man' appeared. He started shooting arrows at me and I had to dodge like crazy, avoiding his rapid-fire archery. I barely managed to get back to the weapons rack and had to use it as a shield from his arrows.

Okay… Obviously no bow and arrows available. What about these throwing knives? I grab the knives dash out from cover, duck and rolled under an arrow, stunned him with a aer blast from my sword(Star Stroke), and threw three knives at him. The first knife twirled past his head but the other two struck him in the chest, making him vanish.

Then I heard a buzzer sound. I suppose that's the end of my evaluation. I see my score posted on the far wall, Holograms, 1(non-lethal), me, 11 (6 non-lethal, 5 lethal).

As I turned my attention to the balcony, I expected to see the Gamemakers watching and critiquing my performance… Instead… It looked like they didn't even watch it at all. Instead they were all busy chatting away with each other. Most of them were gathered around a roasted pig, with an apple in its mouth no less, that had just arrived at that banquet table.

Didn't they ever bother to, at least, watch? OOOOOOOH! I am just absolutely furious! That with my very life on the line, and they didn't have the proper decency to even pay attention? That I, a daughter of imperial nobility, would be upstaged by a roasted pig? With an apple in its mouth no less? OOOOOOOH! My heart was just pounding and my face felt red with rage. Without even thinking, I picked up one of the throwing knives and flung it as hard as I could at the pig. I heard shouts of alarm as the surprised Gamemakers stumble back as my knife struck the apple in the pig's mouth, knocking it clean out. Everyone stares at me in sheer disbelief and shock.

"Thank you very much for your… consideration." I said to them as I bowed slightly, returned the sword and bodhi blastia to the rack, and walk straight towards the elevator without waiting to be dismissed. "HUMPH!"

* * *

_**End Part 7**_

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Well that should take care of the training bit._**

**_It was kind of fun writing, well typing actually, Julia's reaction to having to wear pants. Her melodramatic reaction to her own clothes taken away and replaced with training uniforms was inspired a certain drama queen unicorn(cough...Rarity...cough) from a certain girls cartoon show(cough...My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic...cough). So yeah._**

**_Now this chapter is where Julia first runs into Delores Umbridge from the 'Harry Potter' continuum, and develops a strong dislike of that priestess and her cruel and unpleasant ways._**


	8. Interview With A Ceasar

_**Part 8. Interview With A Caesar**_

* * *

_**(The Training Centre, Day 12, post evaluation)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

As I angrily tromped back towards the elevator, I marched past the gasping avoxes that guard the elevator doorway and mash the button for my floor with my fist. Before long, I arrived at my floor. As I strode towards my bedchamber, I heard the others calling out to me from the dining level, But I just tromped into my room and throw myself on the bed. Then it starts to hit me…

Now I've absolutely gone and done it! I completely screwed it all up! Whatever chance of ever surviving and returning home was thrown away along with that throwing knife I angrily flung at the Gamemakers. What are they going to do? Oh, Zaude, I'm going to get smited aren't I? Or worse… Hack out my tongue and turn into one of those slaves, And they'll take my virginity after that… slowly and painfully no less.

Just what was I thinking!? Throwing a knife at those people? Course I wasn't, I was throwing at the apple because I was so furious at being ignored. I wasn't trying to kill them.

Oh, who cares? What really worries me is what they might do to my family. They'll be forced to pay for my...sin… My foolish impulsiveness. They'll lose everything, including their esteemed status in society, or be sent to prison or smited dead! They wouldn't do that, would they? What's to stop them.

I should've stayed and apologized. Then maybe I would've been forgiven. But instead I just tromped out of the gymnasium like an angry spoiled little rich girl that didn't get her way. Oh honestly, me.

Both Haymitch and Natz were knocking on my door. "Go away!"I shouted back. Eventually they do. I just wanted to be alone. I just lie there on the bed for the better part of an hour, fondling the silken sheets, watching the sun go down over the Capitol skyline.

I was expecting the guards to come for me, but they never show up. I eventually calm down. I mean they still need a girl tribute from District 8 right? If those Gamemakers wanted to punish me, I'm sure they'll likely do it publicly. Probably wait till the Arena and sic a muttation at me.

Or, worse, give me a score so low, that no one will want to sponsor me. That's what probably will happen to me tonight, I'm sure of it. I'm absolutely certain I'm screwed.

Eventually I decided to come out and face the music. Not to mention I was getting hungry. As I exited the bedchamber… "Well well, look who decided to join us." Haymitch greeted me first.

I noticed Phillip had returned, and, rather interestingly enough, Effie had come down from the 12th floor. Just what brought her down here? "Priestess Effie What are you doing down here?" I asked.

"Natz told me that you went and locked yourself in after you arrived from your evaluation, darling." Effie answered. "So I came down here and see if I could help. And now that you're out, let's go sit down and talk about this..."

We all sit down at the living room table.

"So...Wanna explain what happened down there? Just how bad were you today?" Haymitch asked

Then Phillip interjected. "… Don't know it it mattered. But when I went in for my evaluation, none of 'em bothered to look at me. They were all to busy singing all kinds of drinking shanties, I think. So, I just threw around some medicine balls, did some rigging climbing, and fought a bunch of holographic pirates while using an axe until they told me I can go."

Well that made me feel better. It's not like he attacked them.

"And you, princess?" Haymitch asked.

Oh, seriously, Haymitch. Do I look like princess Estellise? "I threw a knife at the Gamemakers." I answered. Quite a few jaws hit the floor when I said that.

"Well… that's...a first." Natz replied first.

"You...WHAT!?" The shock in Effie's voice kinda confirmed my worst suspicions. "Please tell me it was an accident!"

I just shake my head. "I threw a knife at them. Well actually at a roast pig's apple. It's like what what Phillip said, I was first demonstrating my skills and they were ignoring me and I just..." I pause for a moment to think about how to tell them what happened next. "… I just lost my head, so I threw a knife at that pig's mouth and struck the apple" I declared.

"Are you crazy!?" Effie snapped.

"I said I just got mad." I said back to the now cross District 12 priestess.

"Mad? MAD!?" Effie glares at me, pointing her fan at my face. "You realize your actions reflect badly on your district and your team. Not just you! I expected this sort on nonsense from Kantmiss and Peter, or maybe Cinnamon. But you!? Really, Julia Elizabeth DuBois! I thought you were raised better than this!" She used my full name. Effie must truly be mad at me.

"They just want a good show, it's fine." Cinna said.

"How about just plain bad manners, Cinna!" Effie snapped back at him. "How about that? Well, finally! I hope you all notice you have a very serious situation!" Is it really that serious? I'm going to get smited! I know it!

Haymitch then gives me a… thumbs up? "Heh heh heh… Nice throwing, Julia." He grins, as though he approves at what I did. "What did they do when you knifed the apple?"

"And what did they say?" Cinna asked.

"I honestly don't know, Cinna..." I answered. "I was too busy tromping off in a complete huff at the time."

"Without being dismissed?" Natz asked.

"I simply decided to dismiss myself, priest Natz." I replied.

"Well I'll be..." Natz grinned. "Talk about boobs of polished chrome steel." Really, Natz?

"Well, that's all she wrote." Haymitch added as he helped himself to a dinner roll.

"Will I be arrested and smited?" I nervously asked.

"Doubt it, Julia…." Haymitch answered. "...Be a pain in the arse to replace you this late in the game."

"What about my family?" I ask. "Will they be smited?"

"Also doubt it, Julia." Haymitch answers. "… Wouldn't make any sense. They'd have to reveal what happened in the Training Centre for it to have any worthwhile effect on the population. People will want to know what you did. But they can't since it's secret. So, back to my question; What were their faces like when you threw that knife?"

It took me a moment to recall before I answered. "Surprised, spooked, A bit… amusing… I think I remember one of them knocking over a punch bowl."

Everyone but Effie laughs raucously and loud. "HA HA HA HA…! Well, it serves 'em right. It's supposed to be their job to pay attention. There's just no excuse in ignoring anyone." Then he looks at Effie, who was just giving him a really dirty glare. "I'm sorry, but that's what I think, And I'm sticking to that." Then he looks at me. "So what did you do after that?"

"I just said to them… ' Thank you very much for your… consideration.' Then I bowed to them, returned the weapons and blastia, and walked out, nose in the air, adding a 'humph' for emphasis." I explained.

"Genius!" Haymitch joyfully pumped his fist. "Fucking genius. Heh heh heh..." While he was quite happy with my shenanigans, vulgarities aside…

...Effie was a different story "Well I don't think they're going to find this funny, Abraham!" She scolded. "Especially if the Gamemakers decide to take it out..."

"Woah woah there..." Haymitch interrupts. "...On who? On her?" He points at me. "...On him?" Then he points at Phillip. "I think they already have. Loosen up, have a drink."

"I'll pass." Effie replied. "Honestly."

Haymitch turns his attention to me. "I would've given my left nut to see that."

"Well, let's see if they posted the scores yet." Natz uses the television remote to turn on the living room screen.

After watching a few commercials and other bits of local news, the image of Caesar Flickerman eventually appeared. "Good evening, gods and goddesses." He greeted. "I'm pleased to inform you that the evaluation scores have just been delivered here to out studios. As you know, The tributes are rated on a scale of 1 to 12 after 12 days of careful evaluation." 12 days of constant training. 12 days that I had to wear those trousers, which I'm still wearing, by the way.

Caesar continues. "...The Gamemakers would like to acknowledge that it was quite an exceptional evaluation. I'm pretty sure things must have been interesting over at the Training Centre." Everyone looks at me. I'm starting to feel a bit...uncomfortable. I knew I shouldn't have lost my head down there earlier.

"Now before I announce the scores..." Caesar gets our attention again. "Tomorrow evening I'll be personally interviewing the tributes before they go to the Arena on the day after."

"We already got your outfits made for tomorrow, by the way..." Cinna reminded. "You two are gonna love 'em." Is that so…

Anyway, back to Caesar… "And now, with that out of the way, let's announce the scores..." The image of Hideo appears behind Caesar. "...From District 1, Hideo Kitagawa, with a score of...9" Then the image changes to Kyoko. "Kyoko Hoshino with a score of… 7"

He reads off the scores as each tribute image appears behind him…

"From District 2, Marco Windgarden, with a score of… 10. Clovis Saunders, also with a score of...10."

"From District 3, Francis Brannigan, with a score of… 8. Patricia Fredendall, with a score of… 7."

"From District 4, Juan Labrada, with a score of...8. Matilda Rachram with a score of...6"

"From District 5, Etienne Giard, with a score of… 6. Olivia Belanger, with a score of… 5." That's a pretty low score. And I have a bad feeling mine's going to be even lower. Why did I go and throw that knife?

"From District 6, Anton Morton, with a score of 7. Cora Peccia, with a score of… 7."

"From District 7, Samuel Hancock, with a score of 4." That's even lower than Olivia's. "… Leigha Lysander with a score of… 8."

And now we come to my district. My stomach was feeling really tight… ugh. I'm going to get a low score. I know it.

"From district 8, Phillip Meagher, with a score of… 8." We all cheered as Phillip's reasonably high score.

"Excellent, Phillip." Cinna congratulated.

"Guess we can work with that." Natz added. "Don't you agree, Effie?"

Effie nods in agreement. "Bravo, Phillip."

"Good job, kid." Haymitch added, giving him a thumbs up.

We turn our attention back to the screen to hear my score. The moment of truth has arrived. I gulped in sheer nervousness. "… Julia DuBois, with a score of… 11." Caesar announces. I knew it! My score is… Wait a minute… Did he say...11…? I scored an 11!? My jaw drops in absolute surprise and my brain starts to spin.

"Holy crap! Julia!" Phillip yelps in surprise.

"Now that's what I call outstanding!" Cinna added. "An 11."

"Congratulations." Phillip said.

"Ah wa wa wa wa. How is this..." I muttered, still in complete shock at my rather near perfect score. "An 11? That's just… This has got to be a mistake! I thought they despised me! How did this… How did this happen?" And, may I add… Ah wa wa wa wa…Not to mention, I'm sure both my eyes were swirling.

"They musta liked your guts, Julia." Haymitch replied. "They got a show to put on. They need some players with some fire in the belly."

Cinna raised a glass. "To Julia DuBois… The Sapphire Noble!" Followed by everyone else, and me. 'Sapphire Noble'? I suppose that's going to be my… title. "Oh, baby, wait until you see your new dress."

Well what can I say? Me and Phillip did really well. Guess we'll getting quite a few sponsors.

We continued to watch the scores of the remaining tributes…

District 9...Malachi, 10… Katara, 9

District 10...Jerry, 4 … Danielle, 6

District 11...Tyler, 10 … Ruth, 7

District 12… Peter, 7 … Kantmiss, 10

* * *

_**(President Snow's garden, the next day)**_

_**(standard point of view)**_

Coriolanus Snow had asked to see Seneca concerning the scores that were posted yesterday. "You called for me, milord?" Seneca, now with his beard stylizes with the Pink-berry logo, politely bowed.

Coriolanus showed him the data-pad that was showing the scores, with the district 8 scores highlighted. "An 11, Seneca?" He points at Julia's score.

"She earned it." Seneca answered.

"She threw a knife at your head." Coriolanus sternly reminded.

"Well, at an apple." Seneca pointed out.

"...Near your head." Coriolanus added. "Not to mention..." He scrolls up on the data-pad to the District 12 scores. "… A 10?" He points at Kantmiss's score "...I understand she shot an arrow… into your butt. Care to explain that?"

"My fellow Gamemakers thought it was funny… Ooh..." Seneca rubs his recently healed, but still sore derriere. "She might've scored higher but I gave her a zero, lowering her score to where it is."

"And I trust your butt is healed..." Coriolanus said. "They had better have closed the right hole."

"Me too sir..." Seneca agreed. "If they didn't, they're be hell to pay… Using the real place."

"Is that so… Anyway sit down. I want to discuss some things with you..." Coriolanus offers Seneca a cushion for his backside, which Seneca takes as he sits down on the park bench next to the president. "Seneca, Why do you think we have a winner?" He asks Seneca.

"What do you mean, sir?" Seneca asks, looking a bit confused.

"I mean why do we have a winner?" Coriolanus repeats his question. "… I mean, If we wanted to just intimidate the other worlds, why not round up 24 of them at random and execute them at once?" He asks. "It would be a lot faster."

"Then why do we have a winner then, sir?" Seneca asks.

Coriolanus leans towards the dapper Gamemaker, and gives him the answer. "Hope…"

"Hope, sir?"

"Hope… It is the only thing greater then fear." Coriolanus explains. "A little hope is effective, but a lot is dangerous." He prunes a nearby white rose. "A spark is fine, as long as it's contained."

"So..."

"Contain it, obviously." Coriolanus tell Seneca.

"Right, consider it contained, milord." Seneca politely bows.

* * *

_**(Caesar Flickerman's Studio, The evening before the games)**_

"Gods and goddesses, your master of ceremonies, CAESAR FLICKERMAN!" An announcer's voice called out, starting the show. Caesar sat in a stylish white chair on a raised section of the stage. Next to him stood another white chair. The background behind him showed various images of the blue haired M.C. as the opening fanfare played

As the fanfare picked up, Caesar stood up and greeted the vast audience of colorful nobles that seemed to stretch back as far as the eye could see. The audience cheered.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Caesar congratulated and waved to the cheering masses. "Welcome, welcome, welcome to the 2006th annual Galactic Hunger Games!" The audience cheers even louder, almost drowning out the music.

"Now, In about five minutes, they're all going to be out here. All of the tributes that you've heard about." Caesar announced as the audience clapped their hands. "ARE YOU EXITED!?" The audience cheers loudly. "LET ME HEAR IT!" Caesar enthusiastically encourages. "HA HA HA HA HA!"

* * *

_**(Backstage)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

Cinna's team worked on me the whole afternoon, oiling my skin til it had the texture of satin, stenciling sequins on my left arm and shoulder. Painting all twenty of my nails blue. Then Venia goes to work on my hair, dying in strands of blue on my bangs in front and into the braid-work that makes up the bun in the back of my head.

Then they make up my face using a pale makeup, followed by light blushing below my eyes, full red lips, eyelashes that seem to sparkle whenever I blink, and finally they cover my body in a shimmering powder. It was like being dusted in silver.

Then Cinna enters with what I believe is my dress for the interview. I can't tell what it looks like because it was completely covered. "Close your eyes." He ordered.

I felt the silken interior of my dress as they slip down over my body, I felt them tightening it around my waist and back, making sure it stayed in place. Then Octavia takes my hand as I felt my feet being placed in what felt like high heel shoes. I felt then adjusting and tightening the straps.

"Can I open my eyes?" I ask.

"Not yet. One more thing..." I felt him take the holo-glasses off my nose, and then I felt the familiar arms of my usual glasses come to rest on my ears as well as the bridge rest on my nose. "...Okay, you can open them now."

I did just that and… Oh my absolute word… This person in the mirror before me…. Whose skin appears to shimmer and her eyes flash wearing a dress that appears to be made from jewels… Is that really me…?

How do I describe my dress…? It's like it was completely covered in precious blue and green gems. The slightest movement gives off the impression of blue and green flames.

It's like I've gone beyond pretty or even beautiful, and skipped all the way to goddess like. As radiant as Zaude herself.

For a while, they all stare at me. "Cinna..." I finally say. "Thank you very much."

"Okay, do a twirl for me." Cinna says. So I hold out my arms and do a spin. The rest of the prep team all squee in admiration as my dress's skirt elegantly twirls.

Cinna dismisses the team and has me move around in the dress and shoes(which are quite comfortable, I might add), The dress happens to have a bodice that fits like a second skin covering me from the top of my breasts down to my waist, and the skirt (with its layers of tulle petticoat to give it a nice feminine bell shape) covers my legs down to just above my ankles so I wouldn't have to lift it up when I walk… _*__sigh*_...To finally wear a skirt again and look like the proper lady I was brought up to be.

"So, Julia, all ready for the interview then?" Cinna asks

"I'm not sure, Cinna. Will they like me? What do I do?" I ask, the nervousness starting to well up inside.

"Just be yourself." Cinna answers.

"Myself? Are you certain?" I ask.

"I'm sure..." Cinna smiles back. "The prep team likes you. You even won over the Gamemakers..." Even though I have a feeling they're still gonna get me come the Arena tomorrow. I'm so nervous. "...And as for the citizens of Panem, Well they can't stop talking about you. They can't help but admire your spirit. I mean a noble volunteering for a commoner and all."

What he just said there got my mind thinking about that Peyoccian seamstress, Clara, who I went and volunteered for. I wonder what could be going through her mind right about now. Heh heh heh. I wouldn't be too surprised if I just made her sneeze right about now.

All too soon it was time to go. The interview takes place on the stage in front of the Training Centre. Once I leave my room, it'll me mere moments before I'm out in front of the crowd, the camera-blastias, all of the Districts.

As Cinna turns the doorknob, he reminds me. "Remember, they already love you. Just be yourself."

We meet up with the rest of the D8 crew at the elevator. Phillip looks rather striking in his black tuxedo with blue facings. I'll admit, we look rather splendid together. Both Haymitch and Natz look rather dashing in their suits. They compliment us on our attire.

When the elevator opens, the other tributes were already arranged to take the stage. We take our place in the line, with Sam and Leigha to our right, and Malachi and Katara to our left. All 24 of us sat in a big arc in a room next to the stage. I'll be going in sixteenth after Phillip, of course. I wish this would go by quickly. For the next… I don't know how long, We all have to listen to how amusing, witty, humble, fierce and fired up, and charming the preceding 14 tributes are.

We hear the fanfare start to play, followed by cheering so loud that it would drown out my father… yes, my own father… Just let that sink in.

Caesar Flickerman, the man who has hosted the interviews and the play by play for over four decades. Sits on one of the chairs on the stage. It's just absolutely amazing that he hasn't changed since he first interviewed Drake Dropwart. Same face under that coating of white makeup. Same hairstyle that he dyes a different color each year. Same fancy suit that twinkles like the stars in the heavens above. Well they do say that the people of Panem have unusually long lives.

Now this year, Caesar's hair is powder blue. Same goes for his eyelids and lip gloss. He tells a few jokes to the audience to get them warmed up before getting down to business…

Now each interview last about three minutes, the a buzzer sounds, ans the next tribute goes next. If there's one thing I admire about Caesar, he knows how to make each tribute shine. He's quite friendly in a was that puts one at ease.

I sit and watch the interviews via a moving screen on the wall across from out seats. Everyone appears t be playing up angle or another.

Hideo mentions that he was raised up in a powerful Yakuza syndicate and talks about how good a fighter he is.

Kyoko looked rather pretty in that yellow kimono as she stepped up to the stage to be interviewed. The audience, and Caesar, was quite taken by her politeness and cute looks.

Marco, (after nearly tearing off some audience members with a… now what do you call it…? Oh, yes, a high five,) for example, tells us how he is a ruthless killing machine and vows to have a higher body count than Titus. Caesar describes him as the Crusand Youth incarnate.

Clovis boasts about how accurate she is with a throwing knife. She made Caesar a bit nervous.

Frank talks about honor and duty, saying that the games will be like a combat drill to him.

Pimple-face says the same thing. And adds that she plans to… What's the word… Whack a few snobs, especially ones wearing glasses. That girl definitely has it in for me.

Juan talks about how rough it was living in Lower Madera, And hopes to live in Upper Madera when he wins.(Is their bread really that hard?)

Matilda Talks about her home of Cape Claudia, and How she'll do what it takes to return

Etienne wows the crowd with a few tricks.

Same with Olivia afterwords.

Not much to say about Districts 6 and 7.

It wasn't long before Phillip was called up. "Everyone, please welcome, from District 8, Phillip Meagher!" Caesar announced as Phillip walked onto the stage. "Welcome, Phillip." He greets as Phillip takes a seat. "So how are you finding the Capitol? And don't answer 'with a map'. "

Heh heh heh. Now that was funny. Phillip was looking quite collected out there.

"Well… It's different, that's for sure." Phillip cordially replied. "Very different from all the places I've sailed to on Terca Lumireis."

"Different, huh?" Caesar said. "How so? Give us an example."

"Well, okay..." Phillip leans back in his chair. "Those… television blastias you guys have. Those things are weird." I agree. Even after being around them for over two weeks, I'm still not quite used to them. Including the one I'm watching Phillip on.

"Heh heh heh… We have weird TVs..." Caesar chuckled.

"Not to mention the showers here." Phillip adds. "Now those are even weirder."

"And we have weirder showers." Caesar repeats. The audience chuckles.

"I have a question for you, Caesar..." Phillip interjects. "Do I smell like roses to you?" Roses…? Phillip, I'm starting to wonder about you.

Caesar sniffs Phillip. Okay this is starting to get a bit… award. The audience if finding this rather funny. Then Phillip sniffs Caesar. Oh good grief. Really, Phillip?

"You definitely smell better than I do." Phillip complimented.

"Well, I've lived here longer." Caesar replied. Well I suppose that would make sense.

Or, as Phillip just said. "Well that make scents." That certainly got the crowd laughing. Including us backstage. Oh… Heh heh heh. Took me a moment to get the joke.

"Very funny..." Caesar chuckled. "So tell me, Phillip, Is there someone special back home?"

"No...no, not really..." Phillip replied.

"Handsome kid like you?" Caesar asked. "There must be someone special back home. Come on, what's his or her name?"

Phillip sighs."Well there's one girl… that I had a crush on..." Well.. At least he's straight. "...for as long as I can remember. But I'm sure she didn't know I existed until the reaping."

Sounds of sympathy emanated from the audience. Unrequited love some of them relate to.

"I'm sure she'll find someone else." Caesar consoles.

"I'm certain a lot of boys like her." Phillip replied.

"Tell you what, Phillip; You win this, go home. She won't be able to turn you down then, won't she." Caesar encourages. Well, it could happen, Back home, winners are automatically inducted into the ranks of the nobles, for a victory is one of the deeds that earns the emperors confidence… Even though we don't have any rulers at the moment, Council's currently running things until either Ioder or Estellise comes of age.

"I don't think that's gonna happen, Caesar..."Phillip said, a grim expression on his face. "Winning… won't help me in this case."

"Why not?" Caesar asks.

"because… She came here with me." Phillip answers…

For a moment, the screen focuses on Phillip's sullen face as what he just said starts to sink in. Then I see my own surprised face, on every screen when I suddenly realize…

ME! HE WAS JUST TALKING ABOUT ME!… Of all the… This is…I...He...What in... HOW DARE HE…!?OOOOOOOH! Just what is that...commoner… thinking!? As soon as he gets back, I'm going to have some rather angry unpleasant words with him...Followed by a swift hard punch to the jaw!

Anyway, back to that interview. "Oh, that's a piece of bad luck." Caesar said. The audience murmurs in agreement.

"Well it's certainly not good, that's for sure." Phillip agrees.

"Well, I can't really blame you." Caesar said. "It'd be hard not to fall for such a fine young lady. She didn't know?"

"Not until now." Phillip replied. Right now, I am just trembling with anger.

"Wouldn't you like bring her up here right now for her response?" Caesar asks the audience. The crowd loudly cheers. "...But sadly, rules are rules, And we can only have one guest on the stage at a time. Well best of luck to you, Phillip Meagher, and I think for all of the Realm of the Gods when I say our hearts are with yours."

The audience cheers were almost deafening. Phillip has absolutely flattened everyone with his declaration of love for me. I am so going to kill him.

"Thank you." He bows to the audience.

"Gods and goddesses, Phillip Meagher, District 8!" Caesar announces as he holds up Phillip's hand. The crowd cheers as Phillip bows again and exits the stage…

...And comes face to face with a rather infuriated me!

I grab him by the lapels on his jacket and shove him back first into a wall, knocking over a nearby urn in the process. There were quite a few gasps of surprise from the other tributes and their crews.

"Julia! What are you..." He gasps in surprise.

"That's what...!...HOW DARE...! Just what in the …!… Ahgaaaaaah…!" I Was so angry at him, I was practically speaking in gibberish! "Do you… The scandal…. You...You... Naaarrrggghhh…!" I was just trembling, stiff with rage!

"Hey! HEY! Calm down, Princess!" Haymitch, along with Natz grabbed me by the shoulders and upper arms and dragged me away that foolish commoner. "This isn't the time and place for you to go and throw a royal-ass hissy-fit! CALM DOWN!"

"And stick to speaking Mayoccian, will ya..." Natz added. "I don't think anyone here understands angry gibberish!"

"He… he… hah hah… He had no right to do what he did out there!" I protested "No right to go and say those things about me! Unhand me this instant!" I struggled to get out of their grip.

"Not until we're sure you won't try to kill Phillip right here and now!" Natz said, continuing to restrain me.

I glare back at Haymitch. "This was your idea, wasn't it, mentor Haymitch!? Turning me into some fool in front of the entire universe!? Especially My family!? They're already upset at me for coming here! Can you imagine how they must feel right now!? Can you imagine the scandal he has just caused!?"

"It was my idea!" Phillip interrupted "Mentor Haymitch and Natz helped me with it."

"WHAT!?" I gasped. "Why, you two?" I demanded. I wanted answers and I wanted them now!

"You want to even know why we did it?" Natz asks as he and Haymitch released me.

"Why? You three better have a good reason." I growled. "… A really good reason to scandalize me like this!" Right now, I'm just all stiff with anger at those three.

"We didn't do this to make you look like an idiot or scandalize the nobility..." Haymitch replied. "We did it to make you look desirable! Which, in your case, can't hurt, princess. "

"He's right, Julia..."Cinna interjected.

"Of course I'm right..." Replied Haymitch. "Now I can sell the star-crossed forbidden lovers from District 8..."

"We are not lovers." I hissed.

"Zaude damn it! It's a television show!" Haymitch growled. "And being in love with that boy might just get you sponsors, which could save your damn life." He steps back and sighs. "...Okay, you're up next. Get out there and make a good impression." He looks over at Phillip and back at me. "Maybe I can deliver you two in one piece tomorrow."

I stare hard at Phillip, Haymitch and Natz… All I could say to Them was..."I...All of you… OOOOOOOH!" Followed by stomping my foot, about-face towards the stage and march off, nose in the air. "HUMPH!"

A guard blocked my passage to the stage. Then I heard Caesar speak. "… From District 8! You know her as the Sapphire Noble! The Brave lady that chose to take the place of a common girl!" The audience begins to cheer. "Well we know her as the lovely JULIA DUBOIS!" He gestures in my direction and the guard steps aside, indicating that it's time to go on stage and make a good impression…I take a deep breath to try to settle myself after Phillip's rather scandalous stunt… And I gracefully walk onto the stage.

It all just feels like a dream as I made my way to the centre stage. I shake Caesar's hand as he welcomes me. He dainty kisses my hand. And we both sit down to begin the interview…

"So, Julia, The Capitol of Panem must be quite a change from Zaphias back in District 8. What impressed you most since you arrived here?" Caesar asks me.

But I was so entranced by all this, not to mention I suddenly got rather nervous that I didn't quite make out what he said. "um… Pardon…?" Was all I could say.

The audience laughs. "I think someone's a bit nervous." Caesar commented. Oh, good grief, I obviously started this conversation off on the wrong foot. I felt my cheeks turn red. Oh, how embarrassing.

Caesar repeats his question. "I said; The Capitol of Panem must be quite a change from Zaphias back in District 8. What impressed you most since you arrived here?"

Okay, think… What impressed me here,,,? The television blastias…? The showers…?...Oh… "The roasted lamb." I blurt out.

Caesar and the audience all chuckle.

"With mint sauce, dried plumbs and seasoned potatoes on the side" Caesar asks. I nod. "Oh, yes I eat that every day." He stands up and turns sideways to the audience, hand on his stomach. "It doesn't show, does it?" She audiences shouts reassurances and applaud. That's Caesar Flickerman, He does try to help you out. And I'm starting to feel rather relaxed.

He sits back down and turns to me. "Now, Julia, that was quite the entrance that you made at the tribute parade the other day. Do you want to tell us about it?" He asks.

"Well, Caesar… I was hoping that I wouldn't fall off the chariot." I said. The audience seems to find my comment somewhat amusing.

"When you came out on that chariot..." Caesar commented. "...I have to say, my heart almost stopped." then he turns to the audience. "Did any of you experience this as well?" There were several whistles from the audience. "...My heart almost stopped."

"Same here." I replied. "I didn't expect my parade costume to suddenly turn a dazzling blue. It was rather surprising."

Caesar and the audience all chuckle, and surprisingly enough, I was also giggling along with them. I was enjoying myself out there on that stage.

"So what did you think of that costume?"Caesar asks.

Well I do suppose I should be honest. "I believe that Cinna was rather brilliant, and it was the most lovely costume that I have ever worn. And this beautiful dress That he fashioned is just as gorgeous. Oh my! I simply can't believe I'm wearing such finery." I had my hands pressed against my blushing cheeks. I was grinning and feeling rather giddy. Oh I do hope that prince Ioder is watching me right now.

I stand up to show them my dress. "I mean look at it. It's just so absolutely beautiful."

The audience _oohs_ and _aahs_. It was then I noticed Cinna sitting in the front rows, Making a twirling motion with his finger. Oh, I get it, Cinna… Twirl for them.

I spin in a circle once and the reaction from the audience was immediate.

"Oh, do that again!" Caesar said, and I repeat my twirl, spinning around and around, letting my skirt billow out, showing off the fluffy layers of powder blue tulle petticoat underneath, The sequins in my shoulders and my dress reflect the lights of the stage, engulfing me in sparkling radiance of blue and green. The audience cheers. When I stop, I had to grab on to Caesar's arm to keep from falling over.

"Don't stop." He says.

"I'm SoRrY, I hAvE tO, I'm JuSt SoOo DiZzY...Ah ha ha ha." I was also giggling from the sudden lightheadedness.

Caesar wraps his arm around me. "Don't worry, I got you. Wouldn't want you to follow in your mentor's footsteps." The audience laughs. "It's all right. She's fine." We both sit back down. "So, how about that training score, an 11. Can you give us a hint at what happened in there."

I look up at a balcony where the Gamemakers sat "She's not!"Shouts out the one who knocked over the punch-bowl.

"My sincerest apologies, Caesar. My lips are sealed." I said.

"Oh that's too bad..." Caesar sighs. "Now you, no doubt have heard about your fellow tribute, Phillip mentioning that he in in love with you..." Oh good grief, I was afraid that this was going to come up. Oh what do I do? I just can't be honest here, I just can't show how angry I was…

Okay… Let's try to be a dignified lady about this..."Well…I do admit I was rather… surprised." I said, putting it rather mildly. "...Back home, these things… Simply don't normally happen. He is, after all a commoner. And I am, after all, from the peerage of Mayoccia. I just don't know what to say. This… This is just all so sudden…." I pause for a moment before I finished by saying. "What's really sad is that there can only be one winner of the games, not two. One or both of us won't be returning."

"Yes, that is a fact..." Caesar quietly replied. The audience _awws_ in sympathy.

"Now let's go back to the moment that you volunteered for the reaping." He said, in a quiet mood. "That Girl you volunteered for. Can you tell us about her?"

I started to imagine her face when she was reaped, how scared she was. "Her name was Clara, an apprentice seamstress, same age as me." I said. You could hear a pin drop right now.

"What did she say to you? After you volunteered?" Caesar asked.

I suppose I could be honest on that subject. "She told me how scared she was. Then she thanked me for taking her place…." The audience was hanging on to every word, not literally, mind you.

"And what did you say to her?" Caesar gently asks.

"I'd promised that I'd come back..." I quietly answered. "A promise that I gave to my family, but I chose to extend it to her. It was then that she thanked me before her time was up."

"I see..." Caesar nodded. Just then, the buzzer sounded. "Sorry, but we're out of time. Best of luck to you. Gods and goddesses Julia DuBois, District 8!" I stood up, smiled and curtseyed like a proper lady before exiting the stage.

The cheering and applause continued as I returned to the waiting room and sat down next to Phillip… I was still in no mood to talk to him. As Malachi was escorted up next…

_**XXX**_

We continued to watch and listen to the other interviews.

Malachi boasts about how he'll show off the superiority of the Desians tomorrow.

Katara talks about her decision to take Sheena's place, saying that she wasn't ready for fighting. And that(Katara) Will win for both her village and her two world district(in that order).

Jerry was rather quiet about his prospects in the Arena.

Danielle was rather talkative, on the other hand.

Tyler looked even bigger wearing that suit. Not the talkative type, only answering with a yes or a no.

Ruth talks about how hard she is to catch, and won't hesitate to do what needs to be done.

After Ruth returned, It was now district 12's turn on the stage.

"And now we come to out last district..." Caesar announces. Everyone, please welcome, From District 12, Peter Malarkey." Peter Malarkey, wearing a grey suit a black shirt and pants, go up on the stage. Caesar greets Peter and shakes his hand before they both sit down.

"Well, Peter, what do you think of the Capitol?"

"Oh I think that this place is totally awesome, Caesar." Peter answers, grinning rather sillily. "You guys got the best of everything; hover limos, super TVs that can get about 3,000 different channels, neato showers, sweet views. Man you guys must love living here."

"True, Peter..." Caesar. "...Although, to me, it's plain old home. Now tell us, is there a someone special in your life…?"

There was a brief pause before Peter answered. "...Yeah… Yeah there is someone." He answers. The audience..._*awws*_…

"Well, do tell, Peter..." Caesar encourages.

"The person's actually here tonight….A person that is… also in the games." Peter replies. Wait a minute… Is it just me…? Or is Peter stealing Phillip's rather infuriating idea(I'm still upset over his stunt, oh, the scandal, the scandal).

"Why that little..." Phillip softly growled… "I think he's trying to use my idea." Guess It's not just me. Still…

Anyway, back to the interview… "Oh? In the games with you…? You mean like Phillip and Julia earlier?" The audience applauds, another tale of tragic romance for them to enjoy.

"You guessed it Caesar..." Peter grins. I notice Phillip staring intently at the screen.

"Well go on, Peter, This is getting interesting." Caesar encourages.

"Well. It's a person that I've been wanting to get closer to for a long time now..." Peter comments. I look at Kantmiss and see that she's watching this rather intently too. I'm certain that Peter must be talking about her. Who else would it be?

"...So tall, beautiful eyes, smoking hot butt." He sighed, definitely talking about Kantmiss. I wonder how she'll react? Since it doesn't appear to be any class difference between the two… Unlike me and Phillip.

"… But, more than anything… This person's got a lot of heart..." The audience awws_._ Kantmiss smiles slightly. It appears that she isn't as mad as I was.

"Tell us, Peter, Who is it?" Caesar asks, practically on the edge of his seat.

An intense moment of silence passes before Peter finally gives us his answer. "...It's Marco!" And he gives a thumps up towards backstage, intended for...Wait a minute… Did he say...Marco…? But Marco's a… Oh, I do not believe this! PETER'S GAY!?

"M...Me…!?" Marco looks somewhat surprised at this...revelation… Not to mention the rest of us. Kantmiss looks… rather miffed.

"Who'd have though that the squirts a homo..." Phillip said. "Well… Didn't see that one coming did you, Julia… And you're still giving me the silent treatment, aren't you? Can't blame you. But I can tell from the look on your face that you're creeped out at this. Same look you gave that D1 mentor when you first met her." He had to bring up Hoshimi.

Speaking of Hoshimi. "Well, a fellow homo, this is interesting..." She smiles at the screen. "Don't you think so, Mari?"

"No comment..." Mari replied, adjusting her glasses. "I was expecting it to be Evershot, to be honest. That's a twist that would make Shyamalan proud." who-now?

Back on stage. "Let's hear it for Peter Malarkey, District 12." Caesar announces, and the audience applauds and cheers. Apparently, they also like… Queer romances… Oh good Grief….

Peter returns to the waiting room. Apparently Kantmiss is just as angry at him as I was with Phillip. She rushes up grabs him by the shoulders. "You little shit!" She yells at him. "I'ma stick my foot in your ass!" Before anyone could react, she spins him around, and kicks him in the rear hard enough to wedge her foot deep inside his...cavity.

That made quite a few of us… Including me… cringe. Oooo. That looks...unpleasant. Especially when she twists her foot, making Peter squeal. "Eek! Aah! Squeak! Geez!"

"What the hell was that about!?" Kantmiss demanded.

"It's called building an alliance..." Peter whimpered like a spanked child. "Did you ever watch Survivor or Big Brother?" 'Survivor'? 'Big Brother'? Must be rather popular shows from their world.

Kantmiss twists her foot in deeper, making Peter sniver and whine some more from the pain. "When was the last time you chipped your toenails?" And he was doing quite a bit of whimpering.

Kantmiss pulls her foot from his butt with an audible POP_._ Then she pulls up her skirt showing… ZAU-DE! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!? Are those toenails or TALONS!? What manner of prep team does District 12 have? Those… nails! They look like they ought to be on an egg-bear, or a giant hawk.

And I wasn't the only one shocked at that ghastly sight. Just looking at those made me shudder. "Cinnamon! Can you explain to me that!?" Effie angrily points at Kantmiss's rather poor(putting it mildly) pedicure.

"Um… Urk… Our manicurist was sick!" Was all he could say.

I just had to throw my two gald in. "Really, mr Cinnamon? Are you trying to tell me that none of your prep team knows how to use a simple toenail clipper…?" I look at Kantmiss's ugly talons. "Or, in this case… a hacksaw?" That comment got quite the chuckle from the other tributes and the prep teams.

"Hey! No one's touching my nails, four-eyes!" Kantmiss retorted. "Deal with it!" Oh, really. I know you're from a poor district, but have some standards with your nails, at least. Those things just don't look healthy. Not to mention, gross. EWWW!

Back on the stage. "And now, we come to our last guest of the evening. Caesar announces. "Gods and goddesses, let's give a warm welcome to Kantmiss Evershot."

Then we were treated to some scenes of her family and friends, starting with her sister Petunia, who looks like a rather imitation of Primrose… literally. "Kantmiss is the best big sister in the world..." Petunia stated. "… She takes care of me, clothes me, feeds me, even reads to me…" A scene shows Kantmiss reading a novel to Petunia(I later learn the novel's title was '50 Shades Of Grey').

"Ever since Dad died… Mom's been a little… bummed out… That that doesn't stop us from having a lot of fun together." A scene plays showing all three of them playing catch. Their mother seems to be… completely out of it. So much so that when the ball is passes to her, it just bounces off her head and she acts like she doesn't even notice it. That simply can't be right.

Then we get some commentary from a person that looks a bit like Gale. Only the caption underneath says that he's Dale… Hotdick? "From the first… time I saw Kantmiss, I knew… I knew she was the one for me…. She's got class… She's a real lady..." Then we get a scene of him watching her… Oh, how do I put this…? Doing what you's expect an Egg-bear does in the woods… Especially if said egg-bear was eating a lot of rather spicy foods…. And rather loudly too I might add… Class…? A real lady…? I simply do not think so. Not to mention… EWWW! GROOOSSSS! My brain needs a shower! And I'm going to be sick!

I should mention that none of us ever got this kind of… pre-show before we were brought out on stage. So why just her? Just what are the Gamemakers trying to pull?

"Isn't that just touching..." Caesar comments. I don't find that touching, yuck! "Well then, let's bring her out, shall we?" The audience applauds as Kantmiss appears on the stage, wearing her red dress. She gets a completely different sort of fanfare as she walks up to Caesar and they both sit down.

"Well, Kantmiss, How are you enjoying the Capitol?" He starts off.

"It's… Really interesting." Kantmiss answers. "You people really got some cool stuff here."

"We got some cool stuff..." Caesar replies. "Well, no argument there. So… We know that you Volunteered for your sister, Petunia. It must not have been easy for you."

"Yeah… Especially after she gave me that puppy-dog look..." Kantmiss said. "I just hope she doesn't eat my hamster." The audience laughs.

"Me too, I don't know what they taste like, but I hear they taste a bit like snails...So, you managed a score of 10, Kantmiss..." Caesar said. "… It probably wasn't easy."

"Well… let's just say I got… lucky..." Kantmiss replied, looking up towards the Gamemakers balcony… Now is it just me… Or is that chap with the stylish beard looking at her rather sourly?

"Well, luck is a good thing to have..." Caesar turns to the audience. "Don't you agree…?" The audience whistles in reply.

Then Caesar turns his attention back to Kantmiss. "Well, Kantmiss, that's quite a dress you have on there."

"Thank you..." Kantmiss replies.

"Why not give us a little spin?" Caesar suggests.

"Sure thing..." Kantmiss replies. She stands up. "Hey, four-eyes I know you're watching." Now she addressing me? Honestly. At least, mention me by name. "Lemme show you how you really spin..." She starts twirling, flaring out her skirt, showing off her legs… all the way up to her thighs… How… indecent.

Just then, Caesar presses his finger to his ear. Doubtless he is wearing one of those earbud blastias. "Wow, I've just been told by her stylist that flames actually ignite from the dress." Wait, what?

"Oh no… Don't tell me..." Cinna moaned, as if he knows what's about to happen next…

… Which happens to be… real flames… engulfing Kantmiss's skirt. Real flames… Not holographic, mind you. Real flames… As expected of Cinna's somewhat idiotic, and careless, twin brother. "Cinnamon, you idiot..."

Kantmiss runs around the stage in a complete panic, as if she was trying to outrun the flames that engulfed her skirt. While stage hands were chasing her with fire extinguishers, trying to put her out.

"Oh shit! OH SHIT! OHMIGOD! OHMIGOD! FUCK FUCK FUCK! AAAAAAAH! WHY ARE YOU CLAPPING, YOU STUPID FUCKS!" Kantmiss screams as she hysterically ran around the stage flapping her arms up and down like a Yurzorean schoolgirl. "EEEYOOOWWW! I'M ON FUCKING FIRE! I'M ON FUCKING FIRE! IT BURNS IT FREEZES! I'M ON FUCKING FIRE!" And all the while the audience was cheering. Good Grief.

"Let's hear it for Kantmiss Evershot! THE GIRL ON FIRE!" Caesar joyfully announces.

Kantmiss continues to run around shouting. "OHMIGOD! I'M ON FIRE! IT BURNS! I'M ON FUCKING FIRE!"

The stage hands finally manage to put her out. The whole stage was completely fogged over from the fire extinguishers. Kantmiss returns backstage looking completely shaken, her body only suffering redness, and her dress, despite being in flames earlier, was… completely undamaged.

Effie was screaming in utter gibberish at Cinnamon for that fiasco. Makes my own anger at Phillip earlier seem rather… trivial.

We eventually returned to our floors.

* * *

_**(District 8 floor, a few hours later, near midnight)**_

After dinner, we watch the replays in the living section. I looked rather pretty, twirling and giggling in my dress. Phillip was rather charming and ultimately winning them over as the commoner boy in love with the beautiful noble. And here I am, blushing, confused, somewhat scandalized, And yet made beautiful by Cinna's handiwork, desirable by Phillip's confession. A rather tragic by circumstance, and by all accounts, an unforgettable event worthy of a romance novel.

The anthem plays and the screens turns black, a hush falls over the room. Tomorrow at dawn, we will be roused and prepared for the Arena that was set up for this year's games. The event doesn't actually start until until mid morning because the Capitol residents get up late. But me and Phillip have to make an early start. Who knows how far we have to go to arrive at the Arena.

After washing myself off and putting on a set of pajamas(yes, they came with a pair of trousers), I turned in for the night… Probably the last night of my life.

Despite my best efforts, I find I couldn't get myself to sleep. I am just so nervous. I put on a cashmere coat and exit my room to take one more look at the city skyline, hoping it would calm me down a bit. I notice Phillip leaning up against one of the supports. I sit down across from him.

"So… um… You too..." I say to him.

"Hey..." Phillip replies.

"Can't sleep?" I ask.

"No. Course not." Phillip answers as he looks out at the city skyline.

"Phillip… Um… Look… I'm absolutely sorry I flipped out at you earlier." I apologized.

Phillip turns to me. "You know, I meant that as a compliment."

"Really." We continue to hear the shouting and cheering emanating from the streets below. "Just listen to them."

"Yeah… I just don't want 'em to change me..." Phillip said.

"Really? How would they change you?" I ask.

"I don't know..." Phillip replies. "...They'd turn me into something I'm not. I just don't want to turn into another plaything in their game, you know"

I know how you feel, Phillip, I wanted to say. "You mean, you won't kill anyone?" I ask instead.

"No." Phillip stated. "...I mean, I'm sure I would, just like anybody else when the time came. I have killed a few sea monsters and a pirate or two working for Gull's Song. But I just wish I could think of a way to show 'em that they don't own me." I see. I think I can relate a bit. "If I'm gonna die in that Arena, I want to still be me. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes, I think it does, Phillip." I quietly answer. "It's just I can't afford to think like that. I miss my family."

"Yeah, I know..." Phillip replies. "You'll do what has to be done to win them back… Guess I'll see you tomorrow..."

"Yeah… See you tomorrow..." I reply. We both continue to look out over the city until we both finally start to feel drowsy. We return to our rooms and sleep away the rest of the night…

Dawn would come all too soon.

* * *

_**End Part 8**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Well that oughta wrap up the interview segment of this album.**_

_**Next chapter… One word… Bloodbath.**_


	9. Cornucopia

_**Part 9. Cornucopia**_

* * *

_**(The Training Centre elevator)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

_**...(Day 1)...**_

I spend the rest of the night sleeping rather fitfully. I wonder what will happen in that Arena? We could be killed outright at the Cornucopia. Or worse, succumb to the madness and become raging psychotic monsters like Titus last year. I remember he went completely savage and the peacekeepers sent to retrieve the bodies had to have him stunned with electric staves to keep him from eating the tributes he killed. There are no rules in the Arena, but even the Gods disapprove of cannibalism. They even tried to end him with an avalanche, but he only digs himself out. As a result, Our District won last year, but we ended up with a complete lunatic for a victor, Who insists that his name from now on is Zagi.

I didn't see Phillip the next morning. Haymitch wakes me up via a buzzer before dawn. He enters my room and gave me an olive green shirt, khaki trousers, a belt for said trousers, and brown leather boots to wear. "Good morning. I want you to put those on." He said and exits the room to let me take a shower, do up my hair put on the new outfit, and the holo-glasses… As soon as I was attired, He escorts me to the elevator.

As we ascend, He gives me some advice. "… They'll put all kinds of stuff right in front, right in the mouth of the Cornucopia. There'll even be a bodhi blastia there, don't go for it."

"Don't go for it? Why, mentor Haymitch?" I ask.

"It's a bloodbath..." Haymitch answered. "They're trying to pull you in. That's not how you're gonna play it."

"Then how do I play?" I ask.

"You turn, you run. Find high ground, look for water. Water's your new best friend." Haymitch instructs. "Now don't step off the platform early, or you'll be blown to smithereens. Trust me, You're NOT Cleaver Williams."

"I won't." I reply.

"Okay, Cinna will be waiting for you at the launch chamber… Good luck." Haymitch said as we arrived on the roof. "Julia, you can do this..." He said as we stepped out of the elevator. A hovercraft was already waiting for us.

"Thank you." I replied as Haymitch pats me on the shoulder. I was then escorted over to the hovercraft. I climbed the stairs and went inside

I was then immediately placed into my seat and strapped down before my eyes could adjust to the much darker interior. Once my vision adjusts I look around and see that I wasn't the only one on board. Right now, I was sitting across from Hideo. We were the first two to come aboard. In moments the other tributes were coming aboard and strapped in. Katara was sitting next to me. Phillip was sitting down in the third seat from the front in the boys row with Frank on his left and Juan on his right. Then this woman in white approached me.

"Give me your arm." She says to me.

"What is that?" I ask, looking at the syringe. She takes my right arm, and sticks the syringe into my forearm. I wince from the sharp pain. "Nngh!" That hurt.

"Your tracker." She answers. I notice this pulsating glow underneath my skin.

* * *

_**(The Gamemakers control room)**_

_**(Standard point of view)**_

"We're up!" One of the Gamemakers shout as the signals from the implanted trackers light up the holo-screen, indicating that they were locked on and reading the tributes vital stats.

"All right, people, less than a minute..." Seneca, with his beard now featuring the McDonald's trademark double arches, said as more tracker signals lit the screen. "Final checks."

"Less then five miles out. They are flying." One of the Gamemakers said. "ETA: 1 hour.

* * *

_**(Back aboard the hovercraft)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

Although there are no windows. I could tell from the sounds of the blastias, the changing lights, and the sudden inertia, that we have just lifted off. I felt the hover craft turning on to its new heading, taking us to our final destination: The Arena. It was about an hour before we landed.

Once we landed, we were unloaded one at a time, starting with the back and going up to the front. I was the last one to get off. When I dis-embarked, I noticed that we had landed inside this rather cavernous room. I look up, and I don't see the sky, only this grey concrete ceiling with pipes and wires running in parallel across.

I was escorted by a pair of peacekeepers past several rooms. I look into one of them And see that these rooms are preparation chambers. I saw in that particular room Sam from District 7 also in that room was a man dressed in a black suit holding a book.

"Say your prayers, my son, Because you are dead." The man ran his hand from head to waist than from his left shoulder to his right. "Requiesce in pace. In nomine patris et filii et spiritus sancti: Amen." Sam crumbles to his knees and starts sobbing. Oh no, I think he was given his... last rites.

Before long, I was brought to my room. The peacekeeper opens the door and I walk in. He closes and locks the door behind me. The room had dark grey floor and ceiling, and the walls were light green tiles. There was a simple desk and chair, and on the wall behind them hung a goldenrod-yellow jacket and a clock protected by a wire screen. In the corner stood some kind of glass cylinder big enough to fit a person in.

After some time passed, The man in black enters. "Good morning. I am here to give you your last rites before you enter. May I ask what your denomination is?"

"My denomination?" I inquire.

"I specialize in many faiths..." He replies. "So what is your faith?"

"Order of the Moon." I answer.

"Oh, of course, You worship Zaude... Very well, say your prayers, my daughter, because you are dead... Rest in peace, in the name of the mother, the daughter, the holy full moon, amen. This is just standard procedure... I see you're taking this well. Most of the time, a lot of then break down and cry, knowing that their lives are over all too soon."

"Well, My soul is prepared for this..." I sighed. "This is the path I've chosen after all."

"Very well." He exits. After an indeterminate amount of time, Cinna enters.

"How are you holding up, Julia?" He asks. I just hug him and he comforts me in return. "Here." He takes the jacket from its hook and puts it on me. The jacket was quite thin and light, hooded, and came down to my thighs. "The material in the jacket's designed to reflect body heat. Expects some cold nights." He said.

Then Cinna pulls out that silver beast pin from his pocket. I'd all but forgotten about that. "Where did you get it?" I ask.

"Off that green vest you wore on the plane." Cinna answered. I remember taking it off my reaping day suit and pinning it to my vest. "Kind of an interesting pin... Barely cleared the review board, but they let it through, along with another pin..."

"Another pin?" I ask.

"A chicken pin that's being worn by Kantmiss."Cinna answered. Chicken pin...? Oh, right. That greasy peddler, Oswald mentioned selling that somewhat silly pin to a volunteer back on the day I bought this pin... Still can't believe I actually bought this. Now that I think about it, How did Oswald sell that other pin? He had to have been on Earth... In Selzberg. Very strange.

Cinna attached the pin to my shirt. "There, you're all set. Move around a bit, make sure you're comfortable."

I walk around in a circle, then run, throw a few punches and kicks. "Well, everything seems to fit okay."I said. "Oh, thank you very much for bringing my pin."I politely bow.

"Well not much to do now, but wait."Cinna said.

As the time crept closer to 10:00 a.m., I felt the nervousness and fear seep in as I thought about what's about to come. I rub my hand across the lump on my right forearm where the tracker was implanted.

Then, I heard an electronic male voice. "ATTENTION ALL TRIBUTES: THE TIME HAS COME. PLEASE ENTER YOUR TUBES. THIRTY SECONDS." It said. Something tells me...It's time. I start to tremble.

Cinna places a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "I'm not allowed to bet... But If I could... I'd bet on you..."

"TWENTY SECONDS."

I turn from Cinna and look at that cylinder. I start to approach it.

"TEN SECONDS."

I step inside the cylinder, and it closes around me. I look back at Cinna, he nods. "Good luck, Sapphire Noble." He said just as the cylinder starts to rise.

* * *

_**(The Gamemakers control room)**_

_**(Standard point of view)**_

"Okay, they're in the tubes." A female Gamemaker said.

"Okay. Claudius, Caesar, Cleaver, You're on." Seneca speaks into his head-mic.

* * *

_**(Hunger Games Broadcast Studio)**_

"Good morning, gods and goddesses of Panem." Claudius started off the show. "And welcome to the 2006th annual Galactic Hunger Games! I'm your host, Claudius Templesmith, Along with our longtime commemorator, Caesar Flickerman. And joining us today is former mentor of District 7, Cleaver Williams. Cleaver, how are you doing? Excited about today's games?"

"You bet I am, Claudius." Cleaver replies in his usual emotionless baritone.

"Now Cleaver is a past games winner, of course." Caesar reminds the viewers. "In fact, Cleaver, Why don't you tell all our viewers how you got such an interesting name."

"I used a meat cleaver to kill everyone." Cleaver flatly answers, then he brings the rubber head with the cleaver in its forehead and places it on the desk with a solid THUNK_._

"Still got the old moves." Claudius comments. "All right! We just got word that the contestants have taken the field." The background changes to the tributes emerge up through the ground. They are arranged in a wide half-circle in front of the Cornucopia which is brimming with all manner of weapons, food, and other various equipment. "Gods and goddesses, let the 2006th Galactic Hunger Games begin!"

A one minute countdown commences and dramatic music begins to play. "...And the countdown has begun..."

"TRIBUTES! THE TIME HAS COME!" Seneca's voice announced to the tributes.

Another voice sounds off a countdown. "60,59,58,57,56,55..."

At the halfway point in the countdown, Claudius reminds the viewers. "...Now it's very important that the contestants don't move off the platforms before zero, otherwise... KER-BLAMMO!... As the field is booby-trapped with explosives."

"Don't need to remind me..." Cleaver added. "I went too soon...and I still can't poop right." TMI, Cleaver.

"They didn't need to know that, Cleaver." Caesar replied. "That's... Too Much Information..."

* * *

_**(Inside the tube)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

For about fifteen seconds, I was in complete darkness. I can feel the platform beneath my feet push me upwards. Then I noticed a light above. I look up and I can see the sky. The platform pushes me up through the opening into the open air. At first, I was dazzled by the bright mid-morning sunlight, As my vision readjusted, I could hear the chirping of distant songbirds, felt the wind on my face.

I look to my right and left and see the other tributes rise up from the ground. In front of us stood an enormous chrome building shaped like a horn... The Cornucopia...

In front of its cavernous opening lay a vast selection of weapons, boxes, wands, fonstones a few bodhi blastias, Camping gear, backpacks, tarpaulins, and containers of food and water. The more important stuff being quite near and inside the Cornucopia. While the less important things lay close to us.

Right now we're on flat open ground. In front of me, behind the Cornucopia, I could see a lake.

Looking over my shoulder, I saw a thick forest to my right and back.

Looking to my left, I see a grassy plain leading up to what looks like a decline or a cliff, Something tells me that's not the best avenue of escape.

Then I heard the booming voice of Game God Delta, which completely startled me. "TRIBUTES! THE TIME HAS COME!" I nervously gulped when I heard that.

A holographic number appeared at the mouth of the Cornucopia. It started as 60 and started to count down. At the same time dramatic music started to play.

"60,59,58,57,56,55..." Announced a male electronic voice.

Sixty seconds. That's how long We're required to stand on our metal platforms before the sound of the gong releases us. Step off before the minute is up, and you will be blown to pieces. The only person known to survive making such a mistake was Theodore 'Cleaver' Williams... Though it did mess him up something awful. But I digress...

"30, 29,28,27..."

Looking right, I saw Peter making a heart symbol with his hands and pointing at Marco.

"26,25,24,23,22,21..."

In the same direction, I saw Kantmiss waving at Ruth. Ruth just replies by moving her thumb across her throat.

"13, 12, 11..."

Now I'm starting to feel rather nervous... Not much time left. I know I'm pretty quick thanks to my training my parents gave me. I think I could make a dash at the Cornucopia and try to get a sword and a bodhi blastia and fight my way out using artes. I know that what Haymitch and sir Drake said not to do. But I think I can do it.

"10, 9,8,7,6,5..."

All right, I going for it. That bodhi blastia's mine. As I position myself to make the dash towards the Cornucopia, I glance to my left and I notice Phillip, about five tributes away. He was looking back at me and he was shaking his head, as if he knows what I'm planning and thinks it's a dumb idea.

That was enough for me to start having second thoughts when... "**BEGIN!**" Roared Game God Delta's voice, followed by a horn sounding the start of the games.

Barely a second passes before the other tributes jump off their platforms and start rushing towards the Cornucopia in their attempts to grab a weapon, a pack, anything... I was one of the last few off, only moving up about sixty feet or so, going only halfway between the platforms and the Cornucopia. That's when I saw the tributes start to fight for the goods...

...And that's when the killing starts.

First tribute I saw die was Jerry of District 10, stabbed repeatedly by Hideo using a kukri knife.

Suddenly, I heard a high-pitched scream behind me. I turn my head in the direction to see that it came from Peter, who was still on his platform. He was screaming like a terrified girl every time one of the tributes was killed.

Then I saw Frank run a spear through Leigha's chest after knocking her to the ground. Blood spurted out from the dying tribute's punctured chest. Peter screamed again.

Then I saw Etienne running for his life from Marco, who managed to get his hands on a sword. Marco manages to catch Etienne by grabbing him by his hair then He swings that sword down, splitting Etienne from where his right shoulder meets his neck down to his crotch, splitting him in two. Blood, guts, and whatever Etienne ate in the last 24 hours flew everywhere, covering Marco in crimson.

Peter screamed again, then he scrambled off his platform and ran full tilt into the woods, screaming in pure panic all the way.

The swirling spectacle of violence and death at the Cornucopia's mouth made it clear to me that it would be suicide to try to get a weapon at this point, not to mention a bad idea. So I decided to just grab a backpack and hightail it outta there.

As I ran towards the nearest backpack, I saw Kantmiss and Danielle engaged in a tug of war over a backpack, despite the fact there were several more surrounding the two. Just as I reached my intended backpack, Anton rushes up and reaches the pack at the same time. Our own tug of was lasts barely a second when he suddenly coughs, spitting blood into my face, followed by him collapsing face first on the ground, a knife in his back. I look up to see that the thrower was none other than Pimple-Face from District 3, and she was getting ready to throw another knife.

"I gotcha now, you four-eyed bitch!" She shouted at me.

The adrenaline was rushing through me as I pivoted on my left heel swinging back to my left just as Pimple-Face throws the knife, causing it to twirl past me on my front, and I turn and run like mad to the treeline, scooping up the thrown knife as I went.

I passed by Danielle's corpse, her upper half separated from her lower half, her blood, innards, contents and all, all over the place, and with two throwing knives lodged in her shoulder. Kantmiss was nowhere to be seen.

I also ran past Kyoko, who was still on her pedestal, shivering, whimpering, frozen in sheer terror. I didn't even look back until I finally made the treeline.

At the edge of the woods, I turn for an instant to survey the carnage I just escaped from. A dozen or so tributes were still hacking away at each other, several dead tributes lay scattered on the ground their blood turning the ground red. Others were already disappearing into the surrounding woods or down the slope. I turn and resume my flight from the Cornucopia.

As I dash deeper into the woods, I suddenly bump into someone. The impact knocks us both on the ground. I quickly look to see that it was...

"EEEEEEEEEEK!"... Peter Malarkey. Who just squealed like a scared schoolgirl, wetted his pants, and frantically bolted off back in the direction of the Cornucopia...

I continued to run, getting as much distance as I could from the Cornucopia, I caught a brief glimpse of Olivia off to my right before she disappeared into the undergrowth...

I continue to go deeper into the woods, my pace now slowed to a jog in order to conserve breath and reduce the risk of tripping over something. I eventually came to an incline and made my way down, finally coming to a stop to sit down, catch my breath and take stock of what I had.

I examined the knife that Pimple-Face threw at me earlier. It's a rather fine weapon, eight inch blade, serrated on the spine for sawing wood or bone, handle feels comfortable enough, well balanced. I tuck it in my belt and open up my pack to examine the contents.

The backpack contained a thin sleeping bag, a box of crackers, some strips of jerky, a bottle of iodine, water purification tablets, a box of matches and a couple pieces of flint, a coil of snare-wire, sunglasses, a coil of rope, a metal cup, a half gallon metal pot with a carrying handle, foldable stand for said pot, and a half-gallon canteen that was bone dry. I'll need to find water, that's for sure.

_**...*BOOM*...**_

WHAH! That startled me! It must be the sound of the cannon, a Hunger Games tradition that indicates that a tribute has perished.

* * *

_**(Selzberg Stadium)**_

_**(Standard point of view)**_

Stanley Kaisermann, The roving commentator of the Galactic Hunger Games stood in front of a large group of loudly cheering Selzbergers.

"I'm standing here in scummy District 12, where people here can't believe that Kantmiss and Peter actually survived the opening." He said as he walks past a group of half-naked screaming fans wearing blue and white wigs, black and blue face-paint, and the letters, K.A.N.T.M.I.S.S. painted on their chests. Not to mention a guy holding up a 'john 3:16' sign(there's always one in each crowd).

"You can see that the excitement is high as no one in this district has won in a very long time."

Behind him, Dale and Petunia were cheering along with the crowd. Dale was cheering so hard that he accidentally K. Os Petunia(yeah...go with that).

Suddenly he grabs Stanley's microphone. "GO, KANTMISS!" He screams into the microphone. "WOOHOOO! THAT'S MY GIRL! HA HA HA! THAT _**MY**_ GIRL! HA HA HA!" He lets go of the microphone.

"Back to you in the studio, Claudius." Stanley wraps up.

"YEAH! LUCKY ME!" Dale shouts over the cheering.

* * *

_**(Back at the studio)**_

"Thanks, Stanley..." Claudius replies as the scene behind them changes from the cheering crowd to a blue screen. "And how's the score looking, Cleaver?"

"We got a lot of people dead, Claudius..." Cleaver replies in his usual flat emotionless voice. "... Still... A lot of people alive."

"Well then, let's see who are dead right now." Caesar said the images as the background screen changes to show images of Kyoko, Juan, Etienne, Anton, Sam, Leigha, Jerry, and Danielle. All three commentators look at the images of the fallen.

"As you can see, eight tributes have just given their lives..." before turning back to the viewers just as the boom of the cannon begins to sound.

"... And of course, we have the familiar sound of the cannon which marks the end of another fallen tribute."

* * *

_**(Somewhere in the Arena)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

_**...***__**BOOM***_...

"...Four..."

..._***BOOM***_...

"...Five..."

..._***BOOM***_...

"...Six..."

..._***BOOM***_...

"...Seven..."

..._***BOOM***_...

"...Eight..." I counted up the booms of the cannon before it stopped... and the sounds of wildlife started to resume. Eight of us are now dead. Sixteen of us still remain.

I try to scrape Anton's now dried blood from my face. The realization hits me... This is human blood on my face, not animal, not monster... human. I just saw people die, young people, no younger than 12, on older than eighteen. The memories of the dead tributes flash before my eyes in all their vivid, gory detail.

...Not only that... This is the second time in five years I had human blood spilled on me... The memories of that flashed through my head...

I felt myself suddenly shuddering in shock, breathing rapidly. I wanted to scream out, and I can't control it, can't hold it back. I quickly take off my jacket and cover my mouth with it and scream into it, hoping the jacket would muffle my hysterical scream.

Eventually I stopped screaming, and took the jacket away from my mouth. I was still shuddering... At this point I now realize something else... "Hah...hah...I'm still here...hah...hah...I'm still alive..." A state of being that I absolutely MUST maintain... "Congratulations, Julia, you just managed to make it through the bloodbath..." I say to myself. "Let's just say that if I couldn't see the thestrals before this started, I certainly can now." Assuming I actually...win...

Now I'm starting to think about Phillip. Is he still alive, I wonder? Or... Is he one of the eight dead? His body now being retrieved and taken back to the Capitol to be disposed of. Bodies of the fallen are never brought home. I try to remember if I saw him in the bloodbath, but all I get is him shaking his head at me.

As I refill my backpack and put on my jacket. I was now thinking about water. That lake I saw earlier... What if that's the only water source in this cursed Arena? No doubt that'll force us to gather there, practically guaranteeing a fight and more bloodshed. Also that lake's a day's hike from where I'm currently at.

Then I saw what looks like a... bunwigle... only it has...legs... and brownish fur... bounding through the woods... I wonder... I try to follow its trail, hoping that it might lead me to water.

For about an hour, I follow this unusual creature going even deeper into the woods... I came across this small stream only a few feet wide and a foot or so deep... Water! My rushing up to the stream spooks the legged bunwigle, causing it to bolt unto the nearby underbrush. I was about to scoop up a handful of water to my mouth when I suddenly remembered something. This water might not be clean. If I were to drink it as it is, I could get real sick, get a bad case of... the runs. So I fill up my canteen with the water, put in one of those purification tablets, and let it sit for about five or so minutes before I vigorously shake it for about two or three minutes and letting it sit for about half an hour(The time I took to wash off my face) before finally take a sip... "Ugh... Tastes a bit... weird, but at least I won't get get the runs or worse, cholera from drinking it."

Now I'm feeling hungry... I didn't want to eat the jerky and crackers, "I'll need to get some fresh game." Recalling some of the trapping lessons that Katniss taught me, I went to look for some small game trails... Managed to find a couple and set up some snares using the wire from the backpack. Hopefully I'll catch something. As I made my way back towards the stream I caught sight of something that looked a bit like a squirrrigle climbing up a tree. I wonder as I take out my knife and aimed it at this greyish creature...

... Well, it's not too bad once you skin it, gut it(ugh), and cook it over a campfire. It tastes pretty much like squirrrigle... even though it has legs. After I finishing consuming my... lunch. I left my camp to check if my snares caught anything... Only one of those bunwigle things, which I cook up and store in my backpack for later. I'll check on my traps again at first light before collecting them and move on to the next site.

By now sunset was approaching, and I put out my campfire so no other tributes will be attracted by it. Shortly after leaving, I came to a hollow tree where I can set up my camp for the night and not be seen. I crawl inside and set up for the night. Using my knife, I cut a few leafy branches and set then at the hollow's entrance to better conceal me from prying eyes.

By the time I finished setting up my shelter, night had fallen. I was just about to crawl into my sleeping bag for the night when suddenly, the anthem of the Gods starts to play. I come out of the shelter and notice their symbol, the giant hawk holding the arrows and surrounded by laurels pasted against the starry night sky. Underneath, appeared the word, the fallen, shown in several languages and writing, including Ilyccian. It was then followed by the pictures of the tributes that perished this day, starting with Kyoko's image. I guess she never even got off the platform, just stood there, frozen in terror as the other tributes closed in and... I'd best not think about that.

Her image was followed by, Juan's, Etienne's, Anton's, Sam's, Leigha's, Jerry's, and Danielle's. District 4, 5,6,7, and 10 respectively. District's 7 and 10 were now wiped out, both their tributes dead. Well, since I didn't see Phillip's image up there, I now know that he's still alive as well... somewhere. The symbol appears again with a final musical flourish, ending the anthem. I disappears from the sky and the sounds of the nighttime forest resume.

I'll admit, I'm rather glad that Phillip's still alive.

Okay, so I know that eight of us are dead, so what does that leave...? There's Hideo from D1, Both tributes from D2 and 3, Matilda from D4, Olivia from D5, Kora from D6, Phillip, Both tributes from D9, 11(I'm surprised Ruth made it this far), and 12. Including me that leaves only sixteen of us left. Might as well get some rest. Who knows what tomorrow will bring.

_**...(Day2)...**_

The next day, I check my traps. Caught one of those bunwigle things, might have caught two if it weren't for the fact that some predator decided to have a free meal. I collected my traps, cleaned my catch and set out.

I hadn't seen anyone else that day as I explored another area to locate a good camping site and another water source...

That was until... I saw Kantmiss running towards me, looking like she was being chased by something. "Get away from me!" She yell back looking over her shoulder. She was being followed by... one of those floating camera blastias. "Stop following me!" She runs past me as though I wasn't there and manages to evade the device by ducking under a nearby log, and continued to run off into the distance. The blastia then turns its attention to me. It didn't make any noise, and it looks like it was trying to be...discrete as it filmed me... So I decide to just ignore it as I continued to explore...

As evening approached, I put out my fire that I was using to cook the few catches I made today as well as boiling some water I found(need to conserve the purification tablets as much as possible) to make some tea from the edible plants I gathered. I decided to shelter in a large maple tree about a hundred yards from my campsite. It has been a while since I last climbed a tree(About five or six years. I was quite a tomboy back then). Using an improvised grappling hook made from the hunting knife tied to the rope, I managed to climb up high enough to hide me from view. Found a decent enough fork in the branches to settle in for the night. Tied myself to the tree so I wouldn't fall out in my sleep.

By then night had fallen. I was just about to doze off when... I noticed a light some one hundred feet way, opposite from where I had my cooking fire. I saw what looked like a female tribute trying to warm herself by the fire she just created. Just what is she thinking? While that fire will ward off any dangerous animals about, It will certainly attract other tributes to this location as sure as moths to a flame.

And here I am, up in a tree not far from what could be the biggest idiot in the whole Zaude damn arena. Cant leave seeing as my location might have been advertised to any tribute hunting in the area. I couldn't sleep that night, too occupied watching that campfire waiting to see what happens...

_**...(Day 3)...**_

After several long hours of watching, the first rays of dawn began to light up the arena. It was now light enough for me to see that my nearby camper was Kora from District 6(I recognized the tomato red jacket she was wearing). Then I hear it... Several pairs of feet rushing towards the campfire. Kora didn't even have time to react when she was suddenly surrounded by what appeared to be a gang of tributes consisting of Hideo, Marco, Clovis, Frank, Pimple-Face, Matilda, Phillip, Malachi, and Peter. The girls hang back while the boys grabbed Kora and...

I shuddered when I heard her blood curdling screams As they each stabbed at her with their weapons... Then Phillip approached her... and He just stabs her in the chest with his spear, ending her pain and her life

..._***BOOM***_...

The cannon sounded, marking the end of another fallen tribute.

Marco and Phillip looked like they were arguing for a moment. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying. As they eventually left the campsite. A peacekeeper hovercraft approached. It hovered over Cora's corpse as it lowered a claw and plucked her from the ground and took her into the hovercraft and it flew away.

The gang walked under my tree. I kept perfectly still as they passes under me. I heard their conversation.

"Ha ha ha! Did you see the look on her face?" Hideo boasted.

"Yeah, Hideo. I mean how fucking stupid can you get...? A fire...? What a retard..." Pimple-Face said back. "She fucking deserved the mangling we gave her." Just as I thought... They were torturing her.

Then Matilda went and added. "... ' Oh no! What are you doing!? Stop, please! No Noo! Ah Ah AAH!' Ha ha ha!" No doubt she was mocking the pleas for mercy that Cora gave as they...ugh... Why do I feel... angry at them all of a sudden?

"That's actually a good Impression, Matilda." Marco congratulated. Then he calls to Phillip. "Hey! Lover boy!"

Phillip rushes over. "What? You still want to chew me out over the fact that I chose to kill her instead of... What you four did?"

"No. Actually I want to talk about Julia..." Marco replied. "You sure she headed this way?"

"Yeah I'm sure..." Phillip answered.

"You'd better be..." Marco warned.

"Yeah, That was her snare back there..." Phillip pointed in the direction of where I set one of my snares.

"And that rabbit we found in it as going to be great when we cook it up." Frank held up the legged bunwigle for emphasis... Rabbit...? So that what those things are called. Oh great, not only are they trying to take my virginity, dignity and my life(in that order, apparently), they're also stealing my catches. Oh, the absolute nerve.

The pack of tributes move on ahead. But Marco and Clovis pause just beneath me.

"Are you sure we shouldn't just kill those two now?" Clovis quietly asked Marco.

"Phillip and the Malarkey kid? Nah, they're our best chance of finding both Julia and Kantmiss now." Marco replied just as quietly. "Let's go." And they head out, rejoining the pack.

I waited up in that tree for another hour before cautiously climbing down and moving on... In the opposite direction they went. I didn't bother to check and gather my snares for fear they might be watched...

* * *

_**(Hunger Games Studio)**_

_**(Standard point of view)**_

"Well, that makes nine gone and fifteen remaining as we start the third day of this year's event." Caesar commented. "...And Claudius, Cleaver, I think I see an alliance forming."

"Indeed, Caesar..." Claudius replied. "And, as we all know, alliances usually don't last long."

"Sooner or later…" Cleaver added and he brought up that severed rubber head and thunks it on the table. "… You get the idea."

* * *

_**End part 9**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Well, this is it. The start of the madness that is my OC's own ordeal in the Galactic Hunger Games.**_

_**I wanted to make her reactions to seeing people die horribly up close and personal(Close enough to get blood on her face) to be as reasonably realistic as possible. Keep in mind that she is basically a sheltered young lady that only killed the occasional monster at a distance with a gun prior to going into the Arena.**_

_**Next chapter. Things get a bit hot, hectic… and maybe a bit...trippy.**_


	10. Treed

_**Part 10. Treed**_

* * *

_**(The game makers Control Room)**_

_**(Standard point of view)**_

_**...(Day 3)...**_

"Sir." One of the game makers addressed Seneca(Who now had his beard styled to show off the Apple logo). "I got two tributes almost at the edge."

"Which two?" Seneca asked.

"The girl from District 8, and the girl from district 12." The game maker replied. "They're about 500 metres apart and about 2 kilometres from the other tributes."

"The Sapphire Noble and the Girl on Fire huh?" Seneca stroked his beard as he studied the map showing the current locations of Julia(moving at a walking pace) and Kantmiss(moving faster than a deer being chased by ravenous wolves). And how close they were to the edge of the Arena and how far they were from the pack. "Well… let's see if we can't turn them around first thing tomorrow."

The rest of the day was uneventful as they watched both tributes eventually stop for the night.

_**...(Day 4)...**_

As the new day started, things were humming along in the control room as Seneca entered, now sporting the MacDonald's logo(again) oversaw the events of the first half of the fay unfold. "Okay, people, let's get those two moving..." Seneca announced. "… Oh, and don't forget the thrilling action music."

* * *

_**(In the Arena, day 3)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

I hid for a few hours, it was almost noon before I decided to check my snares for game. I managed to recover the snare that Frank robbed, and I acquired another… rabbit from another snare I set out. I returned to Cora's campsite to check for anything of value… Stripped clean. Only thing left was a mound of grey ash that was once a campfire

I remade the campfire, just big enough to cook and boil water, and used it to roast up the rabbit I caught. I noticed one of those hover cameras watching me as I cooked and consumed the rabbit and burned the hide and innards. After finishing my meal and boiling up some water for my canteen and some tea, I put out the fire, covered it in dirt and water to fully extinguish it it, I moved on… In the opposite direction that the pack headed in, of course…

The mid afternoon sun was rather bright as I searched for a new campsite to settle down for another night. I tried out those sunglasses from my backpack, but apparently they weren't self adjusting as my holo-glasses. So back into the backpack they go… Wish my holo-glasses had an auto-shading feature…

It was late afternoon when I came across some berry bushes. I was getting rather hungry. As I picked some of the berries, I noticed something about their shape and color… I thought they were blueberries at first, but their black skin and blood red pulp and the odor of bitter almonds tell me that these were… "Nightlocks…. UGH!" Absolutely disgusting berries so poisonous, that even eating just one will kill you in mere moments. I toss them away in disgust and rub my hands in the dirt to try to clean off the residue… I even had to use up a quarter of my canteen to further wash off my hands. I'm not taking my chances with those evil berries… Ugh!

I eventually set up camp in a small cave as evening approached. Even managed to find some real blueberries to settle my growling stomach. I didn't bother to check for game trails as the light was failing. Didn't find any water sources this time, so I'll have to stretch out what water I had left in the meantime.

Night falls, and the anthem plays, and in the sky I see the image of Cora of District 6. The one that was viciously tortured, and mercy-killed by Phillip. I wonder is that also happened to Kyoko…? Let's just say I didn't have a very good night's sleep…

_**...(Day 4)...**_

Well here I am, Fourth day in this arena and I haven't been killed yet. Time to search for another site. It takes me several minutes to gather my gear. I check the contents of my canteen… nearly empty. Gotta find water. Back home, Larchwood cautioned me on the consequences of going too long without keeping hydrated. Let's just say that dehydration sickness is not very pleasant, not to mention fatal. So where am I going to find water…?

Lake's too far… Rain…? Doesn't look like it's going to…. Just have to keep looking.

Wait a minute… What about the sponsors? No… Doubt they would help me. I sighed in exasperation.

Anyway I throw on my backpack, grab a nearby branch to use as a walking stick and set off…

_**(a couple of hours later)**_

What luck! I finally found a pond! After refilling my canteen and purifying, I practically gulp down the entire contents of the canteen. No problem, still have plenty of purification tablets. I just refill my canteen and drop in another tablet. I was about to go and set up some snares when…

I heard this rumbling noise, smelled wood smoke, felt the air suddenly get warmer. Not to mention there was ominous music playing. I turn to notice this… Great big wall of fire bearing down on me! There was barely enough time to re-pack. I just shoved everything back in, slung it over my shoulders, and ran for it like a… AFREAKEDOUTTEENAGEDNOBLEGIRLBEINGCHASEDBYAWALLOFFIRE! WAAAAAH! GETMETHEHELLOUTTAHERE!

The whole place was transformed into flames and smoke! Burning branches and red hot sparks fell like a searing hot evil shower from the underworld! The heat was just horrible! But the smoke was even worse! It was almost thick enough to choke on, threatening to suffocate me at any moment! I hat to pull my now sweaty shirt up over my nose just to keep from choking! And while all this was happening, that ominous creepy music just kept playing!

I kept on running, choking, my backpack thumping against my back with each frantic step. My face was getting scratched by branches that suddenly appear in the choking grey haze.

As I looked over my shoulder, I saw what looked like some kind of floating blastia with a turret with a bunch of nozzles attached to it, shooting those very flames that were chasing me! Zaude damn it! This fire was caused by the game makers!

"I knew it! I ABSOLUTELY KNEW IT! THIS MUST BE THEIR REVENGE FOR THROWING THAT KNIFE AT THEM!" I shouted as I continued to run from that accursed fire.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT! THIS MUST BE THOSE ASSHOLES WAY OF GETTING BACK AT ME FOR SHOOTING ONE OF 'EM IN THE ASS!" Someone else shouted at the same time.

I look to my left and see… "Huh? WHA!? YOU!" Both me and… Kantmiss Evershot gasped in surprise as we just realized that we were now running side by side for our lives from this accursed fire.

Just then. "Oh CRAP!" I shouted as I noticed this fireball hurtling towards us! I dodged to the right as Kantmiss dodged to the left, the fireball passing between us. "YIKES!" Another fireball shoots across my path of flight forcing me to turn right. "EEEEK!" And now a burning tree falls in front of me, forcing me to double back! I barely managed to dodge another fireball, but… "GAAAH!" I screamed as I felt searing PAIN on my right thigh… I think I might have been hit! Oh, Zaude! IT BLOODY HURTS! Even worse than having your privates waxed (I should know)!

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" There's another fireball coming straight at me! Those accursed game makers REALLY have it in for me! I barely got out of the way, tumbling down the slope.

I just kept on running and running! The flames and fireballs hot on my heels! "KYAAAAAAAAH! DON'TWANNAGETBARBECUED! DON'TWANNAGETBARBECUED! I DON'T WANNA GET BARBECUED!" I shouted in hysterical panic as I ran like mad, trying to get away from that inferno! Then I saw Kantmiss again. And It looked like she was fighting off the fire with a… Fire extinguisher…? Where did she get that? Never mind! Right now that's the only safe place in that chaos, so I ran to her.

By the time I reached her, the fireballs stopped attacking me. I suppose the Gamemakers decided that they had their fun with us. Because the fire vanished as suddenly as it appeared, and that ominous music stopped playing.

"Hah… Hah...You again...? Hah...Hah..." Kantmiss panted when she noticed me gasping for breath.

* * *

_**(Back at the control room)**_

_**(Standard point of view)**_

After watching Kantmiss pull out a fire extinguisher from her back, and use to stop his fire cold in its tracks. "Can someone explain to me how a backpack of holding got put in the Arena.?"

Sorry, sir..." A game maker named Siri replied. "...But the big boss insisted that we put one in to make things interesting. That pack's has all kinds of stuff in it short of firearms and explosives."

"I see..." Seneca watched Kantmiss put out his fire. "Turn off the fire..." The fire is extinguished. "So, miss Evershot… miss DuBois..." He glares at Kantmiss's image as she noticed Julia. "… You two wanna play, huh...? Okay… Siri?"

"Yeah, what you need, Delta?" Siri asked.

"Lets hit those two with the latest technological weaponry we have." Seneca ordered. "I want to have a bit of fun with them..."

* * *

_**(Back in the Arena)**_

_**(Julia's point of View)**_

"Don't you come any closer!" Kantmiss threatened, pointing the fire extinguisher's nozzle at me. "I got a fire extinguisher and I know how to use it."

"I can see that..." I replied, keeping my distance. "I'd rather not kill you if I could avoid it. I just wanted to keep from becoming a roasted noble. But if I have to defend myself..." I point at my hunting knife, tucked in my belt. "...I will." Then I remembered something. "...Now what's this about you shooting a game maker in the butt?"

"You overheard that?" Kantmiss replied. "Um...yeah… I was just shooting at some targets during the evaluation when one of my arrows bounced off the target, off the ceiling, off a peacekeeper's helmet, off the scoreboard, over a rafter, through a ceiling fan, off the floor, through the balcony opening… nothing but gluteus maximus of a 30-something bearded game maker(Seneca screaming…Wilhelm style of course) Well... Whoops..."

Good… Grief… Now that… I thought my own angry stunt was stupid… But this… Words don't even… I don't know what to even say…

"...So yeah..." Kantmiss quickly packs the fire extinguisher into her backpack. "...I'm gonna take advantage of your surprised reaction and, um, run away that way, 'kay?" Sure… go ahead… I'm not stopping you… I'll just stand there looking completely dumbstruck, mouth hanging open, eyes swirling and what not… Ah wa wa wa wa… I still can't believe that… idiot went and shot one of the Gamemakers… In the butt, no less... No wonder they sicced a forest fire at us…. Well at least it can't get any…

… Why am I suddenly hearing really corny music? And maniacal laughter? I look up and see this… red ball shaped bird, with a silly grin on it, come sailing over the treetops in an arc towards Kantmiss. "Oh, shit!" Kantmiss yelps as she ran away from that weird bird. The bird suddenly dove in and struck Kantmiss square on the head, knocking her silly. Did I just see a '5000' appear as that bird struck?

Heh heh heh. I'll have to admit, that was rather funny...

Then I heard more silly music and laughter as I saw another such bird come sailing over the trees coming right at me! "Again!?" I said. At first I thought I should run, but seeing as that what Kantmiss did, and it didn't quite work out as planned, I chose to stand still and wait for that bird to dive at me. I spun to my left at the last instant, causing that thing to miss me my mere inches. It bounced off the ground kicking up clods of dirt and grass. Now I'm all dirty "EYAAH!" And some of that dirt sprayed onto my burns! "GAAH! That STINGS!" I tried to brush the specks of dirt off my burns.

Just then, as Kantmiss was getting back on her feet, we both heard a whistling sound as if something heavy was being dropped. We both looked up to see.. a couple of large watermelons falling towards us. We both quickly got out of the way as the watermelons missed and split open on the ground. Then they flickered and disappeared.

Then these two wooden katanas appeared near both of us. I picked up mine as Kantmiss picked up hers. They felt like those hard light stairs I once climbed up back when I boarded that flying ship weeks ago. "What going on?" I asked.

"Great… first Angry Birds, and now they want to play Fruit Ninja." Kantmiss replied. 'Angry Birds'? 'Fruit Ninja'?

Then dramatic music started playing and a whole bunch of fruit came flying at us. A quick glance at Kantmiss shows that she was going to use that hard light katana to defend herself from the incoming hard light food. Okay… so that's how this...Fruit Ninja is played; You use your sword to fend off the attacking fruit. Okay… Let's do this… And we start swinging away…

_**(One hard light food fight later)**_

By the time the fruit barrage ended, A scoreboard appeared in front of us. According to it, I scored 315 points, Kantmiss scored 325. We both got the rating of 'sensei', and this 'Fun Fact' message mentioning someone named Kim Kardashian having an… apple bottom? Don't know who she is, and why should I care about the shape of her behind… Considering that I'm more concerned about my own.

Then both our swords disappeared from our hands. "I wonder what they're going to throw at us next?" I asked myself.

"Oh no… You and your big British mouth." Kantmiss said as she looked down at an orange on the ground. An orange that… has a face on it?

"What? Orange you glad to see me? Ah ha ha ha ha ha." The orange… replied with a really annoying laugh.

"Talking fruit…? Now I've seen everything. Good grief." I sighed. And I happen to come from a world that has highly mobile sentient plant monsters, mind you.

"Hey hey, Kantmiss, Julia, whaddya get when you cross an orange with Quentin Tarantino? Pulp fiction! You get it? Pulp? Ah ha ha ha ha ha."

"...And it tells really bad jokes..." I shake my head. Those Gamemakers…. Honestly. By the way… Who is this Quentin Tarantino person anyway?

That… rather rude fruit continued talking. "Hey, Julia, last time I saw tits that small, I was staring at a pair of ha ha ha ha ha."

What!? OOOOOOOH! THAT'S IT! TAKE THIS, YOU ABSOLUTELY ANNOYING CITRUS-FRUIT-MONSTER! I kicked that thing as hard as I could.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" That obnoxious orange screamed as it sailed through the air until it went splat against the tree I angrily kicked it into. Something tells me that wasn't a hard light fruit, but one of those so called muttations I've been hearing about. Didn't know they came in talking plant versions.

* * *

_**(Back at the control room)**_

_**(Standard point of view)**_

"Oooooh, She sure showed your sorry ass there, Delta. Ha ha ha ha." Siri, along with several game makers, giggled.

"You…. You shut up, Siri! You shut it!" Seneca snapped back.

"Sheesh, Delta, Don't hate the players, hate the game." Siri replied.

"Besides, sir..." Another game maker added. "Look how close those two are to the pack." He brings up the location of both Julia and Kantmiss and the location of the approaching tribute pack.

"Well well..." Seneca grinned, villainously stroking his beard. "Lucia… Get the cannon ready. This day might not be a complete loss."

_**(At the same time in the studio)**_

"Wow! I've never seen anyone do that before!" Claudius commented as the scene of Kantmiss putting out the fire, Both her and Julia engaged in Fruit Ninja, and Julia kicking the Annoying Orange into a nearby tree played in the background.

"She's badass..." Cleaver added. "… Respect… Reminds me a little bit of myself. I'll stop before I get too emotional."

"And which tribute are you two referring to…? Julia or Kantmiss?" Caesar asked.

"Both." Claudius and Cleaver answered.

The background played Kantmiss and Julia saying "Eat my ass!' and "HUMPH!" Respectively.

* * *

_**(Back in the Arena)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

"And, Evershot, may I remind you that I'm not Brit..."

"Eat my ass!" Kantmiss rudely interrupted as she dashed off.

Well I never. "HUMPH!" stuck my nose in the air and was about to find someplace to tend to my burns when…

Guess who came running back. "Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" And runs right past me. Then I hear faint laughter and running footsteps behind me. I turn around to look and… Oh no… It's the pack! That stupid woman led them right to me!

"There she is! There she is!" Hideo shouted pointing at me. "Hey wait! It's that meganekko(glasses girl) from D8! I call dibs!"

"She mine!" Pimple-Face added as the pack broke into a run.

"Not if I get her first!" Marco shouted as I broke into a sprint.

"Where you gonna go, four-eyes?" Frank shouted.

"Mine mine mine!" Clovis declared.

I ran for my life through the woods as the tribute pack followed. I can hear them laughing and gloating about the horrible things that were going to do to my body. Not to mention the game makers thought it was amusing to play some chase music to… set the mood _**(They were playing the 'Ad Avis Battle music' from 'Quest for Glory, Shadows of Darkness' soundtrack, If you're wondering, Author)**_.

I came across Kantmiss pulling a ladder out of her backpack(Just what manner of backpack does she have!?) and use it to climb up an oak tree. And she pulls the ladder back up into the backpack.

"When I see her, she's mine!" Pimple-Face voice sounded behind me. They're getting closer. I don't know how much further I can run, that burn on my thigh's really starting to hurt. And that tree looks like a good place to hide.

Might as well climb up… Luckily, the oak tree had a few decent enough handholds for me to use. I place myself in a nook in the branches opposite of Kantmiss. Burn's really stinging… Nngh…

"What are you doing? Get outta here!" Kantmiss said. "Get your own tree!"

"Quiet, you fool..." I hissed back. "They're coming!" It wasn't long before the pack showed up.

"You sure that Julia came this way?" Marco asked Peter.

"I know it..." Peter replied. "I was sure I saw a flash of yellow over here..." If I ever survive this, remind me to do something about my jacket.

"How can we be sure we can trust you?" Marco asked. "I mean, didn't you volunteer to be in the games just so you can be closer to Kantmiss?"

"No..." Peter replied. "… I mean...Maybe at first… But I don't like her anymore..." Oh, that's right, Peter's gay isn't he. Eww.

"Really?" Marco crosses his arms.

"Well… Back in Selzberg, She's known as quite the whore." Peter replied. The look on Kantmiss's face when he said that. I wonder if that's true though… Ugh, just my luck, I'm stuck in a tree with a lower class sex-obsessed bimbo.

Just then Matilda looks up. "There." She points. But not at us for some odd reason.

"Nice work, Peter." Marco grins.

"Um...thanks." Peter replied.

"I'm gonna bust her gut wide open!" Marco declared as he… borrows Phillip's spear. Is there another female tribute in this tree besides me and Kantmiss? "This little princess is all mine!" And he starts swinging the blunt end of the spear at a… Pinata made to look like a princess? Where did that come from? He strikes the pinata several times until it bursts open, showering the tribute pack with all manner of candies and treats. Which they all start gobbling up like...kids in a candy store.

Then Marco looks up again. "And there's Kantmiss and Julia!" He point right at us! Yikes! We're caught! "We're gonna kill you two… Right after we eat all our delicious treats!" He declared as he licks on a lollipop.

"Well, I hope you all choke." I replied.

Kantmiss and Peter look at each other as the tribute pack, excluding Phillip gobbled down those treats. "How can you be with them?" Kantmiss demanded.

"Well..." Peter replies. "I don't know… I guess… I just… I really liked them." He started acting all giddy. "… They're soo cool and popular and stuff… I mean, I'm in a high school glee club… I've never been able to hang out with the In crowd before..."

All the while, Hideo, Marco, Clovis, Frank, Pimple-face, Matilda, and Malachi continue to gobble down on those treats like starving pigs. I don't think they're even bothering to remove the wrappers.

Peter continues to talk. "… And they said they want to go to prom with me. And we're gonna rent a limo and everything! Isn't that awesome!?"

"Then you are a complete fool, Peter Malarkey." I said back. "They are only using you just to get..." I look at Kantmiss. "...Her. After all, there can only be on winner of this accursed games." Then I look at Phillip. "… and what's your excuse for joining up with those..." I look back at the pack. "...Things?"

"Well, let's just say they made me an offer I couldn't refuse; They let me live until you croak. Then they'll give me an hour's head start before hunting me." Phillip replied. "Though I doubt they'll even give me five seconds before… Well you know… Sorry it all came to this, Julia." He sighed.

"Is that so? Well, I do hope you'll understand that I am simply in no position to accept any apologies at this moment." I said.

Just then, Marco approached the tree. "Alright, Kantmiss and Julia, game over!" He stated. Looks like they were finished pigging out on those treats and now they were going to kill us.

"Marco Windgarden, isn't it?" I smile down at him. "How are things with you?"

Needless to say, Marco was taken by surprise at how cordial I was, given the situation.

"Well enough, four-eyes." Marco said. "Yourself? Not that it's gonna matter."

"Well, It's been rather warm for my tastes." I said. I can almost hear the viewing audience in the capitol laughing. "The air is quite nice up here. Would you be so kind as to come up?"

"I think I will..." Marco grins. "I'm gonna enjoy doing it in the trees."

"Are you crazy?" Kantmiss said. "And you call me a fool."

"Hey, Marco…!" Hideo approached. "No fair! I called dibs on that meganekko!"

"Oh yeah, so you did." Marco replied. Then he looks back up at me. "Hey, four-eyes..."

"My name is Julia." I corrected.

"Whatever… I'm gonna pass you up for now. I'm gonna let Hideo cut you, Then it's my turn… Hope you don't mind."

"Oh please, go right ahead." I invited. "Assuming mr Kitagawa can climb."

"Oh I can climb all right." Hideo gloated. He pulls off his jacket and starts climbing up.

"Oh you're not going to enjoy my kukri, meganekko." Hideo gloated as he climbed up. "I know Kyoko and Cora didn't, Ha ha ha…"

I didn't answer as that tribute came up to my branch, pinned me up against the trunk, and pulled out his kukri knife.

"So, where do you want it…?" Hideo caresses the kikri across my cheek. " Neck or chest?"

"Can I take a third option?" I asked back.

"What are you talking about?" Hideo said.

"Oh this!" And I punched him right in the crotch.

"GYAAAH! MY BALLS!" Hideo screamed in a really high pitched voice, dropping his kukri. I quickly followed up with a left hook to his face, stunning him long enough to grab him by the shoulders and fling him back down to Marco. Both boys fell to the ground..

Kantmiss looks at me with no small amount of surprise. "Crazy, you said…? Like a fox." I said to her. I looked down at the two boys as they broke away from one another. "I changed my mind, Hideo. I am simply not interested. HUMPH!"

* * *

_**(Meanwhile, in the studio)**_

_**(Standard point of view, of course)**_

"Oooooh..." Claudius winced after just watching Julia punch Hideo in the nads and tossing him down to Marco. "That has got to hurt… Both the punch and the shoot-down... Let's see that in instant replay."

The scene where Hideo gets punched is repeated several times in slow motion. Also, Hideo's high pitched scream of "GYAAAH! MY BALLS!" gets lowered to Cleaver's octave due to the slowness of the replay.

"...That makes me laugh, Claudius." Cleaver said.

* * *

_**(Back in the Arena)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

Then that Marco looks at Pimple-Face. "Patricia you're up!"

"About time… I've been wanting to nail that stuck up snob ever since I met her..." Pimple-Face takes out a bow and nocks an arrow into the string. She aims her bow at me and draws back on the string. She lets the arrow fly and it… misses me completely, lodging the arrow into a branch above me.

"Dammit, Patricia! Gimme that before...!" Marco takes the bow and quiver from Pimple-Face.

"Com on, come on, get her already!" Hideo encourages as Marco pulled back on the string and let another arrow loose at me… Not even close.

"Really, you two…?" I said. "Maybe you should just throw the bow up here." Obviously archery isn't their strong points. Schwann Oltorain, or maybe Raven, and even Katniss, they certainly weren't.

"How are we going to kill her?" Pimple-face asked.

"You're not!" I retorted waving one of the arrows teasingly at them.

"Hey what am I? Chopped liver?" Kantmiss added. "I'm up here too, you know."

"Oh yeah… And how are we gonna get her too?" Matilda said.

Peter coghs, getting their attention gets their attention. "...um… Why don't we just take off… And go kill some other tributes, and come back later?"

"That's a stupid idea, Malarkey..." Phillip replied. "...They'll just climb down and get away. I say we just wait them out." They all look at Phillip. "They've gotta come down at some point. It's that or starve to death. We'll just kill them then."

"Okay, Phillip..." Marco agrees. "We wait.. They ain't going anywhere. Let's set up camp. We'll deal with 'em in the morning" They begin to make camp.

Well, Marco's right. Me and Kantmiss aren't going anywhere. And those burns are really hurting. I reposition myself in that nook and try to relieve the pain with the water from my canteen. It was then and there I got a good look at my injury… Ugh… It was about the size of my hand, red and blistery. And it stings when I pour water on it. I gasp from the pain, but I needed to wash the dirt from it. Oh, Zaude… It just hurts soo bad.

Night has now fallen…

I'm weak from both pain and hunger. I try to rest but my burns won't let me. I can hear the birds settle down for the night. And the creatures of the night stir to go about their routine. I thought I saw something in a nearby tree looking at me. Wait a minute… Those aren't animal eyes… Those are human! Who could be up here? I adjust myself to get a better look… And I make out who's watching me…

Ruth.

How long has she been there? The whole time, perhaps? Still and unobserved as the drama unfolded beneath. Maybe she went up the tree before we did, when she heard the approaching pack.

We look at one another for some time, until she points her finger upwards. I look up to see this blinking sphere parachuting down towards me.

The sphere lands in the branches above me. I climb up to retrieve this strange metal object and return to my nook. I open it and inside was a container and a note. The note read 'Apply generously and stay alive, princess. H.A.'. It's from Haymitch, my first gift from the sponsors. But what did I get? I open the container, and judging from the smell, this looks like medicinal ointment.

"Thank you, Haymitch..." I whisper. This ointment must be expensive. I gingerly dip my fingers into the ointment and cautiously apply it to my burns. The effect was just magical, the stinging pain vanishes like it never existed, leaving a relieving cooling sensation behind. This is certainly not like the gels back home that's for certain. This is very advanced medicine only Panem could produce. I applied as much as I needed to coat my burns and store the remainder in my backpack.

Now that the pain's gone fore the time being, maybe I can get some sleep. Tomorrow I'll have to find some way to escape…

* * *

_**...(Day5)...**_

When I woke up the next day. I looked down to see that the pack was still there. All of them sleeping except for Phillip, who was currently on watch. I examine my burns… amazing... they're completely gone, only smooth normal skin showed beneath the burn holes in my trousers. I look over to the nearby tree and see that Ruth was also still there, watching me and Kantmiss.

...Speaking of Kantmiss…

… She was whistling away at a group of mockingjays in the branches up above. The mockingjays were repeating her whistling perfectly…

...And they took a dump on her… Yuck.

"Guess the 'jays aren't a fan of your music, Kantmiss." I said as she wiped the bird droppings off her face. "...Do you need a towel?"

"Eat my ass." She rudely replied.

"Honestly..." I sighed. "Is it true that you purchased a chicken pin?"

"How did you know about that?" Kantmiss asked.

"Cinna told me..." I replied. "Days ago in the launch facility." I know, I know, I could've told her that Oswald told me about her pin, but something tells me that seems… a bit out there… So I went with Cinna.

"Yeah..." Kantmiss shows me her … chicken pin? "I bought this off some pin selling dude that looked like Ozzy Osbourne back in Selzberg. It's the most courageous bird there is after all."

Is she serious…? A chicken…? The most courageous bird in the land…? Oh good grief, it's official… I'm stuck in a tree with a total moron.I mean, isn't that hawk-like bird they call an 'eagle' considered the courageous bird of that world?

"… And it better looking than that stupid pin you're wearing..." Kantmiss continued. "...I mean, what the hell's that… thing supposed to be anyway?"

I was about to retort, but then I notice Ruth waving, trying to get my attention. I look in her direction and she points upward again. I kook up again, expecting to see another parachute from the sponsors… But instead… I saw this rather large wasp hive… Then Ruth points downward at the pack. Something tells me she wants me to drop the hive on the pack to scatter them and use the confusion to get away. This could be tricky… Cutting down a wasp nest without alerting them and getting stung.

"Oh… Have the bees land on their heads." Kantmiss whispered. Same idea as me, wrong species of bug.

"They're wasps, actually..." I whispered back. "...You stay there.. I'll go cut down the hive..."

I climb up to the branch where the hive was, pull out my hunting knife and start sawing, being careful not to shake the hive and aggro the wasps. As I slowly sawed into the limb, I saw one of those wasps emerge from the hive and climb up the outer wall of the hive. First thing I noticed was how big it was, about the length of my hand and it look like it was dipped in gold… Gold…? I just felt a chill go down my spine. Oh no… don't tell me…

* * *

_**(The Studio)**_

_**(Standard point of view)**_

"Claudius, I think those are tracker-jackers." Caesar points at background screen as it zooms in on the large golden insect crawling up the hive that Julia was trying to cut down. Then it pans over to Julia's face, showing an expression of sudden realization, and fear, at what that insect was. "Am I wrong?"

"Oh, boy..." Claudius leans back in his chair. "Those guys are very lethal, Caesar."

"Very..." Caesar agrees. "Now those of you who don't know, tracker-jackers are wasp muttations created back in the days of the demon invasions. Their venom causes searing pain, powerful hallucinations, and in extreme cases, death."

"Don't have to remind me..." Cleaver said. "… Got stung by those little buggers quite a few times. Spent three whole days flippin' and tripping'."

The background image then shows an image of young Cleaver dressed in hippie clothes, sporting a big purple afro, and playing a really trippy rendition of 'purple haze' at the top of his lungs on a guitar that a sponsor delivered to him.

"...Please excuse me while I kiss the sky..."

* * *

_**(Back in the forest)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

… That these are tracker-jackers! A rather vile golden wasp that packs a really painful sting that can cause one to suffer hallucinations or die a horrible death. Or worse, turn you into a tripped out hippie.

My palms were getting sweaty, it was getting difficult to saw with the knife handle slipping in my grip. A couple more tracker-jackers emerge from the hive and begin buzzing around me. I try my best to ignore them and keep sawing but.. "KYAAH!" One of them lands on me and sting my left knee through the trousers. It's like being stabbed with a white hot needle."AAH!" Another one stings me on the neck, and a third stings me on the wrist "NNGH!", forcing me to let go of the knife and move away from the hive. These stings REALLY hurt!

"Hey… Lemme have a crack at that..." Kantmiss said as she climbed up next to me. "...You're taking to long."

She makes her way to where I was, pulls out my knife and tucks it into her belt, reaches into that weird backpack and pulls out a… Just what manner of sword is that. "Say hello to mr, chainsaw, you mother-buzzers." Kantmiss yanks back on the cord attached to this...chainsaw and... My word! That device is rather noisy.

She positions the… blade into the groove I cut in that branch, squeezes the handle and... GAAH! THE NOISE! MY EARS! That thing is even louder than Father! I had to cover my ears, but they are still ringing like mad!

The noise of that device woke up the pack below and they all looked up to see what the fuss was about.

"Those are tracker-bee-bees..." Marco warned. Is that what they call those things in District 2? "… Getting stung causes serious hallucinations."

"...Or death." Peter added. Those things, I already know. And I'm pretty sure I'm about to suffer in moments… Because I'm starting to feel woozy.

The branch breaks free and hits Kantmiss causing both her and the hive to plummet to the ground…. Right in the middle of the pack.

The hive bursts open on the ground and the reaming swarm, now completely aggro'd, was causing complete and utter mayhem amongst the pack as they scrambled for their lives from the angry insects.

"GAAH! MY ASS! MY ASS!" Peter shrieked.

"I think I just swallowed one!"Marco gagged as he tried to swat the angry tracker-jackers. "GET TO THE LAKE! GET TO THE FUCKING LAKE!" The pack fled to the direction of the lake, shrieking in pain and madness as they went. Half the swarm chased after them…

The other half caught up to Matilda, when, in her panic, tripped over a root. She was shrieking and trying to swat off the hundreds of tracker-jackers as they swarmed all over her thrashing body, stinging her from head to toe. After a few minutes… her agony was over, and the remaining tracker-jackers dispersed, leaving me alone...

...But, not unscathed… I guessing I was stung about three times. I felt pain and numbness in my left knee, on my right wrist and my neck, and I was starting to feel woozy. Got to get down before I fall down.

…_***BOOM*...**_

The only things that remained on the ground was the now empty hive, a few packs, some dropped weapons, and Matilda's and Kantmiss's still bodies. Both were entirely covered in big swollen sting-welts. From that cannon shot I'm certain Matilda's done for,

I climb down the tree and reach the ground… Ugh...Wooziness getting worse…. Odd… didn't hear the cannon go off again… Though there's two dead bodies on the forest floor… Unless… "Ooooh..." I do not believe this… How can Kantmiss be still alive? She looked like she took enough stings to knock out a giganto. Or… Maybe I'm starting to hallucinate…

Next thing, the forest sTaRtEd To BlUr, ZoOm In AnD oUt, AnD AlL ThEsE wEiRd SpLoTcHeS oF BiZzArE CoLoRs StArTeD fLaShInG iN fRoNt Of My EyEs… WoOoAaAhHh… ThIs Is JuSt AbSoLuTeLy… WhAt Is GoInG On WiTh MeE…?

I NotIcEd SoMeThInG oN MaTiLdA's SwOlLeN wRiSt. Is ThAt a BoDhI bLaStIa? I rEaCh DoWn AnD dEtAcH iT fRoM HeR WrIsT. WoAh… I aLmOsT pAsS oUt WhEn I sToOd BaCk Up. I dElIrIoUsLy fOnDlE tHe RuBy CoRe AnD lEaThEr WrIsT sTrAp.

"RUN! RUN!"

HuH…? PhIlLiP…? AnD pHiLlIp…? AnD...AnOtHeR PhIlLiP…? TheRe'S ThReE PhIlLiPs RuNnInG tOwArDs Me…? Oh My HeAd Is SpInNiNg…. WoOoAaAhHh…

"RUN!" ThE tHrEe PhIlLiPs YeLlEd At Me. "Julia! Go! Get outta here! Go! What are you doing!? GO!" I tHiNk He WaNtS mE To RuN…

...So ThAt'S wHaT I dId… I rAn DeEpEr InTo ThE fOrEsT aWaY fRoM tHe CaMp. ThE wOoZiNeSs iS gEtTiNg WoRsE.. HuH…? WhO's ThAt…?

"Stanley Kaisermann here to give you all a little fun fact about tracker-jackers… Not only are their stings potentially lethal, The venom of a tracker-hacker can produce hallucinations more powerful, more vivid than if you took LSD. Enjoy the trip, Julia. Heh heh…"

NuUhH… JuSt HoW MaNy TiMeS ArE YoU GoInG To ReMiNd Me…? NoW If YoU WiLl ExCuSe Me… I'm GoInG tO pAsS oUt NoW...

* * *

_**End Part 10**_


	11. Cornucopia II

_**Part 11. Cornucopia II**_

* * *

_**(The Arena, an unknown amount of time later)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

…

…

…

...Nuuuuh… What… What happened…? Ugh… Headache… Really pounding… Nngh… I can't be dead… I'm certainly aching too much to be dead… Ugh… I must be awake now… Barely remember the nightmares… Why does my bed feel so bumpy, hard and smells like dirt? I open my eyes in what felt like… days… Everything's blurry and I feel something on my nose. Suddenly there's a flash and now I can see normally. I see… trees...

...The holo-glasses…

I look left and right and see that I'm on a tarp on the forest floor…

...The Arena…

...I remember… The tracker-jackers.. the stings.. the pain… the wooziness and the vivid hallucinations… And the blackness… the nightmares… and now...

I'm still in the arena… And still alive… The venom must have run its course and I'm starting to come to my senses…. But how long was I out…? What day is this…? And why am I on a tarp? I look over to my left and see this campfire still smoldering. Someone must have taken care of me while I was out of it, but who…?

Ugh...My body just aches all over. It takes me a while to sit myself up and check myself over… looks like all my parts are still there… Jacket's missing...Oh wait, there it is tucked inside my backpack. Pin's still on my shirt.

It looks like I'm in some hollow filled with dead leaves. My clothing feels all damp. Not sure if its from rain, dew, sweat or...That better not be televised, I'll never live it down.

I'm guessing from the stiffness of my joints I must have been out for at least a full day, if not more. Can't really tell if it's morning or afternoon.

Blech… mouth tastes like crap.. I reach inside my backpack and pull out my canteen and take a couple of sips to try to wash out the taste… no such luck.

As I put my canteen back, I notice lying next to it was my hunting knife and… A bodhi-blastia? How did that… Oh… I guess I really did remove it from Matilda's swollen wrist. I notice a couple of other weapons; a spear, a short sword, a bow and a quiver of arrows, and another backpack(Looks like Kantmiss's). And... a scabbard for my knife. I take the scabbard and place my knife inside and attach it to my belt. I also put the bodhi blastia on my right wrist after removing the large leaf that was covering it.

Large leaf…?

Then I noticed that there was another such leaf on my face covering my neck and when I pulled up my left trouser leg, another leaf tied to my knee… The places where I was stung.

Then I noticed some movement behind the tree, so I got up and slowly walked over, taking the time to work out the stiffness in my knees. As I approached, I noticed that somewhat familiar looking curly black hair… "Ruth…?" I inquired.

And that's who peeked around that tree…. Ruth Davidson of District 11.

"It's okay… I'm not gonna bite or anything." I reassured the young tribute. I didn't want her to think I was like Titus.

"You'd better not… Besides I don't taste good anyway… But I know what does..." She shows me a handful of fish. "Just caught these earlier..."

After we clean and cook the fish, not to mention after I use a nearby stream to wash off the dirt soot sweat and Zaude knows what else as well as wash my clothes and dry them before putting them back on. "...Hey? You done prettying yourself up now?" Ruth asked.

"Yeah… Even took the time to...well you know. Use the toilet." What? It's been a while since I… relieved myself. Hope those leaves I used weren't poison ivy… Zaude I miss toilet paper. And I had to wash my hands again, Hygiene and all. "Well then let's eat..."

We quietly eat the cooked fish. They were okay I suppose. "...So, Ruth… How long was I out?" I asked.

"Two days..." Ruth replied and took a bite of her trout. "...I had to change your leaves twice." I see… so today is now…

_**...(Day7)...**_

"Thank you..." I said. "So what happened since Kantmiss dropped the tracker-jackers on the pack?"

"I thought they were ordinary wasps to be honest." Ruth replied. "… I didn't know they were those muttations...Sorry..." Ruth apologizes.

"It's okay...What's done is done..." I said.

"...Well anyway, the girl from D4… That's about it. It was kinda quiet since then." Ruth tells me.

"What about Phillip?" I ask.

"He's okay..." Ruth answers. "He left the pack. I think he's with Tyler down near the Cornucopia scouting it right now. He dropped by to check on you a couple of times."

"I see..." I'm glad he's still alive, and no longer with that awful pack.

"So is all that true?" Ruth asks.

"Pardon?"

"You and him?" Ruth said with a sly grin on her face.

I felt my own face turn red. "Aheh heh… He wishes… But he knows that can never be… class system and all. Anyway, whatever became of Marco and the pack?"

"Well, they headed back to the cornucopia after escaping the jacker swarm. Spent the next two days tripping out and acting like a bunch of stoned hippies." Ruth explained. "It was pretty funny."

"And what about Kantmiss?" I ask.

"Oh boy..." Ruth shakes her head. "How do I..." Then we heard some rustling nearby. "...Well see for yourself. I'm surprised she's still kicking around after taking enough stings to flatten a bison."

...A...Bison…? Is it anything like a rhinossus…?

Sure enough, Kantmiss stumbles into our clearing, completely out of her senses, staggering like a drunken sailor and her face was still covered in welts. She staggers up to a tree and hugs it.

"Not to mention I think she's gone full hippie." Ruth added.

"Oh good grief" I face-palmed. "...Tell me I didn't act like that." Oh the thought of me tripping out for two days straight… And all of it recorded… If I survive the games, how will I ever live it down?

"WoAh..." Then Kantmiss looks skyward. I think she's going to stare at the sun until she's as blind as a bat. "No WaY… DoUbLe RaInBoW..."

I don't see any rainbows, do you?

Anyway, Kantmiss starts to get excited. "...Wooooooo! DoUbLle RaInBoW! Ha Ha Ha… It'S sTaRtInG tO lOoK lIkE a… QuAdRuPlE rAiNbOw! OOOOH MY GOD! YES YEEESSS! OH MY GOD! HA HA HA!… TaStE tHe RaInBoW..." And she's licking her hands.

"Great… She thinks she's eating skittles or something." Ruth shakes her head.

"Skittles…? Are they some sort of candy from your world?" I ask. Ruth just shrugs. I look at my newly acquired bodhi-blastia. "...I wonder.. Would the recover arte work on tracker-jacker venom?" Well, one way to find out.

I cautiously approach the delirious Kantmiss as she was examining her body for some reason.. "Don't make any sudden movements..." I tell her.

"WhAt's WrOnG?" She dizzily asked.

"You're obviously suffering from jacker envenomation..." I tell her.

Kantmiss just holds out her arms as if she was expecting some songbirds to land on them. "WhAt ArE tHeY…?" Or… whatever she's seeing.

"Um.. can you describe them to me…?" I reply.

"SOUL-KEEPERS!?" Kantmiss yelps. Apparently that's what she happens to be seeing. "AH! OhMiGoD! GeTeMoFf! GeTeMoFf! GeTeMoFf!" She starts to shake as though she was trying to get those...'soul-keepers' off of her. "YoU aRe NoT kEePiNg mY SoUl!" And she starts swatting herself…

Um… Are these...'soul-keepers' some kind of soul eating mosquito or something?

I suppose so, otherwise she wouldn't have pulled a fly-swatter out of her backpack and… well… used to swat these imaginary creatures… which only she can see. "RiGhT aBoVe YoUr HeAd.." And swings that swatter over my head.

Then she pulls out this weird lantern with a single glowing humming purple cylinder inside and holds it up between us. "Um..." I look at Ruth while pointing at it.

"That's a bug-zapper." Ruth replies. "I wouldn't touch it if I were you." A couple of moths flutter in and..._*ZAP*_… get turned into ash. "See."

Then Kantmiss puts away the bug-zapper. "WhEw… I tHiNk I gOt 'Em AlL..."

"Are you quite done now?" I ask, hands on my hips. "You were acting more...foolish than usual."

"WhOoPs..." Kantmiss foolishly grins. "WhO aRe YoU?"

"Don't you remember..." I sternly reply. "Or have the tracker-jacker venom erased your brain. I'm Julia DuBois of District 8..." I point over at Ruth. "And that's Ruth Davidson of District 11."

"Right then… I'm going to use my bodhi-blastia to remove the venom from your system." I tell Kantmiss. "So please hold still."

"OkAy..." Kantmiss nods. Then she takes her braid and brings the tip right up to my face. And she starts making all those ecstatic moans. What is going through her venom addled head?

Then she suddenly grabs me by the shoulders and pushes me right up to a nearby tree "Wha…!? Kantmiss what are you… MMH? MMBH MMNFG MMNFG!" She plants her mouth on mine and… GAAH! Is that her tongue I'm feeling swirling inside my mouth?! "MMFG! MNMN! NNGHM!...PUAH! GET OF OF ME, YOU PERVERT!" I shove her back. Zaude damn it! Did she just try to make out with me!? UUGH!

"How dare you!?"I angrily slap her across the face. "NOW HOLD STILL!" I activate the spell circle. Now how did that arte go…? Oh yes. "...Foul affliction, begone. RECOVER!"

Kantmiss staggers back a few feet, shakes her head. "Wha…? Julia…?" I slap her again. "OW! What was that for?"

"Were you trying to have lesbian sex with me?" I replied, then slapped her again.

"Wha…? No.. no… no no no..." Kantmiss answered. "...I think I was just hallucinating. I though you were a really handsome Na'vi dude… And you wanted to have Na'vi sex with me..."

"Well you better not be hallucinating right now, missy..." I reply. "Ugh…! I Peyoccian- kissed a girl… And I didn't like it!" And for emphasis, I slapped her again. "And keep that tongue to yourself next time I try to heal you… Honestly and HUMPH! And one more thing: What in the name of Zaude is a Na'vi? You know what? Never mind! For all I know it's probably some kind of absolutely disgusting oversexed tentacle monster… UGH..."

"...Actually, they kinda look like tall blue elves from James Cameron's movie 'Avatar'..." Ruth interjected.

"...'Avatar'..." I cock my head.

"...Um...Yeah… I suppose you D8 dudes don't get any movies where you come from." Ruth replied. "Anyway… The way I see it, If we're gonna get outta here, We should work together."

"You mean escape the Arena…? And try to find our way home…?" I ask.

"That's the idea Tyler came up with." Ruth replied. "Get some other tributes with the same idea, and find a way outta this Arena. And after that… Well..."

"I suppose we'll cross that bridge when we'll come to it, huh?" I reply. Hmmm... Escape the arena… That's an interesting idea I suppose.

Then Kantmiss brings up this question. "But what if we're the last two alive and there's no escape?"

"In that case, I won't hesitate..." Ruth declared. "...This competition is kill or be killed. And I will kill you where you stand. Dead. End of story. Shit ain't personal, strictly business, ya dig?"

To be honest, I'm not looking forward to the idea of having to murder a 12 year old… Even if it is to survive.

Sometime later Phillip and Tyler arrive at our camp. "Hey, looks look like you're up, Julia." Phillip notices me. "How're you feeling?"

"I've been better… considering that I was out like a light for two days." I answer.

"Looks like the Selzberger's cured." Tyler looked at Kantmiss. "You do this, Ruth?"

Ruth shakes her head. "Nope, she did..." She thumbs at me "Used that bodhi-blastia thing she got off that D4 girl the other day."

"So… Ruth told me you guys decided to form a group to try to get out of this place..." I said. "So what's it like over at the cornucopia?"

"Looks like they got all the supplies outta the Cornucopia..." Phillip replied. "And they piled it up into some sort of mound."

"Hmmm… Sounds rather tempting." I pondered. Then I remembered something. "I'm rather curious about Kantmiss's backpack. Just what manner of pack is it?"

"From what I can figure it's some sort of bag of holding." Tyler answered as he hands me Kantmiss's pack. "Even says so right here." He opens up the flap.

I look at the words… They're in that earth writing… Wait a minute… Now they're changing to Ilyccian script, which I can read. Must be a feature of this particular backpack. Anyway, the words did say 'Bag of Holding, standard issue'.

"I'm sure that bag musta came from District 5..." Tyler explains. "You wouldn't believe the stuff we found in there. A ladder, fire extinguisher, a chainsaw, fuel and bar oil for said chainsaw, a snuggle, electric blanket, a fully stocked cooler and a camping stove on top of the usual stuff. By all rights, she wouldn't be able to haul all that stuff, and yet… It weighs like it's completely empty..."

Yes, the backpack does feel rather empty in my hand. Then I looked inside and I saw all those things that Tyler mentioned floating around in some kind of weird space. I reached for that chainsaw that Kantmiss used to cut down that tracker-jacker nest and somehow managed to grab it by the hilt. I pulled it out of the backpack and it was then I felt its weight, My word, it went from being weightless to weighing around ten pounds. I had to use both hands to hold on to it. I put it back inside and the backpack just took it effortlessly. Weird.

"That is just absolutely weird..." I said. "A magic backpack that can hold just about anything and it negates the weight of whatever's stored inside. No wonder you and Danielle were fighting so hard for it, Kantmiss."

"Yeah, and we mostly got the regular packs with the usual stuff..." Ruth replied. "By the way does yours also have those sunglasses too."

"It does...But, They weren't quite good as sunglasses." I said.

"That's because they're not really sunglasses..." Ruth said as she took out a similar looking pair from her backpack. "They're really some kind of night-vision specs that help you see in the dark."

"Really…?" I check my own backpack and fish out my pair. "These can help you see in the dark?"

"Clear as day, Julia." Phillip answered, showing off his pair. "Trust me, every backpack's got 'em. That's how that group I was with moved in on Cora's campfire so easily."

"Hmmmmm… Is these things are as good as you say… And we have a backpack that can practically hold enough to supply an army without the penalties of weight…"

"...Then what's to stop us from taking away the whole damn pile…?" Kantmiss adds.

"Well the pack, for one thing..." Phillip answered. "I'm guessing they've recovered from the tracker-jackers by now."

"...And they've dug up the mines and re-planted' em around the pile." Tyler added. But they left open a small pathway where they can access the supplies without going boom."

"… So what's the plan..." I ask.

* * *

_**(The Cornucopia, just after sunrise)**_

_**...(Day 8)...**_

The plan was for Tyler, Ruth and Phillip to set up some bonfires using green branches to produce a lot of smoke to draw out the pack and lure them away from the Cornucopia while me and Kantmiss sneak in and take their supplies.

We spent the whole night setting up the bonfires. Those… I think I'll call them moonglasses, really helped us to gather the branches in the dark as well as spy on the Cornucopia.

As the sun rises, me and Kantmiss(now armed with the bow and arrows) were waiting at the edge of the forest nearest to the pile we were intending to steal.

Then we heard the mockingjays chirp out a tune. "Sounds like they're ready." I said.

Thing about mockingjays that they have the interesting ability to chirp any song that they hear. At one time, they were known as jabber-jays, pitch black and can perfectly imitate human speech, created millennia ago by the gods to be used by spies. However that didn't work out too well and they just released the remaining stock into the wilds of their realm where they interbreed with the local population of mockingbirds creating the new species that in turn created one of the more popular pins we know today.

Looking at the Cornucopia, I can see that they've removed the mines from the silver platforms and the pile that we were going to steal surrounded by a zone of disturbed ground as well as being a fair distance from the now picked clean Cornucopia.

. Not to mention the pack cooking up breakfast. I saw that they managed to get themselves a new member. From the looks of that dark green jacket, it's the girl from District 9, Katara I believe her name was.

"Okay, so let's see who gets to do the counter signal, Julia… Rock, paper scissors, loser sings..." I went with paper, Kantmiss went with scissors. "I win, Can't wait to see how you look with mockingjay poop on your face." Oh, good grief…

Well, let's hope they like me… I whistle out the counter signal, The mockingjays responded, carrying their song deeper into the woods… Well I'll be… I guess they liked my whistling, Didn't get pooped on, that's a relief.

"...Lucky..." Kantmiss mumbled under her breath.

It wasn't too long before we saw the first column of smoke from the first bonfire we set up. We heard Marco shout out and the pack began arming themselves. Then we hear Marco order Katara and Peter to stay behind and guard the camp. "No one touches those supplies! Got it? Good." Marco orders. "Rest of you, come on..." And they head off in the direction of the smoke.

"Wen we find her, I want to kill her in my own way; slow and painful! Nobody ices that four-eyed bitch but me!" Pimple-Face stated.

"...As long as I get dibs on her. Oh that meganekko so gonna fucking pay!" Hideo adds.

"You said it..." Marco adds.

In moments, they disappear into the forest. Peter and Katara remain on watch. I examine the minefield as the two remaining tributes keep watch. They seem to be watching the smoke as well, and not the pile. Just then…

* * *

_**(The Studio)**_

_**(Standard point of view)**_

Caesar, Claudius and Cleaver watch as both Julia and Kantmiss look out on the Cornucopia.

"I want to see if they're going to figure out this booby trap." Caesar said, pointing at the unfolding event.

"Yes, it seems that they've reburied the mines around that big pile of goodies." Claudius agrees as the new minefield is shown on the back screen.

Suddenly a red haired girl wearing a plum-red jacket darts out of the underbrush taking advantage of the two guards distraction. Just as she reaches the edge of the pile she slows to a stop, searches the ground, and carefully places her foot down. She slowly approaches the pile hopping from one spot to another, keeping the pile between herself and the two tributes until she reaches it. She fills her pack taking a few items of food and supplies. Then she pulls out a wand and casts a spell, causing the minefield to part in front of her, allowing her to exit. As she leaves the minefield returns to its original position. In mere seconds, she disappears into the forest.

"She's certainly figured it out, hasn't she?" Caesar compliments Olivia's courage and dexterity.

"Now let's see if those two can do it too..." Cleaver adds. "...Or maybe they'll just blow the pile sky high..."

* * *

_**(Back in the Arena)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

Just how did we not notice Olivia hiding nearby? Could she have cast a charm to conceal her presence? Quite likely, seeing as she somehow gotten her hand on a wand. Might have gotten it during the bloodbath or given it from her sponsors.

Shortly after she ran into the forest, I decided to make my move. "Kantmiss, give me your pack." I said.

"What? No way, Julia. It's mine." Kantmiss objected.

"Then maybe you like to go into the minefield and get the supplies then." I replied, pointing towards the pile.

"Um..." Kantmiss looks at the minefield I was pointing at. "Here..." And she gives me her pack… reluctantly, of course.

"Wait here..." I whispered. Then I strap on that bag of holding and began to crawl towards the pile, making sure to keep it between myself and Peter and Katara… Who were still watching the smoke.

Before long, I arrived at the edge of the minefield. I examined the field to see where Olivia stepped… Okay, I can see see the footprints leading to the pile. Now all I have to do is step where they stepped, and I shouldn't go boom… I hope.

I wait until the two tributes are out of sight and enter the minefield… I must be completely out of my mind doing this, But fact of the matter is, thanks to my dance instructor back home, I'm a lighter step that Kantmiss is. If she went in, with her two left feet… There would be two booms.

Using the footprints as a guide, I daintily make my way across the minefield turning right and left, trying to keep on that twisting path…. careful...careful… almost… one more turn…Phew, finally made it. I start to stuff the supplies we need into Kantmiss's pack, taking extreme care not to let anything...YIKES!...(Grabs a bag of oranges just in time)...Tumble down and trigger the mines. That was just too close…(Stuffs oranges in backpack)... Get in the backpack, you… Honestly, that bag of oranges.

I was also keeping the pile between myself and the two tributes that were supposed to be guarding it. As I was picking out the supplies we need and stuffing them into that cavernous backpack. I overheard the two of them talk….

"Ugh… this is just so boring." Katara complained. "...Eight whole days and the only action I've seen was the opening bloodbath… I didn't even get to fight or kill anyone" She sighed with frustration. "I want some action."

"You did try to kill me when I ran back here after bumping into Julia..." Peter reminded.

"And I would have if it weren't for Marco..." Katara replied. "...He thought that you and Phillip were...useful… At least he didn't soil himself when he fought me until Marco told me to stop and offered him a deal he couldn't refuse. I want to be out there… I want to be in the thick of it. My skills are just going to waste here." She sighed some more. I could hear it from here.

It seems that all this time, Katara was part of the pack. Also she's been made to… how do I put this… stay in the kitchen if you will… Oh, this anti-venom kit looks useful. Isn't it funny? Here I am, A young girl raised and groomed to be woman of fine culture and pedigree playing the role of a lowly thief, stealing supplies right under the noses of a District 9 ninja and a District 12… homo. Ugh, just thinking about his sexuality… Might as well take those District 4 magic boxes and a couple of those moonstone swords and a set of moonstones…

Katara continued to grumble… "...And then there was when you returned all covered in tracker-jacker stings and were all acting completely out of it. I had to spend two whole days treating the lot of you. I'll never get the sight of Marco and you… doing it… ugh... I didn't think he swung that way… Or maybe it was the venom making you two do each other's arses, who knows, who cares... My brain needs a shower."

...So Peter and Marco went and had gay sex while I was out… Ugh… I knew it, I knew it when Peter announced that he had the hots for him and they went and did it…once again… ugh…

"You just had to bring that up… My butt still hurts from when stuck his dick in there." Peter replied, confirming what I thought happened. "And on top of the sting I got there too." Oh yeah, I remember him screeching about being stung down there. And no, I do not want to know what was going through his venom addled mind when he and Marco… Want...To...Wash...Brain… Keep...stealing... supplies

"All I can say is that limo and party we're gonna have when we escape from here better be worth it."

"On that, I can agree, Malarkey..." Katara nodded.

So… Marco's group was also planning to find a way out as well… And, no doubt wanted to eliminate everybody else along the way… Might as well grab a few of those wands… Oh good, they're muggle-use…

Looks like I got everything I think we'll need to escape ourselves, no point in getting too greedy. I backtrack across the mines and just as I was about to make my way stealthily back to the forest with my ill gotten booty…

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! I'MA STICKING AN ARROW UP YOUR ASS!" Kantmiss suddenly yells out., stands up and shoots an arrow at an overhead mockingjay. The arrow struck the bird, causing it to plummet towards the…

_**OH CRAP! **_

I run like mad towards the forest just as the stricken mockingjay lands right in the _**MINEFIELD!**_

The really loud blast knocks me head over heels. The impact with the ground knocks the air right out of me. And my ears were ringing like crazy! I can still feel the ground tremble from the remaining mines going off. Supplies were flying all over the place, some of them were even burning. What a mess. I had to shield my face from some of the burning supplies and clods of turf and dirt that rained down.

After about a minute, my ears stopped ringing. I looked up to see that both Peter and Katara were still flat on their backs and were now starting to get up.

No doubt about it, I have to get out of here before they see me. Not to mention before Marco and the pack returns to see what just happened. No doubt they heard the explosion.

I reached Kantmiss just as she was getting back on her feet. First thing she says when she looks at the crater that was, moments before was a pile of supplies was…. "...Whoops."

"Whoops...? WHOOPS!? What in the name of whatever gods you worship were you thinking, Evershot!?" I angrily snapped, pointing back at the crater. "Were you trying to get me… You were… weren't you!" I grabbed her by the shirt as I pulled out my knife.

"No I wasn't!" Kantmiss replied, her hands held up. "That stupid mockingjay tried to shit on me, so I shot it."

"And it fell into the minefield and almost killed me!" I snarled. I was very angry at her right now. Of all the stupid stunts she could possibly pull, this is absolutely THE! MOST! STUPIDEST! STUNT!…. EVER! "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't..."

"THIEVES!" A voice suddenly shouted. I turn to see a rather angry Katara wielding a naginata steadily approach us "You two will pay for my failure with your lives!"

"Um...I think we should continue our argument...somewhere else.." Kantmiss quipped.

"I agree… GO!" And we ran into the forest.

_**XXX**_

As we ran deeper into the woods, we heard Katara shout at us as she gave chase. "...THIEVES!...THIEVES AND LIARS!" It sounds likes she's up in the trees leaping from branch to branch like a woodland Krytian.

"Oh shit! She's up in the trees!" Kantmiss yelped.

"...AND I'VE CAUGHT UP WITH YOU!" We look up to see Katara standing on one of the tree branches, looking down at us with murderous intent in her eyes. "NOW DIE LIKE THE DOGS YOU ARE!"

"LOOK OUT!" I shove Kantmiss back just as Katara plunged down from the branches, burying her naginata in the ground as she landed between us.

"You two will not escape me!" Katara declared as she pulled out her spear and twirled it. "I am Kunoichi Chūnin (female ninja, middle/journeyman rank) Katara Tetsuwaki, of the hidden village of Mizuho, on the world of Tethe'alla which represents District 9. Know this as you die by the blade of my naginata. Starting with you, Julia DuBois..." She points that naginata at me. "Now… DIE!"

I barely had time to evade her first lunge. I quickly pull out and readied my knife. No choice… I'll have to fight.

Katara was rather skilled with her naginata. She used its reach to keep me at a distance not to mention try to run me through.

Despite my own combat skills, I was really having trouble evading that naginata. Her strikes were a blur of motion.

She nicked me on my left thigh, upper right arm, and across my left cheek under my eye, each strike drawing blood... MY BLOOD!

Her furious attacks backed me right up to a tree.

"It is over, Julia..." Katara gloated. "This time, my district shall be victorious..." She pulls back her naginata, readying the blow to kill me. "DIE!"

But when Pulled back her naginata, Katara mistakenly gave me the opening I needed. I spun out of the way, resulting in the naginata getting stuck in the tree trunk and retaliated with my own flurry of punches kicks, combat artes and knife slashes, keeping Katara on the defensive. I even managed to cut her a few times.

An opening suddenly presented itself and I tackled Katara, pushing hard into into a nearby pine tree.

Katara slammed into the tree. But just as I was about to knock her out.. I… noticed a thick bloodstained branch sticking out through her chest. Instead of slamming the air out of her lungs… I… I impaled her like a butterfly pinned on a display board. She started coughing up blood.

I felt my stomach start to tighten… Oh Zaude… What have I just done…? I… I think I may have fatally injured her. I look at the knife in my hand… Should I … Finish this…?

Katara looks down at the branch sticking out from her chest, her blood soaking both her shirt and jacket and going down to her pants. Blood was now trickling from her mouth. "Well… Well played, District 8." She looks up at me… Coughing up blood "W...Wait, there's no need for your knife now"

"Huh...?" I ask

"...This branch you skewered me on...Has already killed me_..._" Katara coughed her reply, her voice now getting weak and shaky..".. I can feel myself...bleeding internally... You must've torn an artery... as well as puncturing a lung... When you slammed me into that tree... won't be long..." She coughed up more blood.

"So...I already killed you...?" What have I done...? I know it's kill or die in these accursed games. But the fact that I have just now taken my first human life... Even though it's to preserve my own... I knew it would happen sooner or later, but still...

"... Yes..." Katara coughed. "... Well...better me than Sheena..."

"Sheena...? That little girl you volunteered for huh...?" I asked.

"Yes... " She pulls a picture from her blood soaked jacket. "... Just like you volunteered for that seamstress...her name was Clara wasn't it...?"

I just nod. There was no need for words.

Katara smiles slightly, as though she has accepted her final fate. "Well... We're more alike than we thought, eh...? No doubt...Sheena will want to...To avenge me... Getting hard to breath now... let alone talk...I want you to tell her that I did my best... No regrets... That I fell to an equal opponent in fair combat..." Her coughing was now getting weaker. "And I bear you and your family and the person you volunteered for no malice.._._ And neither should you, Sheena Fujibayashi..." She looks towards a nearby floating camera that was filming all this. "If you're watching and listening... Those are my last words...the...rest...is...silence..." Her head sags forward and I heard the rattle of her final breath...

_**...*BOOM*...**_

That confirmed it... I just killed a person... with my own hands...

* * *

_**(The Studio, Standard point of view)**_

"Nice impalement..." Cleaver comments as the scene of Julia slamming Katara into the pine tree was played on the back screen. '(Julia) did this, then (the tree) did that."

"Indeed, Cleaver..." Claudius nods. "… And that's definitely going to be our _**KILL OF THE DAY!…**_ Our kill of the day is brought to by Bet life Insurance. Because life is precious...Bet Life."

The logo for said company is superimposed over the scene of the impalement.

Um… yeah… Let's get back to…

* * *

_**(The Arena, Julia's point of view)**_

"Yeah! Up yours! Take that, ninja girl?" Kantmiss cheered at Katara's corpse. "You just got capped! You sucked and you dead, yo yo yo…! You and the rest of District 9 can SUCK IT!" And she does a crotch- chop in front of Katara's remains. She acts like _**she's**_ the one who just killed her, and not me.

As for me… I was still in a state of shock at what I just did. I just stood there staring at my gruesome handiwork as Kantmiss continued to brag and put down her district… Ugh… My stomach does not feel so good.

"Hey, we should pull her down, take off our pants and rub our..." Kantmiss started to suggest just as I…

"Oh, Zaude…!" Suddenly covered my mouth as I felt my breakfast suddenly start to come up. I frantically ran behind some nearby trees and… "…..BLEEEUUURRRGGGHHH!" Started vomiting. UGH! I feel really awful right now… Oh no not agai… "…..BLEEEUUURRRGGGHHH!" Gaah, my stomach…! Something tells me that the thought of Katara dead at my hands is just… making me fee really sick…. UUUGGGHHH! I vomited some more until I was reduced to dry-heaving. My body was shaking violently, my mouth feels really nasty, tears were streaming from my eyes and my nose was running. I took a canteen of water from the bag of holding and took several mouthfuls of water to try to wash out the rancid taste of half digested food and bile.

I don't know how long I was emptying out my stomach in disgust at what I had done. By the time I stopped shaking, I went back to where Katara was. I expected to see the peacekeepers taking her body away, But what I saw… Almost caused to start dry-heaving again.

Kantmiss had pulled Katara off the branch, laid her on the ground facing up, pulled down her pants and underwear and was rubbing her bottom on Katara's face.

"Wha… What the hell are you doing to her, Evershot!?" I gasped. What she was doing…? That is just no way to treat the dead… Even if they were trying to kill you just moments earlier.

"What does it it look like? I'm tea-bagging this bitch." Kantmiss answers. "I do this all the time while playing Halo Multiplayer on my X-Box..." Say What-now? "...Hey You wanna take a turn…?"

"What…!?" I gasped. "Rub my privates on a corpse's face…?" I shuddered in utter revulsion at the thought of that disgusting proposal. "ABSOLUTELY NOT!" I replied. "… And get off of her, you sick person!" I pull Kantmiss off of Katara's face. It's bad enough that she's dead… And at my own hands… "She does not deserve this humiliating… treatment of her remains! Really! Just how shallow are you?" I mean really! Just what kind of a shallow, vapid person is this girl…?

Just then a hovercraft showed up and landed near us. We backed away as the peacekeepers emerged and placed Katara into some kind of white bag. One of them looked at us and said. "… Now they're tea-bagging each others kills?" He shakes his head in disgust.

"...I know, that's disgusting..." another one added. "...And I thought last year was bad." He shakes his head. "Let's get this one out of here..." They take Katara aboard the hovercraft and leave.

After a long moment of silence… "...We should lay low for the rest of the day..." I suggested. "… Return to our camp at sundown."

"Um...okay." Kantmiss replied.

* * *

_**(Sundown)**_

We found a place to hide out and waited until the sun started to touch the western horizon. Then we started back to our camp. Hopefully we'll meet up with Phillip, Tyler and Ruth.

"Hey, Julia..." Kantmiss asked. "...When are you gonna give me back my backpack?"

"I'll return it once we arrive at the camp and empty it of its contents..." I replied. "...You can choose to stay or leave if you want." Personally, I'd rather she's just leave. We were just passing by a marsh surrounded by a steep 5 foot embankment when it started to get a bit gloomy, so I brought the backpack around and started fishing for those moonglasses…

Just as I stopped, Kantmiss suddenly bumped into me And I fell over the embankment and into a marsh. Now I'm all wet! And slimy! EWWWW!

"Whoops..." Kantmiss said as she looked down at me. "Now you're all wet, stinky and icky."

"Oh, very funny, Evershot..." I looked up at her, hands on my hips as I stood knee deep in that brackish filthy algae chocked water. I tried to climb back up but the banks were too steep and slippery. "Nngh … Could you give me a hand?"

"Why should I?" Kantmiss replied. "I'm up here all nice and dry, and you're down there all wet and smelling like shit. Besides, you dropped this..." She picks up her backpack from where I dropped it prior to falling in. "Just as I planned… HA HA!" She mockingly points at me. "By the time you get outta there, I'll be long gone..." Then she flips me the middle finger. "Shit ain't personal, strictly business. Ya dig?" She straps on her backpack and runs off, leaving me stuck in a marsh, and feeling wet, slimy, gross, and angry.

OOOOOOOOOOOH! Damn that vapid little…. OOOOOOOH! Wait til I… Huh…? Did I just saw… something moving around in that scummy water…?

* * *

_**(The Studio, standard point of view)**_

"Uh oh..." Caesar said as the scene of Julia standing knee deep in the scummy algae chocked water played in the background. "It looks like Julia just fell into one of the muttation traps."

"No kidding, Caesar..." Claudius agrees. "...From the looks of it, she about to run into our worm-mutts."

"Noe for those of you who don't know..." Caesar educates. "Worm-mutts are essentially earthworms that are over ten feet long, and aggressive carnivorous predators that are known to overwhelm and drag their prey underwater to drown and consume at their leisure. Quite a few tributes had died a horrible slimy death at their numerous coils. And it looks like tonight, Terca Lumireisan noble in on the menu..."

* * *

_**(The Arena, Julia's point of view)**_

Suddenly, I felt something brush up against my right leg. It reared up from the thick scum and I can see that it looks like a… An oversized earthworm? Then I saw even more of these large worms surfacing from the scum. Suddenly I felt one of them wrap around my leg and pull me down to my knees. "Whaah!" I yelped. What are they doing!?

As I tried to get back up, one of those things slithered up my body and rubbed up against my face! "HYEEEEE!" It was the… slimiest thing I ever felt in my life. I was shuddering in absolute revulsion. "Aaah!" It wrapped its slimy body around my neck and pulled me under the surface.

I manage to pull myself back up, pull out my knife and cut the worm that was strangling me. "GHAAH!." I gasped for air and started coughing. I think I swallowed some of that disgusting scum. I also cut the worm that was coiled around my knee, freeing myself.

Suddenly, a large number of those slimy things appeared through the scum and started coming towards me! They started slithering up my body. I frantically stab and pull them off. They all felt REAL GROSS! Suddenly one of them...attached itself to my neck. "AAH!" I yelped when I felt like I was being...bitten. I pull the worm off my neck and I saw that it had several rows of needle sharp teeth. And it drew blood! Oh no! I think these slimy pink slithering creatures are planning on eating me...ALIVE! By now the entire marsh now looks like a slimy writhing mass of pink flesh. I've got to get out of here! NOW!

I try to climb out, using my knife to grip the slippery bank, but I couldn't climb out. The top of the bank was just out of reach. And Those things kept pulling me back down. The more I slash at them, The more they come… I can't get out...I can't get away… No...NO! I'm… I'm going to die here, aren't I…? I'm going to die a horrid death eaten alive by those horrid slimy pink slithering creatures!

Those things were almost up to my neck, writhing ans wriggling. I can feel them eating through my clothes and soon they're going to start eating into my flesh. "YAAAH!" I can feel their sliminess up against my skin! I can feel them biting!

I can't escape! I can't get out! NO! NO! I'm losing it! Panicking! I'M GOING TO DIE! "HAH! HAH... NO! NOO! STOP! KEEP AWAY FROM ME! GET OFF! GET OFF! NO! AAAAH! HELP! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY...! PLEASE...!"

"**SOMEBODY! HELP ME!"**

"JULIA!" A familiar voice shouted out. I looked up and I saw…

"PHILLIP!" I cried. "SAVE ME! PLEASE!"

"Grab on to this… I'm gonna pull you out!" Phillip Tossed down a noose and I put it around me just under my arms.

"PULL ME OUT! PULL ME OUT!" I yell back. I felt the rope tighten around my body and I was slowly pulled free of that horrid deathtrap! As soon as I was pulled over the embankment, Phillip pulled the worms off of me and chopped them up with a hatchet.

"Julia, are you hurt?" Phillip asked after we moved away from that marsh and I threw up the scum that I gulped down earlier. Tasted even worse coming out.. "You okay…? What happened?"

I looked right at him. My only reply was to hug him, tears flowing from my eyes. "WAAAAAAH! PHILLIP! I WAS SO SCARED! Boo hoo hoo hoo hoo!" I cried and sobbed into his shoulder. I was so relieved to be rescued. And I was still so frightened. I couldn't stop trembling and sobbing. "Oh Zaude...Thank you, Phillip! You came and saved me! Sob sob!"

"Um… yeah… Let's get back to camp..." Phillip replied. We returned to our camp. I was still trembling with fear from what happened earlier…

_**XXX**_

Night had fallen and Phillip had started up a small fire to cook some game, and dry out my clothes. I just sat at the base of the tree covered up in a blanket, arms clutched and still shivering… But not from the cold… Every time I think about those horrid worms trying to bury me alive beneath their writhing slimy pink bodies...The horror...The horror...I couldn't stop shivering and trembling.

By now, my clothes were completely ruined. Filthy and torn from those...things. And I had several bite marks on various parts of my body. Phillip had me strip naked and washed down by the nearby stream. Then he applied the iodine to my wounds. The iodine stung, but Phillip told me it was the only way to clean those wounds. After he bandaged me up, he gave me a blanket from his backpack to cover me up. Then he washed out my clothes before returning.

"… Not sure what we're going to do with your clothes, Julia." Phillip said as he examined the damage caused by those horrid things. "Maybe I could sew up some of those holes."

"Phillip...I'm sorry..." I said.

"Sorry?" Phillip asked.

"I… I lost all our supplies..." I said. "Kantmiss… She knocked me into that place and took off with the bag of holding..." Then It suddenly dawns on me… "...She… She left me to die there..."

"Kinda sounds like it." Phillip nods.

"I'm going to kill her." I coldly stated. "I'm going to absolutely kill her."

"...Yeah..." Phillip replied.

Then I noticed something unusual with Phillip's left leg… "Phillip… What happened to your leg?"

"This…? Marco and his goons caught up to us. Got separated from Ruth and Tyler. Marco managed to cut me before I could lose him. Heard a cannon shot. Wasn't sure who just bought it..."

"Katara, District 6..." I replied. "I… I killed her by slamming her into a tree… Branch impaled her."

"I see… Your first kill, huh? How's it feel?" Phillip asked.

"Sick..." I answered. "Just… sick… I threw up quite a bit."

"Uh huh… I know how that feels..."

"Phillip, I wanted to ask… How did you find me?" I asked.

"Well that bog wasn't that far from here..." Phillip replied. "Heard you yell out, so I grabbed some rope and came out there. Thought you were stuck in quicksand… Or maybe a tar pit."

"What I was trapped in was way worse!" I shivered. "...I used to merely dislike w-worms. But now, I absolutely really truly can't stand them! I hate them! I'm scared of them!"

Just then the anthem of the gods played and the image of Katara was shown against the sky. Moments afterwords we heard a beeping and saw a parcel float down. We open up the parcel and it was a new set of clothes. New shirt, new jacket, new underwear, new boots and belt, and new trousers. All my size. As well as a new pair of trousers for Phillip.

Also, there was a couple of new messages. The first one we read was 'Thought you two could use some new threads… C'.

There was another message for me. 'Congratulations of your first, princess… It gets easier...H'.

"I got the same message too when I..." Phillip said. "...killed Sam during the bloodbath." We both sighed… There was nothing else to say…

* * *

_**End Part 11**_

_**Author's notes:**_

_**And that's what happened on the 8th day of the 2006th annual Galactic Hunger Games. Julia makes her first kill, and then comes down with Vermiphobia(fear of worms).**_

_**I figured that the backpack from 'The Starving Games' was some sort of bag of holding. It would make sense, considering all of that junk that was in there.**_

_**Next chapter, we have a half-time event.**_


	12. Halftime

_**Part 12. Halftime**_

* * *

_**(The Arena, the next day)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

_**...(Day 9)...**_

"….No...NO! Keep away! Keep away from me! AAH! AAAAAH! NOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

"JULIA! WAKE UP!"

"HAAAH!" I Opened my eyes, And The first thing I saw was Phillip shaking me awake. "Ph...Phillip?"

"Sounded like you were having one hell of a nightmare..." Phillip said as I sat up.

"I was..." I replied. "I was being chased by those horrid slimy worms. The had me cornered, thousands of them…. dripping slime all over the place… They were about to… touch me when you woke me up..." Just remembering it all made me shiver.

"Had to..." Phillip said. "...Didn't want you to go alerting any hostile tributes or muttations now would I..." He chuckled.

"Yeah… Sorry..." I apologized. "Phillip, I want to have a look at that sword wound." I said when I noticed Phillip suddenly start limping. Phillip sits down and I undress his wound… "Oh dear… This can't be good." I said after I saw how bad it was. The injury looks like it went all the way to the bone and the skin around the cut has turned purple and it was starting to ooze pus… ugh...

"Hey, It's fine, Julia..." Phillip replied. "Doesn't even hurt."

"You're not feeling any pain?" I ask and Phillip nods. "Oh this is not good. Phillip, I fear that sword cut's infected." I'm guessing that Marco cut him with a sword that was dirtied, either with dirt or excrement. He needs medicine soon or the infection will spread and the last I'll see of him will be as an image on the night sky.

"Phillip, I want you to hold still..." I ordered. "I'm going to see if I can clean this… It might...sting."

I wash out as much of the wound as I could with the iodine. Phillip winches from the pain. "Sorry." I apologize.

"No that's fine, Julia..." Phillip replies "Fuck that burns… Well at least it's nowhere near as agonizing as getting your… Um…."

"Your privates waxed?" I say.

"Yeah..." Phillip nods. "They ripped off every pube between my legs. You should've heard me when that happened. Musta user just about every swear word in every language on Terca Lumireis… And maybe few extra I made up at the time. Almost passed out by the time I was finished."

"Well that's...Interesting..." I continue to clean Phillip's cut, then I use up quite a bit of my aer in my bodhi blastia to accelerate the healing.. "Okay, I hope that does it. Too bad I don't a needle and thread to suture it shut."

"Got a set in my backpack..." Phillip replied. "You might as well use it"

"Okay." I search his pack until I find the needle and thread he mentioned earlier. After disinfecting them with the iodine, I slowly and carefully sewed the wound shut. Phillip was clearly in quite a bit of pain as I sutured the cut closed. I then took out some bandages and wine around his thigh. "There, I hope that fixes it. It's best you stay here for now. Rest up, I should be back before sundown."

We got ready for the day. Phillip sharpened his spear, hatchet and my hunting knife and short sword while I checked my bodhi blastia by using the first aid arte to speed up out healing injuries from yesterday. I noticed that it was looking low on aer… Need to conserve what aer was left. I decided to just tie my hair into a low ponytail instead of braiding it up and winding it into a bun. So now it comes down to the middle of my back.

"Well that's a different look." Phillip commented on my...new hairstyle as he gave me my weapons. "See you at suppertime." Then I headed out to look for Ruth and Tyler…

After some time hiking, I came across one of the unlit bonfires. Soon afterwords, I heard someone cry out. I ran towards the source of the shout and I saw…

Ruth caught up in some sort of snare. And surrounded by the pack, who just arrived. I quickly hid behind a nearby tree before they could spot me.

"Well well, lookee what we have here." Frank said, looking up at the dangling girl.

"Cut her down." Marco ordered. "I want to have a few words with her."

Pimple-Face releases the trap, causing Ruth to fall to the forest floor.

"UNGH!" Ruth grunted just as Marco picked her up by her shirt.

"Where are our supplies, 11?" Marco asked roughly. "Start talking!"

"I...I don't know what you're talking about!" Ruth replied. "What supplies?"

You know what we're talking about, missy..." Pimple-Face said. "The supplies that four-eyed bitch and maybe that Evershot bimbo swiped using that freaky backpack of hers before blowing up the rest of our stash."

"...As well as killing my fellow tribute." Malachi added. "Even though she was an inferior round-ear. Such an affrontery to my district cannot be tolerated."

"So you got two choices, dark-skin..." Clovis said, holding up two of her fingers. "One; tell us where you hid our stuff and your death'll be quick, or two; we'll take our time with you and you'll beg for the end. Either way, we'll find out before it's over for you."

I wanted to rescue Ruth, but I knew it would a foolish and suicidal attempt. So I just hid where I where, watching what would happen next.

Marco drew out a hunting knife and pressed the tip right up to Ruth's cheek. "So what's it gonna be, little girl…?"

"Give her to me..." Hideo suggested, a rather evil grin on his yellowish face. "I'll make her squeal."

"Lemme guess, you want to..."Frank started to ask. Hideo nods and...unzips his pants. "Dude, she's 12 years old. You're sick."

"IKR. It'll be just like in the Hentai-Doujinshis I love to read back home…" Hideo grins. "...Especially the Shota/Loli ones… heh heh heh… Oh it will be painful. And I'm gonna enjoy every single minute of it. HA HA HA HA!"

He's not seriously thinking of… That's a 12 year old girl, for Zaude's sake! Just how… evil is that District one boy!?

Suddenly, Ruth gives Marco a swift kick in the shins. She tries to bolt, but…

"AUGH! YOU LITTLE TURD!" Marco grabs her by her jacket and angrily kicks her into a nearby tree. I could've sworn I heard her spine snap.

"Ruth...no..." I gasp in both surprise and horror.

"Oh, nice going, Marco..." Malachi scolds. "She'll be dead in moments."

"Doesn't matter, Malachi..." Marco snarled back. "Let's keep lookin'. We're bound to run into those s.o.b's..." They move on, leaving Ruth behind to die of her injuries.

After a few minutes, I approached Ruth's body… It's just… so heartbreaking to see someone so young perish. I was almost in tears.. "Ruth I'm so sorry..." I said to her. The tears were running down my face.

"...J...Julia… That...you…?" Ruth moaned… "Can't… can't feel my body..."

I place her head in my lap. "...It's okay. You're okay..." I tried to reassure both Ruth and myself.

"Did...Did you get the supplies…?" Ruth asked.

"We did..." I replied. "Every bit of it..." I know...That was a lie, but I didn't want her go pass on knowing that we lost them when Kantmiss knocked me into that… Horrid worm-pit.

"G...Good..." Ruth said, looking up at me. "...You have to win… I don't think… there's any way to escape..."

You know… I agree… To try to escape the arena now seems… impossible… Only way out is either be the last tribute living… or death.

"...Don't… Don't go..." Ruth pleads.

"Don't worry, Ruth… I'm staying with you to the end." I tell her.

"Can...Can you sing…?" Ruth looks up at me.

"Um… okay..." I answered. "… I know a song that I learned from one of my servants..." I softly sang to her… As I felt her life quietly… slip away. I gently closed her eyes.… I barely heard the boom of the cannon marking her end.

Everything goes quiet for a moment…. Then the mockingjays start chirping my song.

For a long moment, I just sit there, tears streaming down my face. I lean forward and kiss her on her temple. I placed her head back down.

I couldn't stop looking at her, so small. I just couldn't bring myself to just leave her like that. As angry as I was the pack for fatally injuring her and leaving her to slowly die, I was just as angry at the game gods for coming up with this accursed sport, forcing our worlds to send their children here to die for their damn entertainment.

I stood up and stared at a nearby hover camera and I just… Shouted angrily at it, tears running down my face, cursing the game gods...denouncing them and their hunger games. I demanded that they all go back to whatever hell that they emerged from. I didn't care what they would do to me next for my outburst. I just didn't care... I was just… so angry.

Then I saw a field of wild flowers. I gathered several handfuls of those flowers and place them around Ruth's body, forming a wreath. I give her a silent prayer and move on just as I heard the hovercraft approach to take her body away… Rest in peace, Ruth Davidson of New Orleans, America… District 11…

* * *

_**(The Studio, Standard point of view)**_

"What an emotional and… Moving death, Cleaver." Claudius said as the back-screen showed Julia leave Ruth's body, surrounded by a wreath of flowers.

"It'd bring a tear to my eye..." Cleaver solemnly agreed. "...If my tear ducts weren't lacerated." He pops out his fake eye, kind of ruining the solemn moment in the studio.

Across the capitol and the seven worlds, many viewers were moved to tears at the sad scene of the district 11 girl's death, the district 8 girl singing to her before the end, followed by her anguished outburst at the game gods, and finally her and the district 8 boy laying a wreath of flowers, saying a prayer before moving on…

In New Orleans, The sadness of seeing on of their own perish and the respect shown to her body afterwords would cause much sadness… and anger resulting in a riot in Ruth and Tyler's neighborhood. With many arrests of protesters, vandals and several 'Black Lives Matter' agitators. Fortunately, there were no serious injuries or deaths.

_**(Back on Panem)**_

Later in the evening, back at the studio, Haymitch confronts Seneca. "Look… Don't kill her..." He implored. "...You'll just end up creating another martyr."

"Well, It seems that we already got one., Abraham..." Seneca replied. "You heard of what happened in New Orleans."

"I did..." Haymitch nods. "And this could run away from you if you go and kill Julia."

"So what do you want?" Seneca asks, looking clearly upset at having to deal with this lowly sinner mentor.

"There's a lot of anger out there over Ruth's death… I know you know how to handle these things. You've done it before..." Haymitch points out. "...Give 'em something to root for."

"Such as?"

"Young love." Haymitch answers.

"Is that so..." Seneca ponders this for a moment. "Hmmm…. I'll take this under consideration, Abraham..."

"Thank you, Seneca..." Haymitch bows.

"Yeah yeah..." Seneca casually waves. "Just go..."

* * *

_**(Back in the Arena, near evening)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

Ruth's death was still quite fresh in my mind. When I returned to camp and Told Phillip what happened, I just sat down next to a log and just… "WAAAAAAAAAH! Boo hoo hoo hoo hoo… WAAAAAAAAAH! Sob sob..." cried for I don't know how long. My mourning was interrupted by the sound of a beeping sphere parachuting towards us.

"Wonder what this is…?" Phillip asks as he unplugs his ears and picks up the sphere and opens it, revealing two square containers… and a message.

...'With gratitude from the city of New Orleans. God bless you, District 8… Augustus Grey, Deacon, acting priest of District 11'…

Each of the containers were separated into two compartments. One compartment contained a local meat and vegetable dish that was called Jambalaya. The other compartment contained a slice of pumpkin pie. We both dined on our gifts. They were rather delicious and quite filling.

I look up at the fading rays of day 9. "People of District 11...We thank you very much for this token of appreciation." I say to a nearby hover camera that was watching us eat only moments earlier.

Also the container had some extra medicine from Haymitch: healing ointment for Phillip's leg. I applied it to his wound. In moments, it started to look more healthier.

Soon after, night fell. We heard the anthem of the gods play and we saw Ruth's image against the night sky.

This means that there is now twelve of us left; Hideo, Marco and Clovis, Frank and Pimple-Face(Patricia), Olivia, Me and Phillip, Malachi, Tyler, and finally Peter and Kantmiss.

How many will be left come tomorrow evening…?

* * *

_**...(Day10)...**_

_**(Game God Alpha's private garden)  
(Standard point of view) **_

Seneca met president Coriolanus Snow as he was sitting on a bench reading his data-pad.

… "Starbucks…?" Coriolanus asks when he notices Seneca offering him a latte as he sat down next to him… Not to mention the Starbucks logo cut into his beard.

"...Got a free latte for it." Seneca explains.

Coriolanus takes the offered latte and takes a sip.

"Julia fever is causing a problem..." Seneca said. "Her actions with that D11 girl caused a riot. So what should we do?"

"Normally I suggest that you and your fellow game-makers should have her killed, Underdogs and all that..." Coriolanus answered. "...But...I think we should give them more."

"Give them more, milord?" Seneca asks.

"This year's games is becoming a hit in the districts." Coriolanus replied. "Just look at the news..." He shows Seneca the data-pad. Seneca reads the headlines from from some of the papers like 'The Japan Times' 'USA Today', The Valuan Gazette','The Daily Prophet', and 'The Wonder News' as well as 'The Daily Variety' and 'The Hollywood Reporter'.

"That four-eyed volunteer is becoming quite the star… But I think this show's missing one important thing..." He pauses for a few seconds. "...What does every successful show need to bring it to the next level?"

Seneca thinks for a moment, then he recalls the conversation with Haymitch last evening. "...I know exactly what you mean, milord." He smile back.

"A Lesbian/ love story" They both say. "Wait...Lesbian love story?" Seneca asks.

"Who doesn't like to see two chicks get it on..." Coriolanus explains. "...I know I do. Big time… Badonkon." Who'd have thought that Game God Alpha was such a dirty old man.

"But I don't think that's going to work..." Seneca explains. "… Considering how events have unfolded in the last nine days. Something tells me that they much rather kill each other than make out."

"I see..." Coriolanus sighs. "...Fine… Do your normal straight-love story… Boooring."

"As you wish, milord."

"Oh, And Seneca..." Coriolanus adds. "...Throw in a surprise twist at the end… Like one of them dies or something..."

"Oh, I like that, milord." Seneca grins back.

"I like you, Seneca… Be careful… Badonkon..." Coriolanus takes up his data-pad as Seneca leaves for the studio to oversee the half-time event…

* * *

_**(The Arena) **_

_**(Julia's point of View)**_

We were awoken by a sudden announcement.

"ATTENTION ALL TRIBUTES..." Boomed Game God Delta's voice. "… THERE HAS BEEN A RULE CHANGE." A rule change?

"THE REGULATIONS REQUIRING A SINGLE VICTOR HAS BEEN SUSPENDED. FROM NOW ON TWO VICTORS MAY BE CROWNED IF THEY ARE FROM THE SAME DISTRICT. THAT IS ALL."

We both looked at each other for a moment before Phillip said. "Well this is something. Do you know what this means…?"

"That we can both go home if we are the last two remaining." I replied. "Can they actually do that?"

"Well, judging from that announcement… They just did, Julia." Phillip smiled. "Ready to move out?"

"Your leg any better?" I ask.

Phillip removes the bandages I put on last night. The sword wound was completely healed. Only a ragged scar remained to show that it was once there. "Feels perfect, Julia."

"Maybe, But I'm not quite sure..." I replied as I use my healing arte to speed up the healing a bit more, then wond a clean bandage on his thigh. "Best stay off your feet until at least tomorrow."

"Okay."

Then I take mt short sword and knife and set off to look for another spot to set up camp. Later that morning, I spotted that accursed tart, Kantmiss at a distance. It appears that she was looking for her co-tribute, Peter.

May as well see if I can get our supplies back… And maybe get Kantmiss back for giving me Vermiphobia. I begin to sneak up towards the occupied Selzberger…

_**(A bit of sneaking later)**_

I soon got close enough to her to see her stoop down and pick up a… A wallet? She opens it up and looks at the picture in it before continuing…

"Peter...are you here…?" She calls out as she walks by this… large pink cake…? Now just what is that doing in the middle of the woods?

Then a voice whispered out from the cake. "… I'm camouflaged..." Peter's voice whispered.

"Where are you?" Kantmiss asked, looking in every direction but the cake that Peter's hiding in.

"I'm over here..." Peter whispered back.

"...I don't see you..." Kantmiss replied. Oh this is just absolutely ridiculous. It's obvious to me (And I'm wearing holo-glasses may I add) that Peter Malarkey's inside that oversized pink cake, which is obviously the wrong sort of camouflage for this environment… Honestly… Are the people of Selzberg that...stupid…? A cake...In the woods…? Good grief…

Peter whispers back. "...I used my skills as a baker to seamlessly blend in to the surroundings..." Which would make perfect sense if he were, say, a tree stump, a mound of dirt, or a boulder… But a big pink cake…?

"Could you give me a hint…?" Kantmiss asks.

"Honestly, Kantmiss...He's right behind you..." I answer as I step out from behind a tree, my sword drawn. "...In a large pink cake no less."

"WHA!" Kantmiss wheels around and loads her bow.

"EEEEEEEEEEK!" Peter shrieks as he exits the cake and cowers behind Kantmiss.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Kantmiss demands aiming her bow at me. I disarmed her with a star stroke arte

"Obliviously, I came to get the supplies I took back and take the backpack that they are in for my own.." I replied, pointing my sword at her. "...Now kindly hand them over and I'll let the two of you go. Fair enough…?"

"Th-That sounds like a good idea, Kantmiss..." Peter whimpered, hiding behind Kantmiss. "Just give her the backpack already and let's get outta here."

"No way, This is my backpack, Peter..." Kantmiss retorted. "...She'll have to fight me for it.. Hold it for me..."

"Very well." I sighed as I stuck my sword in the ground and assume a fighting stance. "...Your move."

Kantmiss just stands there and stares at me as though she was trying to analyze me or something. What could be going through her mind.

"Kantmiss what are you doing?" Peter asks.

"Quiet, Peter. I'm trying to Sherlock scan her." Kantmiss replies.

"Sherlock scan?" I ask. Not too sure what that is. "Are you going to fight or not?"

In reply, Kantmiss aims a punch to my face. I just pivot out of the way, but I guess she anticipated that because she blindsided me with a left to my temple, then followed up with a kick to the back of my right knee that puts me om my knees. Then she grabs mt by the pony-tail and yanks me onto my back and Kantmiss punches me in the stomach and pins me down and takes my knife. Damn! Underestimated that bimbo. Guess she can fight.

"Any last words?" Kantmiss asks as she raises the knife to stab me.

If she was expecting me to beg, forget it. Despite being nearly windless, I grab a handful of dirt and toss it at her face.

"What the fuck!?" She sputtered., looking rather confused. I grab her by the shirt, pull her in range and smash my fist right into her face.

The blow knocks her off me and I get back on my feet. "Hey! What's the big idea?" Kantmiss complained. "You weren't supposed to do that!"

"Do what? The dirt in your face?" I reply. "Just because I'm a lady doesn't mean I can't fight dirty!"

Kantmiss tries to stab me but I duck down and punch her in the stomach….Harder than she did with me… She collapses to the ground completely windless. "That's how we do a stomach punch on Terca Lumireis…" Then I knee her in the face. "I'll take my knife back now..." Which I did. Then I flung the dazed Kantmiss back towards Peter.

Then I looked at Peter. "Mr Malarkey, you will hand over that backpack… NOW!." I demanded.

"ATTENTION DISTRICT 8 GIRL AND DISTRICT 12 GIRL..." A new voice boomed throughout the arena. "...GAME GOD ALPHA HERE… I'M RATHER DISAPPOINTED THAT I DIDN'T GET TO SEE SOME MORE LESBIAN ACTION FROM YOU TWO THIS TIME. I WANNA SEE SOME BADONKON FROM YOU TWO, OKAY? THAT'S ALL...BADONKON..."

… Seriously…? Good grief I facepalmed. Are you trying to tell me that game god alpha's a dirty old man? Hon-est-ly.

Then another, more familiar voice boomed. "...ATTENTION TRIBUTES, GAME GOD DELTA HERE… IN RECOGNITION OF THE FACT THAT THERE ARE NOW HALF OR LESS TRIBUTES REMAINING, THE HALF-TIME SHOW WILL NOW COMMENCE… TRIBUTES WILL REMAIN PRECISELY WHERE THEY ARE FOR INTERVIEWS. THAT IS ALL..."

And right on cue, a hovercraft appears overhead and landed next to us...

…

_**(Hunger Games Studio)**_

_**(Standard point of view)**_

"Alright… We know what this means!" Claudius cheerfully announces. "… It's the end of the first half!"

_**...HALFTIME…**_

_**...With the Hunger Games Cheerleaders**_

…_**,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…**_

_**(Presented by Viagra)**_

The nest scene that played was the scantily clad cheerleaders doing their routine to some hip hop music.

Back in the control room, Seneca was overseeing the spectacle. "… Enh… I like it Siri, but it's not… It's not popping..."

"Don't worry, boss..." Siri replied as she adjusted a few things on her console. "… More filthy and gratuitous T&A… Coming right up." She presses the red button and...

The cheerleaders nipples become long and pointed that they could take out someone's eye and sprinklers emerge from the floor, drizzling the cheerleaders and making their tops wet and… semi-transparent. The cheerleaders continue their dance… more erotically, lots of twerking and what-not.

Many people would think this is hot, as the scene being played would give 'em some serious boners, and they'd be howling like drooling dogs in rut.

But there would be others that probably wouldn't approve of this…

Speaking of which…

* * *

_**(The Arena)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

That … display I just saw plastered against the sky… That was just… Absolutely vulgar… No wonder mother would send me, Fredrick and Nina to our rooms when this came up… She obviously didn't want us to see this scandalous lewd display of half naked girls, that look like they came from the red light district, dancing so lewdly and obscenely on the moving picture screen. Ugh… all those exposed legs… The jutting nipples… the shaking rumps... That's just…. Indecently scandalous and improper. Why would anyone be so willing to degrade themselves like that?

And do not get me started on that music…

Anyway, the peacekeepers set out some benches for us to sit down on and some water to drink, as well as keeping me separated from Kantmiss and Peter, who had their own bench.

After a few moments a portal opens, that roving commentator, Stanley Kaisermann, steps out through it. "Well, how's it going?" He greets

First he approaches Kantmiss. "Kantmiss, what an exciting first half. Tell us what you are thinking right now."

Kantmiss replies. "First off, I want to thank my lord and savior, Jesus Christ..." Then she kneels down on bended knee. "...And, I'm thinking about winning this, Stanley. I just wanna win!" She then takes a water bottle and squirts water into her mouth.

Stanley approaches me.

"Well, Julia, You've made things interesting for the first half as well. So tell us what's on your mind as well."

"Very well..." I reply. "...I just want to get this bloody affair over with and just go home. I suppose I could say that I wish to win too… Along with Phillip Who currently isn't here right now."

"Um… Back to you, Claudius." Stanley finishes … Then he opens a portal and steps through.

* * *

_**(The Studio)**_

_**(Standard point of view)**_

"Stanley, Do you get a sense that both Kantmiss and Julia are aware of the frenzy they're causing?" Claudius asks as a scene of cheering Selzbergers play in the back-screen.

"I don't think so, Claudius..." Stanley's voice replies.

"They're electrifying." Cleaver adds, and he slams that rubber head with the cleaver in its face on the desk.

On cue, the title card for _**Cleaver's Electrifying Halftime Highlights**_ play on the back-screen.

They show Kantmiss kicking Peter in the butt.

They show Kantmiss running past her trying to shake off a persistent hover camera.

They show Kantmiss pooping in the woods...loudly(She really needs to cut back on those beans).

They Show Julia running like mad from the wall of fire.

Then Julia kicking that annoying orange into a tree.

They show a stung-up Kantmiss… French-kissing Julia, followed up by Julia repeatedly slapping her across the face.

Then Julia impaling Katara on a pine tree…

And Kantmiss tea-bagging Katara's face…

And Julia throwing up afterwords…

And finally, their recent fight, leading up to Julia punching out Kantmiss.

And Cleaver Williams emotionless face.

"Tale a look at what's trending right now on Twitter, Magi-net, and Eon-chat." Claudius said. "Helen In District 7 said 'Kantmiss gives me hope!'… And Thomas in District 11 said. 'Julia rocks! UR sooooo hot!'..."

Then Cleaver adds… "Tyrone in District 12 tweets, 'Yo! That ho Kantmiss is da bomb! She's mad blowin' up in da hood yo!'… Smiley face emoticon."

"She is Blowing up..." Stanley's voice replies. "And the other day, I had the chance to be in Selzberg… Where Kantmiss fever is at an all time high..."

Then footage of Stanley back in Selzberg plays on the back-screen.

"I'm here in Selzberg where everyone's going nuts!" Stanley reports as, in the background, People were lining up to o have their pictures taken in one of those face-in the-hole boards(showing them as Kantmiss, of course). While back further, people were buying all kinds of souvenirs and swag.

Stanley continues. "It's the ultimate underdog Cinderella story, and the poor folks here are eating it up. Buying out merchandise that has anything and everything to do with Kantmiss or the Galactic Hunger Games… Tee-shirts, coffee mugs, totes, koozies, and bobble-heads..." He shows off a Kantmiss bobble-head doll. His head shaking in rhythm with the doll's…

* * *

_**(The Arena)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

I just glared at Kantmiss while I sat at my bench. The peacekeepers made sure we didn't go at each other as Stanley went about doing his interviews with the other surviving tributes.

I took a sip of water. I'll admit, I'm quite surprised at how good that bimbo is, taking me down and all. Certainly underestimated her.

Just then, a whistle blows. It looks like the halftime events and interviews are done, and it's back to playing this accursed event.

"Tributes take your previous positions." One of the peacekeepers orders. We all go back to where we were when the halftime was announced. Our weapons were handed back, and the peacekeepers stood next to their hovercraft. "GAME ON!"

And this event resumes.

"Now where were we…? Oh yes...Mr Malarkey, you will hand over that backpack… NOW!." I demanded, pointing my knife at him.

"WAAAH! Alright! Here..." Peter thrusts the backpack towards me. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Dammit, you little shit!" But Kantmiss suddenly grabs it from Peter. Reaches in and pulls out a District 4 Pyres box… And aims it right at me! "Let's try this! BURN, YOU MUTHAFUCKER! BURN! NYA HA HA HA HA!"

"EEEEK! NOT THIS AGAIN!" I ran like crazy from the blasts of fire that Kantmiss shot at me. This is just like that fire-wall all over again. I managed to hide behind a boulder. By the time the fires died down, Kantmiss and Peter had gotten away.

And pretty much left me with egg on my face(figuratively).

And feeling rather angry…. "OOOOOOOOOOOH! THAT DAMN VAPID DISTRICT 12 BIMBO!" I yelled out, body stiff with rage at the fact that, once again, That vapid bimbo managed to get away with the supplies...Again…! OOOOOOOOOOOH!

This just isn't my day…

"And here I was hoping to haul back a body or two..." One of the peacekeepers commented. As they boarded the hovercraft.

"Maybe next time..." Another one added as the door closed, and the hovercraft took off, leaving me just standing in the meadow. Might as well head back to camp...

* * *

_**(Later that Afternoon)**_

_**(Standard point of view)**_

Kantmiss and peter, having just managed to get away from Julia a little over an hour ago were walking through the woods looking for a place to shelter for the night.

"This yours?" Kantmiss asks as she gives Peter back his wallet. "You dropped it earlier."

"Thanks." Peter replied, taking his wallet back and putting it in his pants. Then he starts rubbing his shoulder, moaning in discomfort.

"You're injured? Kantmiss asks.

"Marco...Found out that I was really wasn't into him… and that I… was only doing it to protect you." Peter replied.

"And he tried to kill you?" Kantmiss asks.

"No..." Peter shakes his head. Then he turns around and takes off his shirt. "He decided to have my back waxed for letting you blow up those supplies the other day." He shows Kantmiss his back, still red and raw, with one cloth strip still attached.

Kantmiss pulls off the strip. " AUGH!" Peter yells.

"Oh, that looks… that looks bad." Kantmiss comments on how messed up Peter's back was now. The strip had been peter's back for about two days covering a wound that was days old, probably caused by shrapnel from the explosion. And that wound had become infected.

"… I mean… It's really oozy..." Kantmiss pokes at the hole on Peter's back, causing yellowish smelly pus to ooze out.

"YEEOW! Alright, so stop poking it!" Peter yelps.

"Okay, so we should take care of that before the infection starts to take over." Kantmiss suggests. "...Come on..." She slaps Peter on the back, causing him to yelp out in pain. "...Oh, sorry."

"Just stop poking it… Please…?" Peter whimpered as be put his shirt back on.

Sometime later, Kantmiss and Peter come across a cave. "Marco… Or Julia won't find us in here." Kantmiss said. "...come on..." And the two District 12 tributes enter.

As they settle in, Kantmiss looks back outside. "Night's falling and it's gonna get freezing."

Kantmiss notices Peter trembling. She places her hand on his forehead. "...You got a fever." She tells Peter. She takes the backpack of holding off and reaches in. "Here. I'll check my pack for something warm."

"Thanks… Kantmiss." Peter smiles back.

"Ah! There's my snuggie." Kantmiss pulls out that red snuggie blanket… And puts it on herself. Then she reaches in and pulls out a big fluffy electric blanket, and plugs into a nearby wall socket.

Now what exactly is an electric wall socket doing in an underground cave in the middle of the forest in the middle of the arena? Must be a special cave whipped up by the Gamemakers. Because not only was there a fully functioning wall socket, but several cameras.

The shivering Peter holds out his arms silently pleading for the blanket… But Kantmiss just wraps it around herself, not caring one bot for her partner's pitiful misery. "Oooh… Mmmmmmn… So warm and comfy..." Kantmiss selfishly snuggles herself. Then she sits back down next to the still shivering, whimpering, and pathetic looking Peter.

"...You know… I had a crush on you all this time..." Peter says to Kantmiss. "...I used to follow you from school every day… Every day… And I remember when you got your first dress-up doll on your 8th birthday..."

Kantmiss giggles.

"...Then when you turned 12..." Peter continues. "...And had your first period. I watched you shower every night. Then when you got out, I would sneak in and pick through the drain and collect your hair..."

Yeah… Peter Malarkey is a creepy geeky stalker since the age of 8, if not younger. Well he is from Selzberg, the vapidest town in America after all.

"… What…?" Kantmiss asks, looking a bit creeped out.

Peter pulls out this doll made from her hair. Yes, you read that right, her hair. Just… let that sink in.

"..You made a hair doll of me?" Kantmiss asks… again.

"Not just one..." Peter replies. And he brings up this set of hair dolls, all attached to a hair covered stick. How did he get them into the arena? Perhaps that's an answer one is better off not knowing. "That's you… and me..." He places the Kantmiss hair doll next to another equally sized doll. "And those are our six kids..." He points at the much smaller hair dolls.

"And who's that?" Kantmiss points at the dog shaped hair doll dangling like a tag-nut at the end of this creepy set.

"That's our puppy, Alphie." Peter chirps back. "Woof woof..." He dangles the… dog in front of Kantmiss. "… She's the runt of the litter, but we love her all the same."

Just then, Peter's stomach starts to growl. "So hungry..." He groans.

"Poor baby..." Kantmiss replies, then she… kisses Peter on the cheek.

Moments later a sphere lands in front of their cave. Kantmiss opens up said sphere and takes out a container of vegetable soup. She brings the soup back inside. "Peter! Soup!" She announces.

"What?" Peter replies.

"Soup. That'll definitely make you feel better." Kantmiss said as she opened up the soup container. Then she discovers a note attached to the side of the container. "Hmmm?" And casually tosses the container onto the cave floor, spilling the entire contents. She reads the note as Peter scrambles over to the spilled soup.

'You call that a kiss? Touch his thing! sincerely, Game God Delta.' The note reads.

"What?" Kantmiss wonders while Peter slurps the spilled soup off the floor, dirt and all.

"I...I think that they want us to be more romantic..." Kantmiss explains. "...And, in return, they'll send you stuff to make you better."

"Sounds good to me." Peter agrees.

Then another parachutes drops in front of the cave. Kantmiss retrieves it, then opens it up to reveal… another note from Game God Delta. 'Put on a good show… We're airing this on Cinemax.' And a set of multicolored condoms.

"What is it now?" Peter asks. Kantmiss shows him the condoms.

"Peter, I don't know if I can do this." Kantmiss shows her reluctance to do what can best be described as a porno scene for the pleasure of the Game Gods…. With Peter…

"Oh my back..." Peter moans. "I'm dying." He whimpered as he gave her that puppy-dog eyed expression. "...I don't know how much longer I can hang on."

"All right… Let's just do this..." Kantmiss caves in. "Let's give them what they want." She takes off her jacket and starts deep kissing Peter.

The two tributes moan as their tongues swirl around each other. "Mmm mmn… Mmngh. Mmmn. Mmmmm Mnmnm… Nngh Mmmn..."

Then some soul music starts playing and… The two start a bumping and a grinding, Deep-kissing all the way.

Then they both strip naked, embrace, and the two of them roll around on the cave floor.

"Hah...Ah Ah... Haah Aaah... Aahn Ah... Ah Ah…. Soo Good… Ah Ah Aah..." Kantmiss moans in ecstasy.

They continue to do it in several other sexual positions for the next several minutes. For someone who is supposed to be suffering from an infected back wound, Peter Malarkey is going like a bull in rut.

"Yeah! I love it! I love it! Yeah!" … And Kantmiss… Well let's just say that this wasn't her first trip to the rodeo.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Kantmiss!"

"Ah AAH! Oh, peter, yes! YES! HAAH! Give it to me, Peter! Ah Ah Ah! Oh God! HAH AAH! Yes YES! More MOAARRR! HAAHN! Ride the Donkey! AAH! Yes!"

And all of this was in 3D played all over the realm and in all of the districts. Not to mention broadcasted on the Arena sky for all the remaining tributes to see.

Before long… "DISTRICT 12! DISTRICT 12! DISTRICT 12!" Peter shouts as….

"Haah! AH! AAHN! AAH! AAAAHN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kantmiss howls out as they both… Well you know.

By the way, those two didn't even bother to open up that pack of condoms…

* * *

_**End part 12**_

_**Author's notes:**_


	13. Feast

_**Part 13. Feast**_

* * *

_**...(Day 10)...**_

_**(the Arena, as evening approaches)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

Sometime after my botched attempt at getting that backpack from Kantmiss, I came across a cave that I could use as a new shelter for the night. I went back the old site to tell Phillip about it as well as recent encounter with Kantmiss. By then he felt he was well enough to at least relocate to said cave. So we gathered out things and went to the cave to settle down for the night...

We soon set a few snares but only managed to catch a single rabbit. Phillip did a bit of spear-fishing using a sharpened sapling. Caught several trout, guess that's our supper. I also found some edible blueberries for us to snack on.

Interestingly, our cave contained a few of those cameras and, oddly enough, an electrical outlet. You think they were expecting someone with an electric blanket and a… snuggie to camp out here_**(I should point out, this a different cave than the one Kantmiss and Peter made whoopee in in the last chapter, Author)**_.

It wasn't long before night fell. It was getting rather cold. The cave was reasonably warm. Me and Phillip set up our sleeping bags… on opposite sides of the cave, of course.

"So, Phillip..." I started as I sat down at the cave wall. "… What did you do before you were reaped?"

"Me…? I guess you could say I'm a sailor." Phillip replied. "Did a few years work on the freight schooners for Fortune's Market and Gull's Song. Learned how to fight… the hard way… with those merfish off Capua Torim and pirates off Nordopolica."

"Must be tough." I said. "How old were you when you took to the sea?"

"I was twelve years old. Started as a cabin boy." Phillip answered. "That was six years ago. Now I'm a helmsman on a schooner owned by Fortune's Market."

"So you're eighteen." I said.

"Yep, This was my last year at the reaping, I was hoping I'd be one of the lucky ones downing a pint over at the Comet in Zaphias but… well here I am, stuck in the Arena with no way out. So what about you? How long have you been a noble…?"

"Well duh...Since the day I was born." I answer. "… Right up until I decided to… of all things… Volunteer for a Peyoccian commoner seamstress… My father was quite upset with me."

"Yeah, I heard… Along with the rest of the coliseum… So it's true that he dis-owned you?"

I decided not to answer that. I just gave him a dirty look.

"Okay… touchy subject(I'll take that as a yes)… Let's talk about something else."

"Like what…?" I ask.

"Have you got someone back home that you're in love with…? Or is it one of those arranged marriages you nobs like to do?"

Well...I suppose I could answer. "Well If I wasn't here and still a part of house DuBois I might have a shot at prince Ioder's hand. My father is an earl after all… Well that's what I'd wish for… But it's more likely what I'll be wedded off to a some bachelor in another noble family of a high rank… Like duke Calvin DeSade or one of archduke Kyle Nicolas's sons, arrangements and all that… So who do you have…?"

"Linda..." Was Phillip's answer. "From Capua Torim. About my age… We've been dating a couple of years… And, yeah...we did it."

"...You …? And Linda had…?...Sex outside of marriage…?" I gasp from surprise and shock. "How...How..."

"Hey! It's not rape if that's what you're thinking." Phillip replied.

"But out of wedlock…?"

"So…?"

"That's just...wrong!"

"Says the fifteen year old virgin girl that lived her life sheltered in her ivory tower..." Phillip shrugged, arms folded across his chest. "...That's life…Deal with it..."

"Honestly..." I said. "By the way, I live in a mansion made of brick and polished marble."

"Anyway, we love each other enough that we were planning to tie the knot when… Well… Here I am."

"That's a shame..." I sigh.

Just then we heard a beeping outside our cave. I went outside to retrieve the parachute. When I got back inside and opened up the container expecting a bowl of soup or some medicine… "What in the name of Zaude is this?" I pull out this… package containing a bunch of colored rubber disks.

Also there was a message.

… 'Less talking, more touching. Oh yeah, put on a good show… We're airing this on Cinemax. Game God Delta.'…

"And what does he mean by that?"

"Lemme have a look at those..." Phillip asked. I gave him one of those colored disks. He unrolls the edges of said disk turning into a 2/3 foot long(about 8in/20cm) tube that was closed off at one end. "Just as I thought...it's a condom.

"A condom…?" I uneasily ask. "As in…?"

"I think they want you to pop your cherry and me to cheat on my girlfriend..." Phillip replied.

"Huh?"

"They want us to have (safe)sex, Julia." Phillip said. "Something tells me that's the catch for allowing the last two tributes, if they're from the same district to be crowned as winners."

"Have...sex?" I gasp. I felt my face turn white. "With...you…?" I look down at the remaining condoms in my hands. "Oh EWWWWWW!" I toss them away. "… Get those revolting things away from mee!" Ugh! Just touching those…_*shudder*_... How absolutely disgusting and gross and icky! That those accursed Gamemakers want us to..._*shudder*_… "No way! No way! I'd rather perish a virgin!"

"Hey, I'm not too crazy about this either, Julia."

I angrily walk up to one of those cameras. "How dare you, Game God Delta! To suggest that I, a young lady of the imperial nobility, give my virginity to that...commoner!?… No offense, Phillip… Just so you and your fellow degenerate cronies can… how you say… get your rocks and… Uugh… masturbate while watching us have sex!? And broadcasting it no less!? WE WILL ABSOLUTELY NOT GIVE YOU DEGENERATE PERVERTS THE SICK SATISFACTION! HUMPH!" Then I picked up a nearby rock and smashed up every camera I could possibly find. I was just absolutely furious that that those accursed depraved Gamemakers would even suggest that I do such a...thing! "Hah...hah...OOOOOOOOOOOH!"

"I take it one of us is sleeping outside tonight?" Phillip asks, keeping his distance. "In case you might have missed one."

"Yes, That would be a good idea." I answered. "There's a tree just outside that I'll just set my sleeping bag up in. Cave's all yours."

"Um...yeah… Thanks...I think." Phillip said as I gathered up my sleeping bag and went outside to that tree… "Try not to catch cold."

_**XXX**_

I just came outside when I heard the anthem of the gods play. Phillip came out from the cave to see just what is up.

"Phillip, what's going on?" I asked.

"That's what I'd like to know too, Julia..." Phillip replied. "...Since we didn't hear any cannon blasts today… Unless somehow the cannon broke."

We both saw the symbol of the gods floating up there in the night sky. Then we heard this slow music begin to play and what we saw next…

Were three large separate screens with a 2 &3, 8, and 12 placed above them. 2&3 featured Marco, Clovis, Frank, and Pimple-Face having an… orgy..._*shudder*_… 12 featured Peter and Kantmiss also having sex in all manner of positions. 8 only showed an empty cave…. Probably because the two occupants aren't having sex, but are, instead, both outside watching this disgusting lewd obscene show… Ugh… Oh, and did I forget to mention, they were all NAKED!? Not to mention something tells me they're not using the recently provided condoms.

Oh, Zaude… this is like watching a horrible carriage wreck… it's just absolutely gruesome and yet… You simply cannot look away… Even when they all...Came… Especially Peter and Kantmiss...Oh Zaude! All the while Peter was repeatedly shouting 'DISTRICT 12' at the top of his lungs.

I think I'm gonna be sick… Not to mention It was a bit too nippy to be sleeping outside anyway, so we went back in. Let's just say neither me nor Phillip didn't get a very good night's sleep… Typical…

* * *

_**...(Day 11)...**_

_**(Game God Alpha's garden)**_

_**(Standard point of view)**_

"Ah, Seneca, how were the ratings from last night's show?" Coriolanus asked while he was trimming a rose bush. As Seneca, now with his beard sporting the Pinkberry logo approached.

"They were outstanding, milord..." Seneca politely bows. "They haven't been this high in fifty years. The tribute sex scenes are all the hit in Panem..."

"Indeed… Even though I find them to be somewhat… Boooring… _*sigh*_…. I so wanted to see some lesbian sex..._*sigh again*_..."

"Right… However there was one little hitch..." Seneca said.

"Ah yes… one of the scenes was, if I recall… vacant." Coriolanus. "The cave where those two District 8 tributes were staying. I understand that that volunteer stated that she wasn't going along with your little ratings plan… Very… spunky that one. I'm not a big fan of spunkyness. Could cause...problems."

"Not to mention that she went and smashed up nearly every camera that she could find..." Seneca added. "I'd like to deal with her if you don't mind, milord."

"And how do you propose on… disciplining her…?" Coriolanus asked.

"Let's just say… the weather calls for some... fog in the next two days. With your permission." Seneca suggested, grinning evilly.

"Ah, the fog… been a while since we used that..." Coriolanus scratched hes beard. "You have my permission to employ it. Oh, and if our spunky little volunteer gets away… see about steering that tribute pack her way to make her wish she embraced the fog."

"As you wish, milord." Seneca politely bows. "...Should make things really...interesting."

"I hope so, Seneca..."

* * *

_**(The arena, dawn)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

After a rather rough night sleeping inside that rather damp cave...*_**HAHCHOO***_… Oh good grief… Me and Phillip were suddenly awakened by an announcement by Game God Delta…

… "ATTENTION TRIBUTES, ATTENTION..." His voice boomed throughout the Arena.

"...COMMENCING AS OF NOW THERE WILL BE A FEAST TODAY AT THE CORNUCOPIA. THIS WILL BE NO...ORDINARY OCCASION. EACH OF YOU NEEDS SOMETHING DESPERATELY. AND WE PLAN TO BE… HEH HEH… GENEROUS HOSTS. THAT IS ALL"

I checked my bodhi blastia… Nearly empty. "I need Aer." I said. Then I looked at Phillip. "...Huh…? You don't look too good."

"No kidding, Julia..." Phillip replied. "Forehead feels hotter than the Kogorh desert… nngh… And I think that sword wound's acting up again...big time…."

"Really…? Let me see..." I press my hand on Phillip's forehead… YEOW! That's absolutely hot! He clearly has a fever. "Phillip, pull down your pants. I want to look at that cut..." Phillip does just that. I unwind the bandages and look at the cut… I was afraid of this… I didn't fully clean the wound. It had become swollen and the surrounding skin had become inflamed, threatening to pull apart the sutures. Then I saw the streaks radiating out from the cut.

"Phillip..." I looked him straight in the eyes. "I'm so sorry… Despite my efforts, I'm afraid you've got blood poisoning… You're going to need even more stronger medicine than last time or you'll."

"I know… End up as an image on the night sky… Shit..." Phillip finished, pulling his pants back up. "I've seen what blood poisoning can do… Not pretty."

"That's it. I'm going." I stated as I stood up. "You're going to have to stay here. You're in no condition to move."

"You're not going alone." Phillip protested. "You're not risking your life for me. I'm coming with..."

"No!" I shot back. "You're in no condition to make it, Phillip. And do not even think of arguing..._*sigh*_… Look… If our positions were reversed, if you were fully fit and I was the one with the crippling injury and fever, what would you do…?"

"I… I'd likely leave you here and try to..." Phillip paused. "...Oh… I'd do the same thing you're going to do… Go get the package from the Cornucopia."

"Exactly..." I replied. "...Besides...I feel… rather indebted to you for pulling me out of that pit of horror the other day..."

"...And you wanted to repay that, huh…? Yeah...I see you were going with this, Julia..." Phillip said, probably accepting what I had to do. "...But you know that this is a trap… The others will likely be there..."

"I know." I stood up. "I'll be right back..." And I exited the cave and started off towards the Cornucopia...Again...

* * *

_**(The Cornucopia, One hike through the forest later)**_

The sun was barely above the trees and the air still retained the previous night's chill when I eventually arrived at the Cornucopia. It looks like they've done some landscaping since the last time. The crater had been filled in and seamlessly covered in a new layer of grass, and the pack's campsite was completely gone as if they never happened in the first place… Weird.

Also the opening was sealed shut. I suppose that's where the items are kept. I look around for any signs of the other tributes… Don't see anything… If they're out there, they're well hid.

In moments, the sun's rays begin to shine on the Cornucopia, and large hole opens up in front. A large table rises up through said hole into the light. On that table lay eight packages, each one marked 1,2,3,5,8,9,11,and 12.

No sooner had the table settled into place when out darts Olivia. She runs like she was being chased by a fire wall(I can relate) and snags her designated package and runs off into the woods without missing a beat. Rather risky, but it worked… At least for her.

"...Now or never..." I thought, and I dashed out towards the Cornucopia. But guess who else pops out at the same time… You guessed it...Kantmiss Evershot… Approaching from my left. That means we'll likely cross each other's path in our rush to get our packs.

When we both got to within 20 feet of the table, we both picked up the pace. We both reached the table at the same time, reaching across one another for our packages and...*WHAM*… slammed into each other, tumbling over the table knocking over the packages in a yellow and black tangle.

Kantmiss got up first and grabbed… MY PACKAGE!

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" I shouted as tackled that vapid bimbo, and tried to prize my package from her greedy hands.

"Hands off, you Bitch!" Kantmiss shouted back as we both struggled. "...It's mine! MINE!"

"Yours is still back there, you shallow fool!" I snarled, "NOW LET GO!"

"FUCK YOU! YOU GOT BETTER STUFF IN YOUR PACK! I KNOW IT! GIMME!" Kantmiss just screamed back. She releases her right hand and tries to punch me in the face…. But only grazes my left cheek. I was about to respond with a punch of my own… when we both heard.

"FRANK! PATRICIA! ZAP THOSE BITCHES!" Marco, followed by…

"CRUCIO!" Frank and Pimple-Face screaming…

Followed by both me and Kantmiss…

Screaming in unbelievable searing paralyzing PAIN!

"KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" I was screaming more loudly than I've ever screamed in my entire life! The pain was so intense, so overwhelming! It was like white-hot knives were piercing every inch of my skin! My head felt like it was going to explode! Every nerve, muscle, organ, and bone felt like they were on fire! It was more painful than the body waxing! The burns! Even the tracker-jacker stings! Intense splotches of color were flashing before my burning eyes! I was practically BLIND!

After what seemed like an eternity of insufferable agony, the pain dulled down enough to allow me to see clearly enough to… See Marco stand over me, pinning me down with his foot placed between my breasts and pressing down on my sternum.

"Well well… Looks like we finally got you two…. Heh heh heh..." He gloated. I looked over to my right to see Kantmiss was also pinned down by Hideo and Malachi. "I should thank that D5 priestess for taking the time to show those two D3 tributes how to cast those unforgivable curses..."

Un...Unforgivable curses…? Did Marco just tell me that that … stunted priestess, Delores Umbridge was teaching tributes how to cast the unforgivables…?

"Hey, four-eyes..." Pimple-Face appeared in my sight. "Whaddya think of my magic skills? Ha ha ha ha… Who woulda thought that a muggle like me would get the undivided attention of that magic world priestess, huh?. Seems that we both had one thing in common… We both hate your fucking guts enough for her to show me and my partner how to do those forbidden spells. Seeing you scream and writhe in agony really made my day. And it'll be EVEN better when I finally get to kill you… Hint: I'm not even going to bother with that Avada Kedavra spell on you. A bitch like you don't deserve it. I'm gonna make it slow and painful for ya…. After the boys have their fun."

"...And what fun I'll have with you, meganekko..." Hideo added as he approached. "You Still owe me a blow job from the other day… Not to mention..."

"We know we know, you called dibs on her pussy, Hideo." Pimple-Face replied. "Oh you're so gonna fuckin' pay for slapping me in the face, miss Rip-Van Winkle. You know what…? Crucio!"

"AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!" I screamed as she zapped me with that vile spell

"Music to my ears… How'd you like that you little bitch!" And Pimple-Face kneel down and punched me in the face And spat on me. "And that's for slapping me."

"And now, with those enhanced muggle-use wands, provided by priestess Delores Umbridge… We're gonna make you two our sluts… and FINALLY take away your virginity! MWA HA HA HA HA!" Hideo evilly gloated. "...And then we'll kill you two and make out with your corpses."

"Speak for yourself, Jap." Frank added.

"You're sure she's still a virgin?" Pimple-Face asked.

"I'm sure..." Hideo replied. "I was watching the show outside last night."

"As was I..." Malachi added. "Her cave was vacant, after she stated that she wasn't going to perform with Phillip. Mmmmm… Maybe they did it outside perhaps?"

"Well...Did you?" Marco asked. I just defiantly stared back at him and refused to answer.

"He asked you a question, bitch!" Pimple-Face snarled. "CRUCIO!"

"AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!" The PAIN! THE PAAAAIIIINNNN!

"Now fucking answer him or I'll do it again!" She threatened. "Ah fuck it! I'll do it again anyway! CRUCIO!"

"AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH! STOP! NO MORE! WE DIDN'T DO IT! WE DIDN'T DO IT! I'M STILL A VIRGIN! STOP IT! AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH! PLEASE! NO MORE! NO MORE!"

"Now was that so fucking hard, bitch…?" Pimple-Face sadistically grinned. "...You fucking deserved it, you stupid stuck-up snobby little four-eyed cunt..." And she spits on my face again.

"Damn, Patricia you're nasty." Marco said.

"You better believe it, Marco..." Pimple Face looks at Frank. "Hey, Frank, let's get those two bitches ready for their final act." Marco steps off my chest just as…

"Imperio..." Both Frank and Pimple-Face point their wands at me and Kantmiss.

...Just how do I describe how I felt when that spell hit me...It was the most absolutely wonderful feeling. I felt like I was floating in a haze as every thought and worry in my head was wiped gently away, leaving me feeling quite happy. I just felt completely relaxed, only barely aware of the other tributes watching over me…

"Get up on your knees, bitch!" Pimple-Face ordered. I find myself kneeling before them, In no control whatsoever.

"Well, she doesn't look like she's in any pain..." Marco commented. "Very obedient too..."

"If anything, she looks like she's zonked out on a date-rape drug." Hideo added. "Maybe this time, she won't punch me in the nads."

"Well, Rose Dawson, are you ready to be cut to pieces? And enjoy every minute of it? Say 'yes, mistress, I want to be cut to pieces. Oh yes oh yes!'… Say it, Bitch! SAY IT!" Pimple-Face ordered.

"Y...Yes, mistress..." I replied… Oh Zaude! Did I just say that? I… I just can't stop myself from… "I want to be cut to pieces. Oh yes oh yes!" … Saying all that!? Oh no no no no no! This is not right! This is just absolutely NOT RIGHT!

"Ah ha ha ha ha! Well...gentlemen… Let the torture begin." Pimple-Face gloated.

"I'll go first..." Hideo drew out his Kukri. "...Pick up where I left off..." He stands in front of me and runs his blade my face!… cutting my cheek! I can feel the blood run down my face.

"Hey, four-eyes, You like being cut?" Pimple-Face asked.

"And say yes, I do." Hideo added. ".. I love having my face cut up… Say it, meganekko."

Uncontrollably I answered. "...yes, I do... I love having my face cut up…"..._*shudder*_… Actually NO! I! DO! NOT! It is just ABSOLUTELY COMPLETELY WRONG! CURSE THIS SPELL!

"So, before we continue our sport, where's your boyfriend, four-eyes?" Pimple-Face asked, then she looks at my package. "Oh right You were gonna help him. Weren't you?" I just nod."Well ain't that sweet, right guys?" The other tributes just laugh.

The Hideo interjects. "Well It's too bad you ain't gonna help him, meganekko. Because you'll be too busy pleasuring us instead with your slow painful death. Oh how I'll enjoy your screams."

Then Pimple-Face continues her own gloat. "… Or that little girl. What was her name again…? Ruth? Yeah, we killed her…." She grins. "...And Now we're gonna kill you… And Kantmiss…. Okay Hideo, make her scream."

"Hai!" Hideo replied, raising his kukri to slash!

The suddenly just as he was about to slash… Hideo is suddenly grabbed from behind by his scalp.

"You kill her?" This person shouts as both he slams Hideo into the wall of the Cornucopia. It was then that I recognized that person… It was Tyler! He slams Hideo's head into the Cornucopia several times, knocking him unconscious and turns his attention to the pack. "WHICH ONE OF YOU FUCKERS KILLED RUTH!?" He bellowed, drawing out a sickle.

His surprise appearance made both Pimple-Face and Frank break their concentrations on their spells. I was finally back in control of my body again.

Tyler looks at me. "You okay, 8?" He asks me. I nod back. I notice Kantmiss grab her package and race towards the treeline. "Just this one time… For Ruth… RUN!"

I immediately grab my package and run as hard as I can towards the treeline. I briefly look back to see Tyler fight with Marco, his sickle clashing with Marco's sword, before I dash into the forest. I was about several hundred feet in when I heard the cannon boom… There were no other booms… Something tells that Tyler has now joined Ruth in the black void of the afterlife….I felt my stomach sink... I make my way back to the camp…

* * *

**_(The campsite, Later that morning)_**

"Phillip, I got the medicine." I said as I entered the cave.

"What happened out there?" Phillip asked. "I thought I heard the cannon."

"Got ambushed by the pack..." I answered.

"The pack?"

I continued. "They were waiting for me, Phillip. Pimple-Face use a Cruciatus curse on me while I was trying to get my package away from Kantmiss. Tortured me with it too. Oh Zaude the unrelenting pain… They were going to torture both me and Kantmiss…. But Tyler showed up and put a stop to it before it started… I'm sure that cannon shot...was his..."

"I knew you shouldn't have gone..." Phillip said as I treated his injury.

"You would've gotten worse." I replied. I injected Phillip's leg with a syringe containing the necessary medicine that was in that package… Then, after i recharged my bodhi blastia, I cast heal on it and then I healed my cut cheek

After several minutes the swelling was starting to go down. I checked his forehead… Still a bit warm, but not as hot as when I went out earlier. "Feeling better?"

"I think so..." Phillip answered.

We stayed in the cave for the rest of the day. I continued to treat Phillip's injuries and fever. When the sun went down We heard the anthem of the gods play. Then we saw Tyler's image in the night sky.

Well...I guess that confirms the end of District 11… contribution to this vile event..._*sigh*_… So far, me and Phillip has survived 11 days in this hell… How many do we have left…?

* * *

_**End Part 13**_

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Well I suppose that's it for District 11.**_

_**I guess you could sat that both OC and Harry Potter have at least two things in common; Both wear round rim glasses(Well adult!Julia anyway) and both experienced two of the three unforgivable curses, but not the killing curse.**_

_**Next chapter, things get… foggy.**_


	14. Fog

_**Part 14 Fog**_

* * *

_**Day 12**_

_**(The cave, dawn)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

The first thing I did when I got up was to check on Phillip. "Good morning, Phillip. How do you feel?" I asked as he woke up.

"Ah, I'm feeling much better, nurse Julia." He answered.

"Nurse?"

"The way you took care of me yesterday. You know, You'd make a fine nurse."

"Honestly, Phillip..." I sighed. Well to be honest, the role of a female imperial knight(Which I happen to be training for before I ended up here) is primarily support and healing. "Lets see that cut again..." Phillip shows me the sword cut on his leg, It now looks perfectly healed, no sign of the blood poisoning from yesterday. "How does it feel?"

"I hardly feel anything..." Phillip replied. "Fever's gone too." As expected of the medicine of Panem.

"Okay stand up and walk around a bit." I suggested. Phillip pulls up his trousers and gets up and walks around the cave a few times. His gait looks normal enough. "Well?" I ask.

"Feels good enough I guess." Phillip replied. "I might be even able to run if I have to."

"Let's not push your luck, Phillip." I warned. "You do want to get back to Linda, right?"

"'Bout as much as you want to land that prince… Isn't he a little young?"

"Honestly, Phillip..." I retort, hands on my hips. "He's only two years younger than me. Besides prince Ioder just happens to be a teenager now."

"Yeah yeah." Phillip said. "Anyway let's get to it. We need to case out another site."

Right then. We packed up our gear, gathered our snares(And one rabbit) and headed out.

_**XXX**_

After hiking for a bit, we came to a shallow stream. purified some water, filled our canteens and waded across to the far shore.

"We know that Kantmiss and Peter are still in play..." Phillip said. "The pack are probably still hanging out near the Cornucopia. And Olivia's still out there somewhere."

After a while, we arrived at the edge of the lake. "We should set our snares here." I suggested. "That rabbit we caught this morning won't be enough for both of us." Well, it was a rather small rabbit.

"Okay, I'll take a few of those snares." Phillip replied. "And maybe I can find us some berries. And maybe something to spear."

I hand him a few of my snares. And we split up to set up our traps and gather some edible plants…

_**XXX**_

… After several minutes of hiking, I cam across a rabbit trail. As I was kneeling down to set my first snare…

_**...*BOOM*…**_

The cannon sounded. Next thing I saw was a hovercraft fly overhead coming to a stop just a couple hundred feet from where I'm standing… In Phillip's general direction! Oh no, don't tell me…

I ran in the direction that hovercraft traveled. "Phillip?" I called out "PHILLIP!" I came across his jacket near the edge of the lake. There was a small pile of berries placed on the jacket and the hovercraft was practically overhead. "Phillip?" I rushed up to his jacket to get a better look at those… Oh no… Those are nightlocks! "PHILLIP!" I screamed out in panic. I'm certain he must have ingested those berries and was already DEAD! I rush into the forest to try to find him...

Suddenly Phillip, very much alive, rushes out from the undergrowth and bumps right into me. We both fall back on our butts. "Julia! Are you okay?" He asks me. "What happened?"

"I heard the cannon!" I frantically replied as we both got back up. "I thought you were… No..." Then I saw what was in his hand. "THAT'S NIGHTLOCK, PHILLIP!" I slapped the berries out of his hand. "YOU'D BE DEAD INSIDE OF A MINUTE!" I was practically freaking out at just how close I came to losing my partner.

"I… I didn't know!" Phillip stammered in complete surprise.

"You bloody idiot..! You almost scared me half to death!" I angrily said. "DAMMIT! SOB SOB..." And then I hugged him, tears running down my face.

"Julia, I'm so sorry..." Phillip apologized, hugging me back. It took a moment before we let go of each other. We both looked up at that hovercraft that was still up there against the grey overcast.

We walked in the direction of the hovercraft back to where Phillip left his jacket. It was then and there we came across Olivia… Or rather what's left of her. She lay dead about 40 or so feet from Phillip's berry pile, Still clutching a handful of those nightlock berries. She looked rather skinny and her face was quite gaunt… The poor girl must have been starving the last few days.

"I didn't even know she was following us." Phillip said.

"Yes… She was quite clever..." I added, then let out a sigh. "Maybe too clever." I searched her pack for anything I could use, manged to find a wand. I do a Flipendo spell on a nearby rock to see if it will work for me… the rock flies back several feet. That's expected, after all the arena wands are made to be used by non-magical tributes… Provided they know the incantations.

We both step back just as the overhead hovercraft lowered its claw and picked up Olivia and hauled her aboard to carry her out of the Arena. And that was the end of District 5's contribution to this years games. I'm certain that revolting priestess, Umbridge must be pleased to have her selected tributes die, Etienne split in two on the first day, Olivia poisoned on the 12th.

That now leaves 10 of us remaining.

We went back to Phillip's jacket. As he put it back on, I decided to scoop up some of those berries and store them in one of my jacket pockets.

"What are you doing?" Phillip asks.

"Maybe the pack, or Kantmiss likes berries as well, Phillip." I replied. Of course the trick is getting them to consume the berries. We then continue our hike…

… It was now mid-afternoon when we noticed a change in the wind and the skies. Then we saw a bunch of animals ranging from rabbits to horse like creatures with short tails and some of them with what looks like branches in their heads(deer, either white tail or wapiti) stampede past us, all of them looking panicked as if running from a fire. Also we saw a large flock of various birds flying overhead going in the same direction.

"What's going on…?" I asked as I sniffed the air for smoke but didn't detect any. "I don't smell any fire."

"That's what I'd like to know, Julia..." Phillip replied. "What could've frightened 'em like that."

"Can't be the pack, that's for sure." I said.

_**(Suggested background music: Shadow Temple from Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of Time. Author)**_

Then we saw this… rather dense fog-bank wafting in from the direction that the animals fled. The way it moved… crawling over the ground like some living creature made me feel VERY uneasy. Something's clearly not right with this fog. The way it's moving is too...unnatural. Almost as if it was… alive… And hunting. Then I smelled a thick sickly sweet rotting odor. An intense pain emanated from my right hand…

"AAAAH!" I suddenly screamed. Some of that fog had creeped up the tree I just had my hand on and wafted over my hand. It felt like I dipped it into salt-acid. Nasty looking white blisters appeared where the fog had touched it!

I back-stepped away from that ghastly fog, clutching my seared hand. The fog wraps around that tree, causing its bark to turn black and peel right off, exposing the wood beneath, which also turned black. And the grass and moss turned brown and shriveled as the fog covered them. "Phillip...RUN! That fog's POISONED!" We both turned and ran for it, that horrid billowing fog hot on our heels and apparently giving chase.

As we ran through the forest, I occasionally looked back over my shoulder and see… That it's still chasing us, laying waste to the forest behind us in a ten foot high white billowing wall of death! "Keep running! Keep running!" I yelped. "OHMIGOD! I think it's GAINING!"

"Julia! Look out!" Phillip yelped as we…

"WHAAH!"... Saw the fog come at us from our right. We veered left to avoid running into it. We were turning left and right like crazy as we tried desperately tried to avoid the thick tendrils that were trying to surround us! By now I'm certain that this fog's some sort of living vile abomination guided by raw malevolent evil! Created by the twisted sadistic minds of the gamemakers to hunt and kill tributes in a most horrible manner!

Then suddenly I tripped and fell down. Phillip ran back and helped me back on my feet. But the delay in our flight was long enough for that fog to start enveloping the both of us. That awful smell filling my nostrils as….

"KYAAARRRGGGHHH!" "GAAAAAAGGGHHH!" Me and Phillip both screamed in utter agony as searing hot blisters appeared on our exposed skin. The pain was just horrible! And yet, despite the unbearable agony we were in, we continued to run!

Just then, I heard a metallic snap. And Phillip screaming. I turned and saw that Phillip had stepped onto a trap that had bitten deep into his right leg. "PHILLIP!" I screamed as I rushed up to him and tried to prize the jaws open. His leg below where the trap caught him was completely soaked crimson with his blood.

"Julia..." Phillip looked right at me. "I'm sorry. Tell Linda I loved her!"

"Phillip! I can still..." I continued to try to open that trap as that fog loomed closer and closer. Phillip grabbed me by the shoulders and threw me several feet back. "UNGH! Phillip! What are you..."

. "JULIA! GO!" He yells back just as the fog covered him completely His final scream lasted for about two seconds before I heard the...

_**...*BOOM*…**_

… Of the cannon… Oh Zaude…! I don't believe this… Phillip's… dead…

I had no time to think about that right now, the fog's closing in on me! Instinct took over as I quickly got back up onto my feet and ran even harder than I did when I fled from that fire!

_**XXX**_

That horrid fog was right on my heels by the time I reached a steep embankment leading down to the river that fed the lake. I slowed my pace to make my way down… Bad idea… The fog catches up and envelopes me and I… "GAAAAAAGGGHHH!" Scream in searing pain and tumble down the embankment and..._*SPLASH*_… Fall into the river.

The cold water hitting my blister ridden body felt every bit as painful as that fog as I surfaced screaming in pure pain. The water surrounding me turning milky white, then becoming clear again as the blisters dissolved into reddish splotches. Just as suddenly as it came the pain fades away. I look back and see the fog bank rolling down the embankment towards me. I immediately waded/swam across the river to the far shore. When I got to the other side I look back again and see the fog hit the water and dissolve into nothingness. In moments the entire fog bank disappears.

I look down at my hands, they were covered in red mildly itchy splotches… Along with the rest of my body apparently. I sit down at a nearby rock and look back at where I fled from...Where Phillip died. Only moments before the area was a lush green forest in mid-summer bloom, now it looks like a completely lifeless wasteland. The grasses withered and blackened. The trees and bushes stripped of all their leaves and looking like they were dead for many years. It was the worst thing I ever saw… And I do not want to think what happened to whatever animal that couldn't escape that horror that caused… this.

Next thing I saw was the hovercraft as it plucked Phillip's body out of that wasteland and carry him away…

I couldn't feel anything. I should be sad… crying over the death of my co-tribute… But I feel… Nothing… Just emptiness and numbness… I don't even notice the itching… Didn't even notice how wet my clothes were... I just got up and made my way back to my previous campsite…

_**XXX**_

When I arrived back at the cave, I took off all my clothes and hung them on a branch to dry off in the mid afternoon heat. It was now clear that the fog had obviously seeped through my clothes because there were reddish itchy splotches all over my body. Thankfully my more private areas were spared, but I feel like I had just taken a bath in poison ivy leaves. Wish I had some lotion to relieve this accursed itching. Well it could be worse. Haymitch was right, Water was my friend today.

After about an hour, my clothes were dry enough to put back on. I lit a campfire and sat down next to it. Now it all started to sink in… Phillip is dead. And I'm all alone in this Arena. Ruth is gone, Tyler is gone. And now I buried my face between my knees and started... "Sniffle… sob sob...boo hoo hoo hoo hoo." Crying_…_ Oh, Zaude, what am I going to do now…?

...I'm completely alone...Alone…

...sob sob_…_

* * *

_**End part 14**_

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Next chapter, well things get worse**_


	15. Hunted

_**Part 15. Hunted**_

* * *

_**...(Day 12)...**_

_**(The Arena, The cave, Evening)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

It wasn't until early evening when I finally stopped crying over the recent death of Phillip. His pushing me away from him and telling me to 'GO!' before the fog took his life away was still quite fresh in my mind. My eyes and nose were feeling somewhat raw and puffy from all that crying. And the constant wiping I did in my grief.

Then I heard the anthem play just as night fell. The images of Olivia, then Phillip were shown against the night sky. No doubt this will clearly inform the pack, as well as Kantmiss and Peter that I'm utterly alone without my partner.

After the images faded, and the nighttime noises started up, I heard the familiar beeping and saw a container parachute down towards me. Supplies from the sponsors. I pick up the container as soon as it hit the ground and opened it up.

First thing I pulled out was a note… 'Sorry about Phillip. He was a good kid... C'… Dressmaker Cinna... There was another message written on the back of the note...' You might as well use it, princess… Unless you like being itchy… H'… No doubt that was from mentor Haymitch. Only he would go and call me princess. Honestly… Do I look like I have pink hair…?

Well, let's see what else is in here… I take out a bottle of anti itching cream. I applied the anti itching cream to the reddish splotches on my skin, It felt quite cool and relieving as the itching faded away.

Soon afterwords I put out the fire and head inside the cave to set some sleep…

* * *

_**...(Day 13)...**_

When I got up the following morning, I checked my skin, It looks a bit better. The red splotching is almost completely faded and there's almost no itching. I apply some more of that cream to continue the healing, then I put on my outfit, do up my hair into a bun, Strap on the backpack, knife and sword, check my bodhi blastia and wand, And head out to find another campsite…

_**XXX**_

_**(Standard point of view)**_

A large panther patrols the forest searching for game. Twenty days ago, she gave birth to four cubs, unaware of what has been happening to her territory, not knowing that she had selected a recently remodeled arena that hasn't been used in a few years.

Fifteen days ago, she was almost electrocuted when, on her hunts, a barrier went up, bisecting her territory. Locking both her and her family inside the now reactivated arena. She pawed at this strange transparent and pain causing wall that was now blocking her. Eventually she conceded, giving the barrier a loud spitting hiss before turning away...

Thirteen days ago, she witnessed this strange scene near the edge of her now shortened territory; Two-dozen bipedal apes in various colored pelts emerge from the ground near this… silver horn. She saw the apes rush towards the silver horn, fight and kill each other over these objects on the ground, as well as those silver things inside the horn. She figured once they stop killing each other and disperse, she'll just move in and feast on their carcasses. But something in the back of her feline brain tells her that might not be a good idea… Especially when she heard several loud booms, which announced the arrival of the giant white bird, far bigger than any swan she ever caught. She saw the white bird reach down with its long leg and pluck the dead apes from the ground one by one and consume them. She slunked off into the woods…

Ten days ago, she found herself running from a forest fire. It was unusual that she didn't hear any lightning prior to smelling the smoke, hearing the crackle, seeing the flames and feeling the heat, literally. She remember seeing the two she-apes, one with a black pelt, and one with a yellow pelt and strange eyes, fleeing from the fire. Shortly after she saw those two apes the fire mysteriously vanishes as suddenly as it appeared. She thought about attacking the two she-apes, but the smell and pitiful cries of a nearby half burned deer perked both her ears and nostrils, telling her that there is an easier meal to be had. She headed towards the cries…

Yesterday, She noticed this weird fog across the river from where she was fishing. He nose tells her that there was something...off with this fog… It smelled...foul and it moved very strangely. Then she saw numerous panic stricken animals, many with what looked like engorged white ticks on their pelts stampede into the river as though they were were trying to run away from the fog. She watched the animals swim or wade across, the white ticks disappearing from their bodies. Then she heard the boom, and moments later, saw the yellow she-ape with the strange eyes emerge from the brush. She saw the she-ape scream in pain, the white ticks appearing on her face and front paws as the fog wraps around her. The yellow she-ape tumbles down the bank and falls into the river, And emerges screaming as the white ticks vanish. The she-ape then crossed the river, reaching the other side just as the strange fog reaches the river and dissolves in the flowing water. She watches the she-ape sit down on a nearby bolder and examine her now reddened paws and face. She can tell that the Yellow she-ape doesn't appear to be in any pain. She looks back across the river and see that the thick forest that she was hunting in just a few days ago was gone. A barren plain with blackened dead trees was all that was left. When saw the white bird fly over this new wasteland and claim a dead ape from that field. She decides not to cross the river and heads further upstream away from that yellow she-ape to look for some more fish…

It has been a strange twenty days for this big cat.

Today, she walks a game trail hunting for deer or boar. The only sound she hears is the rustling of the leaves, the chirping of the birds and the occasional hum of the insects. Eventually she pauses at a fork in the trail. She takes the left trail…

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

I notice the sky above was becoming overcast and I heard rumbling in the distance. Looks like we're in for some rain today… Or possibly a thunderstorm.

I came across this pathway and decided to follow it for a bit. After some time I came to a fork in the road. I look down the right trail and then I looked at the left trail… That's when I saw these tracks going up the trail. A closer look tells me they were made by a cat… A rather big cat, as in the sort of cat that would have no problem dining on a tribute as it would on a wild horse or a rhinossus. While it's not quite as big as a schwert, I'm not taking any chances. I think I'll head down the right trail…

_**(Standard point of view)**_

The panther continues down her chosen path, eyes and ears alert sort any sigh of prey… or danger. Suddenly she hears something and stops in her tracks. She looks up to see this large baboon like creature looking down at her. The hackles on the back of her neck go erect as she bears her fangs in warning Then she notices several more of the baboons emerge from the undergrowth surrounding her. She had obviously encountered danger, and it has no intention of letting her leave. For the monkey-mutts are hunting for tributes today… But a meal of panther will do just as nicely. They bear their large slicing fangs and jack-knife claws, let out a piercing shriek and all lunge at the big cat… Just as she lets out a growl and lunges at the alpha monkey-mutt… Her yellow eyes now glowing red...

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

I do suppose it was a good idea to go down this way. Because shortly after I took this path, I heard some screeching and growling far off to my left. The growling was probably from that cat muttation, and the screeching…? Monkey-mutts. Why do I know this? Because two of them, each one as large as a Mayoccian wolf, emerged from the forest and made the same screeching noise at me… Right before they bared their rather large and sharp fangs. I drew my sword and assumed a fighting stance.

"I have been trained by knights! I won't lose!" I shouted back at them.

The monkey-mutts were fast and agile as they charged at me. But then, so was I. Side-stepped the right monkey-mutt and as it was turning around, I drove my sword in between it's eyes. I left the sword in and pulled out my knife as I ducked under the second monkey-mutt as it jumped at me. As it sailed over head, I sunk my knife into its abdomen, splitting it open from its, or actually his, sternum to to his crotch. His blood and guts fell out as he crashed, screeching to the ground. Both mutts were dead in seconds.

I retrieved my sword from the first monkey-mutt and thought about what to do next. Then I took off my jacket and approached the second monkey-mutt, seeing as it was halfway gutted…

_**(One cleaning and skinning a couple of dead muttations later)**_

Funny isn't it? Thirteen days ago, I almost got sick cleaning that squirrel(Ruth told me that what those were) that I caught. And now here I am, eviscerating and skinning the two monkey-mutts I recently killed and I'm not bothered at all at the smell of their guts or all that blood on my forearms. I guess it's true it gets easier the more you do it I suppose(considering all those rabbits I snared and eaten). I decided to just settle for the haunches of the larger mutt and the tenderloins of both mutts. Should be enough meat for a few days, and a change of pace from eating rabbits and squirrels). After wrapping up the meat in one of the pelts and tying it to my pack I continue onward, leaving the remains for the scavengers to tidy up…

...I wonder if they taste like chicken…?

...I continue to walk down the trail until I noticed some movement out the corner of my eye. I pull out my sword in case it might be more of those muttations…

...I wished that was the case…

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Shouted Frank. My sword flew out of my hand! It landed a few feet away. I try to grab it but… "ACCIO SWORD!" My sword flew away from me and landed hilt first in Frank's free hand. "Ha Ha! Got your sword!"

Oh really? Two can play at this game, Frank! I pull out my wand but…

"Oh no you don't Four-Eyes…! EXPELLIARMUS! ACCIO WAND!" Pimple-Face shouted. My wand flew out of my hand and landed in hers. "Now I have two wands! NYA NYA!" I reach for my knife…

"Go ahead, Julia… We'll take that too..." Frank aimed his muggle-use wand at me.

"Allow me, Frank-San!" Said a voice behind me. I turn around to see… "HYAAH!" Hideo, who somehow snuck up behind me, deliver a spinning kick to my chest.

"UNGH!" I grunted as I flew back from the impact and landed on my back...hard. My knife was also knocked away from me. I quickly got up and tried to grab it but…

"ACCIO KNIFE!" Pimple-Face made certain I would not retrieve it. "My knife, bitch!"

Then Hideo punches me in the face, knocking me onto the ground again. "That's for punching me in the dick, meganekko!" I got back up and he rushed at me again with a vicious flurry of punches and kicks. I try to block as much as I could but he gets one kick in and I'm knocked down onto the floor again.

"C'mon! Get up, meganekko!" Hideo snarled. "So I can finish pounding you before me and the boys can gang-bang..."

He doesn't finish his boast. I lunged, head-butting him in the stomach, then I hit him in the face with three rapid are-charged punches(Cerberus Strike) that sends him flying.

Then I was suddenly blindsided by Marco. He punched me in the side of my head(Impact), then he grabs me by the wrist.

"You're not the only one who can use artes, you know." He said to me as he rips the bodhi blastia from my wrist. "Now you can't even use artes anymore..." And crushes it. Then he sends me sprawling with a backhand slap. "Your turn Malachi."

"Indeed it is, Marco." Malachi darts into view and slashes at me with his scimitar I try to evade the swings, But he manages to cut me on my arms legs, torso and face before round-housing me to the ground. "Now I have reminded you of your proper place… at my Desian feet like the lowly insect you are. And what's more; Know that we were holding back." Holding back…? Damn them…. This is just...Insulting...

"Yeah, we wanna give the gods a good show, right.." Clovis added said as she emerged on the trail, twirling a couple of her throwing knives. "Now then, I'm gonna take my time nailing you to the ground and then we're gonna take turns on your... HEY!"

Let's just say I wasn't going to stick around and hear what they had planned to do to me. I just got up and ran for it into the forest.

"...We're not finished gloating here!" I heard Clovis call out. "… Who said you can run away! You COWARD! GET HER!"

"I call dibs on her..."

"WE KNOW ALREADY, HIDEO!"

_**XXX**_

After several minutes of frantic running through the woods, I found a hollow log to crawl in just as it started to rain.

The rain was really pelting down on my hiding spot as I trembled in fear. I had lost all my weapons, I even lost my backpack back there too. I'm covered in dirt, cuts and bruises and told the ones that did this were...holding back. I'm scared...I'm so scared! What do I do…? What do I…

"Time to end it, don't I think?"

What the…? Did I just hear myself? I look around and I see this… Vision of me wearing my riding habit. "Wha…?" I say. "How…?" Am I still suffering from the tracker-jacker venom…? Am I relapsing?

"… I may very well be..." Illusion!me replies as though she was reading my thoughts. "Like I said; Time to end this Don't I think? Take my own life? Before they find me?"

Suicide…? "Never..." I say back. "I just need a moment to calm down… I'm certain that I'll..."

"Find what? Find a way?" Illusion!me interrupts. "Oh honestly, me! Look at were I am for Zaude's sake!" She spreads her arms out. "Disowned! Trapped in an Arena! Participating in a vile death match! Hounded by others who wish to torture me! Violate me until they decide to kill me! Weaponless! Ally less! Frightened like a terrified game animal!" I'm surprised that she didn't mention... "And I'm wearing trousers!"...Never mind… Gee, thanks for reminding me… Honestly.

She gets right up into my face. Tears of pure despair streaming down hers. "There's no way home! There's no way out!" Then she leans back on the far side of the log. "Come to think of it..." She points at a pocket on my jacket… The very pocket where I stored those nightlock berries in fact. "There is still one way out. Just reach in and..."

"NO!" I interrupted.

"I WON'T SPEND ANOTHER MOMENT IN THIS ZAUDE FORSAKEN PLACE!" Illusion!me shouts back. Then she buries her face in her gloved hands and starts crying. "Boo hoo hoo hoo hoo...sob sob… boo hoo hoo hoo_._" She looked so...pitiful...

"Then what do you want?" I ask. I know what her/my answer was going to be.

Illusion!me looks up at me with her tearful eyes and slightly runny nose. "Sniffle… I just wanted it to end...sob… I just want this horrid filthy nightmare to be over...sniffle… Is that too much to ask, me…? Is it…?… sob sob..." I'll admit… That is a rather good question…

...I do want this nightmare to end… But not with my death...

Then I look outside the log… Through the downpour I see this… temple… I wonder… "There." I say.

"NO!" Illusion!me loudly objects, looking completely terrified. "… I'll never make it! They'll get me! Please don't do it! PLEASE!"

"I'll make it." I sternly declare, fear and doubt ebbing away. My mind was made up. I'm going to that temple. I look back and see that Illusion!me was...gone.

I emerge from the log and run towards that temple. As I made my away across the courtyard I heard the splashes of the other tributes behind me. I look over my shoulder and see them following me through the heavy rain and lightning! Murderous intent on their faces! I race up the steps and disappear into the darkness of this ruined temple…

* * *

_**(Hunger Games Studio)**_

_**(Standard point of view)**_

Caesar, Claudius and Cleaver watch as Julia enters the temple, hotly pursued by Marco and the pack.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events..." Caesar stated. "It appears that they have entered the ruined temple of the beast that long ago, almost devastated this world."

"Yes the unholy monster whose name is not to be mentioned." Claudius added. "The fabled destroyer of the ancient world. The cremator of the skies. The fire-beast as many call him. Or he that shall not be named."

Then Cleaver adds. "… Not to be confused with Voldemort of district 5."

_**(Meanwhile, in the control room)**_

"Is that one of the fire-beast's temples?" President Coriolanus Snow asked as he enters the room. "Just what in the almighty name of me is that doing in my arena?"

"That's what I'd like to know too, milord..." Seneca and the game makers all bow to Snow. "Not only that, several tributes ran in there."

"It figures..." Coriolanus sighed. "Do we have cameras in there?"

"It appears that we do, mr president..." Siri answers. "At the time we were setting things up, we thought it was just another old defaced ruin."

"Defaced, you say?" Coriolanus strokes his white beard.

"Well then..." Seneca cracks his knuckles. "Activate them and let's see how this goes…"

Several screens, each one showing a part of the temple's interior is shown. Including the entrance where the pack has just entered. The district 3 boy raising up his muggle-use wand and …

* * *

_**(Inside the temple ruins…)**_

"Lumos." Frank said. His wand conjures up a ball of light, illuminating the dark interior of the ruined temple. "Ah that's better."

"Wish we chased her in sooner..." Hideo added. "I'm soaked to the bone."

"We all are. Any idea which way she went?" Marco asked, looking at several doorways.

"There..." Clovis points at several wet footprints leading down one of the passageways. "She went that way."

"Let's go." Marco orders and they head down that hallway…

_**XXX**_

As they explore deeper into the temple, illuminated by the light of the muggle-use wands and a couple of old torches they picked up on the way. "I wonder if we should split up?" Hideo suggests.

"Have you ever watched any horror movies dude?" Frank replied. "Splitting up… BAD IDEA!"

"But we would have a better chance of finding her." Hideo insists.

"That might be a good idea." Marco told the group. "Besides… what's up with this temple…? I wonder what they worshiped here? I mean this place looks really old."

"I know right. Those carvings look like they all came outta those old heavy metal albums..." Frank commented as he examined the various carvings and paintings and runes that decorated the walls.

"Heavy metal…?" Marco, Clovis and Malachi ask.

"This really loud and crazy-ass music my dad listens too." Frank answers. They even have some pretty wild album covers."

"Hey...I wonder what happened to his face..." Patricia points at this large headless six legged spiky backed carving. "Damn… they even scratched out some of the runes on the pedestal."

"Like the gods didn't want us to know who this temple was for..." Clovis ponders. "I wonder… Was this temple dedicated to the monster that almost destroyed the gods?"

"It could be, Clovis..." Marco replied. "And this is as close as we'll ever get to seeing that that thing looked like. But let's not forget why we came in here in the first place… Kill Julia and put an end to District 8."

"And after that, we go after district 12." Clovis added. "...And escape this damn arena..."

They soon come to another set of hallways. "All right, Hideo, Malachi you two go that way..." Marco points at one hallway. "Frank, Patricia, you two go that way..." He points at another hallway. "And Me and Clovis will go that way..." He thumbs at the hallway he chooses to explore. "Good hunting, and make sure she screams."

"I hope I find her first." Hideo said as both he and Malachi head down their hallway.

The teams search throughout the temple checking every doorway, every room, looking for their bespectacled prey.

* * *

Hideo and Malachi follow a firefly… Into the darkness…

".._.__Once we gang bang that m__e__ganekko, and kill those two D12 kids, I'll wait till the others are asleep and slit their throats_..." Hideo slyly thought to himself. "..._Surely my district deserves a better mentor than that Lobelia __SJW__ bitch_..."

"..._As soon as we end that inferior District 8 girl and dispose of that district 12 garbage. I will rid myself of those loathsome pests. And district 9 and the Desians will show the universe that we are the superior district and rac_e..." Thought Malachi.

* * *

Frank and Patricia luck out when they came across a set of wet footprints each with an '8' set in the heel. They follow the tracks…

"...So once we do in that stuck up snob, what do we do with the others?" Patricia asks.

"Well since we got these here wands, Patricia, We'll just Avada Kedavra those two District 2 jockstraps. Best not to take chances with 'em..." frank replied. "Then we'll have a bit of fun with Hideo and Malachi. I'm thinking we'll make Hideo commit harakiri with Malachi acting as his second, And once Hideo's head comes off we'll make that smart-alec elf fall on his own sword. Heh heh heh."

"Nice..." Patricia grins. "And what about those two district 12 dumbasses?"

"They'll be easy pickings, Patricia… Once we find 'em..."

…_**...**_

Marco and Clovis come across a flooded passageway. They swim down it to the other side…

"I don't think she went this way, Marco." Clovis said, noticing the lack of wet footprints leading away.

"We'll keep going. We'll probably pick up her trail somewhere." Marco replied.

"So what about the others? How are we gonna get rid of 'em once we kill that nob?" Clovis asks.

"If we're lucky That girl might nail some of 'em before we run across her, And we'll take her once she's tired out. But If they get her, We can just mop 'em up one-by-one before we deal with District 12."

"Sounds like a plan, Marco." Clovis smiles.

They search and search… but where is their prey…? Well since this is her story, after all. Let's switch back to…

* * *

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

I cautiously peer around a corner of a rather dark hallway. Seeing and hearing nothing that would indicate the presence of my pursuers. I slowly and quietly make my way down said hallway. Then I noticed this firefly buzzing and flashing inside a darkened doorway. My curiosity gets the best of me and I decided to follow it inside…

...Bad idea…!

I just bumped into Hideo and Malachi! And may I add... EEK!

Malachi attacks me with his scimitar and Hideo tries to nail me with a pair of daggers. I managed to land a punch on Hideo and take one of the daggers from him. So now I have a weapon again. The sparks fly as I parry Malachi's attacks and Hideo's remaining dagger slashes.

I immediately broke the engagement and fled from the room.

"You stupid round-ear! You let her get away!" I heard Malachi shout.

"That's my line, you pointy eared baka!" Hideo shouts back. "After her!" I heard them following behind me as I continued to flee. The noise of our encounter would surely draw in the others!

After running down several halls I skidded around a corner to run down another hall. EEK! That's when I ran into Frank and…

"Gotcha, CRUCIO!" Pimple-Face, who just cast that curse the instant she saw me! I bust barely managed to dodge to my right, the curse just missing me by mere inches!

Frank pulls out my sword that he took from me earlier and tries to hack me to bits with it! "DAMMIT! HOLD STILL WILL YA!" He shouts.

"Get outta the way, Frank!" Pimple-Face shouts. "I can't get a fuckin' clear shot!"

"Damn this bitch is slippery!" Frank continues to hack at me. "Fuckin die already!" His frustrated swings soon gave me an opening and I manage to give him a swift kick in the face. Stunning him long enough to grab him by the shoulders and fling him into Pimple-Face as she shouted out that pain spell. Frank's crashing into her causes that evil spell to affect them both.

"EEEYYYAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!" They both howl in sheer pain!

"Now you two know how I felt!" I shout at both of then as they continue scream and convulse. I thought about taking advantage of the situation and putting an end to them, as well as retrieving my knife, sword and wand(as well as take theirs. But I saw Hideo and Malachi come around the corner. So I just fled down the hallway instead.

I soon came to a flooded passageway and dove in..._*SPLASH*_… As soon as I emerged out the other side…

"Well Lookee what we have here." Marco grinned as he and Clovis drew their gladiuses. Orerines cadets... Why did it have to be Orerines cadets… And, once again, may I add… EEK!

I quickly duck under Marco's horizontal slash and side-step Clovis's downward slash, and continued to run down the hall…

… After making a few turns, I suddenly hear a crunching sound… followed by me… "KYAAH!" yelping in complete surprise as I suddenly fell through a hole that had just opened up under my feet!

I landed on a large pile of rubble and tumbled down to the floor below. It was a miracle that I didn't break or dislocate any bones in the fall, but I did get a lot of bruises and small cuts from bouncing off the jagged stones. When I got up, I saw what I thought was the exit of this ruin. I ran towards it…

_**(Meanwhile, back at the hole Julia fell through)**_

_**(Standard point of view)**_

The tributes soon converge at the newly created hole, drawn to it by the sound of it opening and Julia's sudden shriek.

"Don't see any tracks leading away..." Marco said as he examined the hole. "Looks like there's a whole 'nother level down there."

"So we're going down there?" Hideo asks.

"Well duh, we're goin' down there." Patricia growled. "That damn four-eyed hoidy-toidy bitch! OOOH! How dare she make me zap myself!"

"Join the club..." Frank added. "Jeez! That was EVEN worse than having your balls waxed!" This causes the others to stare at him. "What?"

"You just had to bring that up, didn't you…?" Marco said, hands on his hips and a sour expression on his face. "C'mon let's get moving. This place's getting creepier by the second."

One-by-one they climb down the hole onto the mound of rubble and climb down it to the floor. The light of their torches reveal Julia's footprints in the thick dust. They follow the trail to a large entrance way. When they went through…

"Holy shit..." was all Frank could say when they saw they had entered…

...A vast crypt with countless stone coffins surrounding a podium. On that podium sat a long withered corpse dresses in the tattered remnants of what was probably once fine clothing and armor. At his side stood a rusted and heavily notched great sword. The whole room was lit by the brightly green glow of luminescent fungus growing from the exposed roots of the forest above as well as countless fireflies.

"...Man, this is just freaking nuts." Frank continued. "Almost like it's taken right outta an old heavy metal album cover… Or the newest season of that time traveling samurai."

"You mean that…. Cartoon about this samurai with a magic sword that gets tossed into the future by a demon and was trying to find a way back so he can undo the evil future that the demon created?" Hideo asked. Frank nods back. "Heard they made a new season to wrap things up."

"Yeah. You shoulda seen it." Frank replies. "He loses his sword, grows a beard. Rides around on this crazy-ass motorcycle. Fights an evil flute playin' assassin robot. Nearly gets killed by a bunch of naked chicks in masks that was raised by a cult that worshiped that demon. Takes down all but..."

"Enough yakking, you two..." Marco interrupts. "We're searching the crypt, not talking about your moving picture shows(earthlings, sheesh). She's gotta be in here somewhere. Now start looking!"

"Alright alright, Marco. Jeez don't get your skivvies in a knot..." Frank then turns back to Hideo. "...I'll tell you about the rest of it later..."

"Hai." Hideo nodded.

They begin to check each of the coffins for any sigh of their quarry. Speaking of which…

_**(Inside one of the coffins)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

Ugh..._*shudder*_… Just what in Zaude's name was going through my mind when I heard them climbing down that rubble pile back there and saw the glow of their torches approaching the doorway of the rather large crypt I recently entered..._*shudder again*…_ That I thought it would be a good idea to hide out inside one of those coffins… Ugh…

Well it wasn't easy, but I managed to to slide the lid open enough for me to squeeze inside. And, with quite a bit of effort slide it shut above me. Now I'm inside a stone coffin with a firefly providing me with just enough light to show that this particular coffin is…_._Ugh… already occupied_. _And he still has flesh and skin attached to his skeleton...Gross gross gross! You have no idea how hard I'm trying not to scream! I mean, I'm inside a stone coffin with a half decayed corpse! Oh ew ew ew ew ew ewww!

And if that weren't bad enough, I could the sound of the other tributes searching outside. I swear I could hear some of them walking on top of the coffins. Have they no respect for the dead? Course I'm one to talk. Did I mention how grossed out I am!?

In moments I heard the footsteps draw closer and closer to where I'm hiding. Then they stop. Then I heard voices...

_**Malachi:**_ "Here."

_**Marco: **_"You sure, Malachi?"

_**Malachi:**_ "I am certain, Marco. Do not her tracks in the dusty floor lead here? Does this lid not look quite right?"

Oh no!

_**Marco:**_ "Right. Let's get this thing opened and she if she's_. _The coffin suddenly opens, and I was now looking up at both Marco and Malachi."AHA!"

Well the first thing I did was to yank off an arm from that half rotten corpse and struck Marco upside the head with it the instant he opens the lid. Bone fragments, dust and bits of desiccated flesh flying everywhere as Marco staggered back coughing.

Then I notice that the corpse was buried with his sword. Well since he isn't needing it anymore, I took it and used it force back the others, swinging it madly as I leaped out of that filthy disgusting coffin.

In seconds I was engaging Frank who was still using my old sword… Which being newer and in far better condition than that rusty sword I took… Soon shattered the rusty blade after a few parries.

Then I dashed towards the podium, dodging several exploding curses cast by Pimple-Face, And grabbed that great sword. Even though it wasn't in good condition either, I was able to parry several blows from Marco, Clovis, Frank, Malachi and Hideo… Before it too shattered in a dozen metal shards from a blow from Marco's gladius.

Pimple -Face cast another exploding curse at me, But I was able to evade it and used the dust kicked up by it to run back the way I came… With them in hot pursuit!

_**(A lot of running through turning and twisting hallways later)**_

I ran down several different hallways when I soon saw a light up ahead. It looked like the exit to this temple. As I ran towards it… "Thought you can get away from me, coward!?" Clovis suddenly appears out of nowhere and attacks me! "I'ma nail your ass to the wall!"

I frantically parry her wild strikes with the dagger I took from Hideo. The dagger snaps in two. My combat training taught to me by Titus's late father and instinct take over. I grab her sword hand by the wrist, stopping her next swing. Stun her with a head-butt hard enough to make me see stars and slam her back into the wall. Then without thinking, I pulled the gladius from her hand and...

"GRAAAGH!"

...Slashed Clovis across the neck almost decapitating her.

_**...*BOOM*...**_

Oh Zaude...What have I done…!?

I was in complete shock once I realized what I just did… I killed again. I watched completely aghast at what I just done as Clovis's body slumped lifeless to the stone floor. Her blood pouring out from where I cut and painting the floor beneath both her and me red.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my side. "NNGH!" I looked down to see… A knife stuck in my right abdomen. Clovis must have managed to stab me when I head-butted her just seconds before. I started to pull it out, but something tells me that's probably NOT a good idea. There's good chance I might bleed out and die right there.

I heard the distant footsteps of the other tributes. If they find me… No they won't. Outside I can hear the river. I take Clovis's backpack, knife belt and scabbard and strap them on and sheathe her… Well my gladius and stagger out the exit clutching my injury to try to slow the bleeding…. Zaude it bloody hurts…!

When I reach the exit, I can see the river flowing down towards the far away lake. I hear the footsteps getting louder. I let myself fall into the river, just as the blackness overtook me…

_**(standard point of view)**_

The battle was now over. The clearing was now covered in blood and scorch marks. The monkey-mutt pack lay dead, ripped to pieces by the panther's claws and fangs or burned to a crisp by her lazer shooting eyes. The lazer panther herself also lay on the floor, her black body covered in bloody slashes made by the very muttations she just killed just seconds earlier. Her front paws and her muzzle completely red, her eyes still smoking from the many lazer blast she fired. She looks just as dead… until her chest expands as though she was drawing breath through her blood soaked muzzle...

* * *

_**End part 15**_

_**Author's notes:**_

_**This chapter was inspired by Genndy Tartakovsky's Samurai Jack. Namely episode XCIII (Yeah, I'm being lazy here). The next two chapters will be based off episode XCIV.**_

_**Could Illusion!me be caused by the tracker-jacker venom? Or maybe Illusion!me was created by the pin Julia purchased back in part 2? Who knows...**_

_**Since this Album is partially crossing over with Brütal Legend, I thought I'd throw in a lazer panther. How did a lazer panther end up in the God's Realm? Well you're going to have for the next chapter to find out.**_


	16. Hurt

_**Part 16. Hurt**_

* * *

_**...(Day 13)...**_

_**(The Arena)**_

_**(Standard point of view)**_

A river runs through the Arena. Entering near an ancient stone temple and meandering through the deep forest before forming a large lake in the centre, then it meanders onward exiting the Arena. At either end The river must pass through camera guarded steel grates with openings just large enough to allow small fish to pass through, But would clearly impede a tribute seeking to escape.

A body of a young girl wearing a bright yellow jacket, brown pants and leather boots floats down this river today. She floats face-up, her brown hair, once bunned, is now falling to the middle of her back.

Blood seeps from a wound caused by a knife that is still embedded in her abdomen. The blood turns the surrounding water red.

The water flows faster and faster, taking the girl along with it until it comes to a waterfall. The girl's body goes over that waterfall and plummets into the river below. As she sinks towards the bottom, she suddenly opens her eyes and clutches her abdomen in pain. Then she quickly swims up towards a floating log.

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

..."GASP!"… Wha… How did I…? Oh right, the temple… Last thing I remembered was looking down at that river after I had… just killed another tribute. I must have blacked out and fallen in and floated someways downstream. I'm rather surprised I hadn't already drowned by now… NNGH!… Looks like that knife's still stuck in my body and I'm still bleeding… nngh… still hurts.

Right now I'm clinging onto this log and floating down river… Probably towards the lake. Looks like my hair came undone. My holo-glasses are still on and still working. I look up and see that the storm has passed. Sun's starting to settle in the western sky… dusk.

It look like I'm starting to float past the area where the fog took Phillip's life and almost mine yesterday…. Yesterday… We were still alive and Phillip's just fully recovered from the infection caused by Marco's blade. Now he's dead, and I'm alone and wounded badly. It's only a matter of time before I bleed out and the cannon will sound for me.

I felt my feet drag on the river bottom, water's getting shallow.

Just then this frog jumps onto the log and starts ribbiting. I must have been delirious from the pain because I swore one of those ribbits sounded like "THEY'RE COMING!" As if it was trying to warn me.

I look back over my shoulder expecting the pack to show up and kill me. My heart was racing as I let go of the log and frantically waded to shore, On the side with the dead forest.. As I got out of the water, I frantically looked left and right, trying to see any sign in the pack in the now failing light of dusk. Then my wound starts acting up again. "GAAH!" Causing me to collapse to my knees in grueling pain. Oh Zaude… It hurts so much!

I have to get that knife out! Got to find someplace safe to remove it and bind my wound and hope that the sponsors will send me some healing medicine.

I make my way through the dead forest, trying my best to keep the bleeding under control, stopping a few times whenever the pain felt intense. By the time I made it through to living forest night had fallen. I heard the anthem and I saw Clovis's image in the night sky.

Then when I saw this cave. I suppose it's as safe a place as any to stop and treat my injury. I stagger in feeling my way in the darkness til I felt I was at the back of the cave. I sat down at last, leaning my back on the cave wall. I take off Clovis's… Well my... backpack and check its contents. I soon found what I was looking for; moonglasses. I put them on and check to see if she had any healing items… My word… Is that what I think it is…? I pull it out to get a better look… No way…! I absolutely can't believe this…! I simply can't believe my luck! Surely Zaude herself must be smiling upon me! It's a… A sacrulen crystal! Really powerful district 4 healing magic! It only contains one charge however.

I go over the instructions that came with the crystal. I want to make sure I use this correctly. Then I carefully open up my jacket, carefully easing it up over the knife. Same with my shirt, pulling it up to fully expose my abdomen. I place the crystal next to me.

...Okay, Let's get this over with…. This is going to be awful…

I firmly grip the knife with both hands And begin to pull it out… NNNNGH!… This is just painful. It feels like my body doesn't want that knife to come out. The sweat is running down my face as I continued to pull ever so slowly... inch... by... painful... excruciating... inch... Until at last…. "AAAAGHH!" It finally comes out and clatters on the cave floor. The bleeding immediately becomes worse as I reached for the sacrulen crystal and shouted "Let's try this!"

The crystal makes this musical noise and light up in my hands. A green circular glyph appears on the cave floor. My wound feels like it's on fire! "AAAAAAAH!" The crystal disappears and I pass out from both the pain and the sudden blood loss…

_**(An unknown amount of time later)**_

I slowly open my eyes. I can still feel the sweat pouring down my face. I look out at the entrance and see that it's still nighttime. So c-c-cold_. _ I c-c-curl up into a fetal position to try to g-g-get warm. Wish I t-t-took the time to st-st-start a f-f-fire_._

"Honestly, look at me. Shivering like some pathetic stray mongrel from the Lower Quarter. My family must be ashamed of me. I know I am. Disgusting... Humph." I open my eyes and that Illusion!me had returned, same outfit as last time but now with a sabre attached to her belt. looking down at me with utter disgust. I'm losing my mind again aren't I?

"Well duh, me, of course I am." Illusion!me replied as she knelled down. "And don't look so surprised. Besides, That cut is already healed..." She points at my now healed cut. "It's not that cold...I'll survive… But this isn't about my pathetic little cut… Or this insignificant chill, isn't it me..." She strokes her chin. "It's about those two tributes I killed isn't it? What were their names again…? Oh yes; Katara from Tethe'alla and Clovis from Shining Blue, right?"

I don't answer.

Illusion!me stands back up. "I don't need to answer, me. But let's face the facts here; I've never killed humans before coming here." She leans forward. "Sure, loads of monsters from a safe distance with a gun. But never another human being up close and personal. This is different isn't it? Real human blood... Spilled on my hands..." She fiercely grins, licking her lips. "Finally putting all that training Father had me go through to good use, Huh?"

Illusion!me darts up to the entrance, hand on her hilt. Peering out into the wilderness outside. "Tell me… What happens when the others find me? No doubt they'll want vengeance for Clovis, especially Marco… I'm going to have to kill them too… Can I…?" She comes back over to me. "Will I be able to to when the time comes…? Or maybe they will rape and kill me" Then she kneels down. "Or is that what I want?"

"N...No..." I whimper.

"… Humph… Fine… Do what I want, me..." Illusion!me vanishes as the first rays of sunlight shine into the entrance.…

_**(Standard point of view)**_

It was now nightfall...The lazer panther opens her eyes for the first time since her vicious, exhausting battle with the monkey-mutts. The grumbling in her stomach tells her that she is hungry as she sits up and starts licking her cuts. The wounds she suffered are superficial, not life threatening or crippling, But instinct tells her that it's best to clean them so they'll heal properly. Once she finished licking her soon to be new battle scars, she hears the sky sounds and sees the image of a silver eagle followed by an image of a yellow haired she-ape. Once the strange sky sounds stop and the image disappears, she walks over to the now slain alpha monkey-mutt and begins to enjoy her hard won meal…

After eating her fill, the lazer panther begins her trek back to her den. Her cubs must be getting very hungry by now. The moon was getting lower in the sky as she entered the dead forest. She can still smell the foul odor of the strange fog that killed these trees a mere two days ago. Then she smells blood in the dark woods. Her nose guides her to a blood splatter on one of the blackened trees. She sniffs the blood a few times… Not deer…Not boar... Not rabbit… Not monkey-mutt that's for sure… Then what? Then she notices the footprints on the ground… Apes. One of them is wounded. And surely its death will summon the white bird. Not only that… its trail is going in the direction of her dens. She follows the trail quickening her pace…

* * *

_**(Hunger Games Studio)**_

_**...(Day 14)...**_

"Good morning gods and goddesses..." Caesar starts things off. "… And welcome to the fourteenth day of the 2006th annual Galactic Hunger games. I'm your host, as always Caesar Flickerman."

"Claudius Templesmith."

"Cleaver Williams." Followed by him thunking his trademark rubber head with the cleaver embedded in its forehead on the desk.

Caesar continues. "As you know, the last two days have been very rough for District 8."

"Indeed so, Caesar..." Claudius agrees. "First the boy, Phillip Meagher..." He pauses as Phillip's image appears on the back-screen, beneath it was the number of days he lasted from 10 am of day one (12d, 5h, 18m 37s).

"The odds weren't in his favor when he stepped on one of the hidden traps, preventing him from escaping from the fog." Caesar comments on how Phillip perished.

"And then yesterday, The remaining tribute, Julia DuBois has the bad luck of encountering the alliance led by Marco." Cleaver comments As highlight from yesterday show Julia being beat down and stripped of her weapons and backpack. Then fleeing into the ancient temple, getting ambushed several times before she fights… and kills Clovis. And falls into the river."And lemme tell you that girl is still in it. Respect."

"Right now..." Claudius interjects. "She's managed to find her way into a cave near where the forest was fogged and has, using a sacrulen crystal, healed her injuries, but is still suffering from the effects of blood loss."

"We have one of our cameras tracking her right now and..." Suddenly Caesar pauses. He presses his earphone. "Looks like something's approaching the cave right now. But it's not a tribute. Let's go to the live feed right now..."

Let's just say that the three commentators were quite surprised when the scene outside the cave played on the back-screen. "Woah… Is that what I think it is..?" Caesar said as he watched the lazer panther emerge from the undergrowth.

"Man...That is one big cat." Cleaver monotonously added. It's hard to tell if he's just as surprised.

"Not just any big cat, Cleaver. And it's not even a cat-muttation either..." Claudius replied. "I'm pretty sure that… is a feral lazer panther… In all my years of broadcast commentary, I'd never thought I'd actually see one."

"Same here, Claudius..." Caesar nodded. He turns his attention back to the cameras. "Now for those who are watching this, a lazer panther is a large predatory cat that was once native to the jungles and swamps of District 13. A large number was imported to our realm to be raised and then rendered into felt garments and hats. But much of our stock escaped into the wilds during the great demon invasions. They were able to reproduce and continue to live in the wilderness of the realm to this very day."

Then Claudius adds. "These great cats are very dangerous. Not only can they attack with their claws and bone crushing jaws, but they can also shoot lazers from their eyes, enabling then to hunt even prey that is out of their physical reach…. And it looks like it's headed towards Julia..."

* * *

_**(the Arena)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

Hnnh… Still feeling rather dizzy….Then I heard something approaching outside. I pick up the still blood soaked knife. The footsteps grow louder and louder… Then I saw a silhouette appear at the entrance. But It wasn't human shape… It was a giant black panther with gold eyes, nearly as big as a schwert! It looks right at me, it's eyes staring into mine as if it was staring into my soul… It was the last thing I saw… Before I blacked out again…

_**(A bit earlier, standard point of view)**_

Light filtered through the trees as the lazer panther left the dead forest, following the trail that the wounded ape left behind. Soon she arrived at the cave… It is as she suspected; the ape had wandered into one of her den sites. Fortunately, she had already moved her cubs from that den to another nearby a few days before her encounter with the monkey-mutts.

As she approached the entrance, the scent of the injured ape grows stronger and stronger. It is fresh. The ape might be still in there, its life slowly pouring out. As the lazer panther reaches the entrance, she looks in and sees… The yellow she-ape with the strange eyes. Holding what looks like a silver fang. There is quite a bit of blood on the floor next to the she-ape. She gazes into the she-ape's strange eyes just before it passes out.

Surely the she-ape will die soon. Then the boom will sound and the white bird will come to feed on its corpse. The lazer panther figures she might as well steal a few mouthfuls before the white bird appears. And moves in closer to the she-ape. As she flips the ape on her back and was about to tear out the she-apes slender throat, she sees something shiny on the she-ape's olive green undercoat. She looks closer at this shiny thing on the she-ape's chest...Then something in the back of her feline mind triggers…

* * *

_**(Terca Lumireis, Peyoccia plains, Southern trails, near Deidon hold, five years ago)**_

They were on their way back to Zaphias from their summer home in Halure and was now almost in sight of Deidon hold.

Earl Robert B. DuBois and his wife, countess Catherine A. DuBois sat at one end of their luxurious coach, watching their three children across from them amuse themselves.

Their oldest child, Julia(age 10) was deeply engrossed in an interesting romance novel. One of many books they picked up in Aspio. She was constantly having to adjust her new, and somewhat slightly oversize, glasses.

Their middle child and firstborn son, Frederick(age 7) sat on the floor of the coach between his parents and his sisters, happily playing away with knight and bandit action figures.

And their youngest child, Nina(age5) sat next to Julia, playing with her new princess doll.

All three were watched by their housekeeper and their parlor maid.

One could say this looks a perfectly happy family scene. Practically right out of a Victorian period novel…

….Until suddenly They were interrupted by sudden noises outside their coach. There were sounds of fighting and the neighing of the horses as their coach suddenly came to a stop.

The startled housekeeper scoops up Frederick and holds both him and Nina close to her to protect them from whatever it was that was causing this sudden commotion.

Julia hides behind the parlor maid. "Mother, Father, what's going on?" She timidly asks.

The answer comes from outside. "Earl! Your guards are all dead!" Growled the gruff voice of a thug. "And your family's next!"

"And we're going to sell your children into slavery!" Added another thug's voice. "...Those three will surly fetch quite a price with the Cult of the Adephagos."

Robert and Catherine look at each other for one second… Then reach behind their seat. Robert pulls out a large single bladed bearded axe and Catherine pull out, and straps to waist, a single edge sword. They both casually step out of the coach and close the door behind them.

"Oh honestly, Robert. I told you you should have paid for better guards." Catherine said, sounding disappointed as she looked at the dead guards they hired, recently slaughtered by the brutish and well armed thugs that now surround them.

"I suppose next time, I'll let you handle the hiring, Catherine..." Robert replied. "But first thing's first..." He looks at the thugs. "… So… Your decisions have obviously led you lot here today… As had my decision to take this particular road..." Robert said. "So me and my wife are going to offer you a new choice… You lot can leave here now and live..."

"Or you can stay here and face your destiny." Catherine finished.

"Hah… Your stupid offer means nothing to us..." The thug leader answered. "We outnumber you five to one! And our destiny today is your death and the destruction of the imperial house of DuBois … KILL THEM!"

The two nobles sigh. "Very well..." They said.

"ZAUDE! AND THE HEURASSEIN FAMILY!" Robert shouted as he swung his axe at the nearest thug, separating his chest from his abdomen. Catherine drew out her sword, slicing another thug in two in that same motion. They quickly cut down the thugs. Blood, assorted body parts, and whatever the thugs last ate went everywhere as they all fell screaming to the brutal overpowering swings of the earl and the graceful but deadly sword- ballet of the countess.

The last thug opened the door and tried to take one of the children, or one of the maids to use as a human shield. The last thing he saw was this ten year old girl wearing a frilly dress and glasses… Right before Robert's axe came crashing down through his steel helmet, through his skull and into his brain. The blow splits him in two from crown to crotch, spraying the earl, the inside of the coach and the three children and the two maids in his blood.

Julia, having taken the brunt of it all, screams in panic at being suddenly sprayed in blood and… other fluids.

* * *

_**(The Arena, 2006th Galactic Hunger Games, Day 14, rocky cave)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

"KYAAAAAAAAH!" I suddenly open my eyes. I felt my heart pounding! Of all the horrifying things I could possibly remember, I just had to go and remember...THAT!… AGAIN!... Getting completely covered in my would-be-kidnappers blood!… Brrrrr... Back when I was 10 years old no less! I can still remember it as if it all just happened seconds ago.

I immediately got up and… I'm sitting in a pile of leaves? Oh… Now I remember… I'm still in this cave I staggered in the night before to to try to treat my knife wound. Nuuuuh… I felt really dizzy all of a sudden. My vision almost went completely black. Got up too fast… Still felling the effect of blood loss…

I look at my knife wound… All that remains is a reddish scar. The sacrulen crystal has completely healed it then… But it doesn't change the fact that I'm still weakened From all that blood I lost. Just how much did I lose before I used that crystal…? Not enough to end my life that's certain. But enough to cause me to almost faint from just sitting up. Going to have to be careful until my body eventually replaces the lost blood. But I'm not sure how long it will take…

I wonder if I can get a transfusion from the sponsors?

I look out towards the entrance of the cave. Sunlight's still shining in. I lay back down to rest… hnnn… Didn't I remember seeing a giant panther earlier…? Must have imagined it… On top of talking to myself...

_**XXX**_

When I woke up, a couple of hours later I think, I see a large panther standing over me! It was real! And it came back! And I think it wants dinner and I'm on the menu! EEEK!

I immediately scuttled to the back of the cave as that panther just stood there. "Um...Er… Nice kitty...Aheh heh...Nice kitty… Um...Don't eat me…. I probably don't taste good… Aheh heh heh..." I pleaded.

The panther just walked up to me and… placed something at my feet. Then it went over to the opposite wall and just lay down and start licking it's paws.

I looked at what it had left at my feet. It looked like a large wading bird, with pink feathers and a three foot beak that gleamed like steel… and was razor sharp too. I've heard of these. The dreaded pink bird muttations. They're quite deadly… But it's clear to me, from the results in front of me... That the panther lying over there was deadlier.

I look over at the panther. "...So, um, You aren't going to eat me?" I apprehensively asked that giant cat. It… or rather, Now that I have a better look at the underside, She looks back at me and continues to groom herself. "… So this if for me then?" The panther gives a low grunt. I guess I can take it as a yes. I then drag the dead bird outside to clean it and afterwords start a fire to cook it… Nuuh… Got dizzy again...

_**(One cooking a pink bird-mutt later)**_

… As you would expect, It taste just like chicken. The panther came outside to see what I was doing with her...offering. She is obviously not afraid of fire that's for sure. I figured it would be...good manners to share the bird with this cat. Between the two of us, it wasn't long before the bird mutt was reduced to a pile of bones. I burped… And she belched.

"I don't know if you can understand my words… But why?" I decided to ask. "...Why didn't you eat me? Why are you offering me your catch…?"

As if to answer, the panther came over and… nuzzled my chest. Or rather it was nuzzling my pin. Then she steps back, sits down and gazes off in the direction of that temple where I recently killed Clovis.

Hmmm… I believe there's a connection with my pin, that panther, and that ruined temple. Not sure what right now, but maybe someday I'll find out… someday. But right now I'm certain my pin's the reason I'm not panther food.

Speaking of that panther, Her ears perk up and she heads off, leaving me alone. I watch her as she vanishes into another cave on this cliff face. I wonder… Was she raising cubs?

An hour later as the sun was about to set. I hear a beeping noise and look up to see a large container parachute towards me. What have I got from the sponsors this time?

I open up the container and pull out what appears to be a clear bag containing red fluid, and a sleeping bag. Then I read the note that was attached to it.

…'Making friends with a lazer panther? What are you, a Disney-princess or something? Guess I can't complain since it didn't eat you. Anyway you might want to let that warm up a bit before injecting it in your arm. Oughta help with your low blood problem. By the way, It gonna get chilly tonight and tomorrow...H'…

Lazer panther…? So that what that cat was? And a… Disney-princess…? Just what is a Disney-princess…? Guess the only way to find out is to win this and…

Win this….

Win this…

That means I'll have to, kill more tributes. I had thought about Clovis a few times and how I killed her… I should've been throwing up by now, despite a belly full of cooked bird muttation. But there's only a slight queasiness. I think I'm starting to get used to killing people now after just two kills… That...disturbs me. Am I going to become just like Titus…?

I look at that clear bag again. I realize that it contains blood. And I'm supposed to inject this into my arm. The concept of blood transfusion is nothing new back home. Although early on there were a lot of...problems. Until further research revealed that we have… differences in our blood that affects the compatibility of one type of blood with another. I suppose that the blood in this bag is compatible, or it wouldn't have been sent to me…

Why do I get the feeling that this is...commoner blood…?

...Well no point fussing about that detail. Following the instructions, I use the cleaning kit provided to disinfect the inside of my left elbow. Then, After making sure that the blood is warmed up to body temperature, I attach the applicator on my elbow. As expected of this place, the applicator automatically locates and injects itself into a vein in my elbow. I keep the bag elevated by hooking it to a nearby tree branch and sit down and wait as the two pints of donated blood slowly enters my body… It takes nearly an hour….

Once that was done, I extract the applicator and stick a bandage on the hole. I place the empty bag in the backpack. I sit by my campfire until it gets dark. After spending some time looking up at the stars. I decided to turn in for the night. I put out the campfire, set up the sleeping bag inside the cave, and go to sleep…

* * *

_**...(Day 15)...**_

I got up as the first rays of sunlight shone through the entrance. As I exited, I saw the lazer panther as she looked back at me, and loped off into the forest. She must be going hunting again.

I'm feeling a lot better now. That transfusion really helped.

Out of curiosity, I decided to have a look at the den that the lazer panther was staying at. I look inside and it turns out that she's a mother! Four cubs… all about three weeks old… And they're just soooo cute! Dhaaaaaaw! I stayed outside and watched them playing around with one another for a couple of minutes before leaving them alone and returning to my cave. Happiest thing I saw in this entire accursed arena.

As I sat down at the entrance, my thoughts drifted back to…

* * *

_**(Deidon Hold, Five years ago)**_

_**(Standard point of view)**_

The coach, now driven by Robert, arrives at the hold. After telling the guards what happened earlier, The coach enters the hold. The DuBois family, and their two maids go to their reserved quarters to change out of their blood stained clothing and take a much needed bath…

After she was cleaned and dressed in fresh clothing. Julia sits down on her bed, still in shock after what happened earlier that day. Then she hears a knock on the door. "May we come in?" Asks the voice of Robert.

"Um...Okay..." Julia quietly replies.

Both Robert and Catherine, both now cleaned up and wearing a change of clothes as well, enter the bedroom and sit down on either side of Julia. "Are you feeling okay, Julia?" Robert asks.

"I...I don't know..." Julia replies. "...It was just so terrifying' She shuddered. "All that blood… everywhere… On the ground… All over you and mother… All over me… I could feel it..."

Catherine lets out a sigh. "You're still quite shaken up about this, aren't you?" She asked.

Julia nods.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie..." Catherine hugs Julia. "...What's done is done… The consequences of our choices."

"Choices…?" Julia asks.

Robert answers. "...Perhaps if we had we taken another route… or had we left on a later day or an earlier day, or had those thugs not have chosen to go after us or waited on a path we weren't taking, then what happened would not have happened…"

"Of course we did prepare for something like this to happen..." Catherine said, then looks at Robert "...But a certain husband of mine chose to be a cheapskate, and chose to hire the Indigo Beasts..."

"I know I know… Should have sprung for the Blood Alliance." Robert sighed. "Like your mother said what's done is done. We're still alive, they're not. So let's leave it at that. You know, this all reminds me of that old Yurzorean samurai quote, Catherine."

"Oh, Robert…?"

"Now how did that go…?" Robert stroked his thickly bearded chin… "Ah, now I remember… 'The decisions you make… And the consequences that follow… Are a reflection of who you are…'… Give that some thought, Julia."

"It might take your mind off what happened today." Catherine added.

* * *

_**(Back to the 2006th Galactic Hunger Games, Day 15)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

Choices… I chose to volunteer to be in this, didn't I? A foolish decision I suppose. And Now I'm dealing with the consequences that followed; I've been disowned until I win, and I have already killed two tributes that tried their upmost to kill me.

I see a column of smoke not too far from here as the sky turned grey.

I become quite concerned, because that means a campfire… That means… They're coming… The pack has followed me downstream from the temple ruins and will probably soon be here.

So should I continue to run…?

No… No more running. I've made my decision… I took this path. I must see this through to the end and live with it… I take the knife that Clovis stabbed me with, and use it to cut my hair at the nape. Then I smear some ash from the campfire on my cheeks under my eyes. I gather my weapons, strap on the backpack and head out in the direction of the pack. I'm going to have some words with them. Offer them a choice…. What else can I say…

...This is the path I have chosen…

...Might as well see it through to the end…

...sigh...

* * *

_**End Part 16**_

_**Author's notes**_:

_**So like I mentioned last chapter, I'm using the script from 'Samurai Jack' season V episode XCIV For this chapter and the following chapter. I know, I know, I'm being a bit lazy here.**_

_**Next chapter. The tribute pack follow Julia down stream… And are then offered a choice.**_


	17. Leave Or Stay

_**Part 17 Leave Or Stay**_

* * *

_**(The Arena, ruined temple)**_

_**Standard point of view)**_

_**...(Day 13)...**_

The pack emerges at the front entrance. Marco carrying the body of his deceased co-tribute, Clovis in his arms. He places her on the cold wet stone ground.

The hovercraft floating overhead lowers its claw and picking up Clovis, and flies off into the dark rainy sky.

The Hunger Games was to be their final exam. An exam that, thanks to a rule change, both could have passed instead of one… Until Clovis failed… Thanks to that District 8 girl. Clovis failed the instant her throat was cut open, and the cannon sounded for her.

"Man, never thought she could take down Clovis." Patricia said.

"Clovis failed… She failed by letting that District 8 snob kill her!" Marco coldly replied. "She failed the Orerines Military Academy! She failed prince Vaclav! She failed Shining Blue! I swear I'm going to kill that four-eyed bitch! Oh she is going to suffer..."

"I agree with ya on that, Marco..." Patricia agreed. "I hated her the moment I laid eyes on her. Acting all 'Oh I'm so better than you.' and everything… It makes me sick… That stupid speshul snowflake Mary Sue and her oh so clean and perfect face, her hoidy-toidy 'I'm better than you' British snob accent, Her pretty blue eyes and perfectly styled brown hair, her dumbass crystal glasses, her one-and-a-half centuries out of date fashion sense. Makes me fucking sick! GAAH!"

"You… got some serious issues there, Patricia..." Frank replied.

"I'm with Patricia on this..." Malachi said. "Only due to the fact that the object of her hate is also the object of my hate. For that noble we've vowed to kill is, after all, from District 8 is she not?"

They all look at Hideo and say. "Yes, we know; You called dibs on her pussy."

"Just making sure..." Hideo replied. "Speaking of which, shouldn't we be going after it, I mean her, now?"

"Right. We know from the trail of blood leading away from Clovis, She went into the river and is likely to be wounded." Marco said. "Also since the cannon hasn't sounded since we lost Clovis means she ain't dead yet. Let's get moving before she either bleeds out or drowns. Wanna make sure she's still alive so we can rape and kill her."

"And after we're done with her, we should probably deal with District 12..." Frank suggested. "They still have all our supplies you know."

"Good point, frank… Okay, time to hunt down that snob and finish this. Let's move out!" Marco orders. The pack make their way down to the river bank near where Julia fell in nearly an hour ago and begin to follow it downstream looking for any sign of her.

They search the banks for any sign. Marco, Patricia and Hideo in one bank, Frank and Malachi on the opposite. They slowly make their way downstream.

Soon night began to fall. The pack gather up and set up camp. "I'll take the first watch." Marco said as the others start up a campfire and lay out their sleeping bags.

Then the anthem of the gods play and Clovis's image is shown against the night sky. Frank approaches. "Hey Marco this came for you." He said as he hands Marco a message sphere. Marco opens the sphere and reads the message written in Crusand script.

...Death is failure, Marco. Do not fail me like she did. V...

Marco felt a chill down his spine. He knows that this is a warning from his prince and mentor, Vaclav Bolud. He has heard stories of what could happen to cadets that fail. Such failure can and will bring great and terrible shame to their families in the Crusand Empire. He knows that the Saunders family has been shamed by Julia's hand. And he doesn't want his own family, the Windgardens to share the same fate.

"What's it say, Marco?" Frank asked.

"it's none of your business, Frank. Get back to the camp." Marco answered.

"Alright alright..." Frank heads back to the others.

"So what was the message about?" Patricia asked as Frank sat down and stoked the campfire.

"He didn't say..." frank replied. "But something tells me that mentor of his must've been pissed at the fact that the late lamented Clovis is now a picture in the sky."

"I hope we get the chance to make the one responsible for her and my inferior co-tribute's demise a… picture in the sky as well..." Malachi added. "And, no doubt, if she is still alive, she will be greatly weakened from the blood loss. And, hopefully, in great pain. She will be in no condition to resist."

"Oughta make things easier once we found her." Frank nods in agreement.

They continue to discuss other things until Malachi decided to relieve Marco on the watch. Soon after they turned in to get some sleep.

* * *

_**...(Day 14)...**_

At first light, the pack continue to follow the river down stream, looking for any clues left by the wounded noble. It wasn't long before… "Terca Lumireisan blood." Malachi shouted when he spotted a splotch of blood on a rock mid stream. "About a day old. Hasn't completely washed away yet."

"We're still on her trail." Marco declared. "Keep searching."

As evening approached, They arrived at where their quarry had made landfall. "Hey! I found her footprints!" Patricia shouted. "Looks like they lead into that dead forest!"

"You mean the forest that was messed up by that freaky fog the other day?" Frank asked.

"Well duh, Frank." Patricia answered.

"I think we should stop for today and get a fire started." Malachi suggested as he studied the surroundings.

"Why do you want to stop?" Marco asked.

"Well, it is starting to get dark, for starters." Malachi answered. "Not to mention..." He points at the ground at a set of large paw prints. "I have no desire to run into whatever made those tracks."

Just then, Frank notices something nearby and heads over to check it out… "Hey guys, get a load of this!" He returns with a partially burned and half consumed pink bird. "And there's a whole bunch of 'em like that over there. Not to mention those paw prints… And a whole bunch of scorch marks"

"Ulp...just as I thought..." Malachi gulped. "What you got there, Frank is what's left of a pink bird muttation. And what killed them and ate them… As well as what made those tracks... Was a lazer panther… We most have stumbled into its territory…"

"A… Lazer panther…?" Franks asks. "Is that a muttation?"

"No, frank… Much worse..." Malachi shakes his head. "It's a giant purplish-black cat, comes up to your chest, that originally came from the lost world of District 13. Quick, stealthy, and very lethal. If it doesn't kill you with its piercing fangs or its ripping jack-knife claws, It will burn you with its lazer firing eyes, hence its name. To be even caught in its sights means death!"

"Lazer shooting eyes…? Are you sure it's not a muttation?" Marco asks. "I'm not afraid of any big lazer shooting cat. I've tangled with bigger and uglier things back home."

Malachi stares right into Marco's eyes. "...You will be..."

Marco sees a column of smoke at the far side of the forest.

"I thought I saw a campfire over that way..." He said pointing his finger in that direction.

Malachi looks in that direction as well "I think we may have found our quarry, Marco."

"That, or those two D12 twits. Either way, that's where we're heading. Alright, everybody. We found her, let's move out."

"Yess..." Hideo pumps his fist. "Soon she will me mine…! MINE!"

"And I'm so gonna enjoy crucioing the fuck outta her." Patricia added. "Tonight, that fucking four-eyed Mary Sue's gonna scream!

The pack follow Marco into the dead forest…

...They went about a hundred yards from where they camped when when heard a twig snapped. They turn and notice this deer, his antlers half developed ans covered in velvet.

"Oh, it's just a deer." Patricia said.

The deer looks at them with his large eyes. Then his ears twitch at something that he can only hear. He turns his head in that direction to see what caused it. He suddenly gives off an alarmed bleat and was about to gallop away, tail held high. It was suddenly hit in the flanks with two beams of red light, knocking it over. Just as it gets back up on its hooves. The deer was blasted down again and then tackled by a large purplish-black cat which clamps her jaws around the deer's neck. In seconds, it was over as the deer's frantic struggles ceased.

"What the…?" Patricia gasped.

"Oh no! That's the lazer panther I mentioned earlier!" Malachi added. "Quiet, everyone, or it might..." The lazer panther looks up at the tribute pack. "...See us."

'You and your big mouth." Marco said, drawing out his gladius.

"Oh shit… That thing's bigger than a tiger...A fucking tiger!" Frank whimpered.

"You took the words right out of my mouth..." Hideo nervously added.

The lazer panther let out a low rumbling warning growl. Her eyes were now glowing red, ready to shoot.

"Okay… no sudden movements..." Marco warned. Even he was nervous at the sight of that large battle-scarred feline in front of them… Yeah, just… Let that sink in... "It just caught its lunch already and probably thinks we're here to steal its food. Let's just back away slowly and..."

Patricia suddenly pointed her muggle-use wand at the lazer panther and shouted… "AVADA KEDAVRA!" And fired the killing curse right at the panther…

...It might have ended her then and there if it weren't for the fact that the lazer panther, like all beasts from District 13, is quite resistant to magic. Instead of killing her flat dead….

...It made her very angry… Very angry indeed… Her ears flattened on her head.

"What the fu..." Patricia gasped in surprise at the fact that the killing curse didn't quite do as advertised. Also, Patricia never quite finished saying her expletive as the lazer panther let out an angry growl and charged at them, shooting her lazer eyes in retaliation.

"Shit…! RUN!" Marco shouted, because that cat wants a battle…And he knew they were outgunned… And the pack was now running for their terrified lives from a barrage of red lazer blasts caused by a pursuing, and very angry, lazer panther, growling at them with rage and wrath.

Several times the lazers would graze one of the tributes, causing them to yell out in burning pain. By the time they got out of the dead forest and onto a cliff overlooking the river, every one of them was hit as least once. The lazer panther followed them out, her eyes still glowing red. She knew she had them cornered.

She slowly approached the cowering tributes, stopping just beyond the reach of the swords held out by Marco and Malachi. They were between her and Patricia.

She suddenly leaped upwards, sailing over both Marco and Malachi and landed in front of Patricia. Patricia tried to bring her muggle-use wand to bear on the big cat, but the lazer panther just knocked her on her back and was now pinning her down with her huge right fore-paw, claws digging into Patricia's mustard yellow jacket.

"OHMIGODOHMIGODOHMIGODOHMIGOD!" Patricia squealed in bowl&bladder voiding terror as she gazed up with terror widened eyes at that wide feline maw with its stout bone crushing teeth. Above which gazed back two glowing golden yellow eyes that felt like they were staring _**through**_ her soul. She could feel and smell the hot raw meat scented breath of the big cat on her pimply face. As well as hear the low threatening growl, and feel the weight of her fore-paw pressing down on her teenaged rib-cage threatening to crush it and Patricia's young life along with it.

"Help me...Please!" Patricia begged in a terrified whimpering tone beneath that big cat's paw. "Like I'm too pretty to die!"

"Guys, we gotta do something!" Frank implored.

"Why should we?" Malachi replied, keeping his eyes on the big cat. "Did I not warn you all of this animal? As far as I'm concerned, Patricia brought this on herself. I say let the lazer panther claim her and leave it to feast on her flesh."

"That is harsh, Malachi..." Hideo replied. "But I'm afraid I'll have to agree with you."

"But..." Frank objected.

"You wanna get killed along with her?" Marco interrupted. "Be my guest."

The lazer panther brought her face closer to Patricia's trembling tear streaked face. "Noooooo! Don't eat meeeee!" Patricia whined. "I'm sorry…! I'm soooo soooorrryyyy!"

The lazer panther only responded with a deep loud, and very guttural...

"**ROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRR"**

"EEEEEEEEEEK!" Patricia shrieked.

But instead of either blasting her face, eating her face, or crushing her rib-cage, The lazer panther brought her head back up, gave a snort, and stepped off. She growled at the other tributes as though to tell them to 'Back off!'. The pack heeded her growl and slowly backed away. She then kicks dirt all over Patricia with her hind feet, gives off a low grunt that sounds like a 'Humph', and lopes back into the woods in the direction of the deer that she caught earlier before all this nonsense occurred.

...Apes…Sheesh…. Well at least that she-ape with the strange eyes, bright yellow pelt, and the face of her god on her chest was better company. At least she shared her food with her… Even made it tastier by burning it…

A long moment of silence passed as the tributes just...stood there looking completely confused. Then Marco looks towards Patricia, who was currently in a fetal position trembling and whimpering like a frightened child half her age.

"Just… WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, YOU STUPID BITCH!?" Marco shouted. He grabs Patricia by the jacket and lifts her roughly off her feet. "You almost got us all killed with that stupid stunt! I ought break your neck for that!"

"I...I... I didn't think that cat was immune..." Patricia sobbed as Marco violently shook her. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know! I didn't know!...sob..."

"None of us knew." Malachi said. "There isn't very much information on lazer panthers except that they shoot lazers from their eyes and came from District 13. I'm surprised that it chose to spare us… as though we were not worthy to die at its paws. At any rate, it's best we don't push our luck anymore tonight."

"Yeah..." Marco lets go of Patricia's jacket. "Anyway, we know where she's at. Well head over at first light..."

The pack then finds a safe spot near the river and set up camp for tonight. Tomorrow, they will track down Julia and rape and kill her… slowly...painfully… taking the time to make her scream for death to end her pain…

* * *

_**...(Day 15)...**_

At first light, the pack had their breakfast. They noticed that the weather had turned cold and cloudy. Once they were done eating, they put out their campfire and once again head back into the dead forest.

"How do we know we're going in the right direction?" Hideo asks.

"I found something!" Malachi calls out. He points at a red hand print on one of the trees. "And look… there's a blood trail… It must be leading towards those hills on the far side."

"C'mon, before we lose her." Marco orders. The pack follow the dried drops of blood in the ground as well as the occasional blood stains on the trees.

After nearly half an hour of tracking, they notice a glimpse of yellow amongst the blackened dead trees. They charge into the clearing. Marco and Malachi with their swords in hand. Hideo with his daggers out… and his pants opened. And finally, Frank and Patricia, muggle-use wands at the ready to cast the unforgivable pain curse.

But all the find in that clearing… was Julia's goldenrod yellow District 8 jacket, propped up on a crudely made cross like a scarecrow. And no sign whatsoever of its owner.

"What the fuck…?" Patricia gasped. She angrily grabs the jacket off its prop and throws it to the ground and stomps on it. "...Is that bitch trolling us or something?"

"My my, how rude, Pimple-Face..." Julia's voice replied. "… Anyway I can see that you lot have chosen this particular path. Rather funny how life works. Don't you agree?' She addressed in a calm tone as though she was engaging in polite conversation.

The pack looks around, trying to locate her.

"Your choices have clearly led you all here… As had mine."Julia's voice continues. "I'm going to give you… a new choice; You can all leave this place right now and live to see another sunrise… Or you can stay… And face your destiny… So which will it be… Hmm…?"

"FUCK YOU!" Patricia screams out. "Our destiny is your slow and painful DEATH, miss Rip Van Dawson!"

"Rip Van Dawson…?" They heard her sigh. "So… I suppose you're staying..." Julia's voice quietly replied.

As she was talking, the mists begin to surround the pack and the rain started to fall.

"… I suppose I wasn't quite clear..." Julia's voice said.

"Enough talking!" Hideo interrupted. "Show yourself, meganekko!"

"So we can torture you." Patricia added waving her muggle-use wand.

"And kill you." Frank added.

"Clovis will be avenged." Marco stated, Gladius at the ready. "I swear it in the name of Vaclav Bolud."

"As you wish." Julia's voice sternly replied. "The decisions you have made… And the consequences that shall now follow… shall be a reflection..."

"Shut up already!" Frank interrupted. "...And why the hell are you talking like Samurai Jack!?"

"...Of who you really are..." Julia's voice finished.

The mist thickens and the rain comes down harder. The pack gazes into the barren woods searching for any sign of movement. They begin to check the nearby trees, keeping each other in sight.

Hideo approaches one such tree. Suddenly, Julia appears from behind the tree and pulls out her gladius… And slashes Hideo diagonally from his left waist to his right shoulder, cutting him open. He was dead before he hits the ground.

Marco charges at her, but she quickly ducks behind the tree. Marco's gladius gets stuck in the tree. He manages to wrench his sword out and goes around the tree… She's not there.

Just then, Frank hears something. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" He cast the unforgivable curse in the direction of that sound… And manages to insta-kill a passing crow. "Dammit, just a … HUH!?" He sees Julia step out from behind another tree and throws a knife at him. The knife buries itself in his chest just slightly left of centre.

"FRANK!" Patricia screams as Frank collapses to the forest floor dead. "Why you fucking… CONFRINGO!" She casts a blasting curse at the tree that Julia was hiding behind, reducing it to splinters.

Julia dashes into the woods. "AFTER HER!" Marco roared. The remaining three pack members give case, following Julia through the mist shrouded rain drenched forest.

Suddenly, Julia stops and turns to face her pursuers. Marco, Patricia and Malachi also come to a stop and just now notice that besides the fact that she isn't wearing her district jacket, her hair was now shorter only coming down to her chin and her cheeks below her holo-glasses were blackened not unlike a football player's face paint.

"So you cut your hair and painted up your face, Huh?" Patricia growled. "You think that's gonna save you?"

"Tell it to Hideo and Frank, Pimple-Face." Julia coldly replied, readying her gladius. "When I send you to join them."

"Why you… CRUCIO!" Patricia casts but Julia evades the curse and rushes at them. Patricia had to duck and dodge like crazy to avoid ending up like the late Hideo. "GUYS! HELP! SHE'S GONE BATSHIT CRAZY!"

Both Marco and Malachi join the fight. The sounds of clashing swords ring out in the rain as Julia, Marco and Malachi parries each other's sword blows in a deadly three way dance. Julia then kicks Marco in the stomach and somersault back from Malachi's frantic scimitar swings.

Malachi manages to back her up to a tree and tries to stab Julia… But stabs the tree instead. She sees Marco charging towards her from her left and doges his stab which misses my mere inches. Then she sees Patricia, now wielding a sword lunge towards her. Julia launches herself off the tree and knocks the pimply faced tribute to the ground with a knee to the face.

Marco rushes at Julia swinging his gladius like a madman, but Julia evades his wild swings.

Malachi and Patricia also attack, swinging just as wildly, and having the same amount of luck.

Julia then counters with her own equally wild swings screaming like an angry beast. In moments all four tributes were now winded, gasping for air, staring at each other, contemplating their next move… Then Julia runs off, the pack quickly gives chase…

_**XXX**_

After chasing Julia through the dead woods, they soon come to the cliff overlooking the river. The same place, that the evening before, the pack was cornered by the lazer panther. By now the rain had become more intense, and the river below had become a swollen fast flowing torrent.

Julia looks down at the raging torrent… Then she looks back at the three remaining members of the tribute pack. There was no hint whatsoever of fear on her face… Only calm determination. She had decided to make her stand here. She will either win… or die… simple as that. She assumes her fighting stance, gladius at the ready.

"So… which one of you will go first…? Or will it be all at once…?" She calmly asks the pack. "...Doesn't matter to me either way...I've been trained by knights...I won't lose."

"Oh yeah?" Marco replied. "I'm gonna make you lose, you bitch…. DIIIEEE!" He charged at her first, gladius held overhead ready to slice the bespectacled female tribute in two. Julia parries the strike. Marco then attempts a side cut across her abdomen but Julia just jumps above it and lands a spinning roundhouse kick to Marco's face. Marco spits out some blood and angrily swings at Julia, but he keeps missing.

"DAMMIT! HOLD STILL, YOU STUPID BITCH!" He yells in frustration as he does a horizontal swing. Only for Julia to duck under and slash him in his left thigh. Bloods spurts from his wound as Julia then grabs him by the shoulders, plants her feet into his abdomen causing him to fall forward and she flips him over the cliff and into the raging river. Marco flails about as he is carried away.

Julia then gets back on her feet and pick ups both her sword and Marco's in time parry a sword blow from Malachi. "Do you really think you can defeat a superior Desian, girl…?" Malachi sneered. "Just because you can wield two swords now? Then let me remind you once again of our superiority" As he readies to attack, he notices..

...Julia taking on a new fighting stance, Knees bent, her left facing Malachi. The sword in her left held out in front in a reverse hammer grip. Her right hand twirling the other sword.

"That stance… The same stance that deranged cannibal that won last year used..." Malachi gasped. He nervously back- steps. "No...It cannot be..."

"I suppose I forgot to mention I was also taught by his father, and then his uncle." Julia sneered back. "… Now bring it… I haven't got all day."

Malachi attacks, but every blow he strikes is fiercely countered, and he was now struggling to parry the fast hard blows of the two gladiuses held by his bespectacled foe. Scimitar and gladiuses clashed again and again in a flurry of clangs and sparks. While parrying a blow, Julia slips a little on the mud. Malachi, seizing the opening slashes at Julia's abdomen.

"NNGH!" Julia grimaces as the scimitar leaves a shallow cut in her left side.

"Hah First blood!" Malachi cheered. "Now you shall feel..." He never finishes his gloat when Julia spins around and chops his sword arm off at the elbow. "AAAUUUGGGHHH!" He screams as he tries to stop his blood from squirting out from the stump.

Julia sticks the two gladiuses into the ground. Then kicks the mortally injured Desian half-elf in the abdomen, snares his head in a front face-lock gripping his left arm, spins until they were both back to back with Malachi's over Julia's right shoulder. Then Julia finishes the move by dropping to one knee...breaking Malachi's neck in the process.

It's not who draws first blood in a battle. It's who draws the last…. And then snaps your neck for good measure.

"DAMMIT!" Patricia screams "CRUCIO! AVADA KEDAVRA! CONFRINGO! CONFRINGO! CONFRINGO!" Casting spells in a mad fury that would make Bellatrix Lestrange appear… sane. None of the spells hit however, though the last three kick up quite a bit of turf and mud pelting both tributes in it.

Julia dashes into the trees. Patricia follows behind, continuing to cast the blasting curse causing tree splinters and dirt to fly everywhere.

"DIE! DIE! FUCKING DIE, YOU MOTHERFUCKING FOUR-EYED BITCH! CONFRINGO! AVADA KEDAVRA! CONFRINGO! WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING DIIIEEE!" Patricia rages and screams at the top of her lungs. "WHERE ARE YOU!? WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, YOU FUCKING BITCH! AAAUUUGGGHHH!"

She madly casts more curses, killing and blowing up anything she sees. "SHOW YOUR FACE! SHOW YOUR STUPID MOTHINGFUCKER PERFECT-ASS FACE SO I CAN BLOW IT UP!" She looks left and right, her pimply face the visage of madness and rage. "I HATE YOU, JULIA! YOU FUCKING BITCH! I FUCKING HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU SINCE I FIRST SAW YOU WEARING THAT STUPID FUCKING OUTTA DATE DRESS! I REALLY HATED YOU WHEN YOU WERE BEING INTERVIEWED, WEARING THAT FUCKING SPESHUL BALLGOWN! SHOW YOURSELF SO I CAN FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU STUPID FUCKING SPESHUL MARY-SUE BITCH! SHOW YOURSELF ALREA..."

Patricia was so busy tard-raging, she never noticed Julia sneaking up behind her. She is suddenly spun around by her left shoulder until she saw the very face of the girl that she was screaming at to die. "Shut it." Julia said as she punched Patricia with a left hook then a right uppercut and follows it with a kick to the face, then pulls the hunting knife out of Patricia's belt and stabs her in the neck with it. Patricia collapsed on the ground holding her now slit throat in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding… In seconds she was dead… "...Just...shut it..."

Along with Malachi, Frank, Hideo, Clovis and Katara… All now dead at the hands of the noble girl from District 8… All dead at the hands of Julia DuBois.

Julia lets out a sigh as though she was… disappointed in their choice to continue hunting her. "Well… I suppose I'll just settle for satisfaction..." Julia said as she looked down at Patricia's corpse. She picks up the still smoking muggle-use wand as the cannon begins to sound…

_**...*BOOM*...*BOOM*...*BOOM*...*BOOM*…**_

Julia looks up to see the hovercraft approach. Its claw winches down to pick up Patricia's body and take it away. Then it flies over to where Hideo, Frank, and then Malachi fell picking up their bodies as well.

Julia then lets out an empty feeling sigh_, _shakes her head in disgust at it all, and heads to the cliff to pick up her swords… Then she heads into the forest to retrieve her jacket and backpack. Then returns to the river to look for a safe place to cross before heading back to her old campsite… It had been a long day… And it wasn't even noon...

* * *

_**End part 17**_

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Well here we are, finally down to the last four tributes.**_

_**Next chapter, The 2006th annual Galactic Hunger Games comes to its conclusion… There can be...only one.**_


	18. Victor

_**Part 18 Victor**_

* * *

_**(The Arena)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

_**...(Day 15)...**_

...sigh…

So... I went and did it. I confronted the pack, and made them an offer. Not surprisingly they refused, stating that that clearly wanted me dead…

What happened next?

Well I ambushed and eviscerated Hideo. Put a throwing knife in Frank's heart. Engaged in a running battle that took us back to the river. There I hamstrung Marco and tossed him into the river(I have a feeling he's still alive). Chopped off Malachi's arm and broke his neck. And finally stabbed a completely snapped Pimple-Face… I mean Fredendall in the neck.

To but it bluntly, I killed four people and injured a fifth in the span of a morning. By now I've just taken the lives of six teenagers over the course of two weeks… I should be feeling really nauseous… throwing up... instead…

...I just feel...empty…

...sigh…

I've certainly changed… I've truly become a killer. A taker of human life…Damn this game.

Anyway The storm had stopped and the river started to recede. I soon found a spot to safely cross using a fallen log as an impromptu bridge. Well the river was still too deep and too fast to just wade across.

It was there That I realized that I was still carrying the nightlock berries on one of the pockets. So I dumped them out. I don't need them anymore, nor do I want them. Some mockingjays flew down and gobbled them up. Apparently, they are not affected by the poison the berries are known for.

Eventually I returned to the cave that me and Phillip used as shelter. I got a fire started and checked my recently blinded wound. Well after that fight earlier I used that muggle-use wand I took from Fredendall to heal the cut caused by Malachi's scimitar via the vulnera sanentur spell… Looks okay for now, the cut wasn't too deep. Good thing I studied up on those District 5 spells during training.

I heated up some water I got from the river and washed the soot off my face. Then I brought the water to a boil and stored it in the canteen that came in Clovis's backpack, which I still have, seeing as I never found my original backpack… And seeing as it has some snare wire, might as well go set some snares while the water cools down and purifies.

As I was setting my snares, I manage to flush out a couple of rabbits which I catch using the throwing knives I acquired from Clovis. Sometime later, I came across some edible berries. Looks like I'll be able to wrap this day up on a full stomach…

By the time I returned to camp and prepared my supper, night had fallen. I heard the anthem of the gods play and look up to see the images of Hideo, Frank, Fredendall, and Malachi projected on the sky. Marco's image wasn't there, meaning that he's still alive somewhere. I wonder how far downstream he was washed?

Once the anthem finishes I hear a beeping and see a container parachute down. It only contained a message from Haymitch.

...'Well… six kills, princess. Congrats. Stay alive. It'll likely get crazy now that there are four left, including you. And, hey, at least you didn't eat them. H'…

True… I may be trained to fight like Titus, but I will _**NEVER**_ sink to _**THAT**_ level… ugh… cannibalism… ugh … Though I can imagine that they're talking about my recent kills back at the Capitol. I mean one slightly shortsighted noble girl single handily taking out four others in pitched combat with the odds clearly stacked against her… Who wouldn't...

...Still, it doesn't make me feel any better… But the fact that I'm still here after two weeks… And now in the final four… Something tells me tomorrow, this whole cursed event will go into the endgame… The final bloodbath… So not looking forward to this I'll admit… That means more killing… More blood on my hands…

_..._sigh_… _Well it it does come down to this, I might as well get this sordid business over with and just go home. Doesn't matter if my family welcomes me back or not. I just want this all done.

* * *

_**...(Day 16)...**_

_**(The control centre)**_

_**(Standard point of view)**_

"Are they ready, Lucia?" Seneca asks.

"They sure are. Milord." Lucia answered. She opens up a vid-screen showing the beasts in question. The large hyena-mutts pace around in their cages as one by one they are taken out and plugged in via a jack at the base of their skulls before being released into some sort of staging room. "They're being programmed as we speak. They will actively go after any tribute with an active tracker. And force them back towards the Cornucopia. Or kill 'em if they're not fast enough."

"Excellent." Seneca grinned.

"Daymn… I wouldn't wanna run into one of those puppies in a dark ally." Siri commented as she also looked at the screen. "So when do you wanna throw 'em in, boss."

"Around noon..." Seneca answered. "That's when we'll send in the big dogs and wrap things up."

...Even though hyenas are technically not dogs, they're more closely related to civets and cats.

* * *

_**(The Arena, around noon, Kantmiss and Peter's campsite)**_

For the last few days following the feast at the cornucopia, Kantmiss and Peter have been largely keeping to themselves. Thanks to their vast supplies in her bag of holding they didn't need to go out and search for food and water, they had all they needed. So mostly they just spent their days having sex with each other in more positions than can be described in the Kama Sutra.

Their plan was to just wait it out until there were just three tributes left including then and go out and hunt down and kill said tribute and give District 12 a long overdue victory and become co-mentors.

"Hard to believe we made it to the last four." Peter said as he fired up the cooking stove and started cooking some bacon and eggs.

"And we didn't even have to kill anyone..." Kantmiss added, while listening to some rap music on her mp3 player(that came with her bag of holding). "I gotta admit, it's a good idea that we went and found some place outta the way and decided to wait it out while all the other idiots hunted down and kacked each other. Must've been some kind of falling out, yesterday..."

"So besides us, that leaves..." Peter scratches his chin. "Marco from D2 and Julia from D8. That about right?"

"Yeah, that's right. All we have to do is wait for them to kill each other and this game's in the bag." Kantmiss replied. "Hey would you hurry it up with breakfast. I'm starving."

Peter finishes cooking breakfast and the two eat up. Kantmiss belched. "Oh yeah, that hit the spot."

Peter looks up. "Hey, what's up with the sky?" He notices that it was now getting dark. "Are we having an eclipse or something?"

"Oh shit..." Kantmiss stands up. "Something tells me that they must be in a hurry to wrap it up." She puts on her bag of holding and readies her bow. "I think we better get outta here."

Just then they heard a faint growl. And they notice their implanted trackers begin to glow.

"D-Did you hear that?" Peter trembled, nervously looking left and right as he hid behind Kantmiss. Then there were more animal sounds…. Frantic animal sounds. "EEP! What was that?" That made the cowardly tribute tremble some more.

"Something tells me I don't wanna know." Kantmiss nervously replied. "Let's get moving..."

They leave the campsite and make their way through the forest. Their eyes scanning the trees for anything out of the ordinary… Anything threatening… From time to time they hear some low growling.

Kantmiss pulls her bow to full draw, ready to shoot at the first sign of movement. The surrounding forest was dark and eerily silent, as those at any moment one would expect Jason Vorhees would suddenly pop up and start attacking with his bloody machete.

...That might have been preferable…

...Compared to the huge hyena-mutt that charges out from the shadows at Peter. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Peter shrieks in a high-pitched girlish tone as the muttation tackles him and pins him down, ready to eat his face. "HALP! MOMMY!"

Kantmiss shoots the beast in the shoulder, knocking it off of Peter. It was not a fatal blow as the hyena-mutt got back up.

Both tributes ran for it, the wounded hyena mutt close behind calling out for its pack members. Its calls were quickly answered as two more showed up and joined in the chase.

"AAAAH! KANTMISS! THERE'S MORE OF THOSE THINGS!" Peter yelled when he looked back over his shoulder.

The hyena-mutts laughter further fueled their fear as they continued to flee for their lives through the dark forest. Soon they break out of the forest and into the clearing where the Cornucopia stood. They saw more of those hyena mutts appear from the forest. Both tributes scramble up the wall of the cornucopia, the hyena mutts jaws snapping at their heels. In seconds they were up on the roof and out of reach of the laughing muttations.

"Whew… that was clo..." Kantmiss started to say when suddenly, both her and Peter were both punched down by a large tribute in a rust colored jacket.

...Marco…

As he pulls out his knife, he sees someone else running towards the cornucopia chased by several more hyena mutts. She wore a goldenrod yellow jacket and a set of holo-glasses on her face.

...Julia...

Some of the hyena mutts that were trying to climb the wall break off and lunge at her bur she manages to evade their attacks like a ballerina dancing for her life. She reaches the Cornucopia wall and frantically climbs up. As she reaches the roof, one of the hyena mutts jumps up after her, only to be rewarded with a..."Beat it, Fido!"… Harsh kick to the jaw, knocking out several of its teeth as it fell back down.

"Hah hah..." Julia panted as she stood on one knee looking at Marco and the still prone district 12 tributes. "...Well… hah hah… Looks like the gang's all here… I suppose this is it…"

* * *

_**(A bit earlier)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

Leaving the cave had a bit of finality about it as I begin my trek back to the cornucopia. Now that there were four of us left; me, Marco, Peter and Kantmiss, I doubt there will be another night in this arena. One way or another, dead or alive, I'm going to be leaving this place.

I give the cave a good-bye pat and head over to the stream to wash up and top up my canteen. As I looked at my reflection in the water, I was surprised how different I looked with short hair. The ends were curled up around the bottom of my ears.

The water shimmered a bit and my reflection changed. Once again, I was looking at Illusion!me, but now, she had the same hair style.

"...Be careful..." she warned.

"I know..." I replied. "I...I never thought I would make it this far."

"So what am I going to do…?"

"I...I honestly don't know..." I answered. "It's not like I can predict the future..."

"...I have a feeling I already know' She sighed, her shoulders slumped. "Farewell..." the water shimmers and she disappears leaving my own reflection. Something tells me this...is the last time I will encounter Illusion!me… Probably just as well.

I top up my canteen and headed out. As I made my way through the forest, I came across the very tree where the pack had both me and Kantmiss trapped up in. The remains of that tracker-jacker nest lay at its base, completely reduced to a pulp by the recent rains and then dried out in the sun. A light tap with my boot reduces it to dust.

I look up at the neighboring tree where Ruth was perched. And then I remember the tracker-jackers, their painful stings, Matilda's body after she was stung to death, and the illusions… Well, might as well move on...

...Must be around noon by now…

As I stopped to take a sip, I noticed the sky suddenly become darker and darker until it was like night had fallen. I looked up and quickly looked away, the sun was completely eclipsed… I take out my moonglasses to better see in the now gloomy conditions and quicken my pace. The game makers are clearly up to something, and I am not liking what they have in mind.

...Then I notice the tracker implanted in my right arm start to glow. Next thing, I heard this… Laughter… Or something that appears to sound like laughter. I scan the woods in the direction of the laughter and saw… A pack of rather large, rather mangy, and rather hungry looking hyena-mutts coming towards me…!

And I'm certain that I taste like chicken to them! EEEEEK!

Now I'm running for my life, trying to keep away from those ravenous things. And I can hear them laughing as though this terrifying chase that they are putting me through is rather amusing to them!

After several rather intense moments of running for my life from those ravenous smelly things, I emerged from the forest and into the cornucopia clearing. I saw Marco and the two prone forms of the district 12 tributes on its roof. Are they alive or dead? I don't know. As I closed in I saw that there were even more of those ugly muttations between me and safety. Several of them charged right at me, laughing maniacally…

...Let's just say all those dance lessons REALLY paid off as I danced and pirouetted around each of them, their slavering jaws missing me by inches. In seconds I was finally at the Cornucopia's wall and I frantically scrambled up it to the safety of the roof. One of the more persistent things jumped up after me and almost made it up… "Beat it, Fido!" I shouted as I gave it a good hard kick in the teeth, causing it to fall back down.

As I got up onto one knee gasping for breath, I saw that both Peter and Kantmiss were still conscious and both them and Marco were now all looking at me. "Hah hah..." I panted, looking back at the three tributes. "...Well… hah hah… Looks like the gang's all here… I suppose this is it…"

"You..." Marco grunted as he suddenly lunged at me like a beast. I had barely any time to get on my feet. And now I was grappling with that brutish tribute. I manage to slam him on the roof just as he takes back his gladius. He forces me back with a couple wild swings and gets back up just as I pulled out my own gladius.

I noticed he wasn't moving like an injured person. No doubt, like his partner Clovis, He too carried a healing crystal and used to heal the sword cut I put in his leg yesterday.

We engage in a wild sword fight as Kantmiss and Peter looked on and below us, we can hear the muttations laughing and trying to claw their way up the sides. To fall over the sides would mean death!

One of Marco's powerful swings knocks my gladius from my hand. But I get in and grab him by his jacket collar. He just pins me down and tries to push me over the edge. I looked over my shoulder and saw the snapping jaws of the hyena mutts.

"Feeding time, Julia!" Marco snarls as I hung on for my life. He grips my neck with both hands and strangles me...I can't breathe! Gotta get him off! I poke him in both eyes forcing him to let go then I follow up with a right hook knocking him off.

I roll away and pick up the remaining gladius. He charges at me with his knife but I duck his swing and cut him again on his right thigh, causing him to go down. He rolls on his back as I kicked his knife away and point the gladius at his chest, ready to deliver the killing blow.

Marco looks right back at me, a look of defeat on his face. "...Go on… do it..." He said. "Then they'll take you down and they'll both win." He looks over at Peter and Kantmiss. I see Kantmiss aiming an arrow at me, ready to release the instant I end Marco. Dammit, In all the confusion I forgot they were still a threat.

"Shit ain't personal, Julia. Strictly business, ya dig?" Kantmiss said.

"I haven't forgotten about that… ugh... bog, Kantmiss." I said back.

Marco continues to talk. "Go on...I'm dead anyway. I always was, right? I didn't realize that until now." It looks like he's accepted his fate...And I'm the executioner.

"You're just now realizing this, Marco?" I said back.

Marco looks up at the sky. "How is that? Is that what you gods want? Huh?" He looks back at me. "Do it, Julia. Give them what they want...One more kill..." He points at his heart. "Bring more pride to your district. Not that it matters..."

One more kill… sigh… "Very well." I replied and plunged my gladius right into Marco's chest. Ending his life on the roof of the Cornucopia.

_**...*BOOM*…**_

A second went by before Kantmiss fired her arrow. I pull back causing it to miss hitting me in the chest my inches. I pull the Gladius out of Marco and launched myself at Kantmiss. I wasn't about to let her get off another shot if I could help it. As I got close, she swings her bow like a club but I go under and slam into her abdomen putting her onto her back. I ready myself to take her life and then take Pete…

"Let's try this!"

_**(Standard point of view)**_

Julia convulses violently as bolts of electricity course through her body. Her holo-glasses short out and the tracker in her arm overloads and explodes opening a wound in her right forearm. She collapses onto the roof her body smoking and her hair completely erect…

_**...*BOOM*…**_

"Well...That'll work." Peter said, holding an Electres box he pulled out of his backpack when Julia charged at Kantmiss earlier.

The hyena mutts gather up near an opening that appeared on the field and file on through. The opening seals shut once the last muttation enters. While that happened, the sky brightens until it was back to it previous midday conditions indicating that tha artificial eclipse had ended. The two tributes climb down…

_**(Hunger Games Studio)**_

"How about that, Cleaver, and Caesar?" Claudius said as the scene showing Peter Malarkey zapping Julia played on the back screen. "Against all odds they done it! They've won!"

"Yeah." Cleaver replies.

"Indeed they have, Claudius…." Caesar agreed. "The first victory scored by District 12 since the 1955th Hunger Games. That's about 51 standard years if I'm not mistaken."

_**(Back in the Arena)**_

"Peter...We won. We survived!" Kantmiss hugs Peter. Peter hugs her in return. "We...We're both going home..."

"Yeah… We are..." Peter agreed as he and Kantmiss smile at one another.

The joyous moment was interrupted by the voice of Game God Delta. "… ATTENTION, CONTESTANTS, ATTENTION. THERE HAS BEEN YET...ANOTHER RULE CHANGE." He pauses for a moment, then continues. "...AND IF YOU ARE THINKING WHAT I'M THINKING, YOU'RE RIGHT. THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE WINNER OF THE GALACTIC HUNGER GAMES… HA HA HA HA… GOOD LUCK… AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR."

Kantmiss and Peter look at each other before Peter decides to speak first. "...What if we don't give 'em the satisfaction." He pauses. "What if we both kill ourselves, and there are no victors? We'll ruin the games. And We'll show the gods that they can't control us!"

He reaches into his jacket pocket. "I found these nightlock berries in the woods." He shows Kantmiss the berries in question. "We can eat them and die."

Then Kantmiss just shoots him in the chest and he falls on his back.

_**...*BOOM*...**_

"Shit ain't personal, Peter. Strictly business, ya dig?" Kantmiss said.

Claudius's voice was then heard. "GODS AND GODDESSES, MAY PRESENT TO YOU THE WINNER OF THE 2006TH ANNUAL GALACTIC HUNGER GAMES; KANTMISS EVERSHOT OF DISTRICT 12."

"WOOHOOO! That's right, peeps!" Kantmiss cheered. "I'm the winnah! I'm the winnah! YO YO YO! Look at me! I'm numbah one! I'm numbah one! And the rest of ya are numbah POOH! YEAH! UNH UNH! SUCK IT!" She does the crotch chop. "Oh yeah! I'm alive! I'm alive! And they're all dead! And they can SUCK IT!" And she does another crotch chop. "And now, I'ma teabaggin'. Starting with you!" She points at Peters's body.

Kantmiss pulls down her pants and underwear and rubs her bottom on Peters's face a half dozen times. "Suck it, Petah! Suck it! Yeah!"

Then she climbs back up to the roof of the Cornucopia, goes over to Marco's and does the same thing to him. "You like that? You like that? Can't say anything? That's because you dead, Yo!" She gloats.  
She looks over at Julia's body. "One more time for momma!" She goes and sits on Julia's face. "Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Who's your daddy? who's your daddy? I'm the winnah! I'm the … Wha…!?" Her next squat, instead of feeling Julia's face…

Kantmiss felt her hand.

"… GET OFF!" Julia sputtered as she pushed Kantmiss off of her face.

**_(Julia's point of view)_**

Ugh… What is that awful smell…? And foul taste…? Last thing I remembered, I was about to kill Kantmiss when I felt my entire body was being electrocuted. I must have blacked out. Now I'm smelling something stinky, and my face feels like something heavy and slimy was pressing down on it. I open my eyes and the holo-glasses come back on and the first thing I see was… A WOMAN'S BOTTOM PRESSING DOWN ON MY FACE!? WHAT IN THE NAME OF…!? UUUGGGHHH!

When she goes back up, I immediately move my right hand on front of my face and block her next squat. "… GET OFF!" I shouted as I pushed back against it, pushing it up and away from my face, and causing its unpleasant owner to fall over on her face. I sat back up and, looking over my shoulder, saw that it was Kantmiss that was pressing her bottom on my face! How dare she! OOOOOOOH!

"What the fuck…?" Kantmiss got up on her knees and looked back over her shoulder "WHAT!?" And sees me angrily staring back at her. "No way! IT FUCKING CAN'T BE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! THEY SHOT THE CANNON FOR YOU AND EVERYTHING!"

"...PUAH PUAH….Dead…?" I said in surprise wiping my mouth with my sleeve to try to get that horrid taste out of my mouth...Blech... "Do I look dead to you? Gah that was just...nasty.." I'm sure I was just knocked unconscious.

"No no no no… This can't be right..." Kantmiss continues to babble "...I'm the winner here… This… This can't be right..."

The winner…? Now I'm confused. Was I really?

Kantmiss pulls up her pants and lunges at me. "DAMMIT! DIE, YOU FUCKING ZOMBIE!" She grabs me by the neck and we both fall off the Cornucopia and onto the meadow. She continues to hold onto my neck, trying to strangle me. "This time, you stay dead, you four eyed freak!"

… I can't breathe… again..! I swear she's almost as strong as Marco! I push my arms up between hers and spread them, breaking her grip on my neck. Then I punch her in the face and push her off.

As I got to my feet, Kantmiss backs up and loads up her bow. She shoots but misses me as I lay both fists and feet into her. As she went down, I saw Marco's knife and lunged for it. As I grabbed the knife and turned to go finish this. Kantmiss launched another arrow that passes over my left shoulder…. Still in this… Kantmiss loads up another arrow, But I close the gap and knock her to the ground and drive that knife right into her forehead.

_**...*BOOM*…**_

So… Is it over…? As I stood up and looked at the peacekeepers as they stood next to the hovercraft, I heard Game God Delta's voice…

"CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT JUST HAPPENED HERE?"

...Then I heard Game God Alpha's…

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE, DELTA. I MEAN WE JUST DECLARED KANTMISS THE WINNER AND THIS HAPPENS."

"I KNOW RIGHT..." Game God Delta replied. "PEACEKEEPERS, CHECK THEIR LIFE SIGNS."

A peacekeeper medic approaches me and scans me with her device. The she notices my right forearm. "May I have a look at that?" She asks. I look at my right forearm and I see that it was bleeding from where my tracker was implanted. She scans the injury. "Hmmm… Looks like your tracker must have overloaded when you were electrocuted… Guess that explains it."

"AN OVERLOADED TRACKER HUH?" Game God Alpha's voice said. "WELL...UM… JULIA ISN'T IT…?" I nod. "LOOKS TO ME THAT YOU DEATH WAS… EXAGGERATED. CHECK THE OTHER BODIES."

The medic checks Kantmiss then Peter And climbs up and checks Marco.

The Game God Delta's voice was heard." I SEE, THEY'RE ALL CONFIRMED AS TERMINATED. WELL THEN… CLAUDIUS, IF YOU WOULD..."

Then I heard Claudius's voice…

"GODS AND GODDESSES, THERE'S BEEN A REVISION. MAY I PRESENT TO YOU THE TRUE WINNER OF THE 2006TH ANNUAL GALACTIC HUNGER GAMES; JULIA DUBOIS OF DISTRICT 8. AND WE'RE JUST AS SURPRISED ABOUT THIS AS YOU ARE."

I...Won…? I absolutely don't believe this… I...Actually...Won… The peacekeepers load me aboard the hovercraft and take me away from the arena..."

...I still can't believe I won… And I may need a few bottles of mouthwash… BLEEECH...

* * *

_**End Part 18**_

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Let's start thing off with the 2006th Galactic Hunger Games kill order:**_

_**Day 1/ Bloodbath**_

_**Killed= Killed by**_

_**Terry(D10)=Hideo(D1)**_

_**Leigha(D7)=Frank(D3)**_

_**Etienne(D5)=Marco(D2)**_

_**Anton(D6)=Patricia(D3)**_

_**Danielle(D10)=Clovis(D2)**_

_**District 10 eliminated**_

_**Juan(D4)=Marco(D2)**_

_**Sam(D7)=Phillip(D8)**_

_**District 7 eliminated**_

_**Kyoko(D1)=gang rape**_

_**Day3**_

_**Cora(D6)=Phillip(D8)**_

_**District 6 eliminated**_

_**Day 5**_

_**Matilda(D4)= tracker-jackers**_

_**District 4 eliminated**_

_**Day 8**_

_**Katara(D9)=Julia(D8)**_

_**Day 9**_

_**Ruth(D11)=Marco(D2)**_

_**Day 11**_

_**Tyler(D11)=Marco(D2)**_

_**District 11 eliminated**_

_**Day 12**_

_**Olivia(D5)=nightlock berries**_

_**District 5 eliminated**_

_**Phillip(D8)=poison fog**_

_**Day 13**_

_**Clovis (D2)=Julia(D8)**_

_**Day 15**_

_**Hideo(D1)=Julia(D8)**_

_**District 1 eliminated**_

_**Frank(D2)=Julia(D8)**_

_**Malachi(D9)=Julia(D8)**_

_**District 9 eliminated**_

_**Patricia(D3)=Julia(D8)**_

_**District 3 eliminated**_

_**Day 16(Final)**_

_**Marco(D2)=Julia(D8)**_

_**District 2 eliminated**_

_**Peter(D12)=Kantmiss(D12)**_

_**Kantmiss(D12)=Julia(D8)**_

_**District 12 eliminated**_

_**Winner**_

_**Julia DuBois**_

_**District 8,Terca Lumireis**_

_**When Julia was electrocuted, her tracker overloaded and malfunctioned, that led the game makers to believe that she bought it and they sounded the cannon for, not realizing that she was only rendered unconscious… Until a certain District 12 Tribute, thinking she won, went and tea-bagged her face.**_

_**And, on that note, we finally come to the end of the 2006th Galactic Hunger Games(Based on Hunger Games Galaxies by war292400), and My OC's ordeal in it.**_

_**Next chapter, we'll head to the post game celebrations.**_


	19. Aftermath

_**Part 19. Aftermath**_

* * *

_**(En route to the Capitol)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

My arm hurts… It feels like there's shards of broken glass inside. Once I was strapped in to my seat, the medic peacekeeper injected a local anesthetic onto my injured forearm. "Before we take off, we're going to take out that broken tracker in your arm." She told me as my arm went completely numb. She activates the immobilization field in my seat and begins to work…

After several minutes, she extracts out the last shard of my tracker and seals up the incision and wraps up my forearm in a tight bandage. Then she disables the field. "There we go. Now you'll be taken to the Training Centre infirmary for further treatment."

I felt the hovercraft lift off and accelerate. I was now going back to the Capitol…

_**(About an hour later)**_

After about an hour's flying, I felt the hovercraft decelerate and touch down. I was taken from the hovercraft and brought to the elevator that will take me down to the training centre infirmary. "What are they going to do to me here?" I ask.

The medic peacekeeper that was escorting me inside replied. "We're going to undo all the injuries you suffered and remove all the physical scars from your body."

"I...see." I nodded…

Once the elevator came to a stop, I was led to my room. They told me to take off my clothes and put on this simple robe and a pair of slippers. I was told that I'll be staying her for the next few days to properly recover and receive treatment…

My first treatment, they had me scrubbed clean, filed my nails and treated my burn scars on my thigh. They were now less prominent. They also healed my hearing as I've been having a slight ringing in my ears since Kantmiss blew up the pile of supplies (and almost me along with it).

After I was returned to my room, an avox brought in my first meal since I returned. A bowl of tomato soup, a side of applesauce and a glass of water. That's it? Shouldn't my first meal back be a bit… more? But I soon found it was a bit of an effort to finish this simple meal. It's as though my stomach had shrunk. Looks like it might take a while to get back to eating normally.

Normally, there's a few days between the end of the games and the presentation of the victor so they can get a starved, wounded, beat-up mess of a person put back together again. I'm guessing Cinna's putting together a new wardrobe for the public appearances. Haymitch and Natz will be arranging the banquet for my sponsors, reviewing the questions for the final interviews.

...I can only imagine what it will be like in the Noble Quarter of Zaphias when I arrive home… Home! Nina, Fredrick, Father, Mother, Devons, Annie, Patricia, even Katniss and her sister, Primrose, and Clara and her family!

Soon I will be home…

And back to wearing those elegant ankle- length skirts. I _**REALLY**_ miss wearing a proper skirt.

The few days go by rather quickly, My scars disappear from my body. My skin is now smooth, perfect and flawless and feels like fine satin. My hair felt like fine Yurzorean silk. The burn scars caused by both the fire and the fog, along with my knife and sword scars, were now gone as though they never happened in the first place.

They didn't fix my eyes, saying that they weren't allowed to mend any pre-game conditions… I suppose I'll still be wearing glasses.

On the day I was cleared to go, The avox brings in my arena clothes, now cleaned up and repaired. I wait for her to exit before putting them on…

As I exited the room, I was greeted by Natz. He led me to the elevator…

* * *

_**(The Training Centre, ground floor)**_

As soon as we stepped out of the elevator and entered the foyer, we were joyfully greeted by Haymitch, Cinna, Portia, and, rather interestingly enough, Effie. I immediately hugged Haymitch. I know, as both a victor and a noble girl, I probably should have showed a bit more restraint, a bit more superiority, but right now I honestly didn't care.

"Nice job, princess...I mean Julia." Haymitch whispers in my ear. It didn't sound sarcastic.

Effie was almost in tears and patted me on the head. "Everyone, you definitely have a fine pearl here in this young lady." She smiled at me.

"Um… Then you're not upset with me, lady Trinket?"

"About what, Julia?" Effie asks.

"Well… I did… kill Kantmiss, thus eliminating District 12." I answered. "And practically stolen your district's victory."

"That's true."

"...And you are, after all, the representing priestess of that district, I'd understand id you were a bit...upset."

"I suppose you're right, Julia. I should be..." Effie said. "...But I'm not." She sighed. "Let's just say I'm used to that district always dropping the ball. Besides...I never did like those two all that much. So vapid… Relatively speaking of course. Kantmiss would've been a terrible mentor anyway. Oh well, anyway, I'm planning on applying for the role of victory tour escort this fall. Perhaps we'll see each other again, darling."

"Go with Cinna."Haymitch orders. "He wants to get you ready." I nod in agreement. Cinna said. He leads me back to the elevator.

Cinna takes me back to the elevator and we head back up to the eighth floor. As we go up, I remember the faces to the tributes who will never return, the blood of eight of them on my hands. My stomach feels heavy.

When we arrive at our floor, I was suddenly hugged by Venia, Flavius and Octavia. I couldn't quite keep up with what they are saying. They were absolutely thrilled to see me, and I'm rather happy to see them too(even Venia).

They take me up to the dining room, and I get a proper meal; roasted beef with a side of grilled vegetables and soft bread rolls. Although the portions are smaller than I would have liked. I couldn't get seconds.

Well that's because… "You wouldn't want it all coming back up on the stage." Octavia told me.

After the meal, I was brought to my room. Cinna stayed outside while his prep team got me ready. "Well, looks like they did a full body polish on you down there." Flavius commented on my now flawless skin as I undressed.

They take care of the shower settings and the go to work on my now short hair, nails, and makeup. They were all rather chatty and I could get in a word or two… Probably for the best. I wasn't feeling too talkative at the moment. They mostly chatted about the Games, Where they were or what they were doing or how they felt when this event happened.

"I was still in bed"…

"I just had my eyebrows dyed."…

"I swear I nearly fainted"…

Everything was about them, not the boys and girls that died in that accursed arena…. It figures… sigh … It's pretty like this back home in the Noble Quarter Father and Mother chatting about similar things with their friends and neighbors during the games, same went for me and my friends. Although I wonder is this year will be an exception, what with a girl(namely me) from said quarter volunteering for all this… and actually winning.

After a while, Cinna enters, with my crystal lens glasses, my pin, and what appears to be a goldenrod yellow dress. "Have you given up about the whole 'Sapphire Noble' thing?" I ask as I gave him the holo-glasses and put on my old pair.

"You tell me."Cinna replied as I put the dress on. Other than the color and the slightly shorter skirt. It was just like the dress I wore in my interview with Caesar over twenty days ago.

"Don't forget the shoes." Vienna puts on a pair of flat heel leather sandals. I look at myself in the mirror.. I look a bit like a ballerina. I am still the 'Sapphire Noble'(ballerina version). The sheer fabric softly glows in its yellowish hue. It was like I was wearing sunlight.

"What do you think?"Cinna asks as he attaches my pin to the dress's shoulder strap.

"It's gorgeous..." Was all I could say. The skirt, while full and filled out with layers of ruffled tulle petticoat, came down to the bottom of my calves. Without the high heels, you could see my true height of five and a half feet. I look like a young girl, innocent, harmless. Amazing that Cinna pulled that off considering what I did to win those accursed games. A rather calculated look indeed.

"I thought it would be more… blue." I said. Cinna just shrugs.

We take the elevator down to the training level. It's standard procedure for the victor and her team to appear from beneath the stage. First, the prep team, followed by Natz, Cinna, Haymitch, and finally, me.

I find myself in a dimly lit area under the stage. Cinna and his teem go to change into their own outfits, leaving me alone. Up above, I could hear the crowd. Just then, Haymitch touches my shoulder.

"EEK!" I yelped in surprise, twirling around and recoiling away from his hand, and covering my chest.

"Woah there, It's just me, Julia." Haymitch said.

"Sneaking up on a lady like that, Haymitch Abraham. You startled me." I scolded. "...Honestly"

"Sorry..." Haymitch apologized. "...Let's have a look at you..." I do a more elegant ladylike twirl for him. "That's good. Quite cute."

"But..." I inquired, I had a feeling there was more.

Haymitch pondered for a bit before he replied. "But nothing. How about a hug for luck?"

A rather odd request from my mentor but, after all we are both victors, survivors. So I suppose a hug is in order. So that's what we did…. After we let go I decided to ask Haymitch a question. "Haymitch, I was wondering if I could visit the stables after this?"

"The stables?"

"Let's just say...I wanted to look at the thestrals." Was my answer.

"The thestrals huh?" Haymitch cocks his head. "I don't see why not. But I have to warn you, they are kind of… spooky looking… Just so you'd know." Okay.

"Well better take our places, princess..." Haymitch takes my hand and leads me to the lift.

"You know I don't have pink hair."

"I know… Besides, this is your night, sweetheart. Enjoy it." He kisses me on the forehead and steps back off the lift.

I could feel my knees knocking together. I was trembling with nervous anticipation...

* * *

_**(The stage)**_

Above me, the anthem booms in my ears when I hear Caesar Flickerman greeting the audience. The crowd breaks into applause as the prep team was presented. Then Natz was introduced, followed by Cinna who receives his own cheers. Then Haymitch's appearance brings on another round of cheering that lasts for several minutes. Well that's probably because this is his last year as mentor. Starting next year, Titus takes over that role… Until I turn nineteen...

...Well, at least Haymitch gets to finishes it with a victory…

Then I felt myself being lifted up to the stage…

Blinding lights, The roar of the audience rattling the metal under my sandled feet greet me as I emerged onto the stage itself. I look out towards the audience and I just couldn't believe the array of vivid colors and bizarre fashions, outlandish hairstyles and garish makeup that my eyes beheld… In other words...Ah wa wa wa wa….

I waved to the audience and gave a smile, Might as well make a good impression right? Then Haymitch showed me to the victor's chair, A single rather ornate bit of furniture that the winning tribute watches a moving picture show featuring the highlights of the games…

I just hope that they don't show the part where I was almost eaten alive by those horrid slimy w-w-worms..

Caesar makes a few more jokes then it's time for the show. This is required viewing for the realm. The lights dim and the seal of the gods appear on the moving picture screen. I'm so unprepared for this. I wasn't too thrilled to watch the other twenty three tributes die, eight of them at my own hand. They occasionally show my reaction in the corner of the screen.

… Some victors are triumphant, pounding their chests, pumping their fists in the air…

...Others are just stunned, just staring…

I'll admit condensing nearly a month into just under three hours is rather impressive… Quite a bit of it was focused on me…

The first hour largely focused on the reapings, the chariot rides, our training scores and the interviews.

The remaining two, they started with footage of the bloodbath, alternating between tributes as they fought, died, stood on the platform screaming like a little girl(mostly… well actually all of that part was Peter), or fleeing into the woods.

Then they showed me fleeing the fireballs, kicking that orange creature into the tree. Kantmiss dropping a tracker jacker nest, and herself down on the pack, As well as the following two days of her tripping out like a Krytian hippie right up until… They didn't need to show that… ugh…The audience might find that rather funny, Kantmiss Peyoccian-kissing me in her stupor, but me…? I'll never live that down… I felt my face turn red with embarrassment.

D-D-Did they have to show the part where I was almost eaten alive by those horrid disgusting slimy pink slithering c-c-creatures? Brrrrr...The c-chills going down my spine! Is it s-safe to op-op-open my eyes y-y-yet..? It's too scary to watch! I _**REALLY**_ hate w-w-worms…! Especially if they are in… What's that word… High definition! Brrrrr...

They showed the scene where Ruth died, captured by the pack and then kicked into a tree by Marco, shattering her spine. She breathed her last as I held her in my arms. I sang to her that lullaby as she passed away. After that I laid out that wreath of wildflowers around her… Watching it all made me feel very...numb… What else is there to say…

Things get rather interesting when me and Phillip hear that announcement that two tributes from the same district can live. Followed by when we encountered Kantmiss looking for Peter… Hiding in a rather obvious pink cake no less… I couldn't help but giggle at how absolutely silly that was… Considering the situation…

They showed the halftime event starting with that rather lewd scandalous cheerleader dance. A lot of the men in the audience loved it, judging from all those cheers and wolf-whistles. Me? I was just mortified at the sheer… improperness. Then it was followed by the interviews starting with Kantmiss and Peter, then me and Phillip before Stanley went and interviewed the others…

Ugh… They just HAD to show that… Orgy scene… And to suggestive music no less… Well at least they edited out the… coming bit… I REALLY didn't want to see Peter and Kantmiss coming in high definition… Now I know why the prep team insisted that I have a light supper… The part where I stated that me and Phillip wasn't going to play that perverted game followed by me, in a complete huff, smashing up most of the cameras in our cave was amusing. Heh heh heh.

The next scene was when I was tortured by Fredendall using that unforgivable curse. The look on her pimply face when she was casting that spell… pure hate. Followed by Tyler rescuing me and Kantmiss from a fate worse than death at the hands of the pack. I watched as he fought… and was eventually killed by Marco…

The scene where they showed Phillip shoving me away right before he was… killed by that vile fog.. You have no idea how hard it was for me to hold back the tears… Not to mention that I have to tell poor Linda… I had to close my eyes again to keep from seeing that.

The next few scenes involved the pack chasing me throughout that ruined temple. Clovis's death at my hands. Me staggering through the dead forest with a knife stuck in my body. Watching that made me wince and place my hand on where I was stabbed.

Then there was that little interaction with that Lazer panther… I could have sworn I heard Oswald's voice from the audience stating that she was way too cool to be turned into a hat…

I watched the pack's encounter with that lazer panther… So that's why she's called a lazer panther, not to mention, she's also immune to the killing curse… I'll admit, I found Fredendall's reaction to being pinned down and roared at by an angry mother cat rather amusing… Is that so wrong…? No. Not after what she did to me earlier…

The following scene pretty much got the audience cheering… Not surprising since it was when I took on the pack… And killed all but Marco. Fredendall's breakdown before I stabbed her in the neck was… How do I put this… She certainly had serious issues with me the moment we first met… And she let it consume her right up to her end. Sigh. Blind unreasonable hate. I shake my head.

The final scene started off with Kantmiss and Peter running to The Cornucopia, Followed by me. We were all chased by those muttations. Then my fight with Marco ending with me running him through… Then getting shocked unconscious…

...So… That's what happened when I was out like a light blastia after you remove the core… I wasn't too amused when I learned that the game makers went back on their word and stated there can be only one… Honestly… Peter's idea to use the nightlocks to kill both himself and Kantmiss was...interesting… He probably wanted the game makers to keep their word… I suppose we'll never know because Kantmiss shot him through the chest. Dead before he hit the ground.

After they announced her the victor, Kantmiss went and performed that rather immature and equally unsportsmanlike act of… tea bagging. First on her former partner, then on Marco as if she was the one that killed him… And finally...on me… Ugh… I was REALLY disgusted at seeing that. I STILL remember the vile stink and filthy taste… UGH! Then I saw myself come to and push her off. After a brief struggle, I watched as I saw myself go from tribute… to victor by stabbing Kantmiss through her forehead. And then they declared me the winner.

And with that, the replay finally came to its end.

The anthem played once again and we all stood up as president Coriolanus Snow(AKA Game God Alpha) himself stepped onto the stage accompanied by a young girl(I later learned that she was his grand daughter) carrying a cushion upon which rested a gold laurel. The two come towards me and president Snow takes the laurel from the cushion and places it on my head. Then he smiles at me.

"Congratulations, miss DuBois." He said.

"Thank you..."I replied, curtsying.

President Snow looks at the pin on my shoulder strap. "...That's an… interesting pin." He comments.

"Thank you..."I replied. "I purchased it from a peddler in Zaphias."

"The people in Zaphias must be very proud of you."President Snow commented. I'm pretty sure they are.

Much bowing, curtsying and cheering followed. I waved to the audience until Caesar bids them all a good evening, reminding them to tune in tomorrow evening for the interviews.

Soon afterwords, I was taken to the president's mansion for the banquet. Much of the time there, I was having my picture taken with various Capitol officials and sponsors. It was all rather busy.

Occasionally, I would see Haymitch or Natz or the president himself. There were a few speeches, I did quite a bit of dancing as well as having my picture taken. I barely found any time to eat or drink... The whole soiree lasted the entire night…

_**XXX**_

By the time it was over, the sun was just peeking over the horizon when we returned to the Training Centre's eighth floor, staggering from exhaustion from all that dancing(oh my poor feet) or, in Haymitch's case, all that drinking (I stuck with the non-alcoholic beverages by the way). I spent most of the day sleeping…

_**XXX**_

It wasn't until late afternoon when Natz woke me up via intercom. I got out of bed and got dressed for my interviews. I was REALLY happy to have my finely tailored clothes returned. I put on my white blouse with shamrock green tie and vest and ankle length full skirt with its layers of ruffled tulle petticoat to give it a proper bell shape, and my brown mid heel shoes. Ah, to finally look like a proper lady of the Noble Quarter… Even though I now have short hair...

I only had about half an hour to eat a bowl of hot oat porridge and lamb stew. The prep team does my makeup until my face seems to emit a soft glow. Cinna thought about dressing me up for the interview but decided what I was now wearing was good enough. After some idle chit-chat, I was off to the interview…

The interview in question takes place in the main sitting room. There was a few of those hovering cameras to record the event.

Caesar gives me a hug when I arrive. "Congratulations, Julia How are you feeling?"

"A little bit footsore from all that dancing last night..."I reply as we both sat down. "… And maybe a little bit nervous. But other than that, I'm doing rather well."

"You don't need to be nervous. We're going to have a fine time." Caesar smiles back.

"I'm just not so sure as to what I'd have to say." I said.

"You won't be saying anything wrong if that's what's concerning you." Caesar replied.

A person counts down and then the interview starts. Caesar was just wonderful as always, teasing joking, getting choked up when the occasion presents itself. Eventually, Caesar begins to ask questions. Which I answer as honestly as I could.

"How did you feel when you made your first kill?"

"Really awful, Caesar… Killing a monster with a gun back home is one thing, But taking another human life up close…? I felt rather sick...I'm sure you all saw that… but the worst thing about it…? It soon got...easier." I look over at Haymitch. He nods in sympathy.

Caesar continues. "I suppose that's true. As it stands your kill count of eight stands as the second highest score for your district… Right behind Titus's score of thirteen."

"Yes, that's true… I did kill eight… But you should know that I'm not too proud of it. Sigh... I just did what I had to do to stay alive and I certainly hope I don't have to do it again."

"I understand. Most of the victors I interviewed usually say the same thing..." Caesar then changes the subject. "Changing the subject; Now a lot of the folks here were amazed when you met that lazer panther after escaping from that temple..."

I instinctively place my hand over where I was stabbed.

"… We were quite surprised that it didn't kill you and instead it helped you… Even gave you some of her food."

"I'll admit, I was rather surprised myself that she didn't eat me..." I replied. I placed my hand on my pin when I recalled her nuzzling it when I asked her why. "I'm not too sure but it had something to do with this pin I'm wearing on my vest lapel."

"Yes that is a...rather interesting pin..." Caesar comments.

"I purchased it for good luck… And I wanted something...different from the usual mockingjay pins that everyone's been buying."

"Well it certainly is different… And a really effective good luck charm, seeing as you're here doing this interview." Caesar comments.

"Indeed, Caesar… Oh… That reminds me… Haymitch, I'd like to ask… Just what is a...Disney princess anyway…?"

Well that caused quite a few laughs in the room, and I found myself blushing. "...I said something inappropriate, didn't I?" My cheeks turned red.

"No no. Heh heh heh… It's fine...I'll show you a couple of those Earth movies afterwords, Julia." Haymitch chuckles. "But for now, let's stick with Caesar here, okay?" I nod and our interview continues.

"It must have been hard on you when Phillip perished..." Caesar said. "After all the effort you went through to keep him alive. How did you feel..."

"...Like I...Lost a friend..." I sighed. "Not to mention that I felt that I owed him. After all it it wasn't for him I would have been… brrrrr." I clutch my upper arms and shivered when I remembered that horrid pit that I almost died in. brrrrr "Just thinking about those horrid slimy pink slivering c-c-creatures trying to drag me under and eat me alive. brrrrr… Still sends ch-chills down my sp-spine._"_ I shivered some more.

"From the way you're shivering, it looks like you developed an intense fear of worms."

"Y-yes..." I stuttered. "I use to merely dislike them… Now, I absolutely really truly can't stand those things...brrrrr…. Can we talk about something else, please…?"

"I suppose we should..." Caesar replied. "You must have a little bit upset when you learned That Phillip's true love was Linda."

"Not really, To be honest, I wasn't really surprised. I did ask if he had someone waiting for him back home. I knew he didn't really love me. As I mentioned in our last interview, We came from two distinctly different classes of society."

"...But what he said in our last interview...Ooooh… I see… Ha ha ha ha…" Caesar laughed in realization. "I shouldn't be too surprised. I've seen this sort of thing before. He did that to make your district look more desirable… He certainly succeeded in that."

"Indeed he certainly has, Caesar..." I smiled back. "While Peter wanted to score points with a… gay love story between him and Marco..." I added. "And we all saw how that went..." Then I changed the subject back to Phillip. "… Still… It's going to be rather...difficult to tell Linda about him. Poor thing must think that she was being cheated on..."

"I hope you have the best of luck in that endeavor, Julia..." Caesar patted me on the shoulder.

"Moving on… It was quite a surprise to everyone when you suddenly..." Caesar paused for moment. "How do I put this… Came back from the dead and caused an upset victory. We're all wondering how you managed that amazing trick."

"To be absolutely honest...I'm sort of wondering that myself, Caesar..." I replied. "… Although I'm told that when Peter electrocuted me with that Electres box, It only knocked me out and shorted out my tracker, which I believe led the game makers to think that I bought it. And I rather not discuss what I was going through when I came too...ugh..."

"I understand..." Caesar nodded. "Not the best way to be...revived, that's for sure. But all things considered, you did manage to pull off quite an achievement; The first noble from your district in over a century to volunteer for the games… and win, giving your district another back-to back victory. How do you feel?"

How do I feel…? That's a rather good question. How do I feel… "...Relieved, I suppose, Caesar." Was my answer. "I'm just glad that it's all over, That I'm still alive. And I'm going home. What else can I say?"

"Indeed..." Caesar. "Thank you for your time…" He shakes my hand in congratulations, faces the camera. "Gods and Goddesses, your victor of the 2006th annual Galactic Hunger Games, Julia DuBois of District 8, Zaphias, Terca Lumireis. This is Caesar Flickerman, signing off..."

And it's over. Everybody laughs, cries, and hugs one another. I look at Haymitch and Natz. "Was I okay?"I ask.

"You were perfect." Haymitch answers. "Come with me..."

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Down to the stables."Haymitch answered. "You still want to see those thestrals right?" And that's what we did. We went to the stables where they keep the various creatures that pulled the chariots… He wasn't kidding about the thestrals being rather...spooky now that I can see them. Quite friendly, but still rather spooky…

* * *

_**(The next day)**_

The next day I packed up my clothes and prepared to depart this realm. This is it...I'm finally going home. We leave the Training Centre and get aboard a hover car with darkened windows. Said car takes us along the streets of the Capitol and outside to the airport where the tribute plane was waiting. We barely had time to say goodbye to Cinna and Portia. Although I'll likely to see them again in a few months, when I tour the worlds for a series of victory ceremonies. It's the gods way of reminding us mortal folk that the Hunger Games will never really go away. I'll be given a lot of plaques and everyone will have to pretend to love me.

The plane takes off and climbs to cruising altitude before it enters the hyperspace portal. Looking out at the swirling void passing by, I breath a sigh of relief. Both Natz and Haymitch was accompanying me back, along with the other mentors and priests/esses who are also heading home as well. Interestingly enough, Effie was along for the ride too.

We had an enormous dinner and we watched my final interview play out on the restaurant's widescreen Panemsonic. I began to think of home. Of Nina, Frederick, Mother, Father. Of my two friends Patricia and Annie. Of the two Hunting Blades, Katniss and Gale. I excuse myself and return to my cabin. As I looked in the mirror, I see myself, Julia Elizabeth DuBois. A fifteen year old noble girl who lives in the Noble Quarter of Zaphias. Hunts monsters with a gun. Loves chatting with my two friends, Patricia and Annie. I stare in the mirror as I try to remember who I am and who I am not. Sigh... No question I certainly changed… And not just the shorter hairstyle...I go back out and rejoin the others for dessert.

I chatted for a bit with the other mentors and priests/esses to get their opinions of me and this year's games…

...Rather surprisingly, they didn't bear me any grudges… They even congratulated me.

"I was VERY disgusted with Hideo's behavior. I mean raping and killing his partner as well as what he did with Cora? Ugh, typical male if you ask me. Not to mention an utter disgrace to all of Japan. Me… along with every female on Earth, is happy that you took down that sick disgusting rapist stereotype…" Hoshimi commented…. "After all we are women, we are invincible..." Um...yeah… Just don't get too close to me….lesbians...

"I bear you no malice, DuBois" Vaclav told me. He also added "You merely showed me that both Marco and Clovis were...poor students otherwise they would have killed you instead and won for the glory of the Crusand Empire… Maybe next year I'll get better volunteers... And win…" Um...Yeah…

"Julia, I wanted you to know that I don't hate you either." Mari said. "Hate's not a good emotion to have in those games. I oughta know. Heck, I even tried, with no such luck, to convince Patricia to not be so...obsessed with you. Told her that it'll just end badly for her(which id did)…"

Lawrence didn't have too much to say except… "Like your new hairstyle. I thinks it suits you."

"...Um...Thank you, Lawrence...I think..."I replied…

"Hem hem… I just could just say how...awful my tributes were. And after all that time I spent coaching them. I'm quite glad they're both dead, I never did like the french anyway… Couldn't understand a thing they were saying." Delores said. "And may I remind you, miss DuBois, Although you'll be, in a few years time a mentor, that you are NOT to intervene in my affairs again. Am I quite clear, child.?" I just turned up my nose at her...HUMPH… I really don't like her…

"I'm looking forward to seeing you again as a fellow mentor." Jade said. "We could use more mentors wearing glasses around here."

"What am I, Jade? Chopped liver?" Mari replied. That got a few laughs out of us…"Honestly..."...

"We should have farewell toast toтоварищ Haymitch, товарищи…"Sergei said. "Vodka's on the house."

"Ha ha ha...I'll drink to that, Sergei" Haymitch stated… Typical…

"I liked how you respected Katara after her death." Kember said yo me. "I mean getting that district 12 bimbo to stop tea bagging her face and gave her a good tongue lashing. Not to mention how well ya did against Malachi. Never was a fan of the Desians, too full of themselves if ya ask me. Guess it wasn't my year… Maybe next time…"

To which Vaclav replied with "Don't bet on it, Kember"…

The mentors from districts 10 and 11 didn't say too much… Come to think of it… I never did quite get their names…

"Congrats on the win, kid." Theodore said in his usual flat monotone voice. I'm surprised that he didn't...(Thunks severed rubber head on to the table)… Never mind…

"Really, Cleaver?" Effie scolded, looking at that rubber head with the cleaver in its forehead. We're all eating here. Honestly."

"Hey, just wanted to see how she'd react this time." Theodore replied.

"I know that head's not real, Theodore." I replied. "Now kindly put it away, please. I'm trying to eat."

"Well since you said 'please'..." Theodore removes the rubber head from our sight. "...Respect..."…

* * *

_**(Terca Lumireis, Zaphias)**_

It wasn't long before I was finally home. I saw the castle's spire as we came out of hyperspace. Shortly afterwords we landed just outside of the city. The scene that greeted me, Natz and Effie(Who is as of now, my escort for the next few months and will be staying at my newly won villa in the city's 'Victor's Village')… Oh my absolute word… It was like the whole city had just emptied out and everyone was all out to greet their newest champion.

There was a great deal of cheering and fanfare as I stepped off the hard-light gangway and stepped onto the cobblestone road that ran straight into the Public Quarter's shopping area. The sound of my shoes on the rough hewn cobblestones… I'm really back… Back on Terca Lumireis.

"Make way! Make way!"A coach bearing my family crest came through the crowd, escorted by Gradana and several of the Royal Guard, all mounted on white horses. "Julia DuBois, I presume..." Gradana greeted as he lifted up his visor. "Your presence is required at the DuBois estate at the request of the earl." I nodded and climbed aboard. The coach takes me to the Noble Quarter…

_**(The Noble Quarter, DuBois Estate)**_

The coach pulls up in front of the mansion's doors. As soon as it came to a stop, I got out and was escorted inside by Gradana…

As I entered the main foyer, the first thing I saw was a row of footmen and maids. "Welcome home, lady Julia." They all greeted and bowed.

At the end of the row of servants stood my family. Father walked up first, looked down at me and said… "Well… Do you have any idea what you have done…?" Father said in a very calm tone. "...Do not answer. We know what you did...All of Terca Lumireis knows what you did… Volunteered for the Hunger Games in the stead of a peasant seamstress. Left your home and traveled to the Gods Realm. Became a tribute. Went into the Arena. Almost got killed. Formed a relationship with a peasant sailor..."

"Father, we weren't..." I objected.

"Do not interrupt. I'm not finished..." Father scolded pointing his finger at me. "Now where was I…? Ah yes… Befriended a monster cat. Killed eight tributes, and, seeing as you are standing here in front of me, won the whole event… The first noble from here to do so in over a century. So There is only one thing I can say..."

The servants and the rest of my family cover their ears… Oh no… he's going to…

..._*KER-GLOMP*_… Hug me and lift me clean off my feet…!? I thought he was going to… "HA HA HA! WELCOME HOME MY FOOLISH PRODIGAL DAUGHTER!"… Never mind. Ow my ears! Not to mention my rib cage!

"AH! FATHER PUT ME DOWN! I CAN'T BREATHE!" I yell back.

Father lets me go. "Ha ha...Sorry about that, Julia. Sometimes I don't know my own strength… Ha ha ha..."

"Oh, honestly…" I rub my ribs. Then rings out my ears. "I suppose this means I'm back in the family."

"Of course, Julia..." Father pats me… rather hard… on my shoulder. "Now then..." He turns to the servants. "SERVANTS! SEND OUT THE INVITES! PREPARE THE BANQUET! TONIGHT WE CELEBRATE THE GREATEST MOMENT IN THE HISTORY OF HOUSE DUBOIS! GET TO IT!"

* * *

_**(Back to the present, The Castle, Julia room)**_

...Six years ago…

A lot sure happened that summer. I foolishly volunteered for a seamstress, and went and won the Hunger Games. How did it change me…? Well I certainly lost my innocence and become a killer. And I ended up with a bad case of Vermiphobia. Brrrrr...That that was just the beginning…

I used to dislike homosexuality… But in the following six years I eventually became one… With Clara no less. Go figure. Well my family wasn't too pleased with that. Both with me sexuality and that my love interest is a commoner. But they didn't disown me over it.

They did. However disown me when Gradana told them that I became a promiscuous slut… Until the truth eventually came out. Boy was Father mad at Gradana. And so am I quite frankly...

...Considering that, Even though I came out of the games a virgin, Thanks to Gradana and a disgusting drug, I would have it forcefully taken away… along with my career as a Royal Guardsman. (Or, If lesbian sex counts, did I already give my virginity willingly to Clara, and vice-versa?)

Back then, I wanted to be prince Ioder's wife. Now I happen to be one of his servants. Serving under housekeeper Margaret Géroux(Not that kind of under!).

I look at the clock on my desk… Hmmm… Getting rather late… Must have been reminiscing longer than I thought… I suppose I'll simply turn in for the night. Continue getting ready for Aspio tomorrow...Yawn…

* * *

_**End part 19**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Well here we are; Second to last chapter in this album.**_

_**Naturally I used Suzanne Collins book to help flesh out much of the chapter. Trick was working it to fit a single victor instead of two.**_

_**Yes, you read it right, Julia is a lesbian… But she doesn't like to make a big deal out of it.**_

_**Next and final chapter will be an epilogue set during Julia's victory tour. What happens when a victor meets a host before he became one...**_


	20. Epilogue, When Julia Met Rene

_**Part 20. Epilogue; When Julia Met René**_

* * *

_**(The Castle, Julia's room)**_

_**(Julia's Point of view)**_

I just sat down at my desk. Right now, I'm wearing a white shirtwaist blouse with a red bow tie and a blue vest, a light blue full ankle length skirt worn over white stockings and black soft sole Mary Jane shoes. A rather comfortable outfit for doing some typing...

I had just finished typing the last few pages of my manuscript that I had copied from my diary that chronicled my time in those accursed Hunger Games. I look over the newly typed page as I took a sip of my tea. I had been working on this manuscript for the last six months since Nan won the 2011th annual Galactic Hunger Games(Mostly during my off duty hours). "Not too bad if I do say so myself" I commented on my work.

Just then the door knocks. "Julia, may we come in?" I heard the voice of my mistress, princess Estellise.

"One moment, please..." I got up from my chair and pats down my skirt. "Come in..." The door opens and Margaret enters first, followed by Estellise and Ioder, which are also followed by Natalie and Hannah, the latter pushing a tea cart.

"Good evening, master Ioder, lady Estellise..." I smiled and curtseyed. "So what brings you two to my room?"

"We just came to see how you were doing on your book about your hunger games ordeal." Ioder answered. "So How's it coming?"

"I just finished the epilogue..." I replied, waving her hand towards the typewriter.

"The Epilogue?" Estellise asked.

"Just a little post-story chapter, lady Estellise." I replied. "...I already had my story done when I left for Nan's tour. However when we went to Japan on Earth for the District 1 concert, I ran into a rather familiar face; René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine Suoh."

".. René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine Suoh?" Estellise said. "That's an… interesting name."

"And really long." Natalie added.

"True, Natalie..." I replied. "That's because it has something to do with him being half French and half Japanese… Or, in the local equivalent, half Peyoccian and half Yurzorean. I met him when he was only 11 years old. He was really cute back then. Even more than Master Ioder was back then."

"Cuter than me at 13?" Ioder asked.

"Hee hee hee… He was, master Ioder. Although I was still wanting your hand in marriage back then." I answered.

"I remember… heh heh..." Ioder replies when he remembers me and her two friends, Annie and Patricia, declaring our undying love for him…Followed by all three of us hugging the air from his lungs squeeing like over-excited pre-adolescent Yurzorean schoolgirls. And then there was that dinner party and ball that was held when I was on my tour...

"Yes, but now, instead of serving you as your wife and future empress, I'm serving you now as your head maid..." I replied. "And because I'm a… well you know, I'm no longer interested in you as a love interest."

"Indeed, Julia..." Margaret said. "I'll admit… It took some...getting used to."

"Getting used to, Margaret…?" I smiled. "I recall back then when you found out I was a lesbian... Let's just say You and some of the maids(other than Natalie and Hannah, and four maids that got their voices returned) were practically acting like I had the cooties... You even told Lady Estellise to keep away from me. Honestly... Homosexuality isn't contagious you know."

That made Estellise and Ioder giggle…. Along with Natalie and Hannah.

"Don't remind me..." Margaret sighed. "I hope you have better luck with Sodia..."

Me too, Margaret.

"Anyway about this... René person, How is he doing…?" Margaret asked.

"Well… He's now 16, grown to a full six feet tall..." I answered. "He has blonde hair, like Flynn and you, master Ioder, and violet-blue eyes."

"Really..." Hannah interjected. "So, Ojou-sama, how did you first meet that boy?"

"Been a while since you called me that, Hannah..." I replied as she sat back down at my desk. "I suppose I should tell you how this happened. Have a seat and we'll get started. Natalie, Hannah, would you two be so kind… Oh, and get two more for yourselves."

"Hai, Ojou-sama." Natalie and Hannah both bow, then they go out and collect some chairs for the prince, princess, housekeeper and themselves to sit down on… "Right, looks like everyone's settled." Natalie said as she sat down.

"Right then..." I leaned back on my chair back, crossed my legs and folded my arms. "It all started back on my own tour. I was in France on Earth for the District 5 portion of it when…

* * *

_**(Château de Grantaine, A mansion in Paris, France, planet Earth. Five years ago)**_

_**(standard point of view)**_

René Had just finished practicing on the piano. "Comment étais-je, mademoiselle Barteau? (How was I, miss Barteau?)" He happily asks his instructor.

"...Tu vas bien aujourd'hui (You're doing fine today)..." Miss Barteau replied. It might have more convincing if it weren't for the fact that she was covering her ears. René's piano skills tend to be… more enthusiasm and noise than any reasonable piano playing. He wanted to play the piano to make his mother, Anne-Sophie de Grantaine happy. Matter of fact, she was also watching his lessons… And covering her ears as well… Poor woman… And on top of the fact that she was suffering from lupus...

Outside their estate, it was now late fall. Many of the trees were now bare and the air was getting chilly. There were also a few snowflakes wafting about on the late autumn breeze. However the inside of the estate was quite comfortable and quite ornate.

Following his piano lessons, René headed over to the living room and inserted a DVD into the player. The DVD in question bad the first season of the anime adoption of 'Emma, A Victorian Romance' by Kaoru Mori. He sits down to watch episode one. As the episode played the scene where Emma and William were strolling through a public park and was talking about her glasses. The nearby fireplace suddenly lit up in a flash of… green fire? And grew taller?

"Hein? la cheminée? Que ce passe-t-il?(Huh? the fireplace? What is happening?)" René gasped as all that happened. He was even more surprised when this tall(about 1.65m) girl, wearing more or less the same outfit as Emma, Stepped out from the fireplace, unaffected by the green flames.

And, just like that, The fire vanished and the fireplace shrunk back to normal. The young lady coughed from all that soot. "That was rather unpleasant." She said in English, and with a British accent. "...Well, I suppose its better than using those...port-keys..." Then she notices René "...Oh… Excusez-moi mon garçon, est-ce que c'est le Château De Gratin?(Excuse me, boy, Is this the Château De Gratin?)" She asks in French.

René just silently looked at the new arrival, jaw hanging in complete surprise for about ten seconds before he… "Maman! Mademoiselle Barteau! Viens vite! Emma vient de sortir de notre cheminée (Mom! Miss Barteau! Come here quick! Emma has just stepped out of our fireplace!)" He called out to his mother and piano instructor respectively.

The two ladies rush in from the kitchen where they were having tea and discussing René's progress with the piano. "René? De quoi tu parles… Hein?(René? What are you talking about… Huh?)" Anne-Sophie asked when she entered first, and then noticed this young lady standing in front of the fireplace. "Qui est-ce?(Who is this?)" She points.

"Je vous l'ai dit, maman. C'est Emma!(I told you, Mom. It's Emma!)" René replied.

"Euh… Emma…? Vous devez faire erreur. Je m'appelle Julia… Julia Elizabeth DuBois(Um...Emma…? You must be mistaken. My name's Julia… Julia Elizabeth DuBois.)" Julia replied in French. She noticed the confused looks on the three people in front of her. "Tu n'es pas censé m'attendre…? À bien y penser, est-ce l'hôtel du Château De Gratin?(Aren't you supposed to be expecting me…? Come to think of it, Is this the hotel du Château De Gratin?)"

"L'hôtel Château De Gratin...?(The hotel Château De Gratin...?)" Anne-Sophie replies. "Non ce n'est pas. Ceci est ma maison de famille; Château de Grantaine. Et ce n'est certainement pas un hôtel. De plus, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?(No it's not. This is my family home; Château de Grantaine. And It's certainly not a hotel. What's more, What are you doing here?)"

"What…? Château de Grantaine..?" Julia replies in English, then facepalms. "Oh good grief. I knew it." She shakes her head. "I obviously mis-pronounced the destination when I used that floo-powder." She looks at the three individuals and addresses then in french. "Mes plus sincères excuses. J'ai fait une simple erreur. Je ne devais pas être ici, je devais être dans un hôtel des Pyrénées. Je vais partir maintenant, puisque je sais où j'ai été. Oublie juste que j'étais là... (My sincerest apologies. I made a simple mistake. I wasn't supposed to be here, I was supposed to be at a hotel in the Pyrenees. I'll be leaving now, since I know where I've been. Just forget I was here...)"

Julia Faces the fireplace, and, with her gloved hand, reaches into a bag she was holding on to since she appeared. Her face becomes white with shock when… "What…!?This can't be…! There's no more floo-powder? No...No! Of all the worst things that could possibly happen, this is THE! WORST! POSSIBLE! THING!" She frantically looks around the room and finds...an empty chesterfield… "OH WHY ME!? WHY!? WHY!? WHYYYYYYY!?"`… And does a melodramatic twirling swoon onto it. "WAAAAAAAAAH…! Why didn't I take enough floo-powder in case something like this happened!? WHYYYYYYY!?...WAAAAAAAAAH!" Tears squirting from her eyes, fountain-style no less, as she went through several melodramatic poses to reflect her despair… melodramatically of course.

"Excuse me…? Floo-powder?" Anne-Sophie asks in English.

"Huh...sniffle… You can speak Mayoccian, Oh I mean English?" Julia looks the blonde lady.

"My family's company does quite a bit of business with Great Britain, miss Julia." Anne-Sophie replied. "...But that's beside the point. What do you mean by floo-powder?"

Julia sits herself back up and re-adjusts her slightly askew glasses. "Um… Yes...Floo-powder… It's supposed to allow one to travel from one fireplace to another provided you pronounce the destination correctly… Which I obviously didn't… And now I'm stuck here. It's used by the wizards of the wizarding…. I mean District 5."

"Wizards…? District 5? An in those Hunger Games the so called gods make our worlds participate in each summer?" Anne-Sophie asks.

Julia nods. "Indeed. Matter of fact, I just happen to be this year's champion. Although I'm certain you already know that." She stated. "I'm currently on my tour, and attending District 5, Earth's isolationist wizarding world. Now that I think about it… I sure they're tracking me and will have no doubt noticed I not where I'm supposed to be. They'll no doubt find me shortly…Sigh… And to think I simply...overreacted to not having enough floo-powder. How embarrassing. I'm so sorry you three had to see me like that."

"Wait what? District 5 is on this world?" Anne-Sophie gasps. "I thought the wizards came from another planet."

"You didn't know…? Oh, of course not." Julia replies. "Truth be told, wizards and witches and all those weird and wonderful creatures in your myths are quite real. But don't expect to find them. The wizarding world made their locations...now what's the word… Unplottable to non-magical folk. That also includes my original destination. Otherwise I would've taken a cab instead of floo-powder."

Then Julia realizes something. "Oh I almost forgot. I don't know who you three are. So Since I already introduced myself..."

"I guess we should do the same, eh?" Anne-Sophie replied. "I'm Anne -Sophie de Grantaine..." She introduces. "This charming boy is my son, René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine Suoh..." She gestures to her son.

"Hello." René said, casually waving his hand.

"...And this lady is his instructor, miss Abigail Louise Barteau." Anne-Sophie gestures to the young teacher.

"Bonjour." Abigail greets.

"Quite pleased to meet you all." Julia replies, curtsying. "And, since I'm obviously not seeing any mountains outside, it's clear that I'm not in the Pyrenees.. So where exactly am I?"

"You're in Paris, France, miss Julia." Anne-Sophie answered. "The Pyrenees… are a bit south-west of here."

"I see… Still, even if I could get to the Pyrenees, without a wizard, I could never find my intended destination. I already mentioned why."

"Well, until they find you, consider yourself our guest." Anne-Sophie offered.

"Well, since I have no choice, I do suppose I'll simply take you up on your offer." Julia picks up her boater hat from the floor and takes off her collared brown cape revealing that she was wearing a white shirtwaist underneath. Also her full black skirt had a green belt on the waist. "Is there anyplace where I can hang these up?"

"Here, I'll take those..." Anne-Sophie takes Julia's cape and hat and hangs them on a nearby coat-rack in the hallway.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. de Grantaine." Julia politely replies.

"Hey, you're not dressed like Emma!" René stated.

"René!" Anne-Sophie scolded. "That's not a nice thing to say to our guest!"

"Sorry, mother..." René apologized. "...But… It's just that that doesn't look like a maid outfit… Not to mention… her hair's so short, and almost looks like… I don't know… that maid character from 'Code Geass'..."

"You know, I am rather curious..." Julia daintily scratches her chin. "Why did you think I was this...Emma person…?"

René points back to the television showing the paused image of tha aforementioned maid and William strolling through the park.

"...I see..." Julia looks at Emma's image, kneeling down in front of the television. "We definitely would have looked alike… Same style of glasses, same boater, same cape… Skirt the same length and color but doesn't look a full skirt. Clearly we have the same hairstyle in front, color too… However, as you all can see, my attire's clearly not a one-piece dress. Her eyes are brown whereas mine are blue. And her hair in the back is long and done up. Although I had that same length of hair once, but events in the games prompted me to cut it short as you all can see..." Julia points at her hair as she stands back up.

"...Um… I don't suppose I can watch this particular chapter." Julia asks. "This particular moving picture show's made me rather curious."

"I don't see why not." Anne-Sophie replied. "...But I should mention, It's from Japan, where René's father lives, so it isn't in either English or French… I don't even know if it's subtitled."

"No need to concern yourself..." Julia pulls out a small object from her ear and shows it to her hosts. "A little something from the god's realm if you will. It enables me to hear in my own language with a 1/10th second delay."

The three look at the small device resting in Julia's gloved hand. She places the translating device back in her ear. "...And it's powered by the wearer's own bio-electricity, Or so Cinna told me."

"So you'll have no trouble following that episode, as you'll be hearing it in your own language." Anne-Sophie asked.

"Correct." Julia nodded as she sat down on the chesterfield across from the television. "Matter of fact, I was already hearing you in my own language the moment I came here. And I'm well versed in speaking in Peyoccian, which is, interestingly enough, very similar to French."

"Alright then..." Anne-Sophie looks at René. "René, would you mind re-starting that episode for our guest? Me and your teacher will be in the kitchen having some tea and discussing a few things. Okay?"

"Yes, Mother." René nods. Then he sits down next to the teenaged noble, picks up the DVD remote off the coffee table and re-starts episode 1 of 'Emma: A Victorian Romance'…

As the two ladies exit the room, Abigail comments on how cute the two look sitting together. That comment causes both Julia and René to blush slightly….

...As Julia watched episode 1,'The Gift', She notice quite a few similarities between the show's portrayal of late Victorian England and her own home city of Zaphias(Although Zaphias is long past steam technology), In particular, many of the dress styles and cultural rules. She couldn't help but chuckle at the somewhat… percussive first meeting between the titular housemaid and William Jones when he came to visit his former governess, Kelly Stoner.

She finds Emma's outfit rather plain when compared to the maid uniforms of her family estate. And her skills shown so far were fairly comparable.

"Looks like she's rather popular with the local boys..." Julia commented on the scene where the postman gives Emma a letter. "I've been getting those sort of letters to since I turned fifteen… More so since the games..."

"Really..." René replied.

The two then watch the scene where Emma was writing a letter. "...And I'm also turning them down too..." Julia said.

"Why?" René asks.

"...Well, René, for starters, a lot of them are from lower tiers of the peerage. Not to mention, none of them are named Ioder Argylos Heurassein."

"Ioder.?"

After this show, I'll explain."

The following scene takes place in the marketplace. "And I thought the bazaar in the Public Quarter was crowded." Julia commented. "That's where I got this by the way..." She points at her pin attached on the left of her blouse."

"What kind of creature is that?" René asked.

"To be honest...I don't really know." was Julia's answer.

Thew watch the scene where Emma and William meet outside of 'Martin & Sara's' trinket shop. "This Sara reminds me a bit of this young lady I meet from time to time at the local 'Fortunes Market'. I believe her name is Mary Kaufman as I recall." Julia said.

Soon the show played the scene at the park. "...And that's when you showed up." René said, pointing at Julia.

"I see..." Julia replied. "I must have given you quite a start, coming out of fireplace and all..."

"Heh heh...Yeah..." René grins, rubbing the back of his blonde head.

"William's rather energetic..." Julia comments when William talks about the things Emma can see with a new set of glasses. "If I didn't know better I think he's...Oh dear..." Julia just realizes that William's probably from the gentry, and Emma's from the lower class. "...This...Could be an issue..." Soon the episode comes to an end with William enthusiastically promising to buy a hundred lace handkerchiefs for Emma. "...Definitely going to be an...issue..."

"An...Issue…?" René asks as he turns off the DVD player and the television.

"Well… William's from the upper class, probably gentry, am I correct?" Julia asks.

René nods.

"And Emma's from the lower class, and works as as maid for miss Stoner, right?"

René nods again.

"So...If late Victorian Britain's social rule's anything like the current Mayoccian social rule, Their romance will no doubt be forbidden due to their differences in society. Not to mention the scandal that it will surely cause." Julia explains "In other words; nobles and commoners simply cannot mix."

"Is that so…?" René replies. "Well I guess the point of the series that love and romance knows no boundaries or something like that. Besides, their love for each other despite the rules is what makes their story interesting, or that's what my dad told me. He's the one that got me that DVD we just watched by the way."

"I see..." Julia said.

"You know, I'll bet you'd look cute dressed as a maid." René contemplated.

"Me…? A maid…? Oh ho ho ho ho..." Julia laughed, hand up to her mouth. "It is highly doubtful that I, the firstborn child of an earl and a countess would ever work as such a lowly servant." She states, hand daintily on her chest.

"Wait a minute...you're from the nobility?" René asked, looking a bit surprised.

"But of course, René..." Julia smiled back. "… From the peerage. And I'm guessing your family's upper class. Gentry I'm thinking."

"Yeah, we're pretty rich." René answered. "Especially on my father's side. You know I really have two names."

"Really?" Julia scratches her chin.

"Really..." René answered. "When I was born, my mom and my grand parents wanted to call me René Richard de Grantaine, and my father wanted to call me Tamaki Suoh. They decided to smush both names together and that's why I'm called René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine Suoh. But you can just call me either René or Tamiki."

"I think I'll just call you René then..." Julia said.

"Okay..." René replied. "By the way, Who's Ioder?"

"Ioder…? Why he's only the most absolutely adorable crown prince in all the Empire of Mayoccia" Julia happily sighed as she stood up, her eyes completely shiny. "… His beautiful green eyes… His radiant silky blonde hair… And his absolutely perfect flawless soft skin..." She was doing several dramatic twirling poses as she described the young prince, harts twirling around her head. "He's just so absolutely cute, I just want to eat him up… Not literally, mind you. I'm nothing like last year's winner."

"Wow, a prince..." René said. "He must be really handsome. How old is he…?"

"That's a rude thing to say… Honestly." Julia scolded, pointing her finger at René.

"Sorry" René apologized.

"But since you did ask, he is thirteen."

"Thirteen?" René gasped. "No offense, but isn't that a bit..."

"So what if I'm two years older..." Julia interrupted.

"You're fifteen?" René asked. Julia nodded. "Well, I'm eleven."

"I see." Julia acknowledged. "True, prince Ioder is still rather young, but I'm patient. Ah, I can't wait til the tour arrives back home. I'm so looking forward to the upcoming ball, where I will no doubt be dancing...with him!" She sighed as her eyes become dewy again, the harts twirling around her head. "When I enter the audience hall wearing my finest gown, and I see him dressed in his finest, our eyes would meet… Our hearts would melt(not literally, mind you)… And our first courtship dance would be absolutely magnificent!" She dances gracefully about the room, her skirt twirling elegantly, showing off her white fluffed tulle petticoats as she pirouettes.

"...He will so enamored with me, he will ask for my hand in marriage… And of course, I would say yes! Of course I would have to wait a few more years until he turns eighteen, but it'll be sooo worth it when that glorious day comes." She lets out another happy sigh, and yes there were harts twirling around her head.

Julia then sits back down next to René.

"...We will have a royal wedding. At which I'll become a princess upon marrying him! Ioder... The man of my dreams." She sighed and then she looks at René. "Well what can I say, that's my dream."

"Um...yeah..." René replied. "Hey, want me to show you around?" He offered.

"Sounds interesting, René." Julia agreed as she got up. "Please lead the way..."

"Come on, follow me" René take Julia by her hand and leads the way.

"Woah! Slow down, René!"

For the next half hour or so, René showed Julia the chateau. He showed her the various rooms, like the gaming room, the exercise gym, the dining room, the dance hall, and his bedroom where he showed her his stash of anime and manga. And finally the music room where he demonstrates his skills with the piano(Don't worry, Julia, he eventually gets better). Shortly afterwords, he introduced her to his grand parents. They chatted for a bit before René continued giving Julia the tour. Eventually they made their way into the kitchen where Anne-Sophie and Abigail, along with René's grand parents, were still discussing the events of the day.

"René, Mama and Papa told me that you were showing Julia around the house, huh..." Anne-Sophie said as Julia sat down at their table. "There's some orange juice in the fridge. Would you like some, miss Julia."

"Yes, please." Julia nodded.

"René, would you get miss Julia a glass?" Anne-Sophie ordered.

"Yes, Mom." René went to fridge and took a bottle of orange juice out. Then he pours a glass for Julia and one for himself before putting the orange juice back and bringing the two glasses to the table. "Her you go." he gives Julia her glass before sitting down.

"Thank you, René." Julia takes a sip of her orange juice. "Mmmmm, this is… tangy."

René looks through his favorite newspaper, le Petit Vingtieme. "I wonder what Tintin's up to…" He asks himself.

"Um… Tintin…?" Julia asks.

"This young reporter from Belgium that's been in some interesting adventures lately." Anne-Sophie answered.

"Last time, he was in America where he ran into the descendant of Al Capone..." René added. "… Following a series of adventures that took both him, and another reporter from Zaire, through Russia, and on to America."

"Interesting..." Julia replied as she continued to drink her orange juice. "Huh?" She hears a tapping sound and notices something at the window. "Wha…? An owl with an envelope?"

Sure enough, that's exactly what it was; A barn owl that was pecking at the window and holding an envelope.

Julia gets up from the kitchen table and approaches the window. The owl holds up the envelope for her to read.

_Julia DuBois_

_The kitchen_

_le Château de Grantaine_

_Seine-St. Denis_

_Paris_

"What's with the owl?" René asks.

"I think it from the Ministry of magic..." Julia replied. "Something tells me they finally found me." She opens the window slightly enough to allow the owl to slip the envelope inside. The owl departs as Julia opens up her letter to read it… Then she turns to her hosts. "Thank you very much for your hospitality." She smiles and curtseyed. "They will be arriving shortly to pick me up. I'm told to wait for them at the very room I arrived in. I suppose this is farewell."

'So you're leaving?" René asked.

"Yes, René..." Julia replied. "...I'll be resuming my tour. It was fun hanging around with you, but now, I have to go."

"I see. Well bye, Julia." René said as Julia turned to exit the kitchen. "There's some magazines in the room while you're waiting..."

"That's good to know, René… And now I bid you all farewell and good day." Julia said and heads back to the room with the fireplace…

_**XXX**_

...In moments, Julia arrives ta the room, retrieving her cape and hat as she goes in to sit down. She looks at the small pile of magazines on the table in front of her. As she checks each one out, using the translating holo-glasses provided prior by Cinna to translate everything into Ilyccian script and standard Mayoccian, she notices a particular magazine that read; 'House of Dior, Christian Dior's famous designs'.

"Wha… Christian Dior…? Fashion designs? That's… interesting..." … Considering there's a family back on Terca Lumireis with the same name and profession. Julia looks through the magazine. "My my… what interesting designs… I'm sure they won't mind if I… borrow this to give to Alphonse when I arrive home. Her daughter's going to love these… Now where can I find a pen and..."

… Just then, the fireplace erupts in green flame and enlarges all the way up to the ceiling. And out steps minister Cornelius Fudge, Haymitch Abraham and headmistress Olympe Maxime(Guess that explains why the fireplace got so tall).

"Oh...Haymitch, minister Fudge, headmistress Maxime." Julia stood up to greet the three arrivals.

"Well, Julia, looks like you messed up with the floo-powder eh?" Haymitch said as he dusted himself off. "...Not the first time this has happened."

"indeed, mr Abraham..."Cornelius added. "… Not to mention it doesn't help that French destinations are rather hard to pronounce and all."

"Really, minister…?" Olympe looked down at the British minister. "I'll 'ave to disagree with you on zat." She added in her heavy French accent. "But still, to so easily mispronounce a simple word like Gratin..."

"...And end up in some muggle's house instead." Cornelius added. "Considering how different Gratin sounds from Grantaine."

"I sneezed when I said my destination, okay." Julia replied. "I so sorry to have caused all this."

"I see..." Cornelius scratched his chin. "Well, what's done is done and all that. Let's get you on your way then."

"Wait a second..." Julia interrupted. "Before we leave, I'd like to leave a note. Do any of you have a pen and paper?"

Olympe gives Julia a piece of parchment and a quick-quotes quill. "Just say what you want written and ze quill will do ze rest." She suggested.

In moments, the quill, obeying Julia's voice wrote down the message that she has just left, and was borrowing a fashion magazine for someone back home. Once the quill has done its work, Julia leaves the note on the coffee table and returns the quill to the half-giantess.

Haymitch gives her a fresh pouch of floo-powder as she dons her cape and boater. "Try not to sneeze this time." He suggested.

"Right..." Julia steps inside the fireplace and holds out a handful of floo-powder. "Let's try this again... le Château De Gratin." She tossed the powder to the floor of the fireplace and she was enveloped in green flames...

* * *

_**(Back to the present, The Castle, Julia's room)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

"...Next thing I know, I arrived at my correct destination and continued with my tour." I finished my tale. "And I suppose that brings us to the end of this epilogue. I wouldn't meet René again until just a few weeks ago when Nan's tour went to Earth for the District 1 portion of her tour. I was rather surprised to see him again after all that time." Putting it rather mildly...

"I can imagine..." Estellise replied. "Probably just as surprised as the first time you two met."

"I wonder how they are doing since you met them?" Ioder asks.

"I think they're doing okay, master Ioder..." I answered. "... René told me that they ran into financial problems sometime after my visit. His father helped them out and eventually got them back on their feet. Afterwords René moved to Japan and started attending Ouran Academy."

"I suppose that's good to hear that the Grantaines are doing okay." Ioder smiled.

"Oh look at the time..." Margaret interrupted when she looked at the clock. "...Master Ioder, lady Estellise, it's time for your evening studies. Let's leave Julia be so she can continue preparing for her trip north."

"We'll be seeing you in a few months..." Ioder said as both he, Estellise, Margaret leave my room. Natalia and Hannah returned the extra chairs and soon left too, leaving me all to herself.

"Ah, I thought they'd never leave..." I smiled. "Well better get back to it, seeing as I will be leaving at first light..." I packed away my documents and continues to get ready for my trip north to Aspio tomorrow… Scholar exams here I come...

* * *

_**Fin**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**And so we come to the end of my OC's origin story. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed making it.**_

_**For the record...**_

_**Hunger Games by Susan Collins.**_

_**Hunger Games Galaxies by fan-fic writer War292004.**_

_**D1, Ouran High School Host Club by Bisco Hatori and LaLa magazine.**_

_**D2,Tales of Legendia by Namco-Bandai Studios.**_

_**D3, The World God Only Knows by Tamiki Wakaki and Shogakukan.**_

_**D4, Skies of Arcadia by Sega Overworks.**_

_**D5, Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling.**_

_**D6, Tales of the Abyss by Namco-Bandai Studios.**_

_**D8, Tales of Vesperia by Namco-Bandai.**_

_**D9, Tales of Symphonia by Namco-Bandai Studios.**_

_**The Starving Games by Jason Friedberg and Aaron Seltzer.**_

_**D13(?),Brütal Legend By **__**Tim Schafer**_ _**and Double Fine.**_

_**So not much else to say at the moment, except for...**_

_**Aaaaannnnndddd that's it.**_


End file.
